With These Eyes
by BMN
Summary: There is someone Hinata desperately wants to kill... Avenger!Hinata Nice!Sasuke Canon!Naruto AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **One Year After the Kyuubi Incident, Hyūga Compound, Night ####### ####### #######**

Throughout the matted room, the Hyūga council of elders in its totality sat in a rectangular formation, wearing their traditional white robes. They had been discussing clan matters and were in an uproar over the clan head's words.

"Lord Hiashi, you can't be serious? Sending your eldest daughter to the Academy like a regular student?"

"The Hyūga train our own, not the village! Why are you sending her away?"

"Isn't she your heir, destined to succeed the clan? Why let her be _tainted_ by outside influence?"

"Silence! She is my child and this is my decision to make. I know the future of the clan is at stake, but you must trust my judgment. The truth of the matter is that the Hyūga are falling behind. Cultivating the Byakugan within our own walls is not enough." The whispers and muttering died down, and the eldest, Hiashi's aunt, spoke.

"You mean to do away with our sacred ways and traditions?"

"Indeed." Hiashi reasoned. "To survive is not only to endure, but to evolve. Our jutsu and techniques have been stagnant for far too long. The Uchiha…" most of the others shared his grimace as he spat venomously, "Look down on us. They believe that they are the absolute best in Konoha, now that the Senju and Sarutobi clans have dwindled and faded. That is the reason for why the Uchiha continue to overshadow us. Continuing the legacy of the Byakugan is not enough, we must adapt and take in new knowledge and techniques. I've received word recently that Uchiha Fugaku is planning on sending his genius son to the Academy. We can't let ourselves be outdone if we are to retain our influence in village affairs. That is why, the Hyūga will also be sending our own genius…"

* * *

 **Shinobi Academy, Soon Afterwards ####### ####### #######**

The day was bright, but Hanabi couldn't help but notice that the expressions on the face of her clansmen were clouded. She would have thought that turning eight years old and then starting school less than a month later would have been a more happy occasion. Yet today her family was gloomy and stiff. Usually, it was customary for at least one parent to accompany their child to the entrance ceremony to the Academy. Not only had her father joined her, but her mother and uncle Hizashi as well.

"Hanabi."  
"Yes father."

"If there is anyone here who will provide a challenge to you, it will be the Uchiha brat. Be wary of him."

"Understood." _So pointless…_ _Again with the clan rivalry._ The Hyūga and their superiority complex never reacted well to the Uchiha's record of accomplishments and glory. To her, it seemed like the entire point of sending her to school would be to compete against an Uchiha, and show them how the Hyūga stacked up.

Hanabi, age eight, a brunette of long flowing hair, stood erect, chin up as she faced the first teacher at the Academy gate. She had never met many other children before, being confined to the Hyūga estate, and as such was mildly apprehensive about suddenly finding herself surrounded by others her age, but pride dictated that she remain stoic and unexpressive, not showing a hint of weakness. Such was her introspection that she missed the conversation that passed between her father and new instructor. _He's probably just throwing out petty flattery, just like everyone else does before father._

It was time to part with her guardians, so she bowed politely and then marched off into the school courtyard. However, she quickly found herself alone, as she did not approach any of the clumps of children on her own. Idly she wondered why she hadn't spotted the Uchiha yet. Surely, according to her father's word, he would be arrogant, easily drawing attention to himself and being as loud and snotty as possible. Scanning the courtyard, she noticed another child in the same position not far away, closer to the courtyard wall, by the tree. Unlike her blinding white, flowing robes, reflecting the sun, his clothes were form-fitting combat fatigues of black color, absorbing the light. Her pupil-less lavender eyes locked with his black onyx orbs. Her lips twitched in amusement at how different this one seemed. Not only different from herself in color and poise, but from the others in behavior. He stood out from the other children by not bubbling with excitement. He blinked. Having noticed her smile, he tilted his head to the side, before looking away, towards the teacher who had come to call the students to their new classrooms. The teacher called their names individually, directing them to their randomly assigned seats. She didn't know what she expected, yet still felt let down when she was sent to a seat in the back row, away from the boy in black.

"Uchiha Itachi. Seat 14."

"Hai."

 _Huh? It was him the whole time? Well, he's not at all like how I expected. Better keep a closer eye on him from now on._

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later ####### ####### #######**

The level of study material was too low to satisfy Itachi. Book after book, lesson after lesson. He absorbed them like a sponge in water. At least he wasn't the only one. His father hadn't bothered to tell him much about the Hyūga, but he instantly recognized her, from her eyes when they caught his own. _So that's the Byakugan,_ he'd thought. _Beautiful._ That single thought had been his first and only reaction. This was unusual. He didn't care much for aesthetics, only utilitarian value. Yet he could still appreciate the occasional sight of wonder nature provided. But she was different. It wasn't just occasional, it was always. Every time he looked, it was pleasant. This made him slightly uncomfortable. He was used to be being in control, not being swayed by others. It didn't help that she would stare. He was sure she knew he noticed, but she'd do it anyways, unabashed. Eyes furrowed as if in concentration, face serious and drawn. Whenever he stood close enough to hear her breathe it was always the same.

"Jii~"

Her glare pierced at the back of his neck, and, as always, he did his best to ignore it, perhaps hoping that someday it would stop.

"Jii~"

They were standing in line, waiting for their turn to spar. They hadn't been paired against each other yet, but, according to the selection pattern Itachi noticed, that would end today.

"Hyūga Hanabi and Uchiha Itachi, please come forward."

"Hai." They called in unison.

Taking their positions, they made the duel sign with their right hands and proceeded straight into the spar. Using taijutsu only, the spar was a deadlock as both combatants defenses were too strong to let the other have a good opportunity to strike. Itachi was very strong and skilled in the Uchiha taijutsu forms, but Hanabi's Gentle Fist held him at bay. Both were lightning fast. After ten minutes of bruising each other's limbs, the instructor called time.

Itachi, pleased by Hanabi's strong showing, offered her his hand in reconciliation. After a brief moment of hesitation not noticed by the others present, she reached out her hand as well.

* * *

 **One Week Before Graduation, A Year Later ####### ####### #######**

The dull thuds of metal piercing wood rang through the forest.

"Bull's-eye on all of them!" Hanabi reported with a smirk. Itachi wiped sweat off his brow and observed his handiwork. For Hanabi, his shuriken jutsu and kunai throwing was nothing less than remarkable for someone who didn't even have x-ray vision. Itachi steadied himself from his kneeling position back to standing, letting the pride and sense of accomplishment wash away, overtaken by thoughts of the future. _This isn't enough anymore. I still need more to test myself._ He turned his attention to his friend.

"I don't suppose you'd like to try next?"

"Ha!" She snatched the remaining kunai from Itachi's hands. "I don't know why you ask, knowing that it's not even a challenge."

She leapt into the air, flawlessly executing the spinning maneuvers, sending the kunai flying with deadly accuracy. Every single one of Itachi's kunais that had been lodged in the targets were knocked down. Physically, she'd improved much over the last year. The Hyūga art of Gentle Fist relied on speed and precision, not strength, so he had taught her to fill out her muscles a bit, and the result was some fairly spectacular acrobatic ability, plus greatly increased stamina. _What will she be like in a few years?_ He tried to make an assessment, but when it came to visualizing what her physique would be like after puberty… He stopped himself and came back to reality. _What am I thinking…_ A feeling of unfairness came upon him, and in a flash decision he decided to tease her back a bit for once.

"You missed the bull's-eye."

"Wasn't aiming for that and you know it!"

Itachi sighed playfully.

"You just had to knock mine out of the way… And I was planning on showing this to Shisui."

Hanabi stuck out her tongue.

"Bleh!"

Itachi cocked his eyebrow at that. _Jealous?_

* * *

 **Six Years Later, ####### ####### #######**

Silent as a cat, Itachi slunk into the kitchen of his home, Anbu mask in hand. The sound of feminine chuckles made their way to his weary ears, and he looked up.

"Ah, Sasuke, welcome home." His mother smiled brightly.

"Would you like a bath or dinner first?" His friend offered in a sultry tone. All teasing of course. "I could smell the blood on you since you walked in the front door. Let me wash it off for you." She leered.

"Both of you go, Hanabi-chan, you're still sore from today's mission, right? I'm sure some hot water will help."

"It's not like it's even that much blood, mother… Hanabi just has a nose for it." Itachi interjected.

"We're _not_ eating our family dinner with foreign men's guts on our clothes." His mother reminded him gently with her demonic smile. Mothers could be scary when they wanted.

"Understood. Bath it is."

After they stood up, but before they could leave, another presence entered the room.

"Nii-san!"

"Aww~ such a cute little brother!" Hanabi ruffled Sasuke's head like he was dog. Sasuke retreated, not liking his hair being disturbed.

"Hanabi-neechan, where are you taking nii-san?" Sasuke pouted, having waited all day to see Itachi.

"It's bath time."  
"Then, I'm coming too!"

"Hai hai. You can tell us about how you're finding the Academy. It's your first year, right?"

* * *

 **The Next Day, Hyūga Compound####### ####### #######**

 _This is no good._ Hiashi shook his head in displeasure. _Allowing her to have been on the same genin team as the Uchiha spawn was a mistake that allowed them to become unnecessarily familiar._ Still, he kept his face composed, and held his tongue as his eldest daughter walked before him. _Perhaps we gave her too long a leash._ He dashed that thought. After all, that greater freedom of discretion had allowed her to explore her limits and grow to become one of the most powerful Hyūga in living memory. _But at what cost. For this? I have to say something._

"Hanabi." Hiashi intoned severely.

Hanabi spun on her heels, a smile still ghosting her lips.

"Yes, lord father?"  
"Your expected arrival home was almost 24 hours ago. Where were you?" His tone remained absolutely neutral.

"With the Uchihas." Hanabi instantly replied. Hiashi's knuckles tensed.

"You spent the night there."

"Yes I did."  
"There have been rumors of certain… indiscretions on your part."

Hanabi's eyebrow twitched. Hiashi could tell she was annoyed but noted her self-control as she worded her reply evenly.

"Itachi is a perfect gentleman. Besides, isn't fourteen years old a bit young for _those sort_ of indiscretions?" She huffed. "Furthermore, we are close friends. Wouldn't it be an indiscretion to _not_ spend time with friends?"

 _The Uchiha are not friends._

"Tread carefully." Were his words as he swept to the side. "There is another clan meeting tonight. Be there."  
"Yes father."

* * *

 **Two Years Later ####### ####### #######**

Though their genin team had been dissolved long ago, they still took joint missions occasionally. After completing their assignment early as usual, Itachi and Hanabi found themselves with a day's worth of idle time before needing to return to Konoha. A perfect opportunity to take some down time at a local hot spring retreat. Being in shinobi gear would raise eyebrows though, so they quickly changed into civilian clothes before walking up to the large wooden building.

"Welcome!" Said the man at the front desk.  
"My my~ looks like an awfully young couple!" An older lady chortled to herself as she walked up to them to take their bags and overclothes.

"A single private room, with a shared bath please." Itachi immediately announced his order, placing some ryo on the counter. Being shinobi, it only made sense to keep the prying eyes of civilians away, but lately, due to their rapidly maturing bodies, these kinds of arrangements had become prone to misinterpretations on the part of the clueless civilians. Taking a glance between Itachi and Hanabi, the young man at the counter blushed slightly and handed Itachi the key, gesturing for Itachi and his partner to follow the older woman down the adjoining hall.

.

Dressed in light cotton kimonos, Hanabi approached Itachi as they prepared to enter the bath.

"So, why did you drag me here?"  
"I wanted to have a little talk. You've been a bit distant lately."

Hanabi sighed.  
"It's the clan."

"Your father." Itachi specified. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Hyūga…"

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the steaming water.

"One way or another, this will be resolved soon." Itachi offered her a comforting smile.

She disrobed and entered the water. Facing the the opposite direction, Itachi did the same, and stretched out.

"There is little in life better than relaxing the muscles after a mission, hm?" Hanabi replied with a light hum.

Itachi heard the water stir and felt an ebb of it lap at his back. Warm soft skin pressed against his shoulders. Her palms. So deadly in combat, but always gentle with him. Hanabi drew nearer until he could feel her breath on the back of his neck, tickling him slightly.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of such a thing as personal space." He asked dryly.

Slipping her arms over his shoulders, she laid her hands on his chest from behind, drawing herself in further until her chest pressed up against his back firmly.

"Can't say that I have. Are you going to tell me about it?"

He took too long to respond, and after a minute of silence he merely replied,

"Perhaps not." After all, this was the way she was, and admittedly… he liked it.

* * *

 **####### ####### #######**

Surveying the carnage, he felt numb, not even feeling the deadweight of the corpse slung over his shoulder. There was nothing left to say or think or do. She was gone, and left him empty. The dark skies grumbled, and a soft cold rain fell, matting his hair, washing away the blood from his hands and arms. Despite the freshwater cleansing him, there was more blood on his cheeks as tears of red iron began to flow. Other anbu had arrived on-scene, early responders. Their rushed and urgent words slid off him just as easily as the smooth droplets from above, their voices distant and muffled as if underwater. It was too late. There were no survivors.

.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Itachi felt like an utter failure.

.

 _How? How could you...  
_

 **End of Prologue ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I've taken some artistic license in regards to the age of characters that appear in the story. I find Kishimoto's timeframe doesn't make much sense, especially when there is, in my humble opinion, a disconnect between the reported age of the character and their physical appearance. :/


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ======= ======= =======.  
**

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment ####### ####### #######**

Jounin Hatake Kakashi's face looked as bored and lazy as ever. His singular eye, the only unconcealed feature of his masked face, showed a brief glimmer of an emotion bordering between curiosity and apprehension as he inspected the expired milk carton that had been left on the table.

"So this is where Naruto lives?" Kakashi sighed.

"I believe he will be well-suited for your team. Besides, it is customary to pair the top graduate with the bottom graduate from the academy. You will be in charge of both the Uzumaki boy and _the_ Hyūga." The deep, young, silky voice responded from underneath the Hokage headwear.

"The last of that tragic clan, huh?"

"Considering what happened, no Uchiha is willing to train her. You are the only non-Uchiha to possess a doujutsu. I expect you'd be able to instruct her in at least the basics, correct?"

"I will give it my best, Hokage-sama; provided they can pass my test…"

* * *

 **Konoha Shinobi Academy ####### ####### #######**

Uzumaki Naruto, fresh graduate from the Shinobi Academy, laughed to himself while grinning almost as brightly as his brand-new forehead protector proudly sporting a Leaf insignia. Some of the other new genin took notice as they sat in their seats.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" "Only those who passed the exam are supposed to be here."

"Hey, can't you see my forehead protector?" Naruto beamed, gesturing a thumb to his forehead.

A small voice sounded from beside him.

"E- excuse me, will you let me through?" Though haltingly shy, the voice was as polite and warm as ever.

.

The owner of the voice, Uchiha Sasuke, smoothly made his way to his seat. He was one of the brightest boys in the class - in every sense of the word. An academic and social genius, Sasuke was well-liked by teachers and classmates alike. Surprisingly, he was the only other boy that occasionally indulged in pranks with Naruto, the Academy's infamous class-clown and dead-last. Naruto's good-natured and warm rivalry with Sasuke had been the closest thing he'd had to friendship. Only recently had Naruto learned the truth of why no children but the Uchiha dared to associate with him. "The Uchiha fear nothing -not even demons". He'd heard that phrase many times but only understood it fully under that moonlight, when it came out of Mizuki's mouth. Of all the clans in Konoha, only the Uchiha refused to cower before the memory of the Nine-Tails. Of all the children on the playgrounds, only Uchiha children were not admonished by their parents for spending time with the demon's vessel. But best of all, Sasuke took great pride in never turning down a challenge or a duel. Naruto had come to depend on his rivalry with Sasuke as his primary means of play, attention, and recognition.

.

On the other side of the bench sat the most popular girl of the class. Brooding, cold, and talented, the Ice Princess reigned from above in every category. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the girl's snobbish attitude. Always acting so cool, Hyūga Hinata sat, fingers intertwined under her nose, her all-seeing pupil-less eyes staring ahead. An untouchable object of beauty, even Sasuke, the most popular boy, heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha, had been rejected and dismissed easily and repeatedly by the renowned Ice Princess. He could have had any other girl to chat with, but Sasuke was driven by the challenge. He slid neatly into the seat between Naruto and Hinata. After taking a moment to still himself and avoid fidgeting nervously, he turned to his fellow graduate.  
"Yo, looking forwards to real missions?"

The only form of acknowledgement to his words that the Ice Princess returned was a slight furrowing of her eyebrows. Sasuke dripped with sweat as his mind strove to find a way to save grace from being ignored.

.

Suddenly, a pink-haired girl vaulted onto the desk, facing Hinata. Sasuke's #1 fan Haruno Sakura was, -like Sasuke, booksmart, and -unlike Sasuke, socially clumsy. She was impulsive, jealous, and worst of all, wroth. Driven mad by how Sasuke chased after the only unreachable girl, she constantly pestered Hinata and got in between them. Not that Hinata cared. Confronted with the shouting commotion right in front of her face, the Ice Princess's gaze turned from its usual bored impassiveness to hostile contempt. That was, until an accidental elbowing from behind nudged Sakura off-balance. Sasuke and the rest of the class could only look on, dazed by the scene as the two girls' lips collided.

.

After a moment of initial shock, the revulsion and horror set in. Dramatically, both girls tore themselves away from each other, scraping their tongues and hacking out coughs. Hinata was the first to speak.  
"Sakura, you idiot, I'm going to kill you!"

"Gahh, my mouth is rotting" was the sputtered response.

Next to them, Sasuke was struck with a sense of outraged loss. Hinata's first kiss had been stolen away from right under his nose… by a girl no less. Sasuke was not used to not having his way. However, he did not react outwardly in any way other than a slight creeping blush that rose slowly over his face. Part of his mind tried and failed to dismiss this as a mere sign of anger. Unable to control his giggling anymore, Naruto lead the class in rambunctious laughter that continued until an instructor came in the classroom to restore order.

.

Once the noise had died down and the children seated properly, the chuunin instructor Umino Iruka began to explain how the new genins would be grouped into cells of three along with a jounin-sensei to be their instructor and team leader. He then proceeded to listing off the team numbers and student names.

"Team Seven: Hyūga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto."

Neither reacted very much. Hinata once again looked bored. Sasuke was trying to stay cool, and Naruto was both mildly pleased and displeased. He had two know-it-alls on his team, though one was nice enough to him and actually recognized his existence while the other treated everyone as if they were invisible. Still, Hinata got on his nerves enough to make him speak up once Iruka was done talking.  
"Hey, Iruka-sensei, why does an outstanding shinobi like me... have to be on the same team as that prick over there!" He voiced, pointing to the opposite end of his bench where the object of his complaints continued to ignore him.

"Hinata's grades were the best of 27 graduates, and yours were dead last… You do understand, we have to do this to balance the teams, right?"

Hinata finally spoke up at this.

"Just don't get in my way, dead last..." she muttered.

"What did you call me?!"

"Naruto, please calm down…"

Naruto shut his mouth and settled while glaring angrily at the snotty Hyūga .

* * *

 **Later ####### ####### #######**

"Damn that Hinata". Naruto grumbled while wolfing down his lunch and mulling over his teammate-to-be's sour attitude. How could someone so cold and callous be so popular? He uncrossed his arms, his frown turning into a predatory smile. He'd just have to find out -the shinobi way.  
.

Hinata looked to be staring off into the distance whilst leaned against a windowsill, slowly taking bites from a rice ball. Suddenly, a rope came out from behind her and yanked her backwards into the room through the open window. A few moments of struggle later, Hinata emerged back out from the window.

"Heh. Idiot!" She muttered.  
.

Sasuke was sitting alone on a bench, his lunch forgotten, pondering his situation. Everyone told him he was handsome and admirable, but his family was never impressed, and that girl never looked his way. He didn't fully understand why his classmates praised him as they did. Compared to his brother, he was completely and totally inadequate. Above-average was not enough for the Uchiha. No matter how much his friends and teachers gushed their admiration, he was always only ever barely adequate for his father, for the clan. He thought about the other shallow girls and their meek affections. He didn't think he was ugly, yet he couldn't catch the eye of the only girl who showed real substance and didn't fawn obsequiously after useless fantasies and menial affection. Hinata was not one of the shallow socialite girls. She took her ninja training and studies seriously. She was the only one who could beat him in hand-to-hand sparring and shuriken jutsu. Her eyes were deep and serious, never showing weakness. People told him he was a genius, yet he just could not figure out what exactly made this girl interesting… and why she had no interest in him. Sasuke's thoughts dissipated when he looked up, surprised to see the very object of his mores coolly leaning against a tree on the other side of the road.

 _Is she looking at me? She is!_ Sasuke was momentarily stunned as the usually reserved Ice Princess sauntered over to his bench.

"We're going to be teammates, right?" Hinata started with little preamble.

"Uh, yeah."

"Say, what do you think of that other guy, Naruto?"

"Naruto? He's… a bit annoying most of the time, but he's a nice person on the inside. He just has a different way of expressing himself..." Sasuke was positively confused. Not only was Hinata talking to him of her own volition, but she was asking him about their teammate. She couldn't have suddenly taken an interest in Naruto… "He's clumsy and brash, and gets in everyone's way with pranks. Though I think I have an idea as to why."

"And why is that?"

"He, just like everyone else, " Sasuke's voice became slightly deeper and smaller "doesn't like being ignored and not seen for who he is". Hinata's eyes flew wide, and she took a step back. Sasuke continued.

"You… I see that you are an interesting person, far more interesting that those other silly girls. I just want you to acknowledge me" Sasuke tried smoothing out the awkwardness in his voice. He'd never had so much trouble expressing himself to a girl befor e. He was too self-conscious in this moment to notice Hinata's stomach rumble and face go pale.

"Ah, I see." Hinata squeaked out. She took a few more steps back. "I'll be right back." she barely managed to speak as she gripped her stomach and turned to run to the nearest bathroom. Sasuke recovered from his stupor. He had almost confessed to having an interest in Hinata right to her face and then she had turned tail and bolted. Running away like that was really not like her. What kind of a girl fearlessly charges into a salvo of shuriken but can't handle a simple conversation? Looking back, she never talked to anyone. Maybe he had said something strange and ruined his chances...  
.

"Damn it! That bastard used Transformation no Jutsu to look like me… What is he even doing?" Hinata grumbled to herself as she struggled with the ropes binding her. Meanwhile at a public restroom Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, grateful that he had made it in time. Though the surprise diarrhea had ruined his conversation with Sasuke. He had at least learned something about his rival. Sasuke might come to understand him. He certainly didn't look at him with the cold eyes that most of the other villagers did. Naruto was grateful for the teammate pairings, he could look forward to making his first real friend. However, Sasuke's apparent admiration for the Hyūga prick was beyond him.  
.

Sasuke, thoughts racing through his head, waited mutedly at the bench for Hinata's promised return. When she did, he stood up to greet her, but stopped when he noticed her expression had changed from before. She looked serious again. And bothered by something.

"Where is Naruto?" She snapped, not even looking at him.

"Huh? Don't you want to talk anymore?" When that went ignored, he pressed on. "I get it if you don't like him and his pranks, that Naruto. After all, he didn't have a normal childhood; he doesn't have parents."

Hinata's eyes snapped towards Sasuke as he continued talking

"That's why he does all those pranks for attention. If I also tried to act like a clown, I'd be disowned by the clan in no time. No one expects anything of him. He has no responsibilities or pressures… He's all alone with no one to be judged against or measured up to. In that sense, I guess that makes him lucky… that's why he is always allowed to continue causing trouble."

"All alone…" The Hyūga remarked dryly, "...the feeling of disappointed parents... doesn't even come close to what he feels. You are… annoying." She turned to walk away against the blowing wind, leaving Sasuke to stare unhappily after her. Being fairly accustomed to adoration, the cold rebuke struck him more deeply than any praise.

After several more minutes of walking, Hinata spotted Naruto barreling down towards her direction, coming to a screeching halt in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted incredulously.

"A real shinobi can untie ropes" She responded with a smirk. "Remember that… dead last!"

* * *

 **Academy Classroom ####### ####### #######**

Naruto furtively poked his head out of the doorway for the two-hundredth time of that hour.

"Naruto, take a seat with us and settle down, please." Sasuke suggested to his impatient fellow. Though to be honest, Sasuke was also getting a bit annoyed by the tardiness of their supposed elite instructor.

"Why is our sensei so damned late?!" Naruto backed away from the door and crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. "All the other teams have already gone off with their senseis. Even Iruka-sensei's already left." Naruto slowly unfolded his arms as he wandered aimlessly around the classroom. An idea sprang into his mind and a conniving smile spread across his lips. Sasuke chuckled to himself but offered no comment as Naruto brought one of the chalkboard erasers and set it in between the receptacle and edge of the classroom's sliding door.

"That's what you get for being late!" Naruto exclaimed jubilantly at the simple trap he had made. Sasuke took the chance to speak up.

"You know, a jounin wouldn't fall for something so simple... " But he was still curious and didn't hide his small smile at Naruto's antics.

Hinata's eyelids drooped as she thought of the futility of the setup. Although annoying, Sasuke was right. Only an utterly pathetic person could fall for such a trick.

Footfalls echoed through the hallway. Naruto hurried to Sasuke's side. Fingertips, then a hand wrapped around the edge of the door and tensed as they pulled. The door began to give way. The eraser came free and fell… fell… fell… right onto the unsuspecting head that had stuck out through the entrance, promptly releasing a cloud of white chalk dust onto the tufts of grey hair, staining the dark blue and green clothes of the surprised jounin. Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Ha, you fell for it!"

Sasuke failed to suppress a giggle. Hinata sunk into her chair a little, feeling disappointment and contempt for the poor man who now looked like he had been caught in a bakery food-fight. It was bad enough that she had to deal with having the class-clown as a teammate. How dare they assign this... this fool of a jounin... to be her sensei?!  
.

"Hmm.. how can I say this..?" The masked man put his hand to his chin as if deep in thought. His head casually leaned back and his single eye closed jovially.

"My first impression is… I don't like you guys."

The atmosphere of the room noticeably dropped. His voice turned serious and terse. "Meet me on the roof immediately and we'll start introductions there." He said, forming a hand seal before exploding into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the masked jounin was gone. The three genin picked themselves up and headed towards the staircase.

* * *

 **Shinobi Academy Roof ####### ####### #######**

Before making his way to the roof, Kakashi had quickly taken a visual analysis of his prospective team. As he sat down, he mentally went over the data he had been provided over the past few days. Hyūga Hinata, the cornerstone of his team. Kakashi had been specifically requested by the Hokage himself to train the Hyūga heiress in the use of her doujutsu. His was different, but the Byakugan and Sharingan had their similarities. Although it was an honor to train the top graduate of the class, he had his doubts over whether she'd be able to ultimately pass his test. He had seen her eyes. They were filled with disgust… and anger. Not a good way to start a shinobi career, however Kakashi had plenty of experience with loss and might be able to help her in that respect. Also of interest, the Nine Tails vessel had been assigned to his team. He'd have to tread carefully. He understood that Naruto was good-natured and kind-hearted, but he also knew of the tendencies of Jinchuuriki to be… unstable. He'd keep a watchful eye and help the boy grow as best he could, it would be the least he could do to honor the memory of his mentor. Not surprisingly, an Uchiha was paired with the Jinchuuriki. The seal created by the Fourth was formidable, but no single measure could be perfect. A second line of defense was needed. The Uchiha and their Sharingan were that backup. The village had made the grave mistake in keeping the Uchiha away from the Nine Tails during the attack twelve years ago. This time, they trusted the Uchiha enough to confide them with the mission of using their cursed eyes to control and suppress the fox demon's power, should it attempt an escape and once again rampage on the village. The Uchiha clan's leader's own heir would grow up side-by-side with the container of the demon fox. The assurance was that one day, once they had been awoken, Sasuke's powerful eyes would keep Naruto's prisoner in check. This task, keeping the fox in check, had just grown much more difficult recently, now that the boy was aware of its existence.  
.

The incident with Mizuki had skirted on the edge of disaster. After the appointment of the Fifth Hokage, the scrolls of forbidden jutsu, along with the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, were moved into storage away from the Hokage's living quarters. Mizuki, figuring that now that the scrolls weren't guarded by the Hokage himself, he would have an easier time convincing some poor sap to steal them for him. Enter Naruto, a failure and a social reject. Mizuki quickly saw that he could manipulate the boy into stealing the forbidden scrolls on the promise of being graduated and acknowledged. Once the library guards were defeated by Naruto's perverted ninjutsu, which surely wouldn't have worked had the Hokage been there, Naruto made his way to the forest where he started learning forbidden jutsu. While this was bad enough, Mizuki just had to break the Third Hokage's law and tell Naruto about the truth of what happened to the Nine Tails on the night of the attack. That it had not been killed, but rather sealed into an orphaned infant. That Naruto, for his entire life, would carry the very demonic being that had rained death and destruction upon his village. That was why the villagers hated and shunned him. The Uchiha and their Sharingan abilities were the only ones who did not cower from the memory of the beast and that was why they did not become resentful of its vessel. However, despite the danger of the boy realizing his true identity as the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, Naruto defended his village and his teacher Iruka, proving his loyalty to Konoha, and defeated Mizuki single-handedly. Things had been resolved for the best. But the Hokage kept a watchful eye, and decided that the fates of the three most interesting genin should, or rather could only be handled by the best of the best -Hatake Kakashi. The Fifth Hokage was young, but he was wise beyond his years, some even said wiser than the old retired Third Hokage. Despite the past relationship between his clan and the village, Uchiha Itachi's leadership was respected and trusted by all of Konoha.

* * *

 **Shinobi Academy Roof, Later ####### ####### #######**

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." Kakashi started.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke prodded.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that?"

Naruto took his turn to speak up.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

"Yeah, you kinda look suspicious." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh, me? Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future… hmm... And I have lots of hobbies."

"So… all he told us is his name?" Naruto whispered conspiratorially to his teammates.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right."

"Right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. And my dream… is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence." Naruto proudly and strongly stated his short self-introduction while gripping the edges of his forehead protector, adjusting it over his eyebrows. "Hobbies… pranks, I guess." He finished weakly.

"Next."

"My name is Hyūga Hinata. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't particularly like anything. And I can't really call it a dream… But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain someone." Hinata's demeanor remained cool and serious. At that last statement, Kakashi's eye narrowed, then flicked over to the last genin.

"Okay... " Kakashi silently raised his eyebrow, signaling Sasuke to begin.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training with my brother. I dislike people who don't take training seriously. My dream for the future is to surpass my brother and command the respect and leadership of my clan. My hobby is training with my friends and family."

Kakashi suppressed the urge to sigh. At least everyone on the team was serious about their training, with the possible exception of Naruto, who seemed more concerned with ramen than ninjutsu… even though he somehow managed to learn an S-ranked jutsu in one night...

"Okay, that's it for the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi. First we are going to do something with just the four of us. Survival training."

"Haven't we had enough survival training at the Academy already?"

"This isn't any normal training. This time I'm your opponent... heh heh heh."

"What's so funny, sensei?"

"Uhm, well… it's just that when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out… Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!"

Kakashi's words were met with muted silence.

"I told you you'd freak out, haha."

"No way, but we worked so hard! Then, what was the point of graduating?"  
"Oh, that? That was just to select those who have a chance at becoming genin. Anyways, tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh and skip breakfast. You'd just throw it up anyways…" Without further adieu, Kakashi handed out the information papers to the team and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto carefully read over the papers, feeling slightly worried yet determined not to fail. Hinata simply crushed the paper in her fist. A dark expression clouded her lavender eyes.

* * *

 **Uchiha Residence, That Night ####### ####### #######**

Three sets of silverware clattered as the small family ate dinner, as usual a fourth set lay undisturbed. Sasuke spoke energetically, reporting his eventful day to his father, especially the graduating team compositions.

"Hm. That makes sense." The Uchiha patriarch nodded. "The Ino-Shika-Cho formation is older than Konoha itself, they must have had special consideration due to their clans. As for the other team, the Aburame and Inuzuka specialize in tracking and information gathering. Though Sakura isn't from a shinobi clan, she is a skilled genjutsu type who fills out the gaps in their abilities, making them a balanced team. And finally, your team. Based on your grade ranking, I assume you've been placed with the Hyūga girl, correct?"

"Yes father."

"And the third teammate?" He continued with some trepidation. Is was common to put the top male and female pair with the lowest ranked graduate.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke replied. Both his parents did spittakes with their cups of hot water.

"That troublemaker…" Fugaku sighed. "Well, I guess it was only to be expected…"

"Wait…" Mikoto cut in. "Are you saying that the infamous Naruto people gossip about is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"He's your age?"

"I'm older by a couple months, but yeah."

"Uzumaki… I wonder if… No, that's just too unlikely. Must be a coincidence." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about, mother?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

She stared downwards as she mopped up the spilled water with a tablecloth, deep in thought.

 _She died before giving birth in the Kyuubi Incident… At least that's what the Lord Third said. It couldn't have been otherwise. I mean, I would know… Right?_

"Sasuke."

"Yes father?"

"Be mindful of your teammates. That's all."

* * *

 **Training Field Next Morning ####### ####### #######**

Hinata's arms were crossed. Her gaze somewhere far away, beyond the patch of dirt that her eyes were pointed towards. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into an argument over a pointless detail about ninja tools, their tempers strung short by hunger. A puff of smoke interrupted their bickering.

"Hey everyone, good morning!"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sasuke outraged in perfect unison. Ignoring them, Kakashi set up a clock with an alarm on it.

"Ok, it's set for noon. Here are two bells." He said while gently holding the two little silver orbs from their short strings. "Your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch." The jounin gestured a hand to three thick wooden logs standing upright. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps...But I'll also eat right in front of you. You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. If you want you can use shuriken and kunai. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." Kakashi had recited the whole thing casually, almost bored like he had been reading off from a script that he had memorized. Which was in fact the case, as he had repeated this countless times, only to always be disappointed by the recruits he got. However, he was hoping that this year would be different. The moment he gave the start signal, the Hyūga girl turned and agilely disappeared on her own into the forest of trees behind them. Kakashi sighed inwardly. He strongly suspected it'd happen, but it didn't disappoint him any less. He flipped out his Icha Icha Paradise novel and proceeded to outwardly ignore the two remaining Genin still standing in front of him.

Naruto had been about to open his loud mouth, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, I have an idea, come with me." He whispered seriously but politely.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto was surprised, and found himself being dragged off by Sasuke into the bush cover. "What's going on Sasuke?"

"You were probably just about to start talking big and then face Kakashi all by yourself, right?" Naruto's face fell when he realized Sasuke was right. He was about to get mad at Sasuke's comment of 'talking big' but Sasuke had more to say. "Kakashi is messing with us. The reason he told us not to eat and then showed up late was so that we'd be hungry and angry. That way, we wouldn't think very hard and would fall into his trap."

"Trap?" Naruto repeated, his confusion and curiosity getting the better of him, he listened.

"Naruto, why were we placed into teams, if individuals were just going to be failed anyways?" Naruto didn't seem to get what Sasuke was trying to say yet. "The point of teams is teamwork. By saying only two can pass, he's trying to make us go at him one at a time instead of working together. Before we started, you were thinking to yourself that if the three of us worked together, we wouldn't hand over the bells and instead keep them to ourselves and leave you out, right?" Naruto's expression changed. Slowly he seemed to understand the bottom line, even if the arguments went over his head. "Furthermore, keeping us hungry and angry would help prevent us from working together or thinking this through properly."

Naruto now ventured his thoughts to see if he had understood.

"So Kakashi was trying to trick us?"

"Exactly. The point of this exercise is not to show our skills by beating up the teacher. We wouldn't be able to do that anyways, we are genin and he is a jounin. If I had unlocked my Sharingan, things might have been a little different… Anyways, the point is that they are testing to see if we can work together to get the bells as a team, even if we are told one of us will fail for sure."  
"So we just have to tag-team it, and even if we don't get bells we might still pass?" Naruto's expression grew hopeful, at first, then turned sour. "But then how do we get that princess prick to work with us? If we can't convince her then our teamwork will be... " Naruto trailed off.

"Exactly." Sasuke was relieved that his slow teammate had finally understood. "She isn't stupid, if we can get past sensei and talk to her about it, I might be able to convince her…"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"How did you figure all this out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could only shrug. He was going to comment about being one of the smartest in the class, but decided that Naruto might take that as an insulting taunt to 'Dead Last'. That wouldn't be good for the teamwork, so he bit his tongue and silently motioned over to Naruto to start heading into the forest to look for their other teammate.

The truth was, Sasuke didn't really know how he knew, and wasn't even very sure that he was right. All he knew was that, Uchiha or not, he wouldn't stand a chance in one-on-one combat with an elite shinobi. It irked him to admit his weakness, but he tried to stay realistic. Deluding himself would not help in gaining the strength and wisdom he needed to earn the respect of his clan and brother. Where he lacked strength, he would either learn to overcome it or borrow it from others. He did not realize that this 'gut feeling' came from his acute social skills that he had picked up over his childhood years of reading his stoic and unreadable clansmen. He had honed his ability to analyze and observe people. At the academy, he quickly became well-adjusted and empathetic towards his fellows, and that was what made him liked by many. It also didn't hurt that, excluding lazy genius Nara Shikamaru and the Hyūga Ice Princess, he was probably the smartest student in the academy. He had read the oddness of the situation, and paired with his academic knowledge of the importance of team structures in shinobi operations had led him to the conclusion that the silver-haired jounin-sensei's test was not what it seemed to be on the surface. The phrase ' _Look beneath the underneath'_ came to Sasuke as he darted between trees and bushes..

Hyūga Hinata sat perched on a tree branch, stalking her masked sensei, who was standing around lazily. She silently activated her Byakugan and started to search for weaknesses. Skimming over his face, she noted with slight resignation that the mask he wore was made of a special material that had a faint chakra flow, blocking her sight. _Just how paranoid is the man of people seeing his face?_ She readied her shuriken, patiently waiting for the bored-looking man to turn just enough to provide her with maximum coverage from his blindspots. A ruffle in the bushes not far from the clearing distracted him for a split second. In that moment, her Byakugan noticed his eyes flick off guard, and her hands flew into action. A multitude of shuriken slashed through the air, slamming into side of the unsuspecting jounin's body. As blood misted into the air and Kakashi's shocked eye turned in on itself, the body fell, landing in a bloody heap, razor metal shining from tears in the body's clothes. Suddenly, the body vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing a wooden log with the shuriken stuck into its side. _Damn it, replacement jutsu! I shouldn't have exposed myself like that_ , Hinata chided herself as she leapt down from her cover, then looked up to Kakashi confronting her, hands perched lazily in his hip pockets.

"Well, it seems you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. Let's get this started. Shinobi Fighting Lesson #1: Taijutsu." Kakashi intoned, slowly retracting one hand from his pocket.

Hinata glanced at the pouch his hand was reaching for but hesitated in a moment of confusion. Kakashi brought out his little book Make Out Paradise. His eye turned serious, narrowing in silent challenge. Hinata, infuriated that he was taking her lightly by reading porn during their fight, charged with a ferocious snarl forming on her lips. _How dare he underestimate me?_

She raised her hands in the Juuken Style and began to strike. Instead of blocking, Kakashi dodged, weaving in and out, jumping and ducking, never letting a hand or foot make contact despite her increasingly desperate swipes. Since he wasn't using his hands to block the Juuken strikes, he peeped once in a while into the book. After another series of dodges, Hinata drew more shuriken from her thigh holster and threw them at Kakashi, who easily deflected them while giggling pervertedly, absorbed by the 'plot' until he was interrupted by another series of projectiles, this time knives. They came from a completely wrong direction. Hinata had used her shuriken to cut a line activating a preset release of bladed weapons. Foregoing Juuken, Hinata came at Kakashi with fists, in order to pressure Kakashi into physically blocking blows. She was flexible and fast and used Kakashi's catches to her advantage as she let Kakashi hold her weight after "stopping" a kick, then swung her body around reaching for the bells. Her fingertip grazed the silver before Kakashi suddenly jumped back.

"Heh. Didn't even have time to read Make Out Paradise once she got serious. What a girl. But playtime is over." Kakashi intoned as he sped towards Hinata. Reacting, she struck out, but was blocked. Kakashi maneuvered himself and gave her a strong blow to the back of her head from behind. She crumpled down into the soft grass as he strolled along for his next victim.

Naruto and Sasuke were sneaking through the forest searching for Hinata. Sasuke heard a rustling in the leaves and stopped. Naruto, not noticing Sasuke's sudden pause, kept walking until Sasuke was out of sight. Sasuke, inspecting his side of the forest suddenly came across Kakashi's face hiding in a bush.

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #2: Genjutsu." Kakashi whispered as leaves blew around Sasuke. As soon as he had appeared, Kakashi had vanished in the wind. Sasuke, puzzled, went back to where Naruto was until he heard the crunch of leaves from behind a nearby tree. Sasuke raised his guard to find, to his horror, a bloodied and gored Hinata. Her left arm had been severed at the elbow and kunai stuck out of her back, thighs, and shoulders. Her chest and neck were pouring blood from deep open wounds.

"Sasuke… help me" Her voice gurgled slightly from the blood in her windpipe. Hinata collapsed, dark redness pooling on the forest floor. Sasuke stood frozen for a few moments, tears collecting in his eyes until he collapsed in a faint. Drool oozed from his mouth. Naruto found him quickly and roused him from his nightmare. Unsettled, Sasuke was wobbly on his feet for a while until they found Kakashi.

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #3: Ninjutsu." The jonin-sensei intoned simply, as he started forming hand seals. Sasuke also started weaving seals, preparing for a jutsu. This would take much out of him though, but it was his ace in the hole, he had told Naruto to create an opening for him. Going with the plan, Naruto created several shadow clones and charged Kakashi. He fought them off for a bit, until he was surprised by a clone that had managed to grab a hold of him from behind.

"Ha ha! nail him Sasuke!"

"Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu!" Kakashi and the nearby clones were incinerated. When the smoke cleared, however, only the charred remains of a Naruto clone were found locked in the grip of the other singed clones.

"He did a replacement jutsu with one the clones?" Looking left, right, behind, then up, Sasuke instantly searched for where the next attack would come from.

"Below you! Doton: Inner Decapitation no Jutsu" said a disembodied voice as a hand tore out of the earth right next to Sasuke's foot, grabbing his ankle. Sasuke found himself being pulled beneath the earth as his body was trapped in a vertical burial.

Kakashi walked over Sasuke's head to face Naruto, quickly disposing of him with a swift boot, sending him sailing through the sky to break his fall in the foliage of the forest.

Rousing from her unconsciousness, Hinata picked herself up, and headed towards the unfortunate screams of Naruto where he was sent flying. She didn't need to search far before she happened upon the disembodied head of Sasuke. She calmly walked over and helped dig him out while scoffing.  
.

Meanwhile, leaves matted through his wild blond hair, Naruto disengaged himself from the mess of twigs and branches that had broken his fall. Before dropping from the branch he was standing on, he looked out and noticed a stone block of sorts and a flag. Curiosity piqued, he noticed lunch boxes sitting on said stone block. His hunger having gotten the best of him, he decided that he'd be in much better fighting condition once had some good food in his belly. Naruto gleefully made his way to the stone and plopped down, handling the boxed food. Just as he was about to start tearing open the boxes, Kakashi's voice sounded out from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
.

Back in the forest, Hinata gathered herself.

"There isn't much time left until noon. I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei."

"You're still going after a bell?"

"I already touched it, next time I'll get one"

"What?!" Both surprised and impressed, Sasuke shrunk back once he thought about how useless he had been in comparison. "Oh, that's right! Hinata?"

"Hn?" came the grunted response.

"I think it would be best if we worked together and lent each other strength. If we all could coordinate, then we might be able to overwhelm Kakashi-sensei…"

"Just stay out of the way and don't slow me down." Hinata's voice was quiet but hard. "I have to become stronger than _that person_. So I can't just stay here and do nothing… I-" She seemed about to say more before being cut off the sound of a buzzer going off. "Damn, wasted too much time."

Sasuke and Hinata walked to the sound of the buzzer to find Kakashi waiting for them along with Naruto who had been tied to one of the wooden posts already.

"You guys look really hungry. Oh and by the way, about the training… Well there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy… Because all three of you should quit as Shinobi!"

With this shock, the three genin each wore expressions that were mixes of confusion, outrage, and anger. For the first time, Kakashi finally seemed to wear an expression other than jovial aloofness or bored laziness. He seemed downright disgusted.

"Quit as Ninjas?! What does that mean?! OK, we couldn't get the bell but… why do we have to quit?!"

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." In fit of rage, Hinata leapt to her feet and charged towards her jounin-sensei. In a flash, she was splayed over the ground, her arms and head pinned under Kakashi's feet and hands.

"That's why you're a punk. Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think that you were divided into teams and doing this training?"

Sasuke started to raise his hand hesitantly. "Teamwork?"

Kakashi gave a snort. "You can say the word all you like, but that doesn't mean you guys are understanding the answer to this test."

"The answer is teamwork though, isn't it?" Sasuke pressed.

"True. The three of you working together may have gotten the bells. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together… under these designed circumstances. Yet, you guys… Sasuke, instead of Naruto who was right next to you, you were mostly thinking of finding Hinata who was far away. Your sense of 'teamwork' is to hang back while others do the real work. Naruto, you were just running around tagging along without really paying attention to your teammate or anything else. Hinata, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and even get you killed. For example…" Kakashi shifted on his feet, bringing a kunai to Hinata's neck as she wriggled helplessly under his weight. "Sasuke! Kill Naruto or Hinata dies!" Sasuke recoiled in horror, unable to think about someone dying right in front of him even if not by his own hand. Naruto struggled against his ropes screaming to no avail. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at the numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes by the village."

At this Naruto perked up with new energy.

"I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero, that's what I'll become!" He said proudly. Kakashi didn't react. Rather, he became more quiet.

"These aren't just normal heroes."

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?"

"They are all heroes who died while on duty."

Naruto's smile slowly faded when the realization hit him. "This is a memorial. My friends' names are all carved here."

At this all three genin swallowed a bit.

"You guys… I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge me can eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rule here, got it?" He narrowed his only eye darkly before disappearing.

"Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" Naruto exclaimed as his stomach grumbled deeply and loudly. His face sank and he brooded in silence as his teammates began to eat. After a few minutes, Hinata looked up. After sitting a few moments perfectly still, she handed over her lunchbox in Naruto's direction.

"Here."

"But Kakashi-sensei just said-" Sasuke started before being cut off.

"Don't worry. I don't sense him near here. After lunch we'll work together to get the bells. Without food he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us."

Sasuke's face lit up as he understood. Sasuke sat up and extended a hand to start feeding Naruto. No sooner had Naruto's lips wrapped around the end of the chopsticks had Kakashi suddenly exploded out of nowhere in a mass of smoke.

"You guys!..." He furiously growled. Hinata and Naruto flinched. "... Pass " He finished in a light sing-song voice. Sasuke was staring right on ahead with a smile almost as bright as the one wrapped under Kakashi's mask. "You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A true shinobi must see beneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the shinobi world are called trash…" Kakashi glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be way ahead of his teammates in understanding. He raised his eyebrow in Sasuke's direction, signalling the genin to voice himself. "But…"

Sasuke rose to his feet his, squashing the waver in his voice with newfound confidence.

"But… those who abandon their friends… are trash worse than that."

Kakashi gave a sad wan smile.

"Sasuke, it was my best friend -one of your clansmen, who taught me this." The eyebrows of all three genin rose in surprise. "That ends the training. All of you pass. Starting tomorrow team #7 will begin its duties!"

"We did it!" Naruto's voice cried out in happiness before turning into fury as his teammates turned their backs and walked away. "God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" They abandoned Naruto to his pleading and walked off into the sunset together.

 **End of Chapter One ======= ======= =======**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Konoha Forest ####### ####### #######**

A brown-coated beast dropped from the tree cover to dart between the trees, hissing as it tore through a bush. The forest was quiet, too quiet. Swiftly, shadows flitted, stopping behind cover to reveal human forms.

"Target in sight; one o'clock low. Distance: five meters. Ready for action." Veins bulging around her temples, the Ice Princess' lavender eyes focused straight through the tree trunk she stood behind.

"Okay, Hinata. Everyone in positions?"

"Ready."

"Me too."

"Go!" Three shadows vanished from their cover. Over-excited as usual, Naruto missed the feint and sailed high. An arcing trajectory from the left by the Hyūga heiress forced the creature to dodge right -right into the hands of the Uchiha scion.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Recovering from his face-plant, Naruto radioed in.

"Capture complete Kakashi-sensei!". Sasuke, pinning the angry cat in a hold, speedily confirmed the target's identity. "Ribbon on the left ear. You're mine now, Tora!" Sasuke's eyes gleamed playfully as he pulled a scroll from his pouch. "Time to add you to my collection." He gloated, coating the front right paw of the poor cat in ink, and readied it for imprinting. With practiced fluidity that made Hinata and Naruto sweatdrop, Sasuke claimed Tora's paw print, adding it to a very long list of other cat paws. Unaware of what was happening on the other end of the line, Kakashi casually announced mission success to the team.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office ####### ####### #######**

The poor feline could do nothing but cry and meowl as it was crushed against the undulating waves that made up the fat cheeks of the Daimyo's wife. "Oh my cute little Tora-chan, I was so worried!" she affectionately squeezed the air out of its lungs in her embrace.

"No wonder it ran away." Sasuke voiced what everyone had silently been thinking.

The Hokage, always busy filling out and filing away paperwork looked up from his table after picking up a particular sheet as he read it out loud in his golden voice.

"Let's see… Kakashi's team #7, your next duty is… hmmm… babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging."

"No! No! No! No, thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto loudly exclaimed his frustrations with being stuck with the lamest of missions.

"That's right, nii-san! We've done enough D-rank missions. I'm tired of how easy they are." Hinata kept up a blank expression but silently agreed. Kakashi just sighed.

"You idiot!" Iruka, who had been assisting the Hokage, stood out of his seat to discipline the impudent youngsters. "You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto shot back.

"How are those supposed to make us stronger ninja?" Sasuke added. The Hokage sighed.

"It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about…" His onyx eyes flashed from beneath his Hokage hat. "Every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B,C, or D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill, starting with me to the jounins, chuunins, and genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities. And if the the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client." He intoned, eyes moving to the scene of the Daimyo's wife handing over paper bills to a man at a counter with a cash register. "You've just recently became genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you to learn how to apply your ninja skills in the real world..." The Hokage trailed off as he noticed Naruto sitting crossed-legged, pouting. The Hokage's voice dropped even lower, almost frosting the air with his icy, threatening tone. "Listen properly now." The entirety of team 7, including Kakashi, flinched. Naruto swiveled around and the others stood to attention. Even Kakashi straightened out his lazy posture. No one wanted to draw the Hokage's ire. Kakashi stumbled over his words.  
"I… I apologize, Hokage-sama."

Naruto steeled himself, swallowing the sense of doom that filled him, having those dark eyes boring in at him.

"I… I'm not just a trouble-making kid anymore. Please give us a real mission!"

The Hokage smiled faintly and the roomed relaxed.

"Very well. If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. You will be assigned to protect a certain individual." Naruto jumped up, nervousness forgotten.

"Who?! Who?! A Daimyo? A princess?" Naruto vibrated with giddy anticipation.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." The Hokage turned his head to one of the office doors. "You may come in." The door slowly slid open, clanking against a half-empty bottle of beer.

"What's this?" The old voice slurred. "They're all a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!" For the benefit of Naruto, who was a bit slow at understanding, Kakashi silently cast a low-level genjutsu illusion that drew three red dotted lines, each at the height of the three genins present. Naruto's line was below Hinata's and Sasuke's. That resolved the issue as to who the man was referring to much more efficiently.

Naruto's face drooped at the realization and then contorted in rage. Sasuke and Hinata stood aloof as Kakashi used a single hand to restrain Naruto from murdering the person they were supposed to protect.

"I am Super Expert Bridge Builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get to my country and complete the bridge."

Smouldering, Naruto levelled his fists. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed of relief. Hinata scoffed, then turned to march out of room now that the matter had been settled. In silence, they packed their backpacks with the supplies and weapons they'd need for extended leave out of the country.

* * *

 **Konoha Main Gate ####### ####### #######**

"Let's Go!" As Naruto neared the wide entrance to the village of his birth, he loudly regained his energy and humour.

"Getting excited, Naruto?" Sasuke tried to keep some the edge out of his own voice.

"It's just… I've never left the village before." Naruto wildly started alternating between suddenly darting in every which direction and energetically goose-stepping down a straight line right down the middle of the wide road.

"...hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna whispered loudly to Kakashi when Naruto had rejoined the group.

"Haha… well I am a jounin so don't worry."

Naruto, eyebrows twitching, turned around on a heel and pointed dramatically with one hand, the other clenched in a tight fist as he started yelling challenges and boasts of how awesome ninjas were.

"One day, I will take on the Super Elite ninja title 'Hokage'! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's #1 ninja, right?" The old man uncorked his bottle to take another swig before continuing skeptically. "I doubt someone like you could become Hokage…"  
"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

The old man only stared over his glasses while taking another swig.

"No, I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." Naruto and the old man continued bickering. So much was the noise, none noticed the two cloaked figures stalking the group from the tree cover lining the road.

After a while of walking, Sasuke spoke up.

"Ano, Tazuna-san?"  
"What?"

"You're from the Wave country, right?"  
"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in that country too?"

"No, not in the Wave country. The cultures and customs are different in most other countries, but almost all of them contain hidden villages. Thus, almost all countries harbor their own ninjas." Kakashi then went on into a lecture about the various countries, specifically the elemental countries of Water nation, Lightning nation, Earth nation, Wind nation, and finally Fire nation- each having their own hidden villages; Hidden Mist, Hidden Cloud, Hidden Stone, Hidden Sand, and Hidden Leaf, respectively. He then went on about the five Kage, each being the commander in chief of the Five Great Powers, commanding tens of thousands of ninja between them.

"Heh. Nii-san is the best!" Sasuke said pridefully. The happy moment only lasted until Sasuke thought of where he sat, compared to his brother. He wished he could challenge the man as openly as Naruto did. But Naruto hadn't seen his nii-san's power up close. There was just no way he, Sasuke, could ever surpass his elder brother. Yet he was still the heir to clan leadership, no matter how much they would have preferred to have Itachi. He loved his brother more than anything, but so long as Itachi was around, he would never have respect or recognition. He'd never even be recognized as Sasuke. He would forever be remembered merely as just Itachi's little brother. Sasuke had grown quiet, his gaze falling, before rising again to observe his teammates. Kakashi-sensei had just finished reassuring the others that of course there would be no foreign shinobi to face in battle. Walking for a bit in silence, the group continued on their journey. Sasuke's gut sank a bit as he looked towards Naruto, feeling a sudden bout of envy for the boy's ability to stay in good spirits no matter what hailstorms came down on his parades. Sasuke glanced the other way, stealing a glance at Hinata. Then, growing a bit more brave, kept his gaze towards her for longer, though slightly disappointed when her gazed stayed fixed straight ahead. Sasuke, though he held his head straight, let his eyes fall, catching a bit of the reflection of the sun from a puddle on the side of the road. Seeing the reflection of her foot in the water, his gaze traveled up back to the side of her head. Then suddenly, he caught it. A brief spasm in her temples as the veins around her eyes bulged and then relaxed in the space of less than a second. Slowly, casually, she lifted a hand to adjust her hair behind her ear and held it there for a moment longer than necessary moving her fingers in a preset form. It was a team hand signal. _Ambush detected, prepare for enemy attack_. Sasuke blanched. He swiveled his eyes in Kakashi's direction, not daring to even turn his head a little. Kakashi had the same bored look as always. _Had he not noticed? Hinata couldn't have been wrong, couldn't she?_ Naruto and the old man hadn't noticed anything either. _Not that they'd notice a stealth attack until it smacked them upside the head to begin with anyways_. Sasuke began to break out in a cold sweat. Only a second and half had passed since the signal, but his thoughts were running on overdrive, and the more he thought, the less sure he became. The tension and anticipation were driving him insane. Hinata had specifically used a stealthy signal, meaning he couldn't just up and blab about it out loud. He couldn't think of a way to talk in a casual way that would carry a hint without being suspicious. He couldn't just suddenly start throwing kunai everywhere. He couldn't do anything. Sasuke clenched his jaw, his eyes widening, his heart racing. Then it happened.

Out of nowhere, a large chain made up of hundreds of smaller blades joined together in simple, but solid circular joints, flashed through the air and in an instant had wrapped around Kakashi.

"What-" Kakashi only finished that one word before the chain was pulled from two directions, tearing Kakashi apart as the razor blades slashed through bone and sinew. Several medium-sized hunks of flesh and blood piled up where his feet had been.

"One down" the two figures said in unison as their cloaks opened to reveal their masked faces. Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he looked into the unseeing shocked eye that had belonged to his sensei as it slowly spinned in mid-air, having no neck to stabilize the head. Then it fell in the puddle of gore that had been sensei's body, blood soaking into the mask of mystery.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei" Naruto helplessly screamed.

Sasuke felt light-headed. _This must be an illusion_. One part of his brain offered an explanation off-hand. Sasuke tried to move, only to find that his feet had suddenly been loaded with an incredible amount of weight. In fact, they felt so heavy that it wasn't that he couldn't move them, but rather that they had been welded into the ground. It was impossible to get himself out. He thought about his weapons in his pouch and holster, But his hands refused to respond. In horrified detachment he noted that his hands were shaking and couldn't be used for anything, as he couldn't hold any kind of tool properly, let alone make a fist. He tried to look at the dark figures, but the sun was too bright. Everything was so bright, the colors and incandescent brightness in the sky all burned his eyes to tears. But he forced himself to hold his gaze on the enemy. The the two figures almost disappeared, becoming two blurry streaks racing across the road. They were heading for him.

"Two down". And the world that had been so bright turned to blackness. Suddenly, the razor chain that had been less than a foot away from his nose stopped and reversed direction. Hinata was sailing over his head, face set in a grim snarl as she let loose a kunai, trapping the chain on the closest tree by sticking the kunai and shuriken she had thrown earlier into the circular joints of the chain, pinning it into the wood. She came down, right on top of the shoulders of the two figures.

"Hah!" She exhaled sharply, as her palms tore through their metal gloves like wet paper. The chains came loose and fell, dead. The two figures quickly broke off in opposite directions, one heading for the old man, the other for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, watching Hinata deal with the two enemies for couple seconds, Naruto suddenly realized where he was and ran to Tazuna, drawing a kunai and raising it in a defensive stance in front of the man. Naruto saw one of them break off to take out the old man. He was shielding Tazuna with his body and couldn't think of what else to do, only that he couldn't stand down and had to face what was coming. Hinata, sprinting so fast it seemed more like a body flicker technique, leapt into a Juuken defensive stance in between Naruto and the attacker. The cloaked man raised his claws, which were left unbroken, slicing through the air, aiming to, in one motion, pierce through the necks of the two genin and continue on to and through the old man's chest. He never completed the swing and he gave a choked gurgle.

A strong arm had his neck locked up up in an elbow and he was carried off his feet. His attacking companion was similarly already out cold hanging from the other elbow of a rather bored-looking jounin. Naruto and Sasuke looked confused yet happy. Hinata looked miffed at how their sensei had stolen the spotlight. Still in shock over the whole ordeal, which had only lasted about ten seconds, Sasuke turned his head towards where Kakashi's corpse should have been. In its place were a handful of splintered shards of wood. Kakashi-sensei had used Kawarimi no Jutsu. That replacement technique was just too useful. Old Man Tazuna exhaled in relief.

"Sorry, Sasuke, for not helping you right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyway, nice job Hinata."

 _I couldn't do anything_. Sasuke thought to himself as he felt a growing wave of shame overcome him. Hinata had been able to fight, yet it was only her first battle. Was she not afraid? She didn't even have any dust on herself, and she had saved him.

"Yo, are you injured, Mr. Scaredy-cat?" Hinata smugly taunted. Sasuke had never been so mortified, and he promptly lost his cool. But before he could say anything, Kakashi intervened.

"Sasuke, leave it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open up the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body."

Sasuke glanced down at his hand, to find two thin but deep gashes trailing blood on it. He cringed.

"Don't move much, or the poison will spread through your body." Kakashi then turned his head back towards the old man. "Tazuna-san."

"Wh… What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi said, dumping down the two enemies, who had been tied up against each other and propped up against a tree trunk. "These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Mist village. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what."

The Demon Brothers had regained their consciousness.

"How did you read our movements?"

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, a puddle of water shouldn't exist." The jounin explained.

"Why did you let the brats fight when you knew that?" Tazuna ventured to ask.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but… There was something I needed to find out: the identity of target that these two were after." Kakashi finished seriously, his only eye pointedly fixated on Tazuna.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, were they after you, or one of us? We haven't heard that you were being targeted by shinobi. Our mission was simply to protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge." Tazuna gave no reply other than lowering his eyes in shame. "If it was known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. I'm sure you have a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about mission details. We are now operating outside the boundaries of our duties." Kakashi continued, managing to keep his voice as sombre as casual laziness would allow.

Naruto spoke up. "What about Sasuke's injury? Doesn't poison need medicine? How do we get him a doctor from out here?"

Kakashi sighed in response.

"Hmm… this might be too much" The jounin-sensei even managed to pout a little, before sounding too resigned, as if a troublesome burden had been released. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Sasuke." He said clearly before pointing his eye towards Sasuke. Trembling in shame and anger. Sasuke stilled himself and drew a kunai. The eyes of the others widened in surprise as Sasuke took the blade, turned it around and swung it right into his hand, gouging out both cuts, spilling dark blood. _Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always… Damn it!_

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto jumped towards the dramatic scene unfolding before them. Sasuke, feeling an odd sensation in himself he had never felt before, was filled with new vigor and determination amidst the pain. Actually, the pain seemed to amplify the sensation. It was bittersweet, as he thought about his inadequacies and shortcomings. He couldn't always be rescued. He couldn't be afraid or lose his nerve. He would overcome whatever pain in order to reach the heights that were expected of him and then beyond. The trees shimmered as the leaves caught the sun's rays, seeming to brighten the world in his new determination.

"With this kunai… I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

"Sasuke, it's good that you are releasing the poison, but…" Kakashi went from his bored expression to a much more cute one now that he had decided he was impressed with his student's guts. "Any more and…" His eye closed in that comical way of smiling. "You'll bleed to death … seriously."

Sasuke's face had already been pale from the earlier shocks, and couldn't get any whiter, so instead it turned green as he started feeling sick. Sasuke almost lost his footing as he came to the edge of a faint, but caught himself, shoving his hand towards Kakashi, his dark onyx eyes pleading silently as they held back tears. Kakashi administered a medical bandage, wrapping it for a few silent moments before deciding that Sasuke was going to be fine, and said so. Sasuke silently noded in reply. Once that was done, Tazuna stepped forwards.

"Sensei… I have something to tell you."

* * *

 **Gatou's Secret Hideout ####### ####### #######**

"You failed?" The nasal outrage of the businessman resounded through the spacious room, where tuxedoed bodyguards faced bowing uniformed shinobi. All except one, who was lounging comfortably on a large couch opposite the entrance of the room. "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you all were skilled ninja."

The lounging shinobi drew out his impossibly large sword, effortlessly holding it horizontally towards the businessman's throat with a single hand. The businessman snivelled, his sunglasses nearly falling off his nose as he peered at the blade that had to be at least two yards long and one foot across.

"Stop your bitching! This time, I'll go with this head slicing cleaver..." Said the deep, gravelly voice of the shinobi. "And kill them."

"Are you sure? It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the Demon Brothers, they'll be more cautious." The businessman managed not to stutter. He did have experience with negotiations, after all.  
"Who do you think I am? There's a reason I'm called the Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

* * *

 **The Road to Wave Country ####### ####### #######**

"I… I want to talk to you. It's about the mission."

Kakashi eyed the old man, waiting for an explanation.

"You're right this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Super dangerous man?" Naruto repeated cluelessly. He was promptly ignored.

"Who?" Kakashi wanted answers.

"You've probably at least heard his name before". Pause. "The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou."

"Huh? Gatou? From that Gatou Company? He's said to be one of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Yes… officially he runs a large shipping company. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and even countries. He's a very nasty man." Tazuna went on to explain the situation with his home country. How as an island nation it was heavily dependent on ferry and shipping services, which were monopolized by Gatou, putting the small country in his stranglehold. But Tazuna's project, the bridge, would circumvent that, saving the economy of the country. As a challenge to Gatou's supremacy, this was a threat to be suppressed with the violence of hired goons. However, Tazuna and his people were too poor to even pay a B-rank commission, thus the lie on the mission parameters and difficulty in order to bump it down to C-rank. "If you quit the mission now… I'll definitely be killed. But don't worry about it! If I die, my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf shinobi forever. But it won't be your fault. Not at all!" Tazuna exclaimed with false cheer. Kakashi sighed, the words weighing on him visibly as he slouched.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." He said meekly while giving one of those closed-eye smiles. Tazuna turned away, his face becoming serious. _I win._

* * *

 **Wave Country ####### ####### #######**

The group continued somberly on foot towards the coast. The weather had gotten colder. Fire country was generally on the hotter end of temperate, perfect for thick forests, but not wet enough for jungle, and still saw snow during the winters. Closer to the coast however, the weather became dominated by the sea and the cold winds and condensation that it brought. At first, it was just more cloudy. But as the group continued on their trek, pausing once in a while to give the old man a breather, they encountered a layer of fog that was a telltale sign of the nearing border. Even Naruto remained surprisingly mute, his bounding energy cowed by the realities of a ninja mission. Eventually, they found a small dockyard, with a few boats in various states of dilapidation sitting moored. A group of men, fishermen by the looks of it, were hunched in a circle around a fire, keeping each other entertained with sake and cards. However one stood apart. Standing on the dock near one of the least bad-looking boats was a man in simple blue and gray clothing, a straw hat affixed to his head. This would be the man who would ferry them to their destination. After a small low exchange between the boat man and Tazuna, he waved the group of shinobi over and they boarded the small craft. It was a wooden rowboat, just large enough for the six people. Although it had a diesel motor mounted on the back, the boat man took hold of his oar, ignoring the gas guzzler. As they crossed the water, Sasuke noted aloud that the mist had gotten so thick they couldn't see the shore on the other side, let alone what might have been five meters in front of them. Despite this, the rower informed them that would be seeing bridge soon. He must have known these waters like the back of his hand in order to judge this without any visual cues. But, true to his word, not a few moments later did a hulking presence become perceptible through the dense fog. There it stood, the half-span of the incomplete bridge in all it's glory. Naruto's spirits picked up again and as he marveled at the novel sight of the largest construction over water he'd seen in his entire life, even if was only half-finished. He started making loud shouts to express this wonder until the rower reprimanded him.

"Hey, be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

Suddenly embarrassed, Naruto dramatically rose both hands to cover his mouth. Sasuke found the overtly childish behavior amusing and smiled despite the very real danger. Kakashi sighed at his most foolish student.

On the back of the boat, Hinata stared impassively into the mist, her expression belying the sheer disdain she was feeling toward the idiots that passed for her teammates. Sasuke had been completely useless and Naruto.. while he hadn't really had a chance to prove himself, his lackadaisical response to the earlier attack showed that there was no doubt he'd have just as little utility. She only hoped they'd be better prepared for their next inevitable encounter. Being ever perceptive of his peers, Sasuke could practically feel the contempt emanating off the icy Hyūga .

"Hinata..." He began quietly, his voice still weak from the earlier trauma and blood loss. The girl turned cold, expectant eyes toward him. Sasuke continued. "You saved my life back there. Thank you."

Hinata simply stared at him silently, causing the Uchiha to feel slightly uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke, her voice utterly emotionless.

"I will not be saving you all the time. You'd better get over whatever your problem is or you might just end up dead."

Just as Sasuke was about to make his reply, the rower broke in.. "Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but… Just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder for enemies to spot us."  
"Thanks." Came the old man's appreciative reply. They settled back into silence and Sasuke made to resume the conversation that he'd initiated only to find that Hinata had already turned her attention away. He sighed inwardly and they carried on the rest of their journey without another word.

The mist parted, and Wave country was finally visible. The first houses that could be made out seemed to have been built on the water, using wooden structures similar to those used to hold up docks supporting the aquatic homes. In between the canal lanes were rows of twisting low trees sprouting up over the surface of the water. Weaving between those trees, the boat continued on the final stretch until they broke from cover to moor the boat. Tazuna and the ninja team disembarked, but the rower stayed on board.

"This is it for me. Good bye and good luck."

"Yeah, thank you so much." Tazuna gave a warm smile to his loyal countryman and demurely watched him as he pulled the motor and set off down the canal at speed. Once out of sight, Tazuna turned to his ninja team. "Okay! Get me home safely."

"Yes… yes…" Kakashi sighed again, thinking to himself how troublesome it would be to be attacked again. And next time it wouldn't be chuunins, but jounin-level for sure… As much as a bother as it was, the lazy elite ninja had no choice but to be resigned to his mission. _At least the kids are getting some real experience. I just need to make sure they don't die on me._.. He sighed.

 **.**

After passing the hamlet, the group continued down another forest road. Sasuke, mired in his thoughts, had become increasingly uncomfortable with himself. Even dead-last Naruto had performed better than him during the ambush. As an Uchiha, he could not let either the Hyūga nor the upstart take his spotlight from him. Sasuke was an embarrassment to his clan. His inability to act in combat shamed him. He vowed that it would never happen again. From now on, he would try to be the first to act. These thoughts put him on edge. A rustling in the bushes alerted him. Reflexively, Sasuke threw a shuriken, surprising everyone else in the group. Realizing he had made an error in his jumpiness, he tried to play cool in his usual suave manner.

"Ah, it was just a rat…" He said while fixing his hair with one hand. Naruto jumped at the opportunity to put his rival on the heat.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!"

Kakashi, who was now sweating nervously tried to get the attention of his students to meekly discipline them.

"Hey… please stop using shuriken. It's seriously dangerous."

"Yeah, you brat! Stop acting like a moron!" The old man added. All this excitement had gotten Naruto wound up, and when a nearby bush rustled again, it was Naruto who threw a shuriken. Hinata facepalmed, and Sasuke's brow twitched as he suppressed a wicked smile. But this time Kakashi seemed serious and quietly went to inspect the bush. Finding a white rabbit, crying in shock under the shuriken lodged in a tree no more than a centimeter above it's head, Kakashi narrowed his eye. Naruto brushed past Kakashi to pick up the rabbit and console it with a hug, apologizing profusely. Sasuke followed up, contributing by petting the rabbit tenderly. Hinata stood in place, her lavender eyes expressing contempt for the scene unfolding before her. Kakashi meanwhile ignored the fuss and began sweating a cold sweat. The rabbit was a white snow rabbit, but that had to be wrong because it was currently spring, thus the fur coloring was off. White rabbits outside of winter where a sign of extensive time being kept indoors. It wasn't unheard of for shinobi to breed small animals as substitutions. _So, they're here already…_

 **.**

In a tree not too far away, a pair of eyes glinted in the cover of the leaves. Momochi Zabuza raised his hand to the sword strapped on his back, while taking stock of the shinobi arrayed against him. The Hidden Leaf's copy ninja, the Sharingan Kakashi had a unique appearance and was featured in his Bingo Book. But on top of that, he noticed that among the genin was an interesting sight. A Byakugan user. Things were about to get interesting.

 **.**

The wind hissed and Kakashi yelled at everyone to get down. Hinata pulled down Tazuna, while Sasuke tackled Naruto, who hadn't been paying attention. An impossibly large sword spun through the air, whipping up a tornado of wind and leaves as it grazed the backs of the prone shinobi, then flew up, lodging itself halfway through the trunk of a tree. In that moment, a pair of sandaled feet touched down on the blade handle. Kakashi jumped back up to see a bare backed shinobi, wearing baggy camo leg and arm pieces over his pants and arms, and bandages over his neck and face. The head of the figure slowly turned around, revealing a Hidden Mist forehead protector and a pair of dark, crazy eyes filled with killing intent.

"Well… well… If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun."

Sasuke and Naruto, taking a moment to glare at each other, each made a step forwards as if to charge in for the attack. However Kakashi was faster and stuck out his hands, signalling them to stay. "Everybody get back. This one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough… unless I do this…" Kakashi dramatically raised his hand to his concealed eye, his fingers curling under the edge of the forehead protector, ready to pull if off.

"You appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan." The dangerous voice growled deeply. "Sorry, but the old man is mine." His apology had no hint of penance in it. Only the hungry rage of a predator that had spotted its prey. Sasuke flinched at the word 'Sharingan'. Naruto looked at his sensei, confused. Hinata narrowed her eyes, her Byakugan already activated as she examined the enemy.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi turned from his students to Zabuza again. "Zabuza, first…" Kakashi slowly lifted the forehead protector. "Fight me." Kakashi's hidden eye was not normal, a scar ran through from the eyebrow down the eye socket to the lower cheek, indicating a wound that no eye could have survived. The eye itself had a red iris, marked with three black tomoe commas in a spiral pattern concentric to the pupil.

"Ah… I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored."

"Sharingan? What the hell is that?" Naruto interrupted, no longer willing to take all the mystery.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke decided to fill his teammate in on his clan ability. "It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupils that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Hehe… exactly. That's not all, what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team, my Bingo Book included information on you. And it said: Copy Ninja Kakashi, the man who has copied over 1000 jutsu."

Sasuke glared at his sensei. The Sharingan was a special ability exclusive to the Uchiha bloodline. Kakashi was not a part of the clan, and thus couldn't have inherited it. Yet there was no mistaking what he saw before him. He'd have to look into it and find out why. The clan techniques were supposed to be exclusive secrets and his sensei's Sharingan was no small matter.

"Now, let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man. But... Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first." In an instant, the large blade that had been stuck halfway through the tree trunk vanished, along with it's master. A stream of water near the road splashed as the missing-nin flashed onto the water. He stood on the water instead of sinking into it, and weaved hand signs, moulding chakra. The eyes of the Konoha shinobi followed, noting the vast amount of energy that their enemy was generating in preparation for a jutsu.

"Ninpou: Hidden Mist no Jutsu." A thick misty fog covered the battlefield, drowning out sound and sight. Zabuza had vanished in the fog. Kakashi readied himself, eye scanning. He had heard of Zabuza and his infamous silent killing techniques. They were perfect for fast assassination of high-end targets, and in this mist even the Sharingan could not help Kakashi. Zabuza's growling voice sounded out from all directions.

"Eight Choices. Liver. Lungs. Spine. Clavical Vein. Jugular Vein. Brain. Kidneys. Heart. Which one should I go after?"

Kakashi responded by forming a hand seal, moulding his chakra and releasing his killing intent. The genin froze from the awesome power of the jounin. Sasuke almost fainted from the pressure. Even Hinata looked disturbed.

"Don't worry" Kakashi's voice broke their trance. "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." He turned to give them a closed-eye smile. "I won't let my comrades die." Relieved, the genin drew breaths. Hinata, Byakugan at the ready, reacted first.

"Above us!" She called out immediately. Naruto shoved the old man to the side, and Sasuke drew his kunai.

Instead of landing in the middle of an unsuspecting group, he fell right into the arms of the ready genin trio.

"Ho? Quite the pair of eyes your girl has!" Zabuza praised mockingly. Even prepared, he knocked them off their feet effortlessly, only to be stabbed by Kakashi as he jumped into the fray. Instead of blood flowing from the wound, it was water.

"Sensei! Behind you!"

Zabuza was forced to back off as he had been too far away to attack before he was spotted by the all-seeing white eyes. The Water Clone in front of Kakashi dispelled and collapsed into a small puddle.

"Humpf. Looks like the Hyūga brat can see right through my mist. Tch. Change in plans; you're going down first, little girl!"

Hinata did not falter as she stared down her enemy, palms ready. Sasuke and Naruto guarded the old man while Kakashi moved to back up Hinata. Following her line of sight with his Sharingan, Kakashi had a good guess of where Zabuza was, and blocked his sword just as he emerged from the mist charging. But that had been a feint, Zabuza swung fluidly around his sword, bypassing Kakashi's block and roundhouse kicked Kakashi from behind, sending him away from his team. Zabuza continued towards Hinata, bringing his sword around, planning on using its reach to avoid the Juuken strikes the Hyūga were famous for. But the body that he had kicked, instead of landing hard on the ground, simply splashed into water. Ignoring this, Zabuza swung hard, and Hinata, who, with no options left, turned to draw a kunai against the sword, hoping to block it before it sliced her in half. But before they reached each other, another Kakashi came up from behind Zabuza, wrapping his kunai around the missing-nin's neck and slicing it wide open. Her kunai met no steel but rather air, and Hinata was splashed by a bucketload of freezing cold water. She turned, eyes sweeping for the next threat. Naruto and Sasuke watched in amazement at the performance of their teammates.

"Humpf. If direct methods aren't going to work.. I'll just have to squash you down with jutsu." Jumping back onto the water, Zabuza weaved seals.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet no jutsu!"

Kakashi, too far away to see the seals in the mist, could do nothing to prevent it. Hinata could see it, but didn't have the Sharingan's ability to read it. Kakashi quickly acted in the only way he could.

"Doton: Earth Wall no Jutsu!" A wall of earth sprang up from the ground, just in time to block the explosion of water. Harmless droplets rained around them.

"Sensei!"  
"What it is, Hinata?"

"He used the attack as a distraction to make three more water clones. They are surrounding us under cover of the mist." As soon as she finished, one of Zabuza's clones dashed out of cover to the old man, trying to finish the job quickly. Naruto got in his way in time to be thrown aside with a savage kick to his face. Sasuke, who had held back, used the distraction his teammate had provided to plug the clone with a facefull of shuriken. It collapsed, but the other two were racing in. Kakashi couldn't decide whether to act or not. To move away from facing down Zabuza would mean certain death for his precious student. To not move would leave the old man to the assassin's clones. He had to be in two places at once. Furrowing his brows in concentration, Kakashi poured as much chakra as he could into his gamble of a technique that would allow him to do just that.  
"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!"

Kakashi's clone popped into existence intercepted Zabuza's clone just before it could bisect the old man. Zabuza's other remaining water clone tried to circle around the shadow clone's back, but was faced down by Sasuke. The clone, path blocked by Naruto and Sasuke, began to speak.

"Wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas… A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my Bingo Book can you start calling yourself ninjas. You are not ninjas."

Sasuke was very afraid. The situation was so dangerous and death was never more than second away. But Sasuke, in his mind's eye, remembered that moment of the worst feeling he'd felt in his short life. The shame and mortification of his cowardice. ' _Yo, are you injured, Mr. Scaredy-cat?'_ Mustering strength and forcing down his fear, Sasuke charged the clone, only to be easily caught by the throat and thrown onto the ground, an elbow slamming down into his chest. Sasuke coughed up blood. Naruto got up in time to see Sasuke nearly fall unconscious from the blow. Slowly recovering from the kick, Naruto stood up, wiping the blood from his lip. In the background,

Kakashi and Zabuza's clone were in pitched taijutsu combat.

 **.**

Seeing Kakashi exerted by creating that Shadow Clone, Zabuza chose that moment to strike. He charged towards Kakashi, firing another Water Dragon Bullet. Kakashi, who still hadn't seen the seals, attempted to resort to another earth wall. But this time, it didn't work. The earth failed to respond, and Kakashi was forced to pick Hinata up by the waist and desperately jump to the side to dodge. The ground exploded in a shower of grass, water, and mud. In mid-air, Kakashi twisted to reorient Hinata on top of him, so he would take the brunt of the fall. But instead of hitting hard topsoil, he slid across slick mud, and didn't slow down enough until both fell into the river. Kakashi, still holding up Hinata by his side, stood up on the water's surface, as she hadn't learned water-walking yet. Kakashi, looking at his soiled uniform, realized what had gone wrong with his Earth-based jutsu. The ground, through repeated use of water clones and water missiles, was soaked. The soil had become a muck that refused to make the structures needed for walls, or other solid shapes. Kakashi tried to move to get back to shore, but the water felt much too heavy.

"Water Prison no Jutsu!" Kakashi reflexively tossed Hinata backwards just in time to avoid her capture in the moist trap. She landed back on solid ground, not too far away from the edges of the fight that had been happening around Tazuna. Kakashi's clone and Zabuza's clone both landed hits on each other at the same time, dispelling both. There was only one clone left, but Kakashi was bound by Zabuza's jutsu. Protecting Old Man Tazuna was up to the three genin, though each had taken heavy blows during their falls. It was a good thing that clones seemed much weaker than their originals.

"You tried to escape the water. Big mistake. Heh heh heh, now I have you in an inescapable prison! It's tougher if you can't move, you know? Now… Kakashi, we can finish things later. First, I'll take care of them." Zabuza had to keep his right hand in contact with the sphere of water imprisoning Kakashi, but he still had that water clone to fight while he couldn't himself. Losing hope, Kakashi started shouting.

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The Water Clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

Sasuke, still on the ground from the clone's blow, put his hand down to lift himself up. The pain in his hand made him look at his bandage, remembering how he got it. _I'm not going to run away, or be saved ever again!_ Sasuke got up and stood his ground before the Zabuza clone. Naruto took up a position by his side. They looked into each other's eyes, silently agreeing to work together to take down the clone and free Kakashi-sensei. Hinata had also recovered, but instead of joining the formation, Hinata froze.

"There is another." She said neutrally.

"Huh?!" Everyone seemed confused. Zabuza seemed shocked, but regained his composure.

"A Hidden Mist shinobi. In those trees." She pointed. Zabuza was visibly tensed. Not trusting himself to say anything while under the scrutiny of the Byakugan user, Zabuza said nothing.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked her.

"I don't think he's interested in joining the fight. He's not making any moves that I can see. Perhaps he's waiting for one side to finish off the other first."

"Well then that settles it." Naruto strode forwards confidently.

"No! Don't come!" Kakashi pleaded. But Naruto ignored him.

"If we run, Zabuza will kill sensei, and then either him or that Hidden Mist lurker can do whatever they want with us. If we beat Zabuza, we're going to need sensei to deal with the Mist ninja. So there's no way we're going to leave sensei."

Sasuke nodded in approval. On his honor as an Uchiha he would never forgive himself for abandoning a comrade.

"Hey, you eyebrowless freak! Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage; Leaf Village's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke decided to back up his teammate.  
"And add me too. The Heir to the most powerful clan in the Fire Nation; Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, appreciative of Sasuke standing up with him.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Listen! I have a plan."

"Teamwork, huh? I'm listening…."

"Just don't mess this up."

"Now… let's get wild…"

Kakashi panicked at this.

"This fight was over the moment I was caught! Did you forget that?"

"Well…" Tazuna spoke up. "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys… fight as much as you want." He finished with a proud smile.

"You heard that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you ready?" Naruto smiled in excitement.

"You guys will never grow up!" The Zabuza clone still tried talking down to them. "Going to keep playing ninja, eh? When I was about your age… these hands were already dyed red with blood."  
"Devil Zabuza... " Kakashi grunted.

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it."

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist village, also called the Blood Mist village… there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."  
"Hm. You already know about that graduation exam."

"That exam?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Heh heh heh."

"What's this graduation exam thing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Heh! Heh! Heh!... Fights to the death between the students. Friends who had trained and eaten together at the same table were pitted against each other and fought until one of them lost his life. Friends who had helped each other and shared dreams."

Even Hinata seemed revolted by this.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year, when a devil appeared. Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the other students." Kakashi explained.

Both Zabuza and his clone giggled while smiling nostalgically.

"That sure was… fun."

Hinata scowled in disgust and shock. Suddenly, Zabuza's clone was moving again. Caught off guard, Sasuke was pounded down and forced under Zabuza's foot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, then "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" several dozen clones appeared, blocking sight on the original and his teammates.

"Ah… Shadow Clones… and a large amount."

"Here I come!" The clones came in waves and were all cut down, two or three at a time. Naruto held the majority back, sending them in small groups that would weave in and out to try to get in up close. At the third wave, a sword swing killed all the clones but one, only to surprise Zabuza's clone when it bent backwards to avoid the blade with a flexibility uncharacteristic of Naruto. It came between Zabuza and his sword. Dispelling the illusion in a puff of smoke, Hinata undid Henge and delivered a palm strike right into the center of mass of the Water Clone.

"Ha!" She shouted, as the strike connected, tearing the clone apart.

Zabuza chuckled.

"Impressive, very sneaky to use clones as decoys for a Henge. A sneak attack combined with the Gentle Fist… deadly indeed."

The rest of the clones drew kunai and shuriken, sending a volley of steel towards Zabuza's real body.

"Suiton: Water Formation Wall no Jutsu." Water shot up between Zabuza and the projectiles, blocking them. Zabuza snatched up one of the immobilized kunai before the others sank below the water. This was followed by "Suiton: Water Bullet no Jutsu." Zabuza ejected several small but fast streams of water, which hit the mass of clones dispelling most, but the mass of clones used their bodies to shield the three genin. In Sasuke's hands was a large foldable shuriken.

"Evil Wind Shuriken, Shadow Windmill!" He jumped, tossing the shuriken down with all his might.

"Don't you learn? Shuriken won't work against me!" Zabuza threw the captured kunai, intercepting the shuriken in mid-flight. However, there had been a second one in the first shuriken's shadow. Smiling in contempt, Zabuza deftly caught it with his free hand. However, his face turned to shock as soon as he felt the object. It poofed, revealing Naruto held up by the collar of his jacket grinning, kunai in hand. Zabuza let go of Naruto, throwing him off just in time to avoid a swipe of the knife to his arm, and tried to kick him away, only when he raised one of his feet, he fell off balance. His other foot had been grabbed by a hand, pulling him down into the water. Reflexively, he aborted the kick and raised the other foot, bringing his hand down to grab the offender. That had been his mistake, as Hinata, using the foot pulling her up to her advantage, shot out of the water. Her palm hit the Water Prison casting arm in the forearm just above the elbow in a Juuken strike, rendering the hand useless. The Water Prison became undone. Jumping back and away, Zabuza took stock of the situation. Naruto and Hinata were swimming next to their sensei unharmed, while Kakashi was free. Meanwhile Zabuza's right arm was now useless, meaning he couldn't weave signs for his more advanced jutsu. Deciding he had learned enough about his enemies, he backed away, reaching solid ground. The kids were quite the tricksters. When he had blocked the kunai volley with the wall of water, it hid the genin long enough for the girl to dive in the water, replaced by a Shadow Clone disguised by Henge, while the blonde boy transformed into one of the shuriken, plus the other boy's own shuriken, both of which he then tossed to distract Zabuza from the approaching Gentle Fist user under the surface of the water that he had been standing on. _Quite tricksy indeed…_

Kakashi had also reached land, leaving his genin to swim back to shore. Zabuza, with his injury, couldn't outrun Kakashi, but couldn't face him either.

"Zabuza! It's over. Surrender now and your life may be spared."  
"Geh! Don't take me for a -HNK" He never finished his sentence as two senbon pierced his neck. Zabuza, his eyes wide in shock, keeled over and died. The Konoha shinobi, shocked, turned to see the culprit. Sure enough, it had been that Mist ninja Hinata had mentioned seeing. The masked shinobi wore a long dress with a dark overcoat, long silky black hair tied under white bun holder except for two long locks framing the face wearing a white mask with a red swirl pattern and the emblem of the village of the Hidden Mist. The mystery ninja stood on a tree branch, watching from above. Kakashi cautiously walked over to Zabuza's body and checked his pulse with two fingers.

"He really is dead..."

The Mist shinobi bowed respectfully.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask… you're a Hidden Mist hunter-nin."

"You are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nin. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's hunter-nin squads." From his voice, the Mist shinobi sounded young. About as young as the three genin, perhaps. This was not lost on the genin, who stared in a mix of awe and frustration.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy."  
"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza… That Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong… was killed by a kid! By a kid not much different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?"

"Well… I know how you feel. But, this is also the truth. In this world, there exists kids younger than you, yet stronger than me."

The Mist shinobi jump down, softly landing next to Zabuza's lifeless corpse.

"Your battle is now over. Now I must dispose of this body, since it is a body with many secrets."

"I understand. We'll take our leave." Kakashi slipped his forehead protector back over his left eye. "Now we have to get Tazuna-san back home." He exhaled tiredly. "Let's go."

"HAHAHA! Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

Kakashi took two steps forwards before collapsing on one knee. Wobbly, he barely managed to stand back upright. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to help steady their sensei.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?!"  
"I've used the Sharingan too much… Suffering from chakra exhaustion…" He managed to answer. Taking his weight on their shoulders, Naruto and Sasuke helped Kakashi walk the rest of the way. Hinata, not distracted by Kakashi's needs, turned to give one last backwards glance at the young hunter-nin. She needed to be strong and deadly like that person if she was going to succeed in her life goal. He stood silently waiting for the party to depart before he could begin his work. Hinata gave a respectful little nod before turning back to face forwards, hoping she could meet more interesting people of power like him, so that she could learn faster. Judging from how easily that jounin had played with all of them, it still wasn't enough. She needed more.

 **End of Chapter Two ======= ======= =======**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Tazuna's House ####### ####### #######**

Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was a very homely woman. Despite their poverty, she accepted her guests graciously, preparing a large meal and welcoming them warmly into the comforts of her humble home. After Team 7 had put their sensei to bed, they unpacked and took a moment of rest, thinking over the afternoon they had just experienced. Despite just being their employer, Tsunami held genuine concern for the exhausted ninja that had gathered. Fretfully, she walked up to where Kakashi was lying down in a futon bed.

"Are you alright, sensei?"

"Yeah… I'm just a bit exhausted, but I'll recover after a couple days."

Sasuke decided now was his chance to bring up the topic of the Sharingan.

"You didn't use it that much and yet it's left you so drained. I've seen my family use it many times before and they didn't seemed nearly as affected…"

"Well, I am not an Uchiha, so I guess handling this eye is a little tougher on me."

"If you're not an Uchiha, then how did you get your Sharingan? You couldn't have stolen it… right?"

Kakashi frowned at first, but then decided to relax his face into a shallow smile.

"Perhaps I will tell you the story someday."

After a short moment of silence, Tazuna took his turn to speak up.

"Well, we defeated that strong ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!" At this, Naruto began asking questions about the masked hunter-nin and what kind of things hunter-nin did, which Kakashi dutifully explained in his casual, detached manner. After some talking and a nap, Kakashi sat up in bed and called his genin to him.

"You guys will receive training." At that they all perked up. Staying cooped up in even such a hospitable house got boring very quickly. After their battle, they all wanted to become much stronger.

"Although Zabuza was taken out, there will be plenty of other hired goons and ninja that Gatou has at his disposal to throw at us. We have to be ready for the next confrontation." Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke, who grinned in return.

"Training with sensei sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Heh. I won't lose to you!"

Hinata stayed silent but her eyes glistened with a rare display of interest. She too, felt excited by the prospect of learning directly from a jounin. This good showing of youthful passion was interrupted when a runty little child walked into the room.

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto took offense to having his special training with Kakashi-sensei being belittled.

"Ohh! Inari, where were you?" Tazuna excitedly opened his arms, preparing for a big hug, which the small child accepted.

"Welcome back grandpa."

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected grandpa" Tsunami joined in. The little kid just stared blankly before matter-of-factly deciding that they were all going to die, which he then said.

"What did you say, little brat!" Naruto raged.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou."

Sasuke, eyebrow twitching, joined Naruto.

"Listen kid, we are professionals who have already taken out some of Gatou's goons. We swore to help your grandpa save this town. Gangsters and hired swords don't scare us Konoha shinobi!"

"That's right! I am a hero who will one day become an incredible ninja and be named Hokage! Believe it!"

"I don't believe it."

At this, Inari and the boys got into an argument about heroism. The child was surprisingly skeptical for his age.

* * *

 **Woods Outside Tazuna's House ####### ####### #######**

The next morning after eating dinner and recovering from the battle, Kakashi led the team into a small clearing in the nearby woods to begin special training.

"Okay we will now start. But before that, I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra."

"What's chakra? I heard about it somewhere…" Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"How did you not learn that in school? All ninjas are supposed to know about it!"

"Um… I used to sleep during the hard classes."

Kakashi sighed. Things were going to be slower than expected. _This looks like trouble._

"Sasuke." Kakashi prompted. At this, Sasuke quickly explained to Naruto the basics of chakra and how it could be used by shinobi to perform their extraordinary feats and jutsu.

"I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you can learn with your body?" After all, he had performed high-level jutsu such as the Shadow Clone without any instructions or lessons on even basic chakra theory. Sasuke agreed.

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu."

"Wrong! You guys are not using chakra properly."

"What?"

"Well, listen…" Kakashi then went on into explaining the basics of chakra control, and how without it, a shinobi's performance would suffer from incomplete jutsu, or even failing to start them at all. The main problem for them, however, was wastage. Since they couldn't control their chakra, their chakra expenditure when using jutsu was highly inefficient, thus wasting much chakra, ultimately limiting how many jutsus they could use in a single encounter.

"You guys will learn how to control it, through very tough training."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Tree climbing!"

"Tree climbing?" Naruto and Sasuke seemed skeptical at this.

"Yeah."  
"Sounds boring." "What kind of training is that?"

"Well, listen until the end. This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands, like so." Kakashi moulded some chakra within him, then walked towards the nearest tree. He stuck a foot out and placed it on the tree. He did so as well with the other foot but did not fall off balance. Instead, the foot placed on the tree trunk stayed in place, supporting his body. Kakashi took one step at a time, his body horizontally perpendicular to the tree as he walked up its height. "Do you understand now?" Kakashi called, standing on a tree branch, yet hanging upside down as he defied gravity. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and use it to climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well." Kakashi then explained that once a ninja could refine control over their chakra flow in even the most remote part of their bodies, such as the bottoms of their feet, then a ninja could theoretically master any jutsu. Then, besides just learning control, by practicing their stamina and ability to mould chakra on the go, they would make themselves more effective in combat situations. He then tossed down three kunai, one for each genin. "Use these kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree, then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You won't be very good when you start, so you can run to gain a little momentum, if you want."

* * *

 **The Day Before, Afternoon ####### ####### #######**

The mist had cleared, and Zabuza's sword's edge shimmered in the sunlight, as it stood firmly upright, end driven into the ground. Besides the great sword was the body of Zabuza, lying down face-up. The Mist hunter-nin had turned over the body with great care, and kneeling next to it, began to take out number of surgery-related tools. The voice behind mask spoke to itself in the the silence as it drew a pair of scissors and leaned in towards Zabuza's head.

"First, I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and…" The Mist nin did not finish his sentence as Zabuza's body stirred back to life.

"That's alright…" He rasped, reaching his hands out, one clasping the Mist nin's wrist, the other pulling down the bandages covering his face. "I'll do it myself."

"Oh, you've already come back to life." The Mist nin did not seem too surprised. Zabuza proceeded to pull out the senbon that were stuck in his neck.

"Damn, you sure are rough." Blood splattered as Zabuza cast the needles aside.

"Oh! You shouldn't be so rough on yourself. You really will die pulling them out like that." Zabuza ignored this and changed the subject.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?"

"It reminds me of the old days…" The young nin said, putting his left hand on the mask, slowly taking it off. "Plus, it was useful for this act." The mask came free, revealing a blushing young feminine face. "If I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed."

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck. You could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point." Zabuza spit out some blood. "You are annoying as always." The young teen smiled brightly, still blushing slightly.

"You're right!"

Zabuza stared in silence for a few moments before his partner elaborated.  
"I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body. And the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit acupuncture points there. You shouldn't be very active for about a week. But, you might be able to move pretty soon."

Zabuza sighed resignedly before speaking matter-of-factly

"You are pretty clever. That's what I like about you."

"Hehe. That's because I'm just a kid." Then, standing up, the teen spoke more softly. "Look. The mist has cleared. Next time… will you be alright?"

"Next time, I will defeat both those sets of eyes."

* * *

 **Back in the Forest, During Training ####### ####### #######**

The peaceful ground was suddenly disturbed when an orange ninja clumsily fell flat on his back in front of a tree.

"Ouch!" Naruto rolled from side to side, clutching the back of his bruised head. Naruto had fallen after his second step on the tree, having completely failed to control his chakra enough to make his soles stick to the bark. Sasuke was sweating, he had made it several yards up a tree, but his foot, expelling too much chakra, crushed the bark, sending his foot bouncing off the trunk. He quickly slashed the tree horizontally with his kunai, marking his progress point, and jumped back to land gracefully, ready to try again. Then he noticed Naruto, squirming in pain. He walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up, then past Sasuke, pointing at a tree branch in surprise.

"Hinata!"

"Hmpf." Hinata had her arms crossed over her chest. "How about you give me some real exercises, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Hinata." Kakashi said, still hanging upside-down. Sasuke smiled, and pulled up Naruto.

"Come on, we can't let her leave us behind."

Naruto smiled and his hands formed into fists of determination, but let Sasuke finish.

"I've noticed that you aren't putting enough chakra in your feet, that's why you slip off the bark, but I've been putting too much, making the bark repel my feet."

Kakashi was about to put in some words to whip up Naruto and Sasuke but didn't say anything as the two boys were already talking to each other seriously while walking to another tree. Kakashi decided he didn't feel like interrupting them. He turned to Hinata who was standing on a nearby branch and spoke softly, so that the other two wouldn't hear.

"Hinata, your control is pretty good, but your stamina is lacking. Those two boys have a much greater amount of chakra than you think. If you sit around, they might surpass you. You might think it's boring, but keep doing these exercises to build up your chakra."

"Yes, sir." Hinata replied tersely. She proceeded to walk down the tree trunk, then back up again, over and over again. Kakashi silently left them to their exercises, and went off to escort Tazuna for the day at the bridge construction site.

After receiving some advice from Sasuke, Naruto performed much better, though Sasuke always held the lead. However, after some time Naruto began to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke, a bit embarrassed that dead-last was right behind him, began wondering if he was really bad at the exercises. Though Hinata had walked up and down the trees perfectly for some time, she had tired herself out and had taken a few minutes to rest. Sasuke took his chance to walk up to Hinata to ask her what he was doing wrong.

"Yo, could you give me some tips?"

Hinata didn't answer at first. She didn't like it when people chased her, especially boys, but this was her teammate after all… improving their performance might be worthwhile. She began to speak, and Sasuke, smiling brightly, listened. At first, Naruto didn't notice until the gap in progress became large again. Then Naruto realized that Sasuke hadn't just been pestering Hinata for a date.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke, knowing he had been caught, stuck out his tongue guiltily.  
"What is it, Naruto?" He barely managed to keep his voice even and keep down the blush.

"How come you're doing so much better all of a sudden?! you asked Hinata for advice, didn't you?"

"Eheh…" Sasuke couldn't think of a response as he smiled sheepishly. Then he said in teasing voice, "want me to tell you?"

Hinata went back to tree climbing so she wouldn't have to hear the boys being idiots. Meanwhile Sasuke had turned training with Naruto into a little game, he would give hints here and there, but only if Naruto managed to reach the point that Sasuke had been at when he gave the previous hint. Hinata took notice of their quick progress. She decided to take a peek on them with her Byakugan and was surprised by the chakra the two were exerting. Her ego took a blow, but her resolve hardened.

 **.**

By late afternoon, all three genin were seriously exhausted. Each one had pushed themselves hard, not wanting to fall behind the others. They had been dragged back to Tazuna's house by Kakashi, who had to force them to stop training. However, the competition did not end there. The three genin had worked up a serious appetite, and had wordlessly turned dinner into another contest. Even Hinata, usually reserved and proper, was keeping up pace with the speed eating of the boys. Eyeing each other in triangular formation, their hands each went to their empty bowls, staring at each other as if they were in a Mexican standoff. Then, they all drew their bowls and shouted "Seconds!" Kakashi frowned concernedly.

"You're just going to throw up if you eat like that… and if you do throw up what you eat, then what's the point?"

"No, I must eat." Sasuke said seriously, while holding back a gag from his upset stomach.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what, because we have to become stronger." Naruto added while sweating. Kakashi nodded to himself, but still… _no need to throw up_.

After dinner passed with little incident, the child Inari went to bed. Kakashi turned the conversation to the bridge, and how he had seen one of the workers try to quit out of fear that he would be attacked by Gatou. Tazuna recounted the story of how the bridge had become the symbol of hope of Wave country, and that despite how bad the situation was now, they too, once had men of courage who could stand up to thugs like Gatou for the sake of the village. This conversation dampened the mood, and the three genin quieted down and went to bed.

* * *

 **Nightfall, Gatou's Hideout ####### ####### #######**

Zabuza was resting in bed, watched by his attendant, when the double doors of his room swung open to reveal Gatou and two flanking swordsmen.

"So, even you have come back defeated. It looks like the Mist Village ninjas are pretty pathetic. You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil?" The nasal voice taunted. Zabuza said nothing. He didn't feel like justifying his strategy to the impish man.

"Hey. There's no need to stay silent." Gatou approached Zabuza's bed, only to be intercepted by Zabuza's attendant, who grasped Gatou's wrist forcefully.  
"Don't touch Zabuza-san with your dirty hands." He said darkly. Gatou's swordsmen moved to intervene, but their swords were ripped from their hands in a flash and pointed at their own necks.

"You shouldn't do that. I'm angry right now." The young voice managed to sound legitimately threatening to the veteran grown men.

Gatou backed off, clenching his wrist painfully.

"One more time! If you fail one more time, you won't be welcome here any more, remember that!"

After the doors closed, the teen sat back down in front of the bed.

"Haku, you didn't have to…" Zabuza said, eyeing Haku sideways.

"I know. But it's too early to kill Gatou. If we cause a commotion here, they will be after us again." The child smiled innocently. "We must be patient."

"Yeah. You're right." Zabuza said resignedly.

* * *

 **The Sixth Morning of Training ####### ####### #######**

Birds pecked and hopped on and around Sasuke's motionless body as he slept soundly in the forest clearing, kunai in hand. The rays of early morning light hadn't disturbed him yet.

 **.**

Haku, in front of a mirror, silently undid the hair bun storing away his long hair. He slipped into a comfortable dress and left Gatou's compound, basket in hand.

 **.**

Smiling at a nearby songbird as he picked at he the herbs, Haku noticed a nearby presence. There was a young boy sleeping on the forest floor. Then, Haku noticed the boy's hita-ite, bearing the mark of Konoha. He remembered the group of ninja that had faced Zabuza the week before, and began to walk silently to the sleeping Sasuke. Haku's hand reached out and down.

 **.**

"Naruto and Sasuke didn't come back last night?" Tazuna wondered out loud over the breakfast table. His daughter Tsunami joined him.

"I hope they're alright. Children alone at night in the woods…"  
"Don't worry!" Kakashi informed them brightly. "They may not look it, but they are true ninja."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were dead from chakra exhaustion. Those morons." Hinata said with an annoyed tone. She was a bit miffed that she had run out of chakra and nearly passed out long before either of them and had been forced to return to Tazuna's home to turn in for the night while the boys continued training.

 **.**

Sasuke's sleeping form was slowly covered by shadow and Haku leaned in closer, fingers reaching closer and closer to his neck, until they clasped his shoulder. Haku shook the boy gently.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

"Hn?" Sasuke barely registered the words as he worked his way back into full consciousness. "Huh? Who are you?"

Haku smiled as the boy sat up.

 **.**

"Is this the plant you want?" Sasuke asked, bent over in the grass. "Aren't these plants for medicine?"

"Thanks for helping out."

"You sure are working early, nee-san."

"You too, what are you doing here at this time of morning?"

"Training." Sasuke said calmly.

"That headband… could you be a ninja?"

"That's right, I am a ninja."

"Wow, you're incredible." Sasuke smiled a little at this, but continued looking down at the grasses. "Why are you training?"

"Because I want to become stronger!"

"Hmm… But you already look strong enough."

"No… I want to become even stronger."

Haku's smile drifted away.

"Why is that?"

"I want to be as strong as nii-san. I'm going to make my father and clan acknowledge my strength! And also I want to prove something to someone…" Haku's face became serious.

"Is that for someone else? or for yourself?"

Sasuke was taken back by the sudden question. Haku giggled a bit.

"What's the idea?"

"Do you have someone who is precious to you?" After seeing her faraway expression, Sasuke waited for the girl to continue. "When a person has something precious to protect, that's when they can become truly strong."

Sasuke eyebrows rose a bit. ' _I'll always be there for you Sasuke.' 'I won't let my comrades die.'_ Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah. I understand that very well."

Haku smiled in return, before standing up to leave.

"You will become strong. Let's meet again sometime." Haku paused for moment before leaving. "Oh, and… I'm a boy." Sasuke fell back shocked. _No way! He's almost as cute as Hinata…_ It was in this moment that Hinata appeared, looking for Sasuke. She passed the figure who had just been talking to Sasuke, eyeing the other girl for a moment with a dark expression, Hinata then turned back to fetch Sasuke. Sasuke, noticing Hinata's arrival, put on a pensive expression. He thought about his encounter with the mysterious boy, and the subjects that had come up. Sasuke knew that he, being denied her attention, wanted Hinata's recognition, but wasn't sure how far that went. He had never really thought of her in relation to things such as cuteness. Was it improper to think of such things about one's teammate? He hadn't meant to bring it up, yet it was there. Not that it mattered much anyways, since Hinata had made obvious her general disdain for any form of affection, not to even mention romance. Still, a small part of him was stung by that thought. Even if it was just a little part of him that he was used to ignoring, that part of him wanted it to matter, even though it would just make things much too complicated to think about properly. Sasuke remained uncharacteristically silent as he rejoined the group at Tazuna's house.

* * *

 **The Seventh Morning of Training ####### ####### #######**

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the clearing they had been using for training, but two members of their team were missing.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"He left again by himself last night." Kakashi sighed.

"He's missing breakfast, plus Hinata went off on a walk and hasn't come back…" Sasuke was interrupted by a kunai burying itself in the ground in front of the two. Looking up, Kakashi and Sasuke saw Naruto laying down along a tree branch, sporting a triumphant grin.

"He can already climb that high?" Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed at allowing himself to be one-upped following his distracted thoughts during the previous day.

"What do you think? Look how high I can climb now!" Naruto stood up, but then his foot slipped on the tree branch, sending him teetering backwards off into the precipice. "Oops…" Sasuke jumped into action. _If he falls from that height…_ Clenching his teeth, Sasuke zoomed up the tree at speed, making to catch Naruto. Sasuke jumped, but then reoriented himself as Naruto caught himself, sticking to the tree branch from its underside, hanging upside-down. Sasuke landed in a similar position next to Naruto. Staring at him in a mix of relief and outrage.

"Just kidding!" Naruto preened at his prank. "Haha! you fell for it!"

"You scared me, idiot!" Came Sasuke's reply from next to him. Then Naruto's feet popped of the tree branch for real, freezing Naruto's face mid-grin in horror. Sasuke lunged, and caught Naruto's ankle, but the sudden combined weight put him off balance and Sasuke's feet came free as well.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled over Naruto's panicked cries, thinking Naruto had just gotten them both killed. Kakashi prepare to spring into action, only to see a white blur kick off the tree trunk. Hinata stood, holding Sasuke's ankle who in turn still held Naruto's, forming a dangling human chain from the branch. Kakashi relaxed and broke into a closed-eye smile. _These kids are growing._

 **.**

A pale hand gripped a red apple, crushing it onto juicy pieces with a fist. Zabuza seemed satisfied as he let the dripping bits of fruit flesh fall from his hand.

"You are almost all better."

"Ok. We should go soon, Haku."

"Yes sir."

 **.**

By the time evening fell, the three genin headed back to Tazuna's house after completing their training. Hinata and Naruto supported Sasuke between them as the three panted heavily in the doorway.

"The three of us… made it to the top." Sasuke gave a victorious grin that spoke for the other two.

"Alright, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, starting tomorrow you three will also help protect Tazuna-san at the bridge construction site." Kakashi announced.

"Okay!" The three replied enthusiastically.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Bridge Construction Site ####### ####### #######**

The morning fog was light, and the bridge quickly came into view from the the small boat carrying the two deadly missing-nin. Haku fixed his mask on as Zabuza looked down at a radio lying on the bottom of the boat. A nasal voice distorted by the radio came out of it.

"Is the ambush ready?" When no reply came the voice became fitful. "Hey, Zabuza! Are you listening? Hey?!"

"Shall we go Haku?" Zabuza said conversationally, before smashing the radio beneath his foot.

"Yes."

 **.**

Kakashi stood waiting outside Tazuna's door, watching as two of his genin walked outside.

"Where's Naruto?"

"We couldn't wake him up" Sasuke shrugged.

"I suppose he has been training hard and needs sleep. Oh well, he can catch up to us later." Kakashi didn't feel like bothering, Naruto often slept late anyways and had trouble waking in the mornings. They made their way, following Tazuna. However, once they reached the bridge, they found the site to be eerily silent. At the end of the bridge were some injured workers lying unconscious.

"What's this?! What happened?" Tazuna ran and carefully cradled one of the men who had stayed barely conscious.

"A… monster…" He rasped out before going limp. He was still breathing, so they set him down gently. Kakashi and his two charges surrounded Tazuna in a defensive formation as mist crept in.

"Here they come." At Kakashi's words, everyone drew their kunai. _I had a bad feeling, might Zabuza still be alive? Or is it another Mist nin?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Hidden Mist no Jutsu, right?" the student observed. While calm on the outside, Sasuke was sweating already. Hinata was trembling.

"Long time no see Kakashi." The deep voice rung out from behind the wall of mist. "I see you're still those brats… she's shaking again, poor girl."

Six water clones of Zabuza dashed out of the mist cover, swinging their giant cleavers.

"I'm shaking... from excitement!" Hinata growled confidently. Kakashi smiled.

"Do it. Hinata." In a flash, all the water clones were torn apart and dispelled into puddles.

"Hm, she saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared, right Haku?"

"So it would seem." Came the reply from the younger figure by Zabuza's side. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Looks like that masked one was working with Zabuza the whole time. He must be why Zabuza isn't actually dead, since they're standing together and all..."

For a brief moment Sasuke wanted to complain about the boy hiding behind his mask but dismissed the feeling as foolish. It was only natural for shinobi to hide and play tricks in order to gain the upper hand. Hinata stepped forwards, Byakugan active.

"I'll fight that person. No tricks or acts can fool these eyes."

Sasuke was momentarily distracted by a pang of envy over Hinata's confidence. That and a slight sting of embarrassment. He didn't think he would have stepped forwards like that if she hadn't been there.

"An impressive young girl." Haku intoned. "Even though the water clones only have one tenth the strength of the original. To think she did that well..." Haku's eyes trailed over to Sasuke. _He's the boy from that time…_ The recollection of their conversation in the woods was cut short Zabuza's voice.

"However, we have gained the first advantage. Go!"

"Yes sir" Haku stepped forwards, twisting over his feet, accelerating in the spin until the young shinobi became a tornado of wind and leaves. Hinata steadied herself and then lunged with a kunai, blocking Haku and stopping his movement. Zabuza observed carefully, assessing the Hyūga girl. Sasuke stood guard in front of Tazuna as Kakashi went off to face Zabuza, leaving Haku to Hinata.

"I don't want to have to kill you." Haku whispered to his opponent as their blades clashed. "But you won't stand down, will you?"

"Don't be foolish." Hinata smirked.

"I see. But you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus, I've already gained two advantages."

"Two advantages?" Hinata seemed almost curious. Almost.

"The first is the water on the ground, and the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to defend from my attacks." Haku began forming seals with his left hand only, taking Hinata by surprise. "Hijutsu: Flying Water Needles."

Hinata's eyes followed Haku's foot as it stomped in the ground, sending chakra through the water spread over the ground. Hinata began to react before the jutsu even fully activated, however it took it just enough time to remember how she had spied Sasuke using too much chakra to repel off of the tree trunk, then she gathered chakra at the bottoms of her feet and legs. She soared up just as the ice needles covered the area she had been standing in. Even mid-air, Hinata pressed on a counter-attack, sending shuriken down one at a time, forcing Haku back and buying Hinata enough time for her to recover herself. Once she reached the ground, she flashed behind Haku, who was still recovering from the last dodge.

"You're pretty slow. From now on, you will only be able to defend from my attacks." She shot back, slashing at Haku with the kunai she still held in hand. Haku reacted quickly enough and blocked, only to see Hinata twirl the kunai at her fingertips, sending it flying towards Haku's face. Luckily for him, he dodged downwards, receiving a solid kick to his facemask. If he dodge in another manner, he would have been subjected to the Gentle Fist. Hinata had yet to learn how to produce Gentle Fist strikes from her feet instead of palms, therefore Haku escaped the possibility of grievous internal damage as he was sent ungracefully flying backwards to land in front of Zabuza's feet. Kakashi took advantage of the moment to brag about his team while belittling Zabuza, attempting to work him up and get him off-balance. But Zabuza merely laughed it off darkly.

"Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back."

"Yeah, we can't have that…" An aura of powerful, cold chakra leaked from Haku, putting Hinata on guard. Haku formed an unusual hand seal. "Hijutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors." The water surrounding the two young shinobi lifted off the ground, slowly taking on a mostly-solid state. The pooling globs of ice formed into rectangles which shaped a dome made of two rows of octagonal wall sides, with a another closing the top, for a total of 17 rectangles around Hinata, trapping her. The Ice rectangles finished solidifying, humming as they glistened over, becoming reflective mirrors. Haku walked to the back of the closest ice mirror, and stepping into it, melting into the ice. Somehow, the entire body of Haku became contained on the two-dimensional surface of the mirror. The other mirrors hummed in harmony and shimmered as Haku's reflection appeared on the other mirrors. Kakashi, becoming worried, rushed over to Hinata to find out what was happening, but was intercepted by Zabuza.

"I'm your opponent. Since that jutsu has appeared, she's done for." _With this, that annoying Byakugan can't interfere with my silent killing techniques_.

"Well then, I shall begin." Haku's voice rung out from all directions around Hinata, who had taken a defensive stance. "I'll show you my real speed." Once of Haku's reflections drew a senbon and appeared to fling it from within the mirror. Hinata dodged in time to avoid the projectile, but soon there were dozens flying in at the same time from all directions. Hinata raised her palms, using Juuken strikes to deflect the senbon as well as increase her speed. She was fast, none reached her core body -but she wasn't fast enough. The clothing at her legs, arms, and shoulders steadily became torn and bloodied as some needles passed her defense and sliced at her skin. _More_. Hinata gritted her teeth and began spinning so that her palms would stop needles aimed for the small of her back. _More._ She began making small jumps, shifting her feet constantly under her in order to avoid the deluge of sharp steel from damaging her legs too much. But there were just too many needles to avoid by dodging, and her palms couldn't handle them all. _More!_ As one needle came too close to her cheek, Hinata raised her arm in alarm, the senbon had already closed in past the reach of her hands, but her elbow could still make it in time. Without thinking, instead of forcing chakra through her hand, she forced it into her arm and out one of the elbow's tenketsu. A fraction of a second later, the senbon harmlessly twirled away. Hinata began repeating this with the rest of her arms, using not just her palms but the entire surface area of her limbs to deflect threats. This continued for a few moments, before Hinata had to turn around in another spin. This time, her shoulder, instead of being cut by one of the senbon like before, projected enough chakra on its own to deflect the needle. _What's this? I can feel the chakra protecting me._ Hinata continued, this time attempting to expel chakra from as many tenketsu as possible. More senbon broke through her defense, but one hitting her hip was deflected by chakra. This quickly tired out Hinata though, and she stopped, only to scream in pain as the senbon hit her body. Hinata dropped to her knees. Haku also stopped, surprised that Hinata had managed to block so many. Once Hinata dropped on her knees, the rain of senbon halted, and Hinata had a chance to catch her breath.

 **.**

Sasuke, pulling Tazuna with him, had used this time to circle around Kakashi and Zabuza, running towards the ice dome trapping Hinata. In her haste to bring up her palms, Hinata had dropped her kunai, and it had fallen just outside the dome. Sasuke picked up the kunai, and when Hinata stopped her defense, he threw it.  
"Hinata! Take this!" Hinata raised her hand, but Haku beat her to it. Melting out of one of the mirrors, Haku's upper body materialized and he deftly caught the kunai in mid-air by its handle. Hinata, still on her knees, slumped a little in frustration. Sasuke gaped in horror, instantly regretting his action. But then suddenly a shuriken flew in at speed, striking Haku across his mask. Haku's head jolted from the impact and he lost balance, falling completely out of the ice mirror in another ungraceful faceplant. An explosion of smoke bombs filed a portion of the bridge. Hinata, with her Byakugan, could already tell who the latest arrival was.

"That idiot. What a show-off." She grumbled. Haku carefully lifted himself off of the ground.

"Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja…" He recited from the titles Kakashi had awarded to his students earlier during his back-talk with Zabuza. The smoke cleared to reveal a certain orange-dressed ninja striking a dramatic pose.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!" Everyone blinked. "Now that I'm here, everything will be alright! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!"

Zabuza turned his head in mild interest.

"Humpf. That brat, huh?"

Sasuke felt like rolling his eyes. _He's long on talk…_ Kakashi looked a bit disappointed that Naruto had made such a flashy entrance instead of taking advantage of the situation by surprising the enemies like how a shinobi should. Haku recognized Naruto as the friend of Sasuke, who was standing helplessly on the other side of the dome as Naruto. Naruto began forming seals, so Zabuza threw a volley of shuriken to dispose of Naruto. Haku also threw senbon, and they collided with the shuriken before they could reach Naruto, who was left unscathed from the lucky cancellation of both attacks. However, Zabuza knew that no one as precise as Haku could have made such an accident. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and glared at Haku.  
"Haku, what's the idea?"

"Zabuza-san, leave these kids to me. Please let me fight them my way."

Zabuza chuckled.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're soft as always."

Haku lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at her limbs. While she had managed to block most of the attacks, the few that had made it through had not been aimed at vital areas. It was likely that Haku wasn't trying to kill her opponent, but instead aimed to maim. Hinata tried to think. The attacks were fast, and even though there could only be one Haku, the attacks had come simultaneously from all directions. The mirrors had to be involved, but Hinata couldn't see the point of the mirrors if her opponent was just using clones. With her Byakugan, she had seen Haku's chakra everywhere, as if Haku had formed a perfect replication within each mirror, instead of just using clones. Perhaps if the mirrors could be destroyed, then the jutsu could be cancelled and the attacks would stop. Hinata was already on the inside and would be under her opponent's scrutiny, but Naruto and Sasuke were on the outside. Hinata's expression was grim. She was in a great amount of pain, but was determined not to die. Her hardened expression along with her tattered and bloodied clothes, made shockingly clear by the white she was dressed in, caught the eye of Naruto. Figuring the elite genius needed some saving by the hero, Naruto jumped in headfirst. Hinata flinched as a familiar voice interrupted her internal analysis.

"Yo! I came here to save you." Hinata's pain and frustration turned to outright anger.

"You fool! If you're a shinobi, then use your head. Why did you come inside the mirrors? Damn it. I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!" While this did weaken her plan of attacking the mirrors, there was still Sasuke... Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza continued to face off. Kakashi couldn't make any moves or Zabuza would kill Tazuna, and Zabuza couldn't move or Kakashi would rescue his genin.

Haku stepped back into his mirror. Hinata's eyes, flush with the Byakugan, focused on him. _There's the real one_. As Haku finished melting into the mirror, the other mirrors shimmered and Haku's image appeared on the others. Hinata's gaze did not wander. There was only one chakra signature and it was right in front of her. Now that she had calmed down and concentrated a bit, Hinata spoke urgently to Naruto.

"We have to smash the mirrors." Taking the lead, she started running to the side, throwing kunai behind her, and infusing her palms with chakra in preparation. Sasuke, who saw and caught on, prepared a fire jutsu, figuring the heat would help against the ice. The Great Fireball enveloped several of the mirrors in flame, but did no immediate damage. The thrown kunai bounced harmlessly off the mirror they had been aimed at. Naruto followed the lead of his teammates and followed Hinata in a frontal charge. No one failed to notice that Sasuke's flame had done nothing against the mirrors, not even melting the edges a little.

"They won't melt with that level of firepower." Haku said, raising his hand, which held several needles between the fingers. The mirrors gleamed with light, and Naruto and Hinata were blown back. Naruto pulled himself up first.

"Damn it! Where'd he attack from? Are they clones? Where's the real body?"

Hinata did not reply. Her Byakugan saw Haku's chakra was everywhere. This was far above any clone technique. Despite the frosty cold air, Sasuke was sweating. His friends were trapped and he couldn't think of anything he could do to break the mirror jutsu. He was terrified, terrified that he would fail his friends, bring shame to family, dishonor his team. But he was also afraid that even if he could make himself useful somehow, then the attention of that dangerous foe would turn to him… Sasuke shivered, and raptly focused his eyes on the scene unfolding inside the ice dome.

"It's useless for you to even attempt following with your eyes. I absolutely will not be caught." Naruto's response was a huff, followed by a Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hinata yelled at Naruto to stop, as such a move would be a waste of energy. Dozens of Naruto clones jumped out towards the mirrors, only for all of them to be instantly destroyed, as Naruto was thrown back again.

"This is a teleportation jutsu that uses mirrors that can reflect only my image. Watching you from the speed I move, it almost seems as if you aren't moving at all."

"Damn it! So what? I can't die here. I have a dream that I must fulfill."

Behind the mask, Haku's eyes widened slightly. _Dreams_ …

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me. If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me, I will kill my feelings with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the battleground that connects us to our dreams. I, for the sake of my dream. And you, for the sake of your dreams. Please don't hold it against me. I want to protect the person dear to me. I work for the sake of that person, I fight for the sake of that person, and I want to make that person's dream a reality. That is my dream. For the sake of that dream, I will completely become a shinobi -and kill you!"

Hinata's face set into a grim smirk, while Naruto smiled determinedly. Sasuke trembled, his face filled with worry for his friends. Kakashi's face was also tight. Sasuke pulled up enough courage to try to cheer up his teammates.

"Come on, we'll find a way to beat him!". Kakashi sternly interrupted Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke. Don't egg them on. Even if they somehow defeat that technique, they cannot beat that boy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Zabuza started chuckling to himself again.

"Heh heh heh. They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person. That child knows the true pain of being a shinobi. A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours, because you can't gain the most important thing; the experience of killing."

"Then what can we do sensei?" Sasuke asked Kakashi in a hushed voice. In response, Kakashi raised his hand to his forehead protector.  
"Sorry but, I'm going to end this instantly."

"Heh heh. Sharingan again? Is that the only thing you can do?"

Sasuke tensed at the prospect of having another chance to see his clan's bloodline in action. However, an an instant small flecks of blood flew out from Kakashi's face. Zabuza had reacted quickly, taking a knife to Kakashi's eye. But Kakashi had reacted in good time and his hand took the edge of the blade, his other hand still in position to reveal his hidden eye. "You asked if it's all I can do, but you have yet to see the true power of the Sharingan, Zabuza."

"Heh heh. A shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown the opponent over and over."

"You should feel honored. You're the only person to see it twice. There won't be a third time."  
"Like before, you still can't defeat me. And even if you did, you can't win against Haku. Ever since he was a little kid I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even facing the greatest adversity, he has succeeded. Without a heart nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as shinobi. And his jutsu surpasses even mine; the terrifying ability of the kekkei genkai. I gained a high quality tool for myself." Zabuza jerked the knife out of Kakashi's hand, spilling some blood on the bridge. "Unlike the trash that follow you around." Kakashi raised his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan.

"Let's get this started." Kakashi took a ready stance. Zabuza raised his hands to form a seal. Kakashi smirked. "The same jutsu won't work twice on me. In the previous fight, I didn't just let myself get beat like an idiot. I have already seen through your trivial blinding techniques." Zabuza snorted at that.

"We'll see… Ninpou: Hidden Mist no Jutsu." The bridge was quickly covered in a thick fog, making it impossible to see ahead by even just a meter. If Kakashi had bothered to stick his arm out, he would have been barely able to see the ends of his fingers, such was the power of the hidden mist this time. However, this was a double-edged sword. _Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either._ Even so, the air hissed and the Sharingan twitched as Kakashi's arm flew into action, stopping a volley shuriken mere inches from his chest. Kakashi turned around just in time to put his arms up and block a powerful kick that flashed out from the grey nothingness. _How does he know where I am? He should be just as blind as I am in this mist._ As if it sensed his confusion, Zabuza's voice rang out from afar.

"What's the matter Kakashi? Have you forgetting that I am a genius at silent killing, taking down the enemy by just their sound?" Kakashi tried to get a grip on himself, but then realized that he was not the target of the silent attacks. Tazuna, who was hanging near Sasuke, was a sitting duck in the mist and neither the old man or the genin would see the attack from even two feet away. If Tazuna was killed, the mission would fail. Kakashi sprung forth with speed, hoping to make it in time. He finally reached the pair, and covered Tazuna's back with his body just as Zabuza's feet scraped the ground, his body contorting in mid-swing, bringing the giant cleaver sword around.

"Too late!" The edge cut through the air and jolted against a kunai. Kakashi blinked in surprise and confusion. He had guarded Tazuna, but his own kunai had not blocked the sword, nor did he feel any pain from where he expected his body would have shielded Tazuna. Zabuza darted back into the mist, and Kakashi's eyes grew in horror as he realized what had happened. Sasuke lay crumpled on the bridge. _Oh no!_ However the boy was still breathing, his fingers tensely gripping the shattered piece of metal that used to be a kunai.

"Sasuke! What happened?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and stirred as he slowly pulled himself back up, not opening his eyes.

"I tried to dodge." Sasuke gestured to his destroyed weapon and a gash on his upper arm. " I was fast, but not fast enough." Sasuke turned his back on Kakashi to face the ice mirrors. "Sorry sensei, but I'm going to disobey your orders." He said while walking in between the mirrors, into the ice shinobi's trap.

* * *

 **Moments Earlier ####### ####### #######**

The concerted attacks against the mirrors had failed. Sasuke was panting, his kunai throwing and flame jutsu tiring him out to no avail. But he couldn't sit by and do nothing as his friends were trapped and worse for wear. Hinata was still standing in a defensive posture, but she had trouble running now, due to a limp. She was bloodied all over and probably near exhaustion. Naruto was lying down, having not yet recovered from his most recent face-plant that he took when half a dozen needles slammed into his upper back. It was torture, watching them take hit after hit, try technique after technique, all for nothing. A black dragon painfully wound itself around his heart as he began to slowly realize that he was watching his teammates dying. Yet he couldn't just charge in like how Naruto had done, Kakashi was off dueling Zabuza and so he was the one that had to stay by Tazuna and protect him. It burned him on the inside, from the pit of his stomach to the top of his head. Then something inside him snapped. Naruto had tried to get up, but fainted and collapsed. Another flurry of needles flew at the two trapped genin. Hinata barely blocked half, and over a dozen lodged themselves inside her thighs, arms, and body. Naruto didn't even respond as some slashed at his unmoving body. She wavered on her feet, unable to keep her balance, hands trembling in effort to stay up and in guard.

 **.**

Then he saw it. Zabuza's figure burst from the mist. The man's body twisted in effort as he heaved the great sword. Sasuke's eyes locked on the movement and time slowed. His arm came up to meet the sword, while he flung his upper body back. The kunai came in contact with the sword, slowly crumpling, sending bits of metal and sparks this way and that. Once the sword was done chewing through the kunai, it continued to where Sasuke's body had been, before he began his dodge. However, the kunai had done it's job, Zabuza's swing was deflected slightly upwards, giving Sasuke the few extra vertical centimeters worth of space he needed. The blade's edge skimmed across the front of Sasuke's shirt, and grazed his chin. It was the most dangerous game of limbo Sasuke had ever played, and he did not come out in one piece. The sword continued in its arc, reaching the outstretched hand that had performed the parry, Sasuke could only watch helplessly as the blade's edge slowly, almost carefully, sank through his shirt sleeve, passed under his skin, and parted flesh. He could feel his individual tendons and muscle strings being snipped, one by one, as the blade continued until it ripped through the skin on the other side of his arm to make its exit. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to reach the bone. The pain began to seep into him, and the danger was gone. Sasuke's back hit floor, his legs splayed out in front.

 **.**

Kakashi called out to him in worry. Sasuke couldn't make out the words, so he just told his sensei what he had tried to do and pointed out his injury. Eyes still closed, Sasuke lifted his head and turned to his friends, having finally made his choice.

"Sorry sensei, but I'm going to disobey your orders." _My friends' lives are more important than protecting Tazuna._ In a dash of speed, he caught Hinata by the waist, steadying her with his right hand -the uninjured one. Behind the mask, the ice shinobi's eyebrows rose.

"Another has come out to challenge me?" Haku intoned. Hinata turned her head in annoyance to the one who dare lay hands on her, but her expression turned to shock. Sasuke chose this moment to open his eyes, revealing them to be of a vibrant crimson hue, one spiral tomoe in each eye - an immature Sharingan. Angry chakra sizzled from his body.

"I won't let you put another scratch on my friends!" Sasuke growled.

 **.**

Tazuna inched closer to Kakashi, sweating heavily despite the cold foggy air.

"Zabuza's disappeared again… What are we going to do? And what about those brats?"

"Don't worry, Tazuna-san. I trust in the strength and determination of those kids. As for Zabuza, I'll just have to show him that he doesn't hold a monopoly on assassination jutsu." Kakashi's Sharingan gleamed as he pulled out a scroll from his jacket. Now that Sasuke had run off, he needed to finish things quickly. He unsealed the scroll, and thumbed the wound on his hand he had received from Zabuza's knife earlier. Unravelling the scroll, Kakashi swiped his thumb down the length of the swirling text, leaving a trail of blood.

"Summoning no jutsu!" A large puff of smoke appeared before both men, clearing to reveal a group of ninja dogs. Kakashi quickly briefed his summoned animals.

"The enemy is Zabuza of the Mist. Visibility is low, you know what to do."

"What's this, you've brought your pets to the battlefield? You're more pathetic than I thought, Sharingan Kakashi!" Zabuza chuckled.

"You may have covered our eyes, but I've trained my nose. Your weapons and equipment are covered with the my blood and the blood of my student. Unless you throw it all away, including that precious sword of yours -then there will be no escape for you now!"

"Ah I see now, you let me cut you on purpose. That other time too, when you guarded Tazuna with your body. I was wondering if you really had gone dull. It was all so I would cover my sword in blood and your dog noses would sniff me out. You've thought this one out pretty well- hng!" Zabuza cursed and tried to jump away from the searing pain that was attacking his left leg, but more weights took him down mid-jump. The Hidden Mist jutsu began to dissolve.

"Looks like your jutsu has run out of time, Zabuza."

The fog cleared, revealing Zabuza being held down by Kakashi's dogs as they bit down on him, dog-piling him in place.

"You! Curse you, Kakashi!" Zabuza's eyes flung open wide in anger, which was a grievous mistake.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi made eye contact, and realizing his error, Zabuza tried to look away. But it was too late. In a burst of energy, Zabuza threw off the dogs holding his arms and upper body, then brought his blade onto the dogs holding his legs. They dispelled in puffs of smoke, but Kakashi did not worry. They had done their job and escaped uninjured. The mist had cleared completely now, and Zabuza was in bloody tatters from the vicious dog bites all over his body. Zabuza's mobility was down, and Kakashi's eye on him.

"It's over."

 **.**

Hinata's eyes jerked open in a start. _Damn it!_ Her cheeks burned in outrage as she realized that at some point she had lost consciousness. Her hearing focused and she heard the sound of battle around her. Sasuke was a little bloodied, but had a triumphant smirk on his face. He was dodging and blocking almost all of the senbon the ice shinobi could send his way. Biting down on a slight feeling of amazement, her gaze shifted over to Naruto, who was still lying down face-first. She groaned in annoyance, and this alerted Sasuke that she had woken up, so she spoke.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing your Sharingan."

"You fainted quickly afterwards, so I set you down and have been figuring out the secret behind the enemy's jutsu."

Hinata said nothing at this but gave him a pointed look as if saying _go on._

"The reflections are illusions. He jumps between the mirrors at incredible speed in order to throw senbon from all directions. But he's been tiring out and has gotten slow enough for me track now." Hinata made to stand up, but when she tried to put weight on one leg to push herself up, it shivered uncontrollably and buckled. The needles were still piercing her all over her body, restricting her movements. She would have to remain in her crouched position. Snarling, she picked up a senbon from the ground and held it up for defense, as she had run out of kunai. Unfortunately, the Ice Shinobi did not miss their exchange. Haku had become fatigued and was slowing down. It would have to end now. As the two genin steadied themselves in preparation for the next attack, Haku's eyes went from the challenging opponent, to the disabled one. Haku threw a volley of senbon at Hinata and then started the first jump of a new round of attacks. Sasuke, realizing that the ice shinobi had changed tactics and was now targeting Hinata, raced forwards and intercepted all the senbon. But this was a feint. The true attack was aimed at Naruto. _Does the enemy intended to kill us off one at a time, easiest pickings first in order to finish the fight as quickly as possible?_ Sasuke's eyes, tracking Haku's movements, could see where the senbon would be, and knew he couldn't make it in time to block them. But he couldn't just leave Naruto. Naruto was more than just a teammate. He was a constant presence in Sasuke's young life, always giving him a challenge, training with him when his brother could not. He had just sworn that he wouldn't let Naruto get hurt any more. The senbon came down, lodging themselves into soft splurted onto Naruto's face, and he stirred slightly, eyes opening a bit. The needles were firmly lodged in Sasuke's back. Naruto took in the sight groggily, eyes fluttering closed again. Sasuke looked up and saw Haku facing Hinata, he panicked a bit, but Hinata thankfully had slipped back out of consciousness due to her injuries, and so went ignored by Haku who went back to attacking Sasuke. With this trap, using Sasuke's friends against him, Haku was able to land hits that would not have been possible had the attacks been direct. Once the attack pattern had been established, Haku made short work of Sasuke. Both were exhausted, but Haku still hadn't taken a single injury, while Sasuke teetered near collapse, like how Hinata had been minutes before. It was at this moment that Naruto finally woke up. He noticed Sasuke standing over something white. That white thing was the crumpled form of Hinata, blood oozing from her shredded white silk robes, pooling underneath her. Sasuke was covered in injuries, knees shaking as he struggled to stay upright.

"Sasuke… I thought you weren't supposed to be in here!"

"Heh, idiot. Speak for yourself."  
"Kakashi's orders were for you to guard Tazuna!"

"Screw those orders. I'd rather die here than helplessly watch without being able to save my friends."

"... Your friends…" Naruto repeated numbly as the situation soaked into him, remembering what he had seen during the fight. Hinata, scrambling to fight, shielding him and deflecting sebon meant for him, cold determination in her eyes. Sasuke, leaning over him, eyes filled with concern, as his blood dripped onto Naruto's body, mixing together with Naruto's own blood. _It's my fault. They fought protecting me, and I got them injured because of that._ Sasuke's knees finally gave in and he dropped next to Hinata. Naruto jumped up and rushed to them. Hinata was awake again, her eyes calmly sweeping over her and Sasuke's bodies. Sasuke saw beyond her expression and found a deep sadness in her. Her voice croaked.

"Onee-san..."

"Awake again?" Sasuke grunted.

"I didn't ask for your help." Hinata had a look of disgust on her face. Disgust for her own weakness. "I can't die, not here. Not until I kill that person…" The fight left her as her body relaxed, and her face softened. "Sasuke… you, don't die." Staring at her closed eyes in surprise, Sasuke went limp as well, falling into Naruto's arms as Naruto swept down to catch him and hold him up from a kneeling position. Naruto felt tears welling. Sasuke seemed to notice, as he smiled.  
"What's with that face, idiot?"

"Wha… Why?" Naruto's voice was heavy.

"This was my choice, Naruto. Live, and make your choices without regrets." Sasuke's red eyes faded back to their black onyx color, and then closed. Haku took this moment to speak to Naruto.

"He stood, taking blow after blow without flinching. To protect people that were precious to him, knowing it was a trap, he was still willing to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, hunched over in grief.

"Is this your first time experiencing the death of a friend? This is the way of shinobi." Haku raised his hand from within the mirror one final time, more senbon between his fingers.

"Shut up."

Hinata's blood-drained face was as pale as her pure silk robes. _I won't acknowledge this._ Sasuke' arms hung limply from the sides of his torso, which was still being held in Naruto's arms. _I won't forgive this._ Steam began to rise and pulse from underneath Naruto, sweeping over his friend's bodies.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto's crazed red eyes gleamed with insanity and killing intent, as the pupils shifted into vertical slits, like the eyes of beast.

"What's this?" Haku peered on to the confusing spectacle unfolding below. Fiery red chakra spun around Naruto's feet, ripping apart cement, creating a whirlwind of hot air and chakra. It intensified and rose, the red chakra forming into the likeness of the head of a fox before dissipating. _It's impossible for chakra to be tangible this way… and such evil chakra!_ Haku's confusion slowly turned to disbelieving horror as Naruto's open wounds and cuts immediately cauterized under the red chakra as skin and flesh knitted together, steam rising from the patches of fresh pink skin. _His wounds healed instantly! What is this…?_ Naruto stood up, and turned his head. Haku jerked back reflexively in face of the intensity of Naruto's red glare.

 **.**

Kakashi and Zabuza both twitched. _This terrible chakra… It can't be!_ Kakashi recognized the evil feeling that permeated the air from that night twelve years before. _No! This is bad, could the seal have been broken?!_ In front of him, Zabuza seemed perplexed. _What's this chakra? Is it Kakashi? Impossible… It's stronger than him… and foul._ Tazuna, who was standing alone between the ice mirrors and Kakashi, decided to hurry over to Kakashi's side.

"What's going on back there?"

Kakashi sighed in relief. _The seal isn't broken, only weakening!_

"It looks like I'm going to have to finish things here quickly… Stand back, Tazuna-san. I don't have time to waste." Kakashi took a stance of legs spread apart, put his wrists down in front of him, and moulded a large amount of chakra. The air crackled with electricity.

 **.**

Haku readied some senbon as Naruto hunched over. His nails extended and sharpened into claws, his teeth grew into fangs, and his birthmark whiskers thickened. _Here he comes._ Instead of getting up, Naruto charged forwards on all fours like a wild animal. The air around him hissed and vibrated. _What killing intent! He's totally different from before._ Haku thought in mild panic as he let loose his projectiles. The senbon flew straight towards Naruto's face, but he did not dodge. Instead, he roared, a ball of red chakra mixed with the air from his mouth deflecting the needles. Haku jumped from the mirror and began to attack, but found himself quickly outmaneuvered by the incredible speed and power of the monster before him. Attempting to retreat, Haku jumped, only to jerk in mid-air as his leg was caught in a grip. Naruto yanked Haku down, dislocating Haku's leg from his hip socket. Naruto's other fist came swinging at Haku, but unable to stand, Haku fell underneath the blow, barely dodging it. Instead, haku got a faceful of knee and skidded away, gripping his leg. Naruto pursued, hand flashing. His razor claws raked across Haku's chest, fracturing ribs. Haku flew backwards from the force of the blow, internal organs jolting violently as he hit and smashed through one of his own solid ice mirrors. Blood splurted out from the open wound on his chest into the air as Haku sailed onto the bridge, coming down in a hard landing on his mask, skidding face-first across the bridge. The mask cracked. _Zabuza-san…_ Haku tried to get up, but couldn't move at all, as if a crushing weight was holding down all his limbs. Haku's vision turned grey, and he could no longer smell the blood-filled air, no longer hear the ringing in his ears.

 **.**

Kakashi collected a pulsing ball of electric chakra into his palm, charging at Zabuza.

"This is my own personal assassination jutsu. Raikiri!"

Zabuza dodged and swung his sword, but the lightning cutter, guided by the Sharingan flew past it and pierced his shoulder. Zabuza launched himself, landing on his rear, back hitting the railing of the side of the bridge. Movement caught his eye in time to see Haku's body arc through the air, landing face-first and skidding to halt a few meters away. Blood quickly pooled around Haku's motionless form.

"Haku!" Zabuza called out. No answer. Anxiety tickled his mind, and Zabuza willed his legs to move so he could get up, but stopped at the sound of a cane clicking against the bridge's concrete floor.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A high nasal voice rang through the air, making the ears of both Zabuza and Kakashi twitch. "It looks like you're getting your ass kicked, how disappointing… Zabuza." Gatou smirked.

"Gatou… Why are you here?" Zabuza spoke with a hoarse voice. "What's with all these men?!" He shifted his gaze from the boss leader to the crowd of armed gangsters standing behind. Then he turned his head back in the other direction. Haku was still lying there. _So much blood. This is bad._ Zabuza began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hehehe. There's been a change in plans. Well, actually I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, you're going to be killed here. I never planned on paying you. Hiring regular ninjas is so expensive; it's much easier to hire a band of mercenaries to clean up the mess once you ninjas have tired each other out. And it doesn't cost me anything. Nice plan, don't you think?" Gatou's face was one of triumphant contempt. He looked down on Zabuza's broken form, leaning against the concrete railing. "Devil of the Hidden Mist? Pah! Demons don't exist…" Jeering began among the crowd. But then it died down. A ethereal growl pierced the air.

"What was that?" Gatou's smirk lessened as his fear grew. Kakashi cringed. Naruto, still on all fours, jumped over Haku's limp body towards the rukus. "What the hell is that thing?" Gatou gaped. The gangsters didn't seem fazed.

"It's just a kid, we'll kill him too, damn shinobi!"

Naruto noticed the one who said that, and misty wisps of red chakra flowed from his mouth like steam from a boiling inferno inside of his body. Kakashi's heart wrenched at the sight, and he pulled Tazuna to the side, out of the way of Naruto's charge. Some weapons flew towards the boy while he was in mid spring, but he roared, sending the weapons twirling away in a great shockwave of wind and chakra. The mob faltered, paralyzed by fear as the bloodlust and killing intent slammed into them like a hammer. Naruto hit the front row by storm, slashing with claws, kicking with legs, tearing with jaws. The men were torn apart in a shower of blood. The lucky ones died painlessly as their skulls were crushed instantaneously, others took a few minutes to bleed out, desperately clutching at gaping holes where chunks of their throats or limbs had been. Kakashi was rooted in place in shock. Tazuna moved, but only to empty his breakfast over the edge of the bridge as he vomited in revulsion. The screams of the dead and dying filled the air. Taking advantage of the confusion, Zabuza pulled himself up off the ground and was instantly by Haku's side. Deftly, he lifted his retainer with his functioning arm, swinging him into a cradling position. Haku's eyes looked up at Zabuza's face, and his mouth opened as the child attempted to say something. Zabuza cut Haku off.

"Silence. Gatou has betrayed us. Our fight here is done. I'm going to take you away and get you patched up."

A silent tear slid from Haku's eye.

"Just stay alive, kid." The two vanished.

Kakashi didn't even notice this happen, as his eye was focused on Naruto. Most of the gangsters had been dispatched, the rest routed and fled. Only one remained. Gatou, body shaking in fear, stood at the end of the bridge, trying to find a way out as Naruto slowly stalked towards the last prey. Silence had fallen on the bridge.

"Damn monster! That can't be human! I must find a way to a raft…" Naruto stood up, face inches from the trembling Gatou. He grabbed the greasy man by the shoulders, and began chewing on the man's neck. The screams stopped when Naruto reached the windpipe. But the boy did not stop until a loud snap rang out over the bridge. Teeth dripping with blood, Naruto watched, his face twisted in evil glee as Gatou's severed head fell and splashed into the water below. Naruto's hands released Gatou's body, and it crumpled, falling over the edge of the bridge as well. Kakashi stepped forwards.

"Naruto! Come to your senses!" As if he had suddenly grown tired, Naruto staggered on his feet. When he raised his head again, his eyes were back to their original blue hue. The fangs, claws, and whiskers were gone.

"What… happened?" Dazed, Naruto looked over the bridge in confusion.

It was at this moment that the townspeople came forwards.

"Look! Those Leaf Ninja drove away Gatou's men!" Gasps of surprise rang out, then cheers as the message spread through the gathering crowd. Kakashi dashed towards Naruto.

"It's all over Naruto, you can rest now." Naruto slumped as he fainted into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi glanced over Naruto's body. _I'll have to clean away the blood from his teeth and nails before he wakes up. Explaining to him what he did with the Kyuubi's chakra might be problematic. Best if he doesn't remember his little rampage._ The cheers of the crowd, happy at the news that Gatou's tyranny had ended, dulled as people began noticing the area of the bridge painted in blood and corpses.

"By the Gods, what happened here?!"

Kakashi gave Tazuna a hard look, and spoke sheepishly to the crowd.

"I'm very sorry to have caused you trouble, it seems we got a bit carried away and used particularly gruesome jutsu. Don't worry, though, the bridge itself wasn't damaged." Kakashi used a light-hearted voice, attempting to defuse some of the tension as people gaped at the evidence left by the brutal slaughter. Kakashi walked past Tazuna and spoke in a low voice. "Please don't talk about what happened here with Naruto. If anyone asks, I did it." Tazuna gulped.

"I understand. You've risked much, and I owe you for it. I won't tell anyone about the boy."

"Thank you very much, Tazuna-san." Kakashi sighed, carrying Naruto over his shoulder like a potato sack, he made his way down the bridge to the rest of his genin. His fears were put to rest when he spotted Sasuke and Hinata sitting cross-legged, both facing away from each other, the atmosphere of awkwardness surrounding them was palpable. Kakashi ignored this and smiled to lighten up the mood.

"Yo guys, Gatou has been taken care of and his goons have run away. Looks like our mission is a success!"

"That's good, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke, seeing that his whole team had come out alright smiled wearily.

"Hn." The Ice Princess returned to her normal stuck-up state.

* * *

 **The Next Day ####### ####### #######**

The bridge was completed in peace as the shinobis healed their wounds. During the celebration, the bridge was christened "The Great Liberation Bridge" to commemorate the end of tyranny in their land. Tazuna and his countrymen bid Team 7 a warm and grateful farewell. After polite smiling and waving, Team 7 headed back home. The road was long and silent. Each mulled over what had happened, and how they could perform better. Naruto felt like hadn't been able to do anything for his teammates. He hated how powerless he felt when his friends were hurt and couldn't fight anymore. The Uchiha scion was glad he had awakened his eyes, but he still had a long way to go before he caught up to his older brother. The jonin-sensei was just plain relieved that the team had gone through the first mission without any casualties. Green rookies had the highest casualty rates due to their lack of experience. But now that they had survived, their veterancy would grow and carry over. Dark clouds loomed over the Hyūga heiress. She had been soundly defeated, and only lived because of the compassion of her opponent. The senbon attacks had purposefully avoided the vital areas. The thought of holding onto her life due to the whim of another's pity was galling and humiliating. On top of that, the one who defeated Haku hadn't even been Sasuke, the least useless teammate, but that dunderhead Naruto. How he managed to best that genius Hinata could not even begin to guess. Though she did not miss the clues. Her eyes had seen it. The mountain of corpses. Naruto's blood-soaked jacket and arms. And those teeth. There was still someone's muscle sinew stuck between Naruto's canines and incisors when Kakashi had hauled over his unconscious form during the regrouping after the battle. It disturbed her. What was with these levels of strength in people her age? Hinata ground her teeth in frustration. She had to gain higher strength and greater powers if she was to succeed in her goals.

* * *

 **Nightfall ####### ####### #######**

The forest was thick. Little light shone through the layer of foliage. It was difficult to see in far ahead in a straight line, given the number of thick tree trunks. Mosses, high grasses, and thick weeds covered the forest bed. Perfect for hiding. One of the trees, a victim of a decades-past lightning strike, was hollowed out, forming a small cavernous shelter. A tall muscular shinobi appeared in front of the entrance and darted in hurriedly. Momochi Zabuza's hairless eyebrows were furrowed low, his face twisted in a scowl as he dropped the bags he carried and knelt down to tend to the injured person lying under the shelter.

"This is all I could salvage from the old hide-out. Normally, I'd just kill those goons for getting in the way, but…" His arm was still mostly useless until it healed. Even the leaderless band of cutthroats posed a danger to him when he could wield neither jutsu nor his favorite sword. He was just too injured. Rage burned within Zabuza. Rage against the Leaf, for getting the better of him. Rage against Gatou for deceiving and manipulating him. And rage at himself, for the broken mess before him that used to be his most loyal servant. "It was best if I hurried back." He said gruffly. Haku did not respond. Ever since he'd gotten a good look at the wound itself, a knot of anxiety had formed in Zabuza's gut. The child was very pale, and those lips that had once been cherry pink had turned to a whitish blue. Zabuza's hand extended out, covering Haku's forehead.

"Dammit!" The blood-drained skin burned under Zabuza's touch. The fever had set in quickly after they had retreated from the battle, and Haku's condition since had gone from bad to worse. Despite his best efforts, in his condition, Zabuza couldn't do much for the child. He was a fighter, not a healer. Support in and outside of combat was Haku's field. Zabuza had always stood strong on his own, but he had always had companions, even if they were just underlings taking orders. After a series of failures and betrayals, he had lost or abandoned all of them. All but one. Haku was the last one left. The last person in the world that Zabuza could trust. Zabuza bit his lip, drawing blood. Thinking about Haku more wasn't helping. There had to be a way! The weeds in the surrounding forest were no good. The first-aid supplies he had managed to recover were nowhere near enough for such a grievous wound.

"Dammit…" He thought about leaving the forest. After the upheaval that had just transpired in Wave country, the land would be crawling with ANBU and Hunter-Killer nin all waiting to flush him out and take his head. But without treatment, Haku would surely die.

 **.**

That night, under cover of darkness, Zabuza made his move. Judging from the maps he had seen in Gatou's hideout, there should be a civilian hospital in a town not too far from the forest. He had extra money, stashed away in case of emergencies. So long as he could pass off Haku as a civilian for treatment and avoid the ANBU, things might work out. Zabuza kept up a fast pace as he soared through the trees. Haku's breaths had become shallow and weak. There wasn't much time. Perhaps there hadn't been as many ANBU as he had anticipated, for the journey was uneventful. Zabuza, holding the child wrapped in his arms, stopped at the edge of the town. He immediately noticed a problem. Gatou's maps were too old. They were back from the time when the region was prosperous. This town, assaulted by economic pressures, was deserted. Furiously, he made his way to the hospital. Anger turned to despair. The building had been cannibalized of all property. He would find no equipment or medicine. Haku's time was up, and there were no options left. Growling, Zabuza darted into the cover of the treeline, getting away from the run down ghost-town. Zabuza felt the world burn around him as his vision blurred. He stopped, landing in a tree branch, and collapsed backwards, back leaning against the trunk, the heavy bundle falling into his lap.

"It's alright, Zabuza-san. You don't have to waste effort on me anymore. I have become useless to you."

Startled, Zabuza uncovered his charge's face. Haku was awake, despite the fever and blood loss. The large innocent eyes locked onto to Zabuza's own, before closing again, as if drifting off to sleep.

"Haku! You swore you'd stay by my side…" Speaking to no one in particular, the Demon of the Mist continued. "I still need you, Haku. You can still be of use to me! Aren't I the one who took you in, who raised and trained you? Just this once, why can't I save Haku?!"

A deep raspy voice of grinding sandpaper answered from the darkness of the night.

"Very well. I will help you save that child's life."

"Who's there?"

A large bulging figure of barely human shape slowly crept from the shadows of the forest.

"Fear not. You have attracted the attention of our organization. I am here to recruit you. If you come with me, the life of your subordinate will be assured."

"What... are you?"

The dark figure stepped out into a ray of moonlight, revealing a black cloak colored with red clouds.

 **End of Chapter Three ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Let's play the pronoun game!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Konoha, Morning ####### ####### #######**

Hinata and Sasuke stood waiting at the training field. Naruto shouted good mornings from afar as he ran to join them excitedly. Kakashi was late, as usual, despite agreeing to increase their training to prepare them better for future missions. Once Naruto joined his teammates, he attempted to start conversation about various mundane things relating to training which went ignored by his unresponsive fellows. While it was normal for Hinata to ignore others, at that moment she seemed to be actively pretending that the two boys did not exist. Sasuke studiously avoided eye contact by keeping his back turned on the girl. After an hour of waiting, Sasuke invited Naruto to do warm-up exercises with him. Naruto enthusiastically agreed and they set off to begin light training while waiting for their tardy sensei. Hinata drifted off to the side, doing her own exercises away from the team. Two hours after that, Kakashi finally arrived in the early afternoon, to find Naruto and Sasuke panting for breath, having just finished sparring exercises together. Hinata had worked up a sweat and sauntered over to the easy-going jonin.

"Hey guys! I got lost." Kakashi waved his hand casually.

Immediately, Naruto was up and recovered, scolding his sensei.

"Stop lying with a straight face! You're late!"

"Alright, first things first, we're going to take our daily mission, and then do some special training afterwards."

"All right! Will we learn new jutsu?!"

"Not quite."

Naruto's smile fell.

"Ah…"

* * *

 **Konoha, Late Afternoon ####### ####### #######**

"For once, I agree with Naruto. These missions are too easy. This 'special training' seems much more interesting."

"You're still a genin Sasuke, have some patience. We'll start soon. But first... " Kakashi dug his hand into a jacket pocket, taking out a slip of paper and handing it over to Naruto. "I've been judging your abilities and predispositions. The next few days will be aimed at correcting your weaker points. Teamwork seems to have been suffering a little as of late; Hinata, you need to cooperate more. Acting like you comrades don't exist won't do you any favors. So, even though I hadn't planned it before, I'll include Sasuke in our doujutsu training."

"Just Hinata and Sasuke? What about me?"

"I have something else planned for you, Naruto. You chakra control is abysmal. It is vital that you learn to control your psycho-spiritual power. Therefore…" Kakashi gestured to Naruto for him to open the folded piece of paper. "I am sending you to a special tutor to have you improve your chakra control. With this signed order, he won't be able to turn you down for private lessons. Go."

Clutching the paper like a golden ticket, Naruto ran off without even a word of goodbye. The three waited for a moment as the dust settled in the wake of the orange blur speeding into the distance.

"Well then, now that he's taken care of we can get to work."

Sasuke nodded, and the Ice Princess did not react.

"For our first session, I'll be observing as you show me what you can do. Once I have catalogued your abilities, then we can start on improvement."

For the next few hours, Kakashi pushed the two genin, establishing their limits such as range, reaction time, precision of vision, aim, the degree to which the sight of the Byakugan could be telescopic or microscopic, etcetera. Then, Kakashi went into their ninjutsu and chakra abilities. Most of the attention went to Hinata's Gentle Fist. She explained how she pressed chakra from her chakra points, and how these points were visible on every creature's body. Most interesting was when Hinata mentioned that the Gentle Fist could be used expel chakra from any part of the body, not just the hands and feet. After the informative session, Kakashi prepared to return to his apartment to sort out what he had learned into a comprehensive program for the doujutsu.

"Oh one more thing, go to the Hokage office building and find Naruto. He should be there when he finishes training for the day. I'll make a team announcement then. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Hokage Office ####### ####### #######**

Panting, Naruto pushed open the doors to the main hall of the Hokage office building. He walked up to one of the desks, shoving forwards his order paper.

"Tell me where this guy is!"

After a sideways glance at Naruto filled with suspicion, the office worker looked at the note. Sighing in defeat, the office worker handed the paper back.

"Ebisu-sensei should be in the building, I'll send for him. Please wait here."

Once the deskman left, Naruto began to feel bored. Then a door flung open, and a little runty child darted in.

"Where's the old man?!"

"Oh no not again!" A tall thin man clad in black fatigues quickly followed the child, with a panicked look on his face. Naruto frowned at the odd display.

"Which old man…?"

Around a corner, the Hokage emerged, seemingly unaware of the fuss as he was immersed in a thick package of reports.  
"There he is! Prepare yourself, old man!"

The Hokage didn't even bother looking up as the child tripped on his own long scarf.

"Damn it! Was that a trap? I know! You set that trap, didn't you?!" The child pointed an accusing finger at Naruto as snot dripped from his nose. Naruto lost his temper and screamed in return.

"You tripped over your own feet you idiot!"

"Naruto! Let him go, he is the grandson of the honored-"

"You think I give a damn?" Naruto interrupted, feeling impatient to stop this mess so he could get to his special training. "I'll put him down…" Ebisu relaxed. "... a peg or two!" Naruto flung his fist down, smacking the bratty kid over the forehead.

"No way!" The teacher's jaw dropped. Tears in his eyes, the runt ran off in surprised stupor. Ebisu made to go after the kid, but the Hokage bid him to wait and then spoke in a soft voice.

"Naruto. While I can't say I approve of your method of dealing with misbehaving children, I do think it was time for that one to stop being spoiled so much. Anyways, you must be busy, please go ahead and show Ebisu-sensei your paper."

Naruto was a bit surprised and awed. The Hokage missed nothing, not even a detail such as a genin having a piece of paper in hand. Grudgingly, Ebisu tore the paper out of Naruto's hand. His eyes narrowed when he saw the signature at the bottom.  
"I can't say I'm happy about this, but orders are orders. Come outside."

"So, what kind of training are you going to give me?"

Ebisu seemed to have gotten over himself as he then shifted into the professional voice of an instructor who meant business.

"Chakra control. Here, take this." He said, handing Naruto a leaf. Naruto puzzled over it.

"What's this?"

"It's an exercise to help you develop the finesse of your chakra output. Mould some chakra and direct it into your hand so as to make the leaf float in your palm." Naruto, scrunching up his face in concentration, did as he was told. The leaf twitched, and Naruto's face lit up.

"It was the wind. Try again."

Dejected, Naruto hung his head for a second before gathering his determination to do better. Once again he concentrated all of his effort, to no avail.

"Interesting. Naruto, I want you to just mould as much chakra as you can - don't do anything with it, just mould it. I'm going to use a small sensing jutsu to take a diagnostic of your chakra, so don't be surprised when I touch your forehead, okay?"

"Um. Okay?" Naruto repeated the chakra moulding but didn't try to put it in his palm and instead waited as Ebisu touched him on the forehead. The special instructor frowned as though deep in thought.

"Indeed, now I understand."

"What is it?"

"The reason why you've had trouble controlling your chakra."

"And?"

"It's actually quite simple. When I told you to concentrate on moulding the chakra, how much did you try to use?"

"As much as I could." Naruto replied, puzzled by the turn of the conversation.

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei has told you that your chakra is much larger than average, correct?"

"Un." Naruto nodded once in affirmation.

"Think of a faucet that spouts too much water. When a person opens the faucet and gets sprayed by the uncontrolled volume of water, the knee-jerk reaction is to close the faucet immediately. Your chakra is like this. You have so much chakra, that when you try to mould as much as you can, it reaches levels that could easily overload an adult. In order to protect itself, your body limits the output. This in turn disrupts your chakra usage, making your techniques unstable. That's why you perform very badly at small techniques that require very little chakra, like the loaf floating or regular Clone. However you easily cast high chakra consumption jutsu like Multiple Shadow Clones, because it provides an outlet for your abnormally high chakra. In fact, the only reason you haven't died in the past couple minutes is probably because your chakra coils have grown abnormally dense over time as compensation, since you've had this large chakra ever since you were born."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I don't really get it. But what you're saying is that I use too much chakra?"

"Pretty much. From now on, whenever you try moulding chakra, try to mould as little as possible. This will teach you to fine tune your chakra output and hopefully result in better control and techniques."

"Use as little as possible…" Naruto repeated. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea. He had always aimed at being successful by going all-out and overcoming obstacles through guts and determination. Holding back was not his style. But he also realized that lack of chakra control was fairly debilitating. He hadn't been able to do a thing for his friends when they were in danger because his only reliable jutsu, Shadow Clones, just hadn't worked. If he wanted to be able to use other jutsus, he'd need to learn chakra control. Raising his hand and turning his palm up, he turned his attention back to the leaf. "As little as possible…" Ebisu's analogy with the faucet was useful. Where Naruto had always just pulled the lever free, no holds barred, he now, with great care, approached the lever with just the tips of his fingers, giving the lightest of pressures he could manage without doing nothing. A stream pulsed out. It was much larger than he had aimed for, but it was the most steady stream of chakra he had produced in his life, not that that said much, considering Naruto's track record. But still, it was tangible progress. Both teacher and student smiled in triumph. They worked until the sun was low in the sky, clouds red in the sunset.

* * *

 **Hokage Office ####### ####### #######**

The room was long and lined with stone. Placed under the office building, the air was cool and flowed with a light breeze thanks to the ventilation shafts that prevented people from dying of smoke inhalation from the flames that lit up the room. Wearing his ceremonial robes, the esteemed Fifth Hokage sat on his chair and addressed the group of gathered jounin.

"All preparations for the Chuunin Exam are complete. The opening announcement will be made today to the general public just as foreign exam hopefuls begin arriving. In seven days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon, the Chuunin Selection Exam will commence… Now, let us hear from the jounin-senseis who are watching over the new genins. Step forwards please."

Three people stepped up. A tall bearded man, a red-eyed woman, and a man with a slouching lazy posture, hands in his pockets.

"Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi… are there any genin that you would like to enter into this Chuunin Selection Exam?"

"The Asuma-led team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"The Kurenai-led team 8, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left."

"The Kakashi-led team 7, Hyūga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, likewise."

The Hokage gave a knowing smirk. However, one of the Chuunin instructors, Iruka, spoke up.

"Hold on a second!"

"What is the matter, Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word. I may be speaking out of place, all of these nine were students of mine at the Academy. Of course they are all very talented, but it's too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience. I can't understand the jounin's reasoning."

"I became chuunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto." Kakashi interjected.

"Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to crush these kids?! The Chuunin Exam is…!"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them. Crushing them could be fun…" Kakashi went on casually.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well… That was a joke, Iruka-sensei. I can understand your feelings. It may upset you, but stay out of this. They are no longer your students. Right now… they are _my_ subordinates."

Iruka sweated at this.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my team is waiting for me." Kakashi made to stroll out of the room, and was stopped by a wry, commanding voice.

"Hatake Kakashi." The Hokage intoned softly. Kakashi froze mid-step, cursing himself. "Yuuhi Kurenai. Sarutobi Asuma. Now that you have officially made your nominations, you may return to your seats so that the evening's announcements can continue as scheduled."

Kakashi shivered. By trying to walk out on the Hokage in his fit of petulance, he had almost committed an act of blatant disrespect. But the Hokage was a kind and forgiving man, and was giving him a second chance. Bowing deeply, Kakashi walked past Iruka to take his place besides the other Jounin, letting his knot of anxiety slowly unfold. "As for the nominations, they are approved. I trust the judgement of our jounins on the matter of the genins' abilities." Itachi glanced over the rest of the shinobi assembled, noting Iruka's clear distress. "May they represent our village well."

 **.**

Once the meeting was over, Kakashi slowly made his way up the staircase to the main waiting hall where he knew he'd find his students. They had already gathered and had been waiting for while. It had gotten late in the evening and the three young genin were becoming impatient.

"What took you so long?!"

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmpf."

Kakashi didn't react to the trio of mismatched greetings and instead began to speak.

"So, I'm sure you've all been waiting patiently for my announcement…" He took a second to savor the look of attention and mystery in the eyes of his students. "A week from now the Chuunin Selection Exam will take place. It is an exam that is held to determine which genin may be promoted to chuunin rank. I've just submitted your names to the Hokage for participation, should you accept my nomination."

Sasuke seemed dumbstruck. Naruto blinked in confusion and began to vibrate with excitement as Kakashi handed out three official-looking papers.

"Sensei! I love you!" He jumped towards Kakashi in a passionate embrace.

"Hey stop… let go of me…"

Naruto disengaged and eyed his application form with glee.

"Anyways, this is just a nomination, whether you take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all." A puff of smoke later, Kakashi was gone. The trio wordlessly moved on, walking towards the residential area of the village.

"Hihihihi! Chuunin exam! Chuunin Exam!" Naruto goose-stepped like an excited child. "There's going to be a lot of strong guys in this thing, right? I won't lose to them! Haha!" _If I win this, I'll be closer to Hokage!_ In his mind, Naruto imagined himself proudly donning the Hokage's ceremonial hat, the big red one with the word "Fire" written on it, as the now second-strongest shinobi in the village's red eyes brimmed with tears as he surrendered the headwear and spoke in his deep reasoning voice, ' _It's only logical that Naruto should be Hokage'_.

Hinata smirked. _I'll fight the strongest there are. Then, we'll see who's eyes really are best!_ Without a word, she turned away to walk back to her apartment. She had more training to do. Sasuke was also silent, but instead of excitement he felt dread and shame. Biting his lip, he absentmindedly followed Naruto through the streets while commiserating whether or not he was ready to take the exam. He had nearly gotten himself and his team killed in the previous mission. Hinata had performed well as always, and Naruto had somehow taken care of himself. Sasuke felt like despite his recent growth, he was still being left behind. After a while, Sasuke realized that he didn't recognize the part of town he was walking through. It was a bit seedy, with poor housing and shoddy market stands selling wares everywhere. The walls of the buildings around the two were lit with an orangish glow as the day neared its end.

"Naruto, where is this?"

"Huh? You're still here? I'm going back to my home, it's right over there." He pointed towards a dilapidated building. Sasuke sighed and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Hey… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come over to my place? I have something I want to ask you about."

Taken by surprise, Naruto tilted his head like a confused dog. Sasuke decided to use some guile to convince Naruto along.

"I'll show you something cool..."

Naruto's eyes widened just as Sasuke knew they would.

"Like a new jutsu?!"

"Exactly, a new jutsu."

"All right! Show me the way!"

* * *

 **Dusk, Uchiha Neighborhood ####### ####### #######**

By the time that Naruto and Sasuke reached the Uchiha residential area, the sun was glowing low red, its tip dipping into the horizon.

"Huh. I've never been to this part of town before." Naruto swung his head this way and that, taking in the new neighborhood. "It's pretty far from most of the other places in the village. And are those symbols the Uchiha clan mon on most of the buildings?"

"Yeah. This is the neighborhood where most of the Uchiha clan lives, so many of the buildings are ours. The entire area on this far side of the village used to be the Uchiha Compound, but recently others have been allowed to settle here. However, the shrine grounds in the forest beyond are still restricted. I've only been able to go there for some clan ceremonies."

"Huhhh." Naruto felt odd, seeing strange new sights in a village that he thought he knew very well. It looked like he'd have more exploring to do! "So, what was it you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grinned and pointed to a fenced gate.

"I'll show you in the clan training area."

Once inside, Sasuke turned to face Naruto and flashed his eyes.

"Whoah! What's that? Isn't that… Sharingan?!"

"Yep." Sasuke said proudly. "I awoke them during the fight in Wave. But I haven't gotten any training with them yet. Honestly, I'm a bit worried about this Chuunin Exam. I have these eyes now, but I can't help but wonder how useful I really will be…"  
"But you've got your family right? They have the Sharingan too, right? So why didn't you ask them to train you? Now that you mention it, didn't you do that special training with Kakashi-sensei today? And yet you didn't get to use your Sharingan?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"My family is always too busy. Kakashi's training today was just a diagnostic focused mostly on Hinata."

"Oh."

"So... "

"Hn?"

"You're not too busy, right?"

"No…?"

"Will you help me train?" Naruto's eyes gleamed. Never before had someone else willingly asked to spend time with him. His grin shone brightly in the dimming light of the evening.

"Sure! But in exchange… teach me some of your coolest jutsu!"

"The Uchiha clan keeps a large library of jutsu. I have plenty of scrolls I can lend you."

"Yes! I'm gonna learn all the super-powerful jutsu and become the strongest in the village in no time! Alright Sasuke, here I come! Shadow Clone no Jutsu!"

"Wait wha-" Sasuke didn't have time to react as dozens of excited Naruto clones charged at him, raising their fists.

"Show me what your Sharingan can do!" The lead clone roared. Sasuke inwardly sighed and set himself in a defensive stance just as the first wave of clones crashed into him. _This guy…_

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **Later ####### ####### #######**

After an hour in intense sparring, Sasuke suggested that they get some rest for their big day tomorrow.

"But before you go back home, I'll give you a jutsu scroll, so wait here for me to go fetch one from my house, okay?"

"Right."

After a few moments of staring at the moon, Naruto became bored and looked at an elderly woman walking down the road.

"Excuse me young man, are you lost?" The high pitched sweet voice of the old woman spoke to someone Naruto could not see, so he wandered over out of curiosity.

"Begone from my presence if you wish to live." Came the soft reply. Incensed at such cruel words being directed against an older lady, Naruto sprang in to intervene.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, buddy! You can't just talk like that to old ladies!" Naruto threw an incriminating pointing figure to the culprit, who was a strange-looking boy with red hair and no eyebrows. Next to him were two taller young ninja.

"Oi Gaara, didn't sensei tell you to not go out on walks like this through the village at night?" Even though he was much larger than the strange uncouth boy, he spoke in a nervous voice and held his hands up in a gesture of placating submission. He was afraid.

"Silence, or I'll kill you."

Gulping, the larger boy stepped back.

"Oh dear, you youngsters don't look you're from Konoha, from your headbands it seems you're from Suna."

The eyebrowless boy stared impassively.

"Get out of my way old hag." He lifted a single arm up, but stopped it when the ground in front of his feet snapped. Glancing down, he noticed a pebble had struck the earth near his toes. Then, the three sand ninja looked up to see Sasuke perched on a nearby wall, holding more pebbles in hand.

"Go back to your rooms. Foreign shinobi have no place wandering around here." Sasuke squeezed down, vaporizing one of the pebbles in his fist. Gaara narrowed his eyes before silently turning around.

"What's your name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey, don't you want to know my name too?" Naruto interjected.

"No." Gaara said as he walked away, his two nervously sweating teammates in tow. Within a few moments, they were gone.

"Sasuke-chan! How gallant of you to come to my rescue." The old woman teased.

"Good evening, Obasan."

"And you too, young boy, for standing up for me. Are you Sasuke's friend?"

"Yeah, he is." Sasuke answered smoothly.

"Here." The old woman dove a hand into a pocket, taking two sweets out. "Have some candies as a reward. A friend of Sasuke's is a friend of ours." Naruto accepted the gifts eagerly.

"Wow Sasuke, your clan seems really cool. See you again sometime obaachan! See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" Naruto ran off towards home to get some sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day ####### ####### #######**

"Heyy! Sasuke!" Naruto almost tripped as his stampeding run came to a halt. His teammates were waiting for him near the Shinobi Academy buildings where they would drop off their Chuunin Exam application forms.

"Yeah… Good morning…" Sasuke replied in a rather more subdued manner. Dark bags circled his eyes. Hinata merely stared at her teammates, showing only a face of boredom as she quietly observed. She did notice that Naruto and Sasuke seemed a bit closer now, more comfortable and open with each other.

 **.**

Together, the three made their way into the hall of one of the academic buildings to find room 301. The place was crowded with plenty of other exam hopefuls. However, at the end of the hall, the doors to room 301 were blocked by a pair of ninja. They didn't look particularly imposing, certainly not like jounin, but they were evidently stronger than the genin assembled as they held them off, denying them entrance. One of the genin that tried to walk up to them was easily beaten back, large bruise forming on his cheek.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?" "You should quit now." "You're just a little kid." "Yeah, yeah." The pair sounded off.

"Please, let us through." Said a girl, one of the genin teammates of the one who had already been punched. The reply she got was a savage backhanded slap that sent her flying backwards.

"Horrible…" Other genin sweated and shied away.

"What did you say?" One of bullies said. "Listen. This is our kindness. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy… Even we have failed it three times straight in a row. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobi, those that die during the exam - we've seen it all. And Chuunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of comrade - those are all the captain's responsibility. Yet you kids think you can pass? We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

 **.**

Hinata smirked. Sasuke grinned and caught the eye of another genin among the crowd. The other genin wore similar black clothing that Sasuke did. Also, on his back was the mon of the Uchiha clan. She was itching to go straight up to the taller genin, demand passage and goad him into a fight. She couldn't wait to put that cocky bastard in his place and prove to all the might of the Hyūga .

"Naruto, this isn't the third floor." Sasuke whispered.

"Whaat?!" Naruto mouthed silently. Of course, Hinata already knew that. But she began to consider with unease that her teammates might not play along with her theatrical display as they seemed to have their own plans.

"Follow us." Sasuke said to Naruto, while nodding his head towards the other young Uchiha. The boy and girl who had been struck by the older bullied got up and slinked back, joining the Uchiha. The group of three then made their way to the staircase, where team 7 was waiting. By the time that the two teams of three met, all the injuries the two had sustained were gone as if they had never been there. Hinata frowned.

"Who are these guys?" She demanded, in a bad mood for not having been able to challenge the two strong-looking guys in the hall.

"Kyōto-niisan." Sasuke said. Hinata arched her eyebrow.

"Sasuke-sama." The other boy gave a short respectful bow that was really only a small nodding of the head in the cramped space of the staircase reception. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are Team Gai. I am Uchiha Kyōto." The Uchiha was formal and uptight. Rigid even. Quite different from his other teammates.

"Rock Lee!" Said the boy wearing bright green spandex while giving an exaggerated salute. Everything about him was just so… intense. Especially his eyebrows. "Tenten." Said the girl. She wore simple Chinese-style clothing. Judging by her pouches, she was packing serious weight in sealing scrolls. Sasuke sported a proud grin and introduced his own team in turn.

"Team Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke." He gave a nudging look at his teammates who followed his lead.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" While less intense than Lee, Naruto easily was the runner-up on enthusiasm. After a moment of pause, the final call came out.

"Hyūga Hinata." She said, trying not to grind her teeth too much in irritation. Why did she have to put up with idiots from other teams on top of her own team?

The group made their way up the stairs.

"Wait, so how is this the third floor if the rooms downstairs had the third floor numbers?" Naruto asked as his confusion returned after the distraction of meeting new people. The answer came from all at once in one voice.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke continued with the explanation. "They made the second floor rooms look like third floor rooms with a blanketing genjutsu. A lot of the low-level genin were tricked by it and won't make it to even the first part of the exam."

"Oh."

After exiting the staircase, the group came to a large empty lobby.

"We should probably hurry, we only have half an hour left to submit our applications."

But before Sasuke could get his team to respond Lee stepped up.

"Wait here."  
"What?" Came the collective gasp.

"You." Lee pointed out the Hyūga. "With the light eyes. Fight me here." The Uchiha boy on the other team took a step towards Lee.

"Damn Hyūga." He whispered through clenched teeth before returning to his normal, though impatient, voice. "Let's just go, Lee…"

He glared at Hinata like it was her fault. That was curious, but Hinata didn't need to even give any of it a second thought. He thought he was tough. She would prove him wrong. She'd been growing restless and was waiting for an outlet for her frustration. But she stood still and did not immediately give much outward reaction.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"I wish to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan."

Naruto tensed. The eye geniuses were hogging the attention again. He didn't mind Sasuke so much, since Sasuke tried to be nice about it, but Hinata got so snotty over who was genius and who wasn't.. it'd probably do her good to be taken down several notches.

"Challenging me knowing the Hyūga name… Frankly you're a fool." She said in her icy voice. "You're about to learn… What this name means, thick brows."

"If you would please... " Lee settled into a combat stance confidently.

"Oi, Hinata… I don't think we should be doing this…" Sasuke tried to cut in, getting worried over both the time constraints and the well-being of his teammates and those of his cousin. But Hinata would have none of it. Even worse, Naruto decided to jump in and take some of the glory for himself.

"I'll take care of thick brows."

"The one I wish to fight is not you… It's the Hyūga."

"Damn it! I'm sick of hearing about Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he lost his temper and charged at the green-clad genin. Lee stayed absolutely still until the very last moment before Naruto's fist finished its swing. He flashed in a burst of motion, effortlessly diverting Naruto's strike downwards and to the side without even looking. Naruto tried to shift his weight and turn the spinning momentum into a kick, but Lee dodged at a fantastic speed, flipping in mid-air and landing behind Naruto and sending the Orange ninja tumbling madly in a graceful sweep of his leg. Naruto went plowing into the nearby wall.

"I'll say this. You cannot defeat me. Because right now I am the strongest Leaf genin." Lee's face was hard, but betrayed no effort in having easily dispatched Naruto moments before.

"Sounds fun, I'll do it." Hinata sneered.

"Hinata, don't!" Sasuke pleaded. As always, the Ice Princess ignored him and charged.

She activated her Byakugan and swept her legs into a wide stance, evening out her palms flatly as the Gentle Fist style began in earnest. Lee came at her hard and fast with powerful kicks to her head and upper body. She blocked and deflected the savage blows, barely keeping up with the speed. She tried to suppress a triumphant grin. The bloody idiot hadn't realized just what the Gentle Fist was, or how it worked. A kick came too quickly for her defenses and smacked her right in the face. She staggered back, dazed, but quickly recovered herself. The kick hadn't been nearly as strong as the others. Lee was already getting weaker. It was Hinata's fast recovery that clued him in. Lee began to analyze his own body to find out why the kick hadn't done much other than force the girl back a bit. It was meant to be a finishing blow from his combo. _What did she do?_ He tested his muscles, specifically those in his legs with some warm-up movements. The pain and weakness he found there startled him. _So that's the Byakugan._ Hinata surged forwards, a confident grin on her lips. But in the next moment, Lee was under her, sending her chin straight up at the end of his extended heel. His movement had been so fast, her eyes hadn't caught much of it. Even when it registered, there was little she could do to reorient her body in time. Hinata sailed through the air, but Sasuke dove forwards to catch her before she fell ungracefully. Lee rubbed his calfs. While from the outside it looked like a minor massage to prevent cramping, in reality it was all Lee could do to not grip his leg in pain. Whatever had just happened to him in the fight had done severe internal damage to his leg tendons. Pairing that with his initiation of the Primary Lotus, he'd had to call off the jutsu part-way through or risk injuring himself seriously. He called out to Hinata as she collected herself, face twisted in confused fury.

"My techniques are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu. They are simple taijutsu. You may not believe it because it is so basic, but… they say the Byakugan has the ability to see through all movement, objects, and chakra. It is true that you could have read my body to see my techniques. But even with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my taijutsu. Basically, even if you can see it, if your body can't move then it's useless."

"Shut up!" Hinata shoved Sasuke off from her and charged forwards again despite the blood dribbling from her mouth and the raggedness of her step. "I see your pain clear as day. I'm going to shut you down!" She screamed in rage, throwing her palms forward in quick succession. Lee remained cool, and blocked each of the strikes with lightning reaction with only his left hand. His right hand, which had been held back, came swinging in, knocking Hinata across the jaw hard as she crumpled for a second time.

"Did you know? That among strong people, there exists genius types and hardworking types. Your Byakugan is a genius type from Hyūga blood. I am simply a hardworking type who has mastered only taijutsu. I shall prove to you that hard work surpasses genius."

Hinata, grinding her teeth, lunged again but was held back by Sasuke's grip.

"Get a hold of yourself and stop this!" He pleaded a bit more forcefully. Hinata noticed his Sharingan was activated in the emotional moment. The injuries caught up to her and she went limp from exhaustion, adrenaline draining out of her, allowing the stinging pain all over her body and ringing in her ears to register more clearly.  
"That's enough, Lee!" A giant turtle interjected while suddenly appearing in the scene. Naruto got up from his place in along the wall that he had slammed into earlier to walk over to Sasuke and Hinata. _Hinata was defeated… What happened while I was out?_

"So you were watching…"

"Lee! That technique is forbidden!" The turtle admonished. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look. Both seemed perplexed.

"I'm really sorry, I just…" Naruto seemed to have made a connection, though. _Thick Brow's sensei?_ "But… I wasn't going through with it, I stopped... "

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted Lee's apologies. "That's… a turtle, right? right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke replied.

"How can a turtle become a ninja?"

"How would I know?"

"You fool!" The turtle continued undistracted by the scene unfolding behind. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that? You already know what it means for a shinobu to reveal his special techniques! Are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes…" Lee hung his head in repentance. Hinata ignored her teammates and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. _Damn… I lost to these weirdos..._

"Then here comes Gai Sensei." The turtle performed a summoning and a cloud of smoke exploded on top of the turtle's shell. When the smoke cleared, a man was standing in a ridiculous pose. He was dressed in the same green spandex as lee, but wore a Konoha military jacket on top, signifying him as a superior rank shinobi. One hand was extended upwards in fist of triumph while the other made an okay sign, looping around his eye. His teeth twinkled far too brightly.

"Geez! You guys are in the springtime of youth!" He roared. The entire team 7 did a double-take and had the same simultaneous thought. _He's got even thicker eyebrows!_

"Lee... " The super-weird, super eyebrowed teacher called to his student softly. The boy turned around to face the man. Lee's sensei took a deep breath.

"YOU FOOL!" He bellowed, as he drove a powerful punch through Lee's face, sending Lee flying back. "You are… you are…"

"Sensei…" Lee got up, to see his sensei's eyes streaming with tears. Lee's tears flowed freely as well. "Sensei… I…" At this moment, the room disappeared, revealing a stage of a cliff overlooking a dramatic ocean sunset. The two green-spandex figures faced each other as the red clouds and blue ocean pulsed behind them.

"That's enough Lee!" The two were suddenly in a tight clasping hug. "You don't need to say it."

"SENSEI!"

"Yes! This is what youth is all about!" Lee's sensei quivered from emotion as they were sprayed by a wave crashing against the cliff.

"Sensei!" Lee sniffed. The scene was over and they were back in the hall.

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together." The larger green ninja said as they disengaged the hug.

"You are too kind… sensei."

"But, you did start a fight and broke my rules. Your punishment will take place after the Chuunin Exam."

Lee stood at attention and gave a crisp salute.

"Yes!"

"500 laps around the practice range!" His teacher punched his fist up.

"Yes!" Lee barked back. The man turned his attention to Team 7. Sasuke shrunk back a bit, not wanting to be under the scrutiny of such an intense person. Naruto was still blabbering cluelessly about the turtle. Hinata stood silently, her shame growing as she chided herself for having let such weirdos get the best of her. The man named Gai took his attention off of his most youthful student to observe the others that were watching. _These kids are Kakashi's..._

"Hey you guys, how's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

"You know him?" Naruto shot back.

"Heh heh." The man rubbed his chin smugly and then vanished, instantly reappearing behind the three genin. "People refer to us as 'eternal rivals'."

Hinata flinched. _This guy… when did he...?_

"50 wins, 49 losses. I'm stronger than Kakashi." He stated proudly, as his teeth sparkled with a twang. _No way… his speed is above Kakashi… Is he human?_

"See?" Lee shouted excitedly. "Gai-sensei is incredible!" The boy was momentarily distracted as he re-fastened the bandages that had come loose on his wrists and fist. The scarred and blistered skin underneath did not go unnoticed by team 7.

"Sorry about Lee, I swear to this beautiful face it won't happen again. You boys and girls should head over to the classroom. Good luck Lee, Tenten, Kyōto. Later." He briefly nodded towards his other students who had been waiting at the exit and then sprung off.

"Hinata-san. I'll say one more thing. The truth is, I came here to test my abilities against the strongest genins assembled here. You're also one of my targets. Be prepared during the exam!" Lee went off to join his teammates at the door.

Hinata's fists trembled. Naruto took the opportunity to make a long-awaited statement to Hinata.

"Looks like the Hyūga clan isn't worth much these days."

"Naruto". Sasuke gave a sharp look at Naruto for taking a poke at Hinata like that.

"Shut up. Next time I'll beat him."

"Sure… You just got your ass kicked."

Sasuke was about to ask Naruto to stop but Naruto shook his head. "You saw his hands too."

This gave his teammates pause.

"That thick brows must have trained really hard… every day. More than you. That's all there's to it."

Hinata's frown slowly turned upside down.

"Sounds fun." Her eyebrows were still knitted tightly together in a frown, even as her mouth pulled into a sneering smile. "This thing is getting fun, this Chuunin Exam…" She muttered through the evil grimace.

"Yeah!" "Yup." Her teammates agreed.

"Ready to go? Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Hell yeah!"

With newfound vigor, the trio set out to drop off their application forms, and walked through the wide doors into their new future.

 **End of Chapter Four ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **A/N:**

鏡人 - きょうと Kyōto (Mirror+Man)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Testing Building, Outside Room 301 ####### ####### #######**

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke finally reached room 301. Standing before the set of large double doors was a certain jounin with a tired expression on his face and his hands listlessly hanging in his pockets. Jounin Hatake Kakashi greeting his students in an easy-going voice.

"Finally here, huh? Took you guys long enough." After passing a lazy glance over his team Kakashi sighed. "Good. You're all here."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three."

"But you said taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us?"

"It's important that each genin decide to take the exam on their own without potential for outside pressures. If any of you hadn't been confident, the other two might have forced the other to go..."

"So if only two of us had shown up, then what?"

"The exam would have ended there. They would not go any further. But you came of your own free will. I'm proud of you." Kakashi's eye closed the way it did when he smiled under his mask. "Now go!". Kakashi said while stepping aside, letting his three genin pass through the threshold.

* * *

 **Room 301 ####### ####### #######**

The room was big. From the perspective of the young teens, it was positively cavernous.

"Wow…" Naruto's mouth slipped. There were shinobi everywhere seated and standing among the rows of long desks. They all seemed much older, more experienced… and more vicious. The ones closest to the door glared hard at the newcomers. Sasuke was distracted by the mean-looking crowd and didn't notice the violet streak dashing in his direction.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" A long-haired blonde girl came to a sudden stop right next to Sasuke. "It'd be no good if you made us Konoha rookies look bad by disqualifying yourself!" She admonished him. Despite not having exerted much effort in bounding towards Team 7, she blushed bashfully.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Ino." Sasuke rubbed the back of head nervously in reply.

"Oh, well. I forgive you." The blonde replied, allowing herself a smile before being interrupted.  
"Hey Ino! Don't hog Sasuke all to yourself!" A pink-haired girl followed up behind Ino. "And why were you so late?" Sasuke didn't provide an answer other than a small nervous laugh as he tried to shrink away from the two loud girls. After backing away a couple steps, Naruto and Sasuke caught sight of the newcomers' teammates.

"Man, what a drag." Nara Shikamaru. A lazy bum who did nothing but mostly complain.

"Nmpf Nmpf." Akimichi Choji. Always spends his time eating. At that moment, the round child was munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun…" "Sasuke-kun!" Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The Plastic Duo girls who care about only three things: Making themselves look pretty, making each other look pretty, and getting Sasuke's attention.

"Well, well… Everyone is assembled." Inuzuka Kiba. Has a kind and loyal personality once you get past the constant smell of dog.

"..." Aburame Shino. A stoic of few words.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru had a bored expression, as if the whole exam were more tiring than anything else. Very similar to Kakashi's lazy mannerisms in that respect.

"Looks like all nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we'll get, eh Sasuke?"

"You seem confident, Kiba."  
"We did a lot of training. We won't lose to you!" Kiba thought of himself as a rival to Sasuke, as he competed for social recognition as "leader of the pack" during the Academy years.

"Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto interjected.

"Hey you guys, you should be less noisy." Another Konoha genin stepped forwards. He was much taller and older than the others, but spoke with a light, friendly voice. "You guys are rookies just out of the Academy, right? Screaming like school girls… This isn't a picnic."

"Who are you?" Naruto stepped forward.

"My name is Kabuto. But more importantly, look behind you." The nine genin turned their heads around, to see a group of shinobi giving them menacing stares. "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, so quiet down before you cause a scene. Well… I can't blame you. You're just rookies. You remind me of how I used to be…"

"Kabuto-san, right?…" Sasuke prodded. "So this is your second time…?"

"Nope. Seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow. So you know a lot about this exam." Sasuke had an impressed look on his face.

"That's right. Heh heh. Since you guys are such cute rookies, I'll share some info with you…" Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards, as if he had suddenly challenged the group of genin to a duel. After explaining how chakra cards worked and how one could store information and read it later through chakra-visible ink, Kabuto showed the younger teens various exam statistics and information on individual abilities of the test takers that were public knowledge. Sasuke asked about Gaara. Hinata demanded info on Lee and his teammate Kyōto. She may not have liked them, but getting beat to a pulp did put some sense in her not to underestimate them in the future. It turned out that Gaara had completed a high-level mission as well as many low-level ones, yet had always come back without a scratch. Which was odd, because everyone got minor bumps and bruises from even D-rank missions. As for Lee, it seemed like he really couldn't perform any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but made up for it with excellent taijutsu. Lee's teammate, Sasuke's kin Kyōto was even more fearsome to behold in his personal statistics. Another natural born genius of the Uchiha clan, who had awakened his Sharingan while still in the Academy somehow.

.

The conversation was interrupted when a fight broke out between some genin nearby. Apparently, what Kabuto had said about everyone's nerves being high-strung had rung true, as a trio of Sound ninja pounced on some poor Konoha genin for overhearing him mention that Sound was only a minor village that couldn't compete with the Great Power countries like Fire Nation. After dodging some sweeping blows without taking a hit, the defending genin fell down and surrendered his breakfast to the tiled floor.

An explosion of smoke made the room freeze.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A harsh and deep adult voice blasted through the room. When the smoke cleared, a group of uniformed shinobi stood at attention, lead by a large man in a black trenchcoat who had deep scars running across his face. "Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner of the Chuunin Selection Exam's First Test." He stuck out a pointing finger to the disturbers of the room. "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail?"

"I apologize. This is our first time; we got a bit carried away."

"Bah. Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs who disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" After a moment of silence for this commandment to sink in, the man continued. "We will now start the First Test of the Chuunin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these slips and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Naruto deadpanned in silent stupor. Then the realization dawned on him, his face contorted into violent dismay.

"WHHAAT?! A PAPER TEST?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke shook his head. _This is the worst possible test for Naruto… He must be depressed._ Everyone took their seats. Naruto dug his hands through his hair. Since the seating was assigned randomly, he couldn't be next to his teammates and get help from them… He took a moment to look up as he noticed a familiar face take a seat next to him.

"Oh, Sakura."

"Naruto."

After that brief exchange, they mostly ignored each other. Sakura had grown up treating Naruto the same way everyone else did, including her own parents, as she shunned and ignored his existence. He would only have the bare minimum of recognition due to the fact that he was Sasuke's teammate. Naruto was content to leave her be, as she was a Sasuke fangirl and had zero depth. While in his younger years he had tried to earn the affections of girls as a way to compete with Sasuke, after spending some time around the popular boy, he had a quickly realized how vapid the young girls could be and lost interest in The Plastics. He, like Sasuke, would only recognize girls who had a strong foundation as shinobi, not a strong foundation of makeup.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this First Test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully. The First Rule. You will start with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point, but… this test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But if you miss some questions, you lose that many points." _All wrong means Zero points._ "The Second Rule. This is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30." Hinata scowled and Sasuke sighed helplessly. _Oh no… Naruto..._ Some of the people in the room also seemed as disturbed by the rules, and some hands shot up.

"I don't understand the points system!" "Why is this a team test?" A chorus of indignation rang out.

"Shut up. You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen. Okay, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the test proctors doing sneaky activities, namely cheating… will have 2 points subtracted for every offense. There will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. We'll have our eyes on you guys. Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, be proud ninjas. And the final rule. Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any of the questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates. The Exam will last one hour. Begin!"

 **.**

Thinking it through, Sasuke determined that so long as Naruto could get at least one question right, then he and Hinata should be able to get enough points to cover for him. He also noted with consternation that the 10th questions wasn't available until after the exam's time had mostly elapsed. He couldn't guess as to why.

 **.**

Across the room, a few rows down in front of Sasuke, Naruto had come to the same conclusion and was regaining his confidence.

"Heh heh. This is nothing. I've survived through dangerous situations numerous times. I can't fail here. In times like this you just have to relax and calm down. Hm hm. Calmly look over each question, find one you can answer and focus your mind on it!" He looked at his exam. It was solid block of text. "First question is a cryptogram. hmm… next!" Naruto's gaze shifted down the page. "Line B, seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters tall. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range explain the attack options using the distance. hmm. Next!" Naruto shifted his gaze down the paper on to the next one. His smile faded. "Um… next." And again the same. And then again as he began to sweat. "This is seriously bad!"

 **.**

Sasuke, after carefully looking over the questions, rested his hand on the table. _These are extremely complicated questions that require a high amount of both book smarts and experience. In fact, it's much too complicated for even Chuunin. I can't answer a single one of these questions. I doubt Naruto or even Hinata could. But there are some discrepancies. The oddness of the tenth question. Those test proctors acting like they assume we'll cheat. But most of all, the second rule. If people become anxious about how many teams will be passed, they'll worry about their scores in comparison to the others. It's a system that encourages cheating. But that's just it. 'Those pathetic ones that get caught will only hurt themselves. To achieve the level of Chuunin, be a proud ninja.' This is a test… to determine information gathering skills. A proud shinobi should get the info he needs… without being caught._ Sasuke, mind made, started to cast glances around the room to find an examinee who seemed to be confidently filling out his exam paper. He soon found one. Hinata had shortly come to the same conclusion. With grim determination, the veins around her lavender eyes bulged silently, and she could see the exam papers of everyone in the room.

.

However, Naruto hadn't yet been enlightened. So he stewed in his own panic. _This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. I must absolutely find a way to cheat without getting caught!_ Naruto noticed that Sakura next to him was filling out her exam in a timely manner. If only he could get a peek… But no such luck. He tittered in his seat as he could practically feel the stares of the proctors monitoring him. It seemed like they could smell his fear even from a distance.

.

Around the room, various genin sprung into action. Grains of sand fell off of Gaara's arm and floated away. On top of Kiba's head, a little white dog barked softly as Kiba nodded his head and smiled in understanding. Shino, like a falconer receiving a kill from his pet, let a flying bug perch on his finger as it offering him the information it gathered. One boy asked to go to the bathroom and was promptly handcuffed and tied up before being led away by a proctor. Sasuke, upon finding a good target, observed the boy's movements, and activated his Sharingan. His hand flew into action, copying the motions of the other boy, filling his paper with the necessary responses.

.

Naruto had finally calmed down enough to make up his mind. He tilted subtly in his seat, shielded his eyes from the proctors with his forearms as he pretended to play with his hair… and jerked backwards as he dodged a flying kunai. It thwacked right into a table, impaling the test paper of one of the genins sitting a bit behind and to the left. _What was that? I was about to look over..._

"What was that for?!" The nameless genin shouted as he stood up.

"You messed up 5 times. You fail." One of the proctors intoned.

"No… No way!"

"The two on his team, get out of here. Right now."

"Damn it…"

"Hurry up and leave."

The doors opened and closed again. The room had gotten colder. It wasn't just the absence of three warm bodies. _That was close… Okay I've decided I'm not going to cheat. It's too risky!_

"Naruto…"

"Huh?" The girl next to him, Sakura, spoke to him!

"You can look at my test." She said with a bored expression. It seemed like she was barely repressing her inward disgust. "Come and look at my answers."

Naruto at first thought it must be some sort of trap.

"But.. why?" He rolled the words out suspiciously.

"Obviously because if your exam paper stays blank, then you'll be holding back Sasuke-kun!" She whispered fiercely in annoyance. Naruto thought it over. "Here." She swallowed hard and proffered her exam paper in his direction. But his nerves got the better of him, as he saw a test proctor smirking in his direction.

"Sakura-chan, you don't understand. An incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat." He proclaimed with false cheer. _And if I get caught it'll cause problems for Hinata and Sasuke. I can't blow it here._

Sakura scowled. It vaguely reminded Naruto of the Ice Princess sitting a few yards away in front of him.

"Have it your way. See if I care." She harrumphed.

Naruto, feeling helpless, decided to risk a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke, Sharingan activated, had just finished copying the last of what he needed. He was about to deactivate it when it caught the movement of Naruto twisting in his seat. _Naruto? What are you doing?_ At that very moment, Naruto's eyes came into view, and they locked onto the Sharingan. Suddenly, the room disappeared.

 **.**

For a brief moment, the world flashed into a blank nothingness, and then returned to the classroom. Only this classroom was devoid of people save for two people still in their assigned seats. Naruto and Sasuke.

"Whaa-?! Where'd everyone go?!" Naruto yelped in surprise. Sasuke gaped.

"Naruto… I think… this is a genjutsu."

"Genjutsu? Someone trapped us here?"

"Not someone… Me." Sasuke's Sharingan eyes gleamed. It took Naruto a moment, but he understood.

"You cast a genjutsu on me? How?"

"By looking into your eyes. I guess normally ninjutsu requires intent. I didn't intend to trap you… It's just that seeing you look at me, I wondered what was going on inside your head…"

"So your genjutsu made some sort of… connection? Between our minds?"

"Something like that. Anyways, this is very convenient!"

"Why?"

"Because I can tell you some test answers now! Quick, before the genjutsu wears off." Naruto nodded.

"Un."

.

After a few minutes of trying to get Naruto to memorize the shortest answers Sasuke could remember, the genjutsu broke. Naruto flinched and whipped his head back around. Sasuke sat still and glanced at the clock. _Huh. Seems like only a few seconds have passed. I didn't realize genjutsu worked so quickly._ Thankfully, Naruto's pencil was busy relaying the numbers Sasuke had told him. _Looks like Naruto won't get a zero now, so our team is safe._ Sasuke glanced at the proctors. _And they haven't noticed either. So no point deductions or this would have been meaningless._ Naruto was so busy squeezing out answers from his memory that he didn't notice Sakura go limp next to him as Ino used a mind transfer jutsu to take over the other girl's body and read her answers.

.

"Number 102, stand up. You fail."

"Damn it!"

"Number 23, you fail."

"NOOO!"  
"43 and 27, you fail."

Number 27's palm slammed onto the desk.

"Do you have proof that I've cheated 5 times? Are you guys watching all- UGH!" The young man's impatient growling was cut short as he was pinned against a wall single-handedly by one of the proctors.

"Listen, among Chuunins we are the elite that were assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say that this strength is proof enough."

.

After that, the room became much more subdued, with a few more teams being failed. Eventually the room became silent as the pencils finished their work.

"Okay, we will now start the Tenth Question. But… before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

 _Additional rules?_ Everyone in the room simultaneously thought.

"I'll now explain… these are…. the rules of desperation. First, for this Tenth Question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" The girl on the only remaining Suna team voiced the confusion of the room.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero and you will fail along with your two teammates."

"What does that mean?!" "Then of course we will decide to take the question!"

"And now… the other rule." The examiner continued, calmly ignoring the anger of the crowd before him. "If you choose to take it… but answer incorrectly, the person will lose the right to take the Chuunin Selection Exam ever again."

"What kind of a stupid rule is that?!" "There are guys here who've taken the exam multiple times before!"

"Heh heh heh." The examiner chuckled mirthlessly. "You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it... and try again next year."

Finally, the genin were silent, as each was distracted from their outrage by their need to calculate risk versus reward. Either option was bad.

"Now… let's begin the Tenth Question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." The Konoha rookie genin were confident. Even Naruto, who didn't have a blank test anymore, decided to keep his cool and push on through. He believed in his teammates. And while he had no idea what Hinata was thinking, he knew that Sasuke would believe in him, and that all of them wanted to advance and weren't going to give in here!

"I… won't take it!" An older anonymous genin broke under the pressure and raised his hand. Naruto sank back in his seat as stress flooded out of him. No one on his team would raise their hand and he wouldn't either. The more other teams gave up meant less competition for later.

"Number 50, fail! 130, 111, also fail!"

"Me too!" "And me!" "Sorry guys…" The floodgates were opened, more than half of those who remained after the first nine questions had left the room with their heads hung low.

After a few minutes only a handful of teams remained. Once it looked like no more people would raise their hands, the proctors nodded to each other.

"Good decision. Now everyone still remaining... I congratulate you on passing the First Test!"

"What do you mean?" "We already pass?" "What about the Tenth Question?" The examinees were bewildered by the sudden exclamation and wanted answers, not allowing themselves to believe that overcoming their ordeal was that simple. Ibiki just smiled.

"There was never such a thing. Or, you could say that those two choices were the Tenth Question!"

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for?" "Yeah, that makes them pointless!"

"They were not pointless. They had already served their intended purpose; to test your individual information gathering ability." The genin were silent at this, waiting for the examiner to continue. "First, as the rules explained, success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This put pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates. But the questions on this test were not the types a mere genin could answer. Because of that, I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion. That 'to score points I'll have to cheat'. Basically, the premise of the test is to cheat. As for cheating targets, we had two Chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out. But those that cheat poorly fail, of course." Ibiki then delved into a deep lecture on the importance of information gathering for missions concerning national security, and how much shinobi were expected to sacrifice in order to secure that information. He took off his headband, showing various burn and drill scars on his skull as a testament to that sacrifice while under torture. He then explained the final purpose of the test. "The 'take it' or 'not take it' decision… Obviously, these were painful choices. Failure, or a blind leap of faith that could determine your future. But say you do become Chuunins. You will be assigned missions, but things such as the amount of enemy ninjas, their abilities, and traps are all unknown. Because you don't want to die, because you don't want to see your comrades hurt… can you avoid this dangerous mission? The answer is NO! No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship… this is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year'... and then walk away from their chance… those pieces of trash can only make such cowardly choices and don't have the right to become Chuunin! Those who choose to take it… answered the Tenth Question correctly. You will be able to face any troubles you encounter in the future. You made it through. The First Test of the Chuunin Selection Exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck."

.

As soon as Ibiki finished his explanatory and congratulatory speech, the window beside him exploded into a hail of broken glass. A large black mass careened through the window as glass shards were still in mid-air. From the black mass came two kunai, which firmly lodged themselves into the ceiling, holding up the corners of a banner. As it unwrapped and swung out, a figure found their footing from their flipping jump and stood before it.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" A young woman in an extremely revealing outfit covered mostly by an open trenchcoat bellowed. "I am the examiner for the Second Test: Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go, follow me!" Ibiki poked his head out from behind the banner and stepped forward muttering something about bad timing. "66? There are 22 teams left? Your test is getting soft."

"Hm. This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones."

"Bah, that's fine… I'll at least cut them in half in the Second Test." Many in the room shuddered at their poor odds. The woman's voice dropped an octave or two. "Ahh… I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything once we've changed places. Follow me."

.

After exiting the exam hall, all the teams that passed were reunited and many shared their thoughts about what was coming. But for Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto, the walk to the outskirts of the village was silent.

* * *

 **Konoha Training Field 44 ####### ####### #######**

The group of genin arrived at their destination. In front of them loomed a mass of overgrown giant trees, the kind that Fire Nation was famed for. A high fence went around the forest, with ominous signs posted next to chain locks reading "Danger!" and "Stay out!". Naruto gulped.

"Welcome to the stage of the Second Test, Practice Area 44..." Anko always had a sadistic streak in her. The anticipation and tension were clear in the faces of the assembled genin. She couldn't resist playing up the theatrics to enhance the mood. "Also known as the Forest of Death!" Sasuke stared at the looming darkness between the trees of the forest.

"This is kind of creepy…" Taking the various murmurs of apprehension as her cue, Anko continued with her psychotic act.

"You'll soon find out… why it's called the Forest of Death."

At this, Naruto became nonplussed. He snorted and shook his behind from side to side in a chicken dance while repeating what Anko had said in a diminutive voice.

" _You'll soon find out why it's called the Forest of Death!_ "

Sasuke facepalmed. Hinata tried to pretend that she didn't know him and ignored his display while staring intently at the horizon.

"You think that scares me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto was mostly venting his frustration at having not really understood anything of what was going on earlier that day, and so was making up for it by being very loud. Anko noticed and smiled in his direction.

"Oh, you're a spirited one…" She pulled out a kunai, and in a lighting flash it was digging into the ground next to a Hidden Grass genin's feet. One of the hairs of a Grass woman came loose and fell, as it had been severed. The woman was immediately behind Naruto, and she wrapped her hands around him in an embrace, blushing lightly as she licked blood from the open cut that was spilling blood from Naruto's cheek. "Kids like you are quickly killed… heh heh heh. Spraying that red blood I love... " _Lick_. Naruto went bug-eyed when he saw another freak approach Anko, delivering her dropped kunai by handling it with her abnormally long and prehensile tongue.

"He'e's youl klunai."

"Why thank you. But don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die."

"Oh no, I just get excited when I see red blood. Plus you cut my precious hair, so I couldn't help it…" Sasuke was barely standing upright as his knees shook, having observed the entire ordeal. Even Hinata looked like she had swallowed something bitter.

"Looks like we have a lot of bloodthirsty ones in this test. This should be fun. Now before we start the Second Test, there's something I have to pass out." She pulled a stack of papers from out of her coat pocket. It was a bit tricky since she was wearing neither a bra nor a shirt under that coat. "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one, and if I don't have you sign these it will all be my responsibility." She explained in a cutesy voice. She was clearly some kind of pervert. The kind that wasn't fun. "I'm going to explain the Second Test, then you can sign it afterwards. After that, each team will check in at that booth behind me. Okay! I will now explain the Second Test. Simply put... you will attempt an ultimate survival game. First I'll explain the area in which it takes place." She pulled out a map from her coat to aid in the presentation. "Around Practice Arena Number 44 are 44 locked gates. There is a forest and a river and tower in the center. The distance from the gates to the tower is about 10km. During the survival test in there, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. There are 66 people here, meaning 22 teams. Half will get the Heaven Scroll, and the others the Earth Scroll. To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls. But there's a time limit. This Second Test will last 120 hours. Exactly five days."

"Five days?" Said the Purple Plastic girl. "What about dinner?" Added her overweight teammate.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants, etc… So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower. There will be a surprise for anyone that peeks . A chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for the explanations. Exchange your 3 forms for your team scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. Oh, and try not to die."

.

At that, each team walked off to fill out their waivers and then go stand in line for the booth that handed out the scrolls. Sasuke stared intently at the booth trying to glean information from it, but quickly gave up as the booth's interior was concealed by black drapes. He nervously spoke out loud to himself in front of his team.

"We can't see anything. How are we going to find out what scrolls other teams are carrying?" Hinata snorted and pointed down the line of teams who had left the booth.

"Heaven, Heaven, Earth, Heaven, Earth, Earth, Heaven, Earth, Earth, Earth, Heaven. Do you want to hear which person is carry the scroll on each team?" Her Byakugan looked down on her teammates as she arched her eyebrows. "Don't underestimate these eyes of mine." Sasuke smiled at her, his face relaxing in relief.

"Good job, that makes things much easier. I'm glad you're on _our_ team."

Their turn had come up, so they entered the booth and handed over their signed waivers in exchange for a Heaven Scroll.

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates. We will start in 30 minutes."

The teams made their way around the circular perimeter of the forest, some walking slowly to nearby gates, some speeding to get gates on the far side of the forest.

Once all teams were settled in their starting positions, the proctors looked at their synchronized watches, counting down to 15:00, and the gates fell open. There were no thundering footfalls despite the large number of shinobi making haste from the gates. They were ninja and they would be silent in their movements. However, confrontations would be an entirely different matter.

.

After five minutes, the first screams of agony could already be heard by the head examiner as she lounged outside.

"Sounds like it's started…"

 **.**

Sasuke paused in his step.

"That was a human scream, right?" Hinata nodded absently in response, eyes narrowed and looking far ahead. "I'm getting a little nervous..."

"This is nothing, Sasuke. We'll get to the tower in no time!" Naruto tried to cheer up his teammate.

After a while of leaping through the branches of the trees, the group took a break.

"There's no one around for at least 4km. Coast is clear." Hinata confirmed.

"Well, then… I gotta take a piss." Naruto headed for the nearest bush in the forest clearing.

"Naruto! Be more proper around people, especially ladies." Hinata felt an urge to comment that with her eyes, there was very little she hadn't seen of people. But she thought twice about how such a comment might affect the prudish Uchiha and decided that it was pointless conversation, and so stayed silent as Naruto slinked off into the forest to do his business in private.

"Man! So much came out! I feel great now!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at Naruto's brazen lack of shame. Hinata appeared before Naruto and slammed a palm in his chest, sending him up flying backwards as the Gentle Fist tore a ligament near his heart.

"Hinata! What are you doing to our team… mate." Sasuke slowed down from his excited outrage as Hinata's cold expression set in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto wheezed.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Hinata asked in a tone dripping with hostility. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to observe the unfolding scene better, as he understood what she meant.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"You shuriken holster is on your left side, but Naruto's right handed. And the main difference is you don't have the scratch that examiner put on Naruto's cheek. You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming."

Naruto puffed into smoke, and a Grass ninja with a breathing mask covering most of his face darted out of it.

"Unlucky! You figured it out, oh well! Which one of you has the scroll?" Both were silent as Hinata settled into her stance while Sasuke drew a kunai. "I'll just take it by force then!" The Grass ninja leapt forwards but then tripped on his feet, clutching his chest in pain as he couldn't draw enough breath. "Argh! My heart? ...!" He tried to regain his footing as Sasuke formed a series of seals in front of him.

"Mythical Fire Flower no Jutsu!" He barely had time to dodge the balls of flame that ruptured the ground he had been standing on. Giving chase, Sasuke noticed Naruto laying down in a tied-up bundle near the roots of one of the giant trees. _Naruto, you moron!_ He threw his kunai, which landed right next to Naruto's hand, snapping one of the rope bindings holding Naruto's wrist.

"Good!"

The Grass ninja turned around, hoping the distraction of the hostage teammate would give him an opening for an attack, but he once again had to dodge and run for his life as Hinata came at him, her palms hissing as she slashed through the air. He wasn't very good at taijutsu and couldn't keep up with Hinata's speed. A hurled shuriken from Naruto proved to be too much of a distraction, and he took two stinging pokes to his shoulder and abdomen.

"Damn! My left arm… how unlucky!" The Grass ninja managed to escape, but Hinata could tell that his arm was limp and she had managed to shut off a chakra point in his body core. His chakra moulding would be disrupted slightly until he could heal properly.

 **.**

The three gathered around for a meeting.

"If we get separated again, even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again."

"Then what do we do?"

"We'll make a codeword just in case. If they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like. Listen carefully, I'll only say it once."

The group of genin did not seem to notice a small bamboo pipe sticking out from under the ground behind a root of the great tree they were kneeling under.

"The nin song 'Nin Machine'. When this is asked, answer with.." The long-tongued figure listened carefully as she hid in the shadow. "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi; hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time; when the the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay!"

Naruto was much less enthusiastic.

"Wait… that's impossible to remember."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll help you remember it if you want."

"But is this codeword really-" Hinata cut him off.

"I'll hold the scroll." The team followed Hinata in standing up, getting ready to go back to their trek when suddenly a blast of wind cut through their part of the forest, leaving a cone of uprooted vegetation and destruction in its wake, expanding slightly outwards from its point of origin. At that point, now visible due to the trees being cleared, stood three Grass ninja.

"You two go play somewhere else. I'll take care of them myself." The creepy woman with the long tongue from before spoke. Her long tongue lolled out at least three feet from her mouth and dripped a yellowish liquid into the grass below it.

The woman's teammates obliged and darted off to find other victims. As dust settled on the ground, Hinata poked her head out of the bush keeping her hidden so she could rejoin Sasuke.

"Ah! Hinata!"

"Stay away. First the codeword."  
"Oh, right. Ahem. A large amount of enemies is the friend of the shinobi; hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time; when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Good."

"Hey, you guys alright?" Naruto came out from around a nearby tree, dusting off his orange sweater.

"Naruto, the codeword."

"I know! I know! A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi; hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time; when the enemy is-" Once again, Hinata cut off Naruto in a lightning attack. This time Naruto dodged with amazing reflexive action.

"Hinata! What the hell? I said the codeword and everything!" Sasuke frowned and pulled out his kunai as Hinata mumbled a curse.  
"So this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks."

Naruto smirked in a very evil and not-Naruto-like manner before puffing into the smoke of a released transformation. The snakish woman from before gave Hinata what might have passed for a seductive stare that made her shiver in disgust.

"Impressive. Might I ask how you knew?"

"I knew you were listening to our conversation from underground. That's why I made the codeword so obnoxiously long. There's no way he could remember a song that long."

"I see… neither tired nor ill prepared, are we? This will be more fun than I thought." The Grass nin slowly removed her bamboo hat and let it fall as she revealed her pale face. This one had a flair for drama. "You want my Earth Scroll, right? Since you guys have the Heaven Scroll after all…" She said holding up said scroll. Then she raised it up like a glass in a mock toast and stuffed the scroll into her mouth. It was like trying to swallow one's own fist, only the girl's jaw almost unhinged as the mouth grew impossibly wide, while that long tongue wrapped itself around the scroll. She then added the finishing touch by putting her palm on the top of the scroll and pushed down violently, taking the object deep in her throat. It had to hurt. But her only reaction was to gulp loudly and lick her lips once she was done. "Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scrolls…" Her hand wandered from her lips to her eyes, and a finger lazily pulled on her bottom eyelid until it seemed like she would rip off her face. "In a fight do the death."

 _KILL!_

Hinata and Sasuke froze in absolute terror as color drained from their world. In its place, all sensation with filled with agony and paralyzing fear of death as their bodies were ripped apart over and over again. It felt like a knife was digging through their foreheads, searching for their inner third eye. But after an interminable second has passed, Hinata and Sasuke came back to reality. Hinata recovered the most and was able to to stay conscious, unlike Sasuke who simply went limp while shivering all over, eyes glazed. _Was that genjutsu? No. This is just fear. The killing intent in her eyes made us experience an image of death… Who is this person?_ The girl who had always remained calm was now shivering too, eyes wild. She turned to Sasuke, but noticed that he was useless in his condition. Though, she was too, and she knew it. _We have to run!_ Activating her Byakugan, Hinata drew a kunai and lunged for Sasuke the split-second she saw the Grass woman's hand move towards her own knives. The flung kunais hit wood with dull thunks instead of the intended genin pair. There was only a small puddle of blood left behind where they had stood. The Grass ninja wasn't even mad. Rather she was impressed.

"Hm? She used the kunai on herself to overcome fear with pain... heh heh. What a girl... looks like this little hunt just got more interesting."

 **.**

Sasuke woke up just as Hinata pulled the kunai out of her thigh.  
"Hina-" She clasped his mouth with her hand. Normally, he'd be happy that she was even touching him, but was too distracted by how distraught she seemed.

"Goddam it!" She cursed as she noticed a rather large snake slithering towards them from above on the other side of the tree trunk of the branch they were resting on. Sasuke took his cue and activated his Sharingan in time to join Hinata in the dodge. Now that they were close, they noticed that the snake had the same chakra as the creepy Grass ninja. As the snake lunged, jaws wide, Hinata could swear that in the snake's eyes were those same fathomless eyes from before, filled with bloodlust.

"Get away!" She panicked, sending a fistful of shuriken into the beast's maw. It collapsed dead in a spray of blood. The skin of the snake boiled in a circle, which grew out of its side like a tumor until it was the size of human. At which point it burst in an explosion of yellowish sticky goo, revealing the Grass nin again.

"You shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away…" Her hair shifted, revealing her face which was being slobbered over by her three foot long tongue. "In the presence of a predator that is…" She had no lower body holding her up, just an elongated torso, which allowed her to coil around the tree branch as she raced towards Hinata. But her path was cut off by a fireball from Sasuke, so she launched herself through the air to Sasuke's branch, repeating the action until, a few feet away from her first catch, a volley of shuriken stopped her dead in her tracks as she dodged.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Naruto was there. Standing rather confidently for someone who was covered head to toe in slimey goo. "I forgot the codeword!" Sasuke smirked. _That's just like him._ Taking advantage of the lull in battle caused by the orange flame's sudden appearance, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. Breathing deeply, she took the scroll out of her pocket and extended it forward.

"I will give you the scroll. Take it and leave us be."

"What?! Hinata! What they hell are you talking about? Why would you give the scroll to the enemy!" Naruto yelled. The Grass nin stood up.

"I see... very smart. The only way for prey to escape a predator is to give the predator a different meal."

"Take it!" Hinata threw the scroll, but Sasuke intercepted it in mid-air thanks to his Sharingan. "You fool! What are you doing?! Don't you understand the situation?!" Sasuke punched Hinata across the jaw, sending her reeling backwards. Even Naruto was taken by surprise. "What was that all of a sudden?" She demanded.

"You… are Hinata's fake, aren't you?"

"You moron! I'm the real Hinata."

"Liar…" Sasuke continued. "There's no way such a coward like you is the Hinata I know!" Hinata's eyes went wide. "I don't know how strong this guy is, but what guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll? You're the one who's too freaked out to understand the situation!"  
"Heh heh. Uchiha Sasuke-kun… you are correct!" The snakey monster chimed in honestly. "After all, One I've killed you I can take the scroll just as easily."

"We'll see about that!" Eyes gleaming red, Sasuke lunged forwards. Naruto moved in as well.

"No! Run Away! Sasuke!" The enemy bit her own finger and ran the bloody digit across her arm, activating a seal.

"Summoning no Jutsu." A giant snake appeared, twisting and thrashing all within reach. Sasuke was in too close and was sent careening back, where he slammed into a thick tree branch.

"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" As Sasuke fell, he was caught by Naruto. Other forms of Naruto charged at the beast.

"Hmpf. Fighting is meaningless. Eat them!" The Grass nin ordered the snake.

"Eat shit!" Was the reply as Naruto clones battered the giant snake's nose with dozens of fists. However they were beaten back and dispelled shortly afterwards. The snake wasn't hurt, only angry. Hinata was still frozen where she stood, so the snake charged at her. Seeing this, Sasuke overcame the pain from his fall, and steeled his determination as he jumped to make the interception. The snake's head was already flying for Hinata, but Sasuke jumped up in front of it just in time.

"Sharingan!" The snake halted abruptly, though its momentum carried it forwards, sending it crashing right at Sasuke and Hinata's feet. Sasuke turned around, eyes blazing.

"Yo." Instead of just the initial single tomoe in each eye now there were two. "Are you injured, scaredy-cat?" Sasuke threw back the first taunt Hinata had said to him, and smiled as he challenged her. Naruto joined Sasuke's side to rally Hinata.

"You know, Sasuke might be always getting in the way-"

"I don't!" He protested.

"And a closet pervert-"

"Am not!" Sasuke screeched as he turned red.

"But at least he's not a coward!" At this, Hinata's thoughts turned to self-doubt. Was she a coward, for so desperately wanting to avoid death that she'd jeopardize the mission? _No!_ Her Byakugan returned as she was filled with new vigor. _If I can't risk my life here, how am I supposed to be able to achieve my goals in future life-or-death situations?_ Accumulating chakra in her arms, she leapt forwards into a tree branch running parallel to the Grass ninja's. She exhaled and released.

"HA!" A blast of air shot out of her extended palm and struck the monstrous foe before she could dodge. The Grass nin seemed shocked at first, but then assessed the damage as little more than a tingling sensation of pinpricks on her skin and began to laugh.

"That was an interesting move. Expelling your chakra to condense the air and produce a focused blast. But this must be your first time trying it; it's far too weak to even bruise!" She seemed more disappointed than anything, but she smiled. "Oh well, looks like-" But then she froze and broke out in a feverish sweat. "So that's what it is…kukuku… not bad." She took a kunai and ripped through her shirt to reveal her abdomen. The milky white skin was undisturbed, but beneath it color was beginning to come out, a deep purple as internal bleeding came to the fore. "That Gentle Fist of yours did quite a number on my small intestines. To be able to use the Byakugan so well at such an age… You truly are a woman that carries the Hyūga blood. I've decided… I want you." Her body began to go through a process that seemed like melting as her skin sloughed off like wax. "You really are sisters. I sense a power in your eyes that surpasses Hanabi." Hinata froze in shock. Sasuke and Naruto joined Hinata where she stood.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled. The one who stood before them spoke now with the voice of a man.

"My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again… survive and pass this exam. Of course, do this by defeating my men, the Oto nin trio who are approaching."

"What the hell are you talking about? We'd never want to see your face again!"

"Heh heh. It won't go that way…" Forming a seal with his fingers, Orochimaru's neck extended violently as his head shot forwards, opening his mouth wide to reveal a pair of nasty-looking fangs. Hinata and Sasuke were rooted in place, but Naruto, seeing that one of those two were being targeting, jumped in the way, arm slashing with a kunai.

"Get lost, creep!" Unfortunately, he missed, and the hissing neck sidestepped him, sending him flying. However, this gave Sasuke enough time to react. He tried to guard Hinata's body with his own, and collided with Orochimaru's jaw as it tore through the sleeve of his shirt. After a split-second of regaining his bearings, The snake-man's head swiveled over Sasuke and closed in on the intended target. Hinata. His fangs sank into her delicate nape, leaving two holes not dissimilar to marks left by vampires. His deed done, Orochimaru retracted his head and prepared to leave.

"Hinata will seek me… to seek power…" Hinata collapsed in pain as a cursed seal began to form on her neck.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Sasuke yelled at the retreating ninja as he slowly disappeared into a tree.

"I gave her a little parting gift." He said, as he finally vanished.

"Aaaahh!"

"Hinata! Hang in there!"

"Gaahhh!"

"Hinata… Hina…" Sasuke's vision pooled into an incomprehensible blend of colors as he grew faint. He briefly noticed with feverish detachment how Hinata was clutching to him tightly, squeezing down on his hands and arms as she failed to suppress her cries. Naruto approached hurriedly. "Sasuke! Hinata!" But Naruto's voice was only going farther away. Sasuke tried to bring Hinata closer before the darkness took him.

.

Naruto was having a really bad day. Both his teammates were unconscious. What was he supposed to do? He'd been in bad situations before. Like hell he'd let this beat him! Naruto crouched down to gather up his teammates, He wouldn't let them down. Now after how far they'd come.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Konoha ####### ####### #######**

Exam Day 1, 3 hours elapsed out of 120

.

"One… Two… Three… Three dead bodies." A Konoha chuunin instructor spoke out loud.

"This is some kind of ninjutsu, right?"

"This is horrible." The other two gulped.

"A problem already… sheesh…" He sighed as he analyzed the three mutilated dead genin. Within a few minutes, the Second Test Examiner Anko was on the scene.

"After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be Kusa shinobis who were intered in this exam, but as you can see… they have no faces. They are blank, as if they were melted off."

"There's no mistaking it. This is _his_ jutsu. But why is _he_ in this exam?" Anko felt very ill. "Show me the pictures of these three!"

"Right! Here." As expected, the face of the long-haired, long-tongued creepy woman was at the fore.

"He stole this face…This is bad! You guys go report this to Hokage-sama! Send some ANBU captains to the Forest of Death! I'm going after them right now!"

"Huh?!" Anko didn't have time to repeat so she dashed straight ahead towards the exam area, hoping the others would act quickly instead of gawking. _What the hell is he doing here at this time? What is his purpose? Well it makes no difference now. If you've come to this village, then we will settle things._ With determination and fear, Anko continued forwards into what she knew was probably a death march to her doom. Orochimaru. The S-rank criminal that had taught her everything she knew and then betrayed the village and run away as a missing-nin. She slowed and then came to a halt.

"He must be stopped no matter what… That's my job. Right, Orochimaru?"

"I'm afraid stopping me is quite impossible" A horrible voice hissed out from behind.

 **End of Chapter Five ======= ======= =======**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Morning ####### ####### #######**

Exam Day 3, 39 hours elapsed out of 120

.

Sunrays lit up Naruto's face, and he blinked awake from his short nap. Shaking his head to rouse himself, he reached for a fresh rag and continued tending to his injured teammates. After they had fainted, he carried them and set up camp in a small cavern under the roots of a large tree. They had both been running high fevers through the night, the next day, and then the following night as well. Naruto had watched over them doing what he could in between short breaks. But now that it was morning, Naruto knew enemy teams would be prowling, and he would have to keep standing guard until one woke up. But that hadn't happened yet. A rustling in the bushes nearby caught Naruto's attention. It was just a squirrel, but Naruto didn't let down his guard. When it started crawling towards him, he threw a kunai, scaring it away. Further off, Oto nin were watching from the shadows.

"He seems pretty observant. Did he notice the explosive note on the squirrel?"

"No that's not it. We'll probably find out when we get close. Let's go."

They pounced down into the open clearing in front of team 7's camp, boldly announcing their presence to Naruto.

"Did you stay up all night? That's no longer necessary. Wake up Hinata-san. We want to fight her."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Naruto shouted in anger. "She can't fight right now because of _your_ snake friend. You'll have to go through me first!" The Oto trio hesitated for a moment, all internally wondering if the kid knew about Orochimaru. After exchanging some glaces, they each thought that they'd find out the truth once their task was complete. The biggest one, the leader, started walking forwards.

"You will now show-" _Boom_. He didn't get to finish his sentence as the ground under his feet blew up in a dramatic fireball. After regaining his footing from his evasive jump, he stared in incredulity at the ninja who'd managed to fool him. "Humpf. An explosive tag hidden in the ground. Your disguises are impressive. Most impressive. But it ends here."

Naruto could only watch in horror as the man charged at him, armored fist raised high. Willing chakra to flow through his exhausted body, Naruto prepared himself for battle, and leapt forwards, drawing a kunai. They clashed as the kunai blocked the strike from the Oto nin, yet the attack still made its way through, and Naruto collapsed as he lost his sense of balance.

"What?! My hearing!" Only barely feeling the soft vibrations coming from his mouth indicating that he was saying the words out loud, Naruto retreated to gather himself and his senses. The Oto nin slowly raised his arm and gestured towards it, presumably explaining something about it and his special attacks. The ringing in Naruto's ears started to fade as his hearing recovered, and his opponent's words slowly worked their way back into his consciousness.

"Do you know what sound actually is? Vibrations, meaning hearing sound is when your eardrum is catching the shaking of air. And, the human eardrum will break from sounds exceeding 150 MHZ. Deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane, when this is damaged, you lose your balance. Heh heh. You won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while. Lame old kunai blocks won't work against us."

Having used the extra recovery time provided by the Oto nin's biology lecture, Naruto was once again ready to fight. He molded his chakra.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" He roared as dozens of Narutos charged forward, yelling battle-cries.

"Zaku!" The Oto leader called.

"Right on it." The second Oto nin, Zaku, raised his arms and blew a blast of air, which took most of the clones off their feet, sending them hurtling into nearby trees where they popped and dispelled. The handful of survivors were quickly dispatched by the leader and the girl. A series of explosions resonated throughout the clearing, partially rousing Sasuke from his fevered sleep. He groaned, but his eyes remained closed. Naruto gave a frustrated growl and summoned more clones. This time they charged at Zaku, spreading out and attempting to flank him so that they wouldn't all be swept up in his air blasts. It took a bit more effort on the part of the Oto trio, but after some quick maneuvering, the result was the same.

"Damn it!"

"Heh. You can't resist us. Just hand over your teammate and this will all be over."

 _Sasuke… Hinata… I want to become strong like you guys. This time, take a good look at my back, as I stand in front and protect you!_

Behind him, not very far away, as the battle raged, a purple steam began spewing from the new mark on Hinata's neck. At the same time, Sasuke finished waking up. His forehead dripped with sweat, and his face was hot with a red blush as he groggily forced himself up and towards the battle.

Zaku, having taken some kunai wounds in his carelessness, furiously pointed his hands at a bloodied Naruto.

"Die already you brat!" he shouted hysterically as he blasted Naruto across the clearing. A large cloud of dust went up as Naruto's body scraped across the dirt floor.

In a landscape of pure white nothingness, two Hinatas stood face to face. The larger one wearing white robes stared in confusion at the other smaller one wearing a purple shirt as she sobbed silently.

 _Who is that?_ Hinata thought. She heard her own voice in reply. _Mother and Father didn't have to die… In the end if you don't have strength you can't do anything. Because I didn't have strength… The clan was wiped out… Everyone was killed. No! no, you… you let them die. All you did was watch! If only you had strength…_

Hinata groaned.

The smoke cleared, revealing Naruto banged and bruised, hanging in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Putting his legs underneath his body, he tried to raise himself, but collapsed panting.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled with labored breath. "Get up damn it! *cough* *cough*"

"Heh, well there's the other rat on the team. Maybe we should kill him too and get him out of the way." Dosu proposed. The girl, Kin, whined in response.

"Aww. It'd be such a waste to kill him. If he didn't look so sick, he'd be pretty cute, I bet."

Dosu rolled his eyes at this and gave a short nod to Zaku, giving permission to finish them off.

As Zaku leveled his arms in preparation, Sasuke threw a volley of shuriken. However, they were easily beat back by the pulse of air, and sent right back where they came, cutting Sasuke on the arms. He fell back in a heap, gasping for air. Someone walked over to him, and he lifted his head to see Hinata standing over him ominously, black marks covering her pure porcelain skin.

"Sasuke. Who did this to you?" She inquired, voice laced with a tone of danger.

"Hinata… your body…" Sasuke stayed crouched, frozen in fear and confusion. Taking a glance at her arm with her Byakugan already active, Hinata responded.

"Don't worry. I feel much better now. Not only that… I feel this overwhelming power within me. I feel great." After a moment of considering Hinata came to a realization. "He gave it to me."

"Huh?"

"I finally understand now. I am an avenger. Even if I must eat from the Devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power." Her epiphany now over, Hinata turned to the Oto nin. "Now… It was you fellows, right?" At this, the Oto nins Dosu and Kin flinched from Hinata's gaze as they felt her killing intent… and her abnormally large chakra that held Orochimaru's essence within. Dosu began to sweat, but his teammate Zaku apparently hadn't noticed how overmatched he was and went in for the kill with his ultimate wind pulse. It didn't work. Hinata merely dodged the large blasts and then tore through the faster blasts that held less power, until she wheeled around Zaku, pinning him with his arms extended backwards.

"Humm~. So you're proud of these two arms?" Hinata mused with false playfulness. Her smile grew until her face was captivated in an expression of crazed psychoticism. As her lips parted wider and wider, her arms drew her captive in further and further until a sickening _snap_ rang clearly through the clearing. Zaku fell forwards, howling in pain as his arms, twisted at odd angles, dangled bonelessly at his sides. In a flash, Hinata was at the Oto girl and knocked her off her feet with a simple cuff of her fist, not even bothering with the Gentle Fist. Sasuke was staring in shock as the scene unfolded before him. Slowly gathering himself, Sasuke lifted himself off the ground, trying to get to his feet. Hinata noticed the last of the Oto nin, Dosu, and languidly stalked towards him.

"Now, you're the last one. At least let me have a little more fun."

"Stop, Hinata!" Hinata started turning away towards her next victim only to feel a crash of weight as Sasuke held her down with his whole body. "This isn't you. This isn't right. Just… please stop." The black marks covering Hinata's body retracted, slowly retreating back into the small mark on her neck. Drained, Hinata slumped and now Sasuke was propping her up instead of holding her down.

Backing away, Dosu stuck his hand into a pocket and retrieved a scroll.

"Hinata-san. You are indeed strong. We can't defeat you at this time. Please take this gift and let us leave." He set the scroll on the ground and gathered his teammates in his arms. "I assure you, when we meet again, we won't hide or run." And with that, the three Oto nin were gone. Hinata smirked through the great pain that permeated her body after using the cursed seal.

"Sasuke, you've gotten dull."

"What?"

"Didn't notice our little audience?" She then raised her voice. "Well, you guys can come out now."

First to emerge was Ino, quickly followed by her team.  
"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Clenching her teeth, Hinata scowled as a wave of possessiveness flashed over her, but she didn't raise a sound as the conversation played about around her.

"You were hiding in the bushes?"

"We heard lots of noise, and once we saw it was you facing those foreign nin we got concerned so we watched just in case we needed to help."

" _We_ got concerned? You mean _you_ got concerned," Shikamaru drawled.

"It's true they did handle themselves," added Chouji.

"Geez, don't you guys care about fellow Leaf ninja?" The two male teammates look at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we are supposed to be competing against each other regardless of nationality in this exam."

A bolt of green flashed and the most youthful teen in Konoha appeared on scene.

"Indeed that is correct, however chivalry demands that one helps those that can't defend themselves. If Naruto-san and Sasuke-san found themselves in too much danger before Hinata-san could awaken, then I would have been forced to face down those dishonorable Oto nin." Two more teammates appeared at his sides.  
"That and I wouldn't let them bully my cousin, right Sasuke?" Finished Kyōto. It was at this moment that Naruto reappeared, having broken out of his daze.

"Hey what are these guys doing here."

"Man, it'd be too much of a drag to explain."

"Yeah. Naruto definitely doesn't look like the type of guy who could be a main character."

Kyōto turned away from Team 8's boys talking to Naruto.

"Sasuke. Did they target you?"

"No, I was just in the way… They weren't after our scroll. They just wanted Hinata."  
Kyōto scowled, his grimace in great contrast to his earlier comforting smile.

"Figures. Hyūgas are nothing but bad luck. Just be careful out there."

* * *

 **The Day Before,Central Tower ####### ####### #######**

Exam Day 1, 2 hours elapsed out of 120,

.

"Report."  
"Right here, Chief Examiner." The assistant placed a videotape in Anko's hands. She'd just gotten out the Forest of Death, having been spared by Orochimaru after being left in a state of near-death so he could gloat about how he was preparing a powerful Leaf child's body for his use. Anko was then subsequently found by an ANBU squad on patrol. _It's just one thing after another._

Playing the recorded video, it seemed clear that the content was focused on a specific genin team attempting the exam.

"What's so special about this?"

"Please look at the timestamp of when this footage was taken! It says that they passed the second phase of the test in just over an hour and a half."

"WHAT?" An hour and half totally blew the previous time record of four hours out of the water.

"What's more is that they seem totally uninjured."

This was perplexing. No one came out of the Forest of Death without even a scratch. _The Sand team really is something else._

* * *

 **Forest of Death ####### ####### #######**

Exam Day 5, 98 hours elapsed out of 120

.

It had been two whole days, and Sasuke's fever hadn't improved by much. Hinata and Naruto spent most of their time foraging for food and shelter, waiting for Sasuke to start feeling healthy again. It seemed like it would take a while for Sasuke to recover from the arm wound he got when Orochimaru bit Hinata. But now time was running out. Once night fell, they would have only one last period of daylight before the exam time ran out. Over a campfire, Hinata cooked the small animals she had caught as their dinner while Sasuke rested nearby. Naruto was late to return while out foraging for water.

"Hinata."

Hinata grunted in acknowledgement.

"Aren't you concerned?"

"About what?"

"I know we're running out of time. You guys have spent most of the exam looking out for me. Maybe it would be better if you and Naruto left me to go find a scroll. I've just been slowing you down, I don't want to hold you back. If you don't have to worry about me, you'll catch a scroll more quickly, afterwards you could come back for me."

After a moment of silence Hinata replied.

"No. If we left you alone, something could happen to you. The instructions were clearly to bring all three teammates alive. We all get a scroll together or we all fail together -we're not splitting up. And we're not going to fail in finding that scroll. It really is a shame that those Sound guys didn't end up having the scroll we needed…" The fire crackled, its light playing shadows on the faces of the two teenagers as the sun's light waned and evening set in.

.

The truth was, Hinata knew she wasn't in very good condition either. While on the outside, she seemed to have recovered from her bite faster than Sasuke, the cursed seal was beginning to interfere with her Byakugan. Every time she moulded chakra, the seal would throb painfully, begging to be unleashed. Sometimes it would hurt anyway, for no discernable reason. She didn't know how to deal with it and knew no one on the team could either, so she hid the pain and endured for now.

 **.**

"Naruto sure is late." Sasuke mumbled to himself out loud.

"Hn."

"Tonight will be our final chance, won't it?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed at the monosyllabic responses he was getting and decided to change gears.

"I've been thinking…"

"Hn?"

"About what happened on the Wave mission."

Hinata remained silent, so Sasuke pressed on. "You know before, at the Academy, everyone used to call you 'the Ice Princess'."

"And?"

"You were so cold and distant from everyone. Even though we're a team now you still behave that way towards Naruto and me."

Hinata frowned.

"After Wave… After what you showed me on that bridge…"

Feeling like she was being put on the spot, Hinata turned to face away, refusing let Sasuke's imploring eyes meet hers.

"What of it?"

"This coldness -it isn't the real you, isn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"You don't know the real me." Hinata scoffed.

"I know I don't. But you know us, and we want to know you."

"That's none of your business. Being on this team, finishing missions, passing this test. Those are all just so I can achieve my own goals."

"But-"  
"Whatever you think you saw, it was just your imagination. Don't think much of it." She snapped. Cursing Sasuke for bringing up that memory. The memory was of the moment when she woke up on Tazuna's bridge, after the battle with the mist dissipating around them. Every time she was reminded of it, she cringed inside. She had woken up first, and, believing the unconscious and bloody Sasuke to be dead, had grieved for him in a moment of weakness. To her eternal mortification, Sasuke had opened his eyes just after she had gently laid her hand on the side of his cheek. She had retracted the offending hand in a lightning fast reaction, but the damage had already been done. She suspected that she only had herself to blame now for Sasuke's growing infatuation that, unlike whatever Sasuke thought, was not at all subtle. Sasuke bringing it up like this threw her stomach into knots of anxious embarrassment. She stood up, ending the conversation. "Let's just focus on the mission at hand. Also, we have a visitor." Having an excuse to redirect Sasuke's attention was a welcome relief.

.

Not too far away, the Leaf ninja Kabuto walked up to their temporary camp. Hinata pointed her dagger into the small of his back, surprising him.  
"What is your business with us here?"

"Uwah, scary! Ha ha…" He replied nervously.

"Kabuto, right? How are you faring?"

"Greetings, Sasuke-kun, Hinata. To be honest, I've been separated from my teammates and have to get the tower, and I couldn't help but notice you fellow Leaf ninja. Speaking of which, where is Naruto-kun?" With perfect timing as always, Naruto revealed himself from the growing evening shadows.

"Right here! Water retrieval mission success! Drink up and feel better, Sasuke!"

"What took you so long?"

"Oh that… haha." Naruto put his hand behind his neck, a nervous tick betraying embarrassment. Also, much to Sasuke and Hinata's bemusement, he blushed deeply. "I… uhh… ran into a bear. It was real big and I had to fight it off!"

"Yeah, right…" His teammates deadpanned with raised eyebrows. Kabuto simply stood awkwardly off to the side, smiling placidly.

"Anyways, if you'd like, I can show you the way to the tower, and we can all make our way there together. In any case, we can't stay here too long, the smell of cooked meat must have alerted our presence to nearby enemies or wild animals… We can talk more while we move."

Agreeing, team 7 sped off, following their senior graduate.

While leaping through the trees, Kabuto explained how the area immediately around the tower was ideal for teams to set up ambushes to trap for others trying to complete the test. Thus, they had a greater chance of running into enemies there -enemies who might still have a scroll or two. Unfortunately, the kind of teams who made a practice of hanging around to prey on other and collect more scrolls than they needed to pass were the dangerous kind who were strong and self-confident. This final point also revealed to the three rookies as to why Kabuto had chosen to buddy up with them. He was scared of running the gauntlet alone.

.

It took several hours of midnight prowling before Kabuto was proven to be spot-on in his analysis. They had been on the march under cover of darkness, only to realize that they were going in circles, not actually approaching the tower. The trap was complete. Even when they knew what was happening, they couldn't figure out a way to undo it other than tire themselves out and wait for the opponent to come out and finish them off. And so they were patient. Eventually, dark shapes came out of the shadows to greet them. Enthusiastically, Naruto rushed forwards to return their hospitality. Unfortunately, these too, were merely illusions. Despite that, their attacks were still physical, as the enemy used their clones' movements to obscure the origins of their real attacks. At first, Hinata wanted to see if she could use her Byakugan to easily unveil the truth, but the cursed seal brought her down, staggering to her knees in pain. Growing frustrated, Naruto employed the use of his shadow clones, reasoning that if he attacked all the clones, then they wouldn't be able to conceal the attacks and thus either the attacks would reveal the position of the enemy or the attacks would stop. He hadn't counted on the number of enemy clones simply increasing to match demand for use as punching bags. After a few more hours of punching at wind, Naruto fell back exhausted. Three Grass ninja came out of the shadows only to have a taste of their own medicine when Naruto's team and Kabuto were just clones under transformation who had used the chaos of the earlier melee to replace the real ones, who now ambushed the Grass ninja in turn. Unfortunately, the ways of ninja battles are not without multiple twists and so of course the Grass nin had another card up their sleeve, which were more clones, though more tangible and provided distraction while the Grass ninja sank into the earth and attacked from below with deadly kunai swipes. In one such attack, Kabuto took a heavy blow while covering Naruto's blindside. The battle eventually ended once Hinata and Sasuke perceived the enemy's pattern well enough to predict and intercept the Grass ninja on their subsequent attempts on Naruto, who was getting in their way by generating more clones. Knocked unconscious, the Grass ninja did not offer protests as Sasuke went through their pockets and retrieved the Heaven scroll, which they needed. Dawn had long since broken and so the victorious group made their way to the tower, where Kabuto's team was waiting.

.

After a heartfelt thanks, Naruto felt quite good that village comrades could still be counted on for cooperation even under heavily competitive circumstances. Little did they realize, that this warmth was merely an act to cover up the sinister character within. Kabuto opened the doors to his team's reception room, where he would meet the team's jounin-sensei.

"How was the harvest?" Asked the rasping voice within the shadows of the unlit room.

"It was above expectations." Kabuto drew information cards and offered them. "I've written down all of her data from the Second Test. You want this, right?"

"And how was she?"

"Are you really that interested, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I value your opinion… as our spy. Heh heh." Orochimaru passed a glance over the notes saying, "You intel is as good as always. Good work," and then vanished into a puff of smoke.

.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had arrived at their reception room only to find it empty.

"There's nobody here?" Drinking in the sight of the room, Sasuke pointed out a framed display of text on the main wall.

"Look at that. It seems to be missing words, I guess that means it's time to open up the scrolls." Taking one each, Naruto and Sasuke slid their thumbs under the bands keeping the scrolls wrapped and snapped the adhesive seals, unfurling them to full length. However, instead of words, greeting their eyes was a sealing code that quickly activated itself. In a giant puff of smoke, a figure was summoned where the two scrolls were dropped.

"Huh?! Iruka-sensei?"

"Long time no see!"

"We passed the second stage!"

"Congratulations, all of you. Before you move on, I want you to look at this text. This is the chuunin motto as written by Hokage-sama. 'Heaven' refers to the human mind and 'Earth' to the human body. 'If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared.' For example, if Naruto's weakness is his brain, gain knowledge and prepare yourself for missions. 'If you lack Earth, run in the fields and seek advantages.' So if Hinata's weakness is stamina, then it's saying to train hard. If you have both Heaven and Earth, then you can succeed in even the most dangerous missions, and they will become safe and easy. The last phrase is 'These rules will guide a person's extremes.' These five days of survival were to test the exam taker's basic abilities needed to become a chuunin. Chuunin are at the rank of military captain and have the responsibility of guiding a team. Knowledge, stamina, and wisdom are all essential for your duties. I want you all to go on the next stage while keeping this motto in mind. That is all."

After this speech, Naruto fervently gave his thanks and reassurances that they could handle anything and everything that the exam would throw their way. And so, the trio moved on into the tower's main room, where the rest of the passing genin were assembled.

* * *

 **Main Room ####### ####### #######**

The test proctors, chuunins and jounin-senseis, as well as Head Examiners, and finally the Hokage himself were reviewing the genin teams standing at parade attention in seven columns of three. Head Examiner of the Second Test Anko announced the results.

"First off, for the Second Test - congratulations on passing!" _Heh. Among the 66 participants, for 21 to get this far… I'd said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits._ "Now, Hokage-sama will explain the Third Test. Listen carefully."

The Hokage took a moment to look in the eyes of each and every genin assembled. Then, he spoke with a strong yet silky voice few could compete against.

"I will now speak to you concerning the true nature of the Chuunin Selection Exam." His deep voice took a dark tone as he continued on. "For what reason do the Great Nations all take the exam together? 'To promote friendship among countries.' 'To raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want there to be any doubt as to its true meaning. This exam is a substitute for war between the Great Nations. In history, at some point all of the elemental nations have been enemies with one another who fought for dominance. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, a stage was chosen in which to fight these battles… that is the origin of the chuunin selection exam. Deciding who is promoted to chuunin is only part of the process, the other being that shinobi from each country fight to protect the prestige of their lands. Observers of the Third Test will include influential individuals from various countries that hire shinobi. The leaders of these countries will also be in attendance. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients, and conversely if it is seen as weak, it will lose clients. This signals to other potential enemy countries 'such is our strength' and it will send a political message to foreigners. The strength of the country is the strength of the village, and the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. A shinobi's true strength is born only in life-or-death battle. These battles to show off one's strength only have meaning when one is risking their life. Now, I'd like to begin the explanation of the Third Test, Head Examiner Gekkou Hayate, please step forth."

*Cough cough*

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." A tall, lanky man stepped forwards, his sunken eyes and pale skin betraying a very sickly look that was not helped by his chronic coughing fits. "I am Gekkou Hayate, Before the Third Test, there's something I'd like to do…" He turned to face the genin formation before him. "Um, it's a preliminary for deciding who gets to go on to the main event. Um… because the First and Second Tests may have been too easy, there are too many participants and we're going to have to cut down your numbers in an elimination round before moving on the final stage. We only have a limited amount of time for the spectated tournament, so reducing numbers will help keep things on track. Ummm… so anyways, those who are feeling unwell or those who feel like quitting after the explanations please raise your hand now, since we will be immediately moving on to the preliminaries."

Naruto stood stiffly. _I promised Kabuto-san I'd do my best. Like hell I'm quitting here!_

Kabuto raised his hand. "Ano… I'd like to quit." Said man smiled sheepishly.

"Huh?! Kabuto-san!"

*Cough cough*

"Uhh… You're Yakushi Kabuto from the Leaf, right?" Hayate confirmed off his roster. "You may leave now." He calmly and suddenly dismissed the genin. "Does anyone else want to retreat…? Oh um I forgot to mention that from now on all battling will be individual so you may raise your hand on your own judgement without affecting your team."

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting! Why?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body just can't handle it right now. I've exhausted my chakra in the fight last night and I have injuries… having to risk my life in a fight right now, I just…" He finished weakly. Naruto looked down in disappointment. He looked up to Kabuto as a truly nice elder and hoped he wouldn't back down so easily. The exam proctors murmured to each other in hushed whispers.

"I've seen that Yakushi guy before. Didn't he quit during the last year too?"

"And the year before that. He's failed six straight times."

"Six fails? What kind of a record is that…"

"Um … so no one else is retreating?"

Hinata reacher her hand up to her shoulder, massaging the cursed seal on her nape. But made no move to forfeit. Sasuke did not miss this. He had been observant and could tell something was wrong, but held his tongue.

"Well then… um… Let's begin the preliminaries. These rounds will consist of one-on-one match-ups, just like real-life confrontations. Since we now have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches *cough cough* and the winners will advance to the Third Test. There are basically no rulers other than that you will fight until one is unable to do so, either due to death, falling unconscious, or forfeit. *cough* So, if you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But also, if and when I decide that a winner has been clearly established, I'll jump in and put a stop to things, *cough* um... since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses." Hayate then turned to a large electronic screen. "This is the electronic scoreboard that will determine your fates; it will show the match-ups for each battle. Now this may be sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first fight." The scoreboard blinked, showing the names of each of the genin cycling through rapidly like a gambling machine. It stopped on two random names and printed them clearly in foot-high letters.

.

 ***Tsuchi Kin v.s. Temari***

.

"Now these two entrants come to the front." The Sound girl and the Sand girl both approached Hayate in the middle of the arena. Everyone else in the room aside from the two genin and the referee retreated to the observation balconies.

"The two participants in the first fight are Tsuchi Kin and Temari. Are you ready?"

"Ready." Both girls replied.

"Begin." They sprung into action, both jumping back to open up some distance. Temari unhinged her giant fan clasped to her back. The other girl drew senbon needles. Kin threw the needles but was shocked to see the fan bat them back. Temari unfolded the fan and swung it, blowing a blast of wind that knocked Kin off her feet. Kin responded by jingling little silver bells attached to the ends of her senbon. At first this seemed futile. But Temari lost her balance and nearly fell over. Deciding to end things quickly, Temari unfolded her fan the rest of the way, promising destruction to those who gazed upon its red suns painted onto the paper. The blasts of air became dense and precise, slashing at the other kunoichi, rending her clothing and leaving her bleeding on the cold hard floor unconscious after less than a minute of bombardment.

"Winner of the first match: Temari."

The match had lasted less than five minutes. All genin looked on in shock and awe at the strong showing by the Sand kunoichi. A few nondescript medics put Kin on a stretcher and hauled her off. Temari rejoined her siblings on their section of balcony, smirking.

"Next match…"

.

 ***Hyūga Hinata v.s. Akado Yoroi***

.

"The second fight is between Hyūga Hinata and Akado Yoroi. Are you ready?"

Neither responded, each merely glaring at the other.

"Begin."

Yoroi immediately charged in, trying to get close. Hinata attempted to activate her Byakugan, but reeled as the cursed seal once again throbbed dangerously. The large burly man came much too close and swiped with his large bear-like hands. He missed, but Hinata almost lost her footing. After a few more dodges, she realized that the man was draining her chakra by absorbing it in his hands. _I'll have to end this quickly._ She drew a kunai and stepped in, slashing, hoping to damage the opponent's limbs enough to prevent the chakra drain. However, the closer she got, the more sluggish her moves became. Eventually, Yoroi simply sidestepped Hinata and wrapped his arms around her torso, trapping her and draining the remainder of her chakra.

 _Damn it! This isn't working! I need more!_

The curse seal opened, blossoming out from her neck. Using the new chakra it gave, in the blink of an eye she had the Byakugan out, and started poking at Yoroi's arms and hands with her fingers. He dropped her, howling in pain. Then, visibly straining herself, she suppressed the cursed seal, forcing the marks back up the length of her arms. This exhausted her to the point of immobility, but it did not matter. Yoroi struck out, only to find he couldn't use his arms anymore. Smirking, Hinata picked herself up and roundhouse kicked a shocked Yoroi across the jaw. He fell and did not get up.

"Winner of the second match: Hyūga Hinata."

Hinata collapsed on to her knees, tried to get up, but stumbled. Kakashi was instantly there to steady her.  
"You're coming with me. I'm going to take you out back to seal up that curse."

"Wait, I want to see the other matches first."

"No. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of your selfishness. You're coming with me now and that's final."

Hinata nodded numbly, and put her weight on his shoulder as he led her out while medics retrieved Yoroi.

"Well… *cough cough* let's proceed with the next match."

.

 ***Rock Lee v.s. Inuzuka Kiba***

.

"The third match is Lee against Kiba. Are you ready?"

"I am ready." Replied Lee.

"Let's get this done." "Wan!" Replied Kiba and his pet dog.

"Begin."

"Alright Akamaru, let's show this dweeb what we're made of!" "Arf Arf!" The dog leap off the boy's shoulder and they took a formation, then Kiba formed a seal. "Human-beast mimicry!" In a puff of smoke, the dog Akamaru took the human-like form of Kiba, and Kiba took on a more dog-like form with enhanced muscle mass, and larger fangs and claws. The pair now looked identical and they both growled and charged at Lee, who remained still, holding his steady footing, arms forwards and palms flat in a Kung-Fu-like pose.

Lee swiftly dodged and parried all of the clawed fists and swinging legs that came his way.

"It seems you have made a grave mistake in your choice of tactics, Kiba-kun."

"What's that?"

"You are indeed strong, but your direct attacks mean nothing against a taijutsu specialist such as myself."

"Who the hell do you think you are, acting so tough!"

"If you would like, I will now demonstrate the difference in our power, prepare yourself for my counter-attack."

"Bring it!"

Lee began returning attacks, his fists catching Kiba and Akamaru in the chest and stomach, blowing them back.

"Akamaru, we're upping our game." He tossed a soldier pill and Akamaru swallowed it like a treat. Kiba did the same. After a few moments both of their chakras surged. "Fang over Fang!"

Kiba and Akamaru's claws became a whirlwind of razor blades as the tornado attack flew towards Lee.

"I'm telling you, this is meaningless." Lee jumped faster than any genin had any right to do, and caught Kiba by the ankle, twirling him around and throwing him like an oversized doll into the wall. As soon as Kiba recovered from the fall, Lee was on him, punches flying in faster than the eye could see in an lighting combo attack. To his credit, Kiba was tough and soldiered through the constant battery of heavy blows for a minute before finally succumbing when his sternum was pummeled, knocking the air out of him. Kiba crumpled.

"Damnit. How did you get so strong?"

"I can't use ninjutsu or chakra techniques. But I overcome this by putting my everything into the effort of training my body in taijutsu."

"You must have trained a hellavalot."

"Indeed. Gai-sensei's strict and caring hand is most nurturing for the power of youth!"

"Heh. Well, I guess you win."

"Winner of the third match: Rock Lee."

"Good luck in future training, Kiba-kun. So long as you put in the effort, you will succeed some day. You just got unlucky that a close-range specialist like yourself had to face me."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too in the final rounds."

Lee beamed.

"Thank you very much." Lee then turned to his proud jounin-sensei, tears welling in his eyes. "Gai-sensei… Gei-sensei!"

"You don't have to say it Lee! I understand!" The arena room was gone, replaced by a dramatic cliff overlooking a red sunset.

"Today you have showed me not only your strength on the field of battle, but the kindness and humility of your youthful heart!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE-"

*cough cough*

"Okay… so on to the fourth match…" Hayate interrupted the heart-warming scene to bring everyone back to reality.

.

 ***Abumi Zaku v.s. Nara Shikamaru***

.

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru moaned. Ino was quick to reprimand him.

"You'd better put some effort into this! I won't have you shame my team through laziness!"

"Alright...alright… sheesh, women... So bothersome."

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

Zaku, who had his arms bandaged after what Hinata had done to him, approached the arena with his head already hot with anger, wanting to take out his pain on some Leaf kids for revenge.

"The fourth match is between Zaku and Shikamaru. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

"I'll blow your ass away, punk!"

"Begin."

Neither boy took a step or even took a battle formation. Shikamaru had one hand in his pocket and the other picking wax out of his ear. Zaku, on the opposite side, was testing his arms, trying to lift them out of the sling that carried his broken limbs. His left arm came up enough to be free of the sling, and though it was heavily bandaged he leveled it in Shikamaru's direction.

"Heh. Looks like I can still move this one."

Shikamaru, seeing that his opponent was finally ready, took a ready stance and flung volleys of shuriken at Zaku. He wasn't very proficient at shuriken jutsu, but he was accurate enough when throwing a small number at a time. By throwing two every second, he kept up a constant pressure, as Zaku was forced to blast away the projectiles with his air blasting hand. After a minute of this, Shikamaru suddenly changed gears, by stopping and standing still. He then rotated his body be facing away from Zaku at a 90 degree angle.

"Shadow Possession no jutsu success."

"What?!" Zaku found that he couldn't move.

"By keeping you busy with dodging and blocking shuriken, you didn't notice me moving my shadow closer and closer to you, until it came in contact with your feet, binding you to me. Now your movements are mine to control."

Drawing some kunai from his holster, Shikamaru then threw a handful of them straight up and to the right towards the Ceiling. Imitating this movement, Zaku's body was forced to follow, sending his own kunai straight up as well.

"How the hell is this helping?"

"I just have to hold it a little bit longer now…" Shikamaru strained with effort to keep his binding jutsu active. There were a series of explosions. All of the kunai knives that had been thrown had explosive tags attached to their handles. Even Zaku's kunais had been prepared that way as he imitated Shikamaru's movements. Huge chunks of concrete began to fall. One set of chunks was set to fall directly on top of Zaku, with others set to fall harmlessly in the middle of the arena where no one was around.

"What? Why are the rocks only falling on me? I thought your jutsu forces me to make the same mirror movements, so if your explosion is making the ceiling fall on me, my explosion should make the ceiling fall on you!"

"Wrong. I oriented myself at a ninety degree angle to you. So When I threw my kunai with explosive tags, they went to the side. Since you were facing me directly, you would only hit me if your kunai went straight ahead, instead your movements copied mine and they too went off to the side, right where they wouldn't hit me." Zaku screamed in fear and frustration as the rocks fell on him, crushing him like a bug. Shikamaru released the jutsu, trying to ignore the growing puddle of blood that was oozing out from between the pile of ceiling.

"Winner of the fourth match: Nara Shikamaru."

"Man, running circles around that guy sure was tiring."

"Great job!" Ino congratulated her teammate, despite being a little green in the face from his brutal methods. She took a glance at the arena, seeing the medical team place body parts in a pile on the stretcher. _Maybe I'll be a bit more careful with how I scold him in the future._

Choji also seemed a bit bothered by the bloody result, wishing that maybe someday people didn't have to needlessly lose their limbs before praising his teammate for his awesomeness.

"You finished that really easily. Amazing!"

"Eh, it wasn't much, the opponent just wasn't being careful, plus we already knew what he could do from watching him before in the forest."

Once the arena was cleared, Hayate stepped out, ready to ref the next round.

.

 ***Yamanaka Ino v.s. Haruno Sakura***

.

"Well Ino, looks like it's time for you to bring back victory as well," Teased Shikamaru. "Are you going to be alright?" While Sakura wasn't anything special in terms of fighting prowess, a direct confrontation between the two would be difficult. Ino and Sakura had been inseparable friends ever since they were small children. Although they were on different genin teams and saw each other less often because of it, they held on to their bond.

Taking a glance over to the observation bacon where team 8 had been watching, Ino caught a few moments of eye contact with her friend. For her part too, Sakura looked to be down on her spirits, and, taking an apprehensive gulp, the pinkette made her way down the stairs slowly.

"Sakura, no matter what, we'll always be friends. So come at me with everything you've got and show me you're serious about this promotion."

Taking heart, Sakura replied instantly.

"How about the winner gets exclusive rights to Sasuke-kun?" she joked. Ino laughed. The hardest hurdle to their friendship had come when they had both developed a crush on the young Uchiha during their Academy years. They had drifted apart, set on competing against one another until Sasuke himself told them how silly they were being, that he couldn't like a girl who would turn their back on a best friend over some schoolyard dispute, not even realizing that he himself was the subject of that dispute. Hearing his kind words of advice, the girls decided to get over their love rivalry. From then on, much to Sasuke's irritation, they approached and cornered him as a team rather than individually.

"The fifth match is between Ino and Sakura. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Both girls chanted in perfect unison.

"Begin."

The girls drew kunai and charged at each other, however it quickly became clear that they were limiting themselves to the rigid academy sparring style, not actually trying to hurt their opponent but merely disarm them. Touched, but at the same time annoyed that the other wasn't taking them seriously both girls drew back to prepare for a battle of jutsu. Ino was the first to act.

"Mind body transfer no jutsu!"

Ino took over Sakura's voluntary body controls and lifted her hand to announce surrender.

"I, Haruno Sakura, Forfei-"

She stopped suddenly, clutching her head as an internal battle of wills raged within Sakura's skull. After a few minutes of silent writhing, Sakura forcibly expelled Ino from her mind, and then reversed the offensive using genjutsu on Ino to try to make her fall asleep. However, Ino was a cognitive studies expert and immediately recognized the illusion for what it was. Another battle of wills raged, this time in Ino's mind until Sakura ran out of chakra and stopped her mental attacks.

Both girls stood facing each other, not having taken a step from their respective positions ever since starting the exchange, and then collapsed.

"Uh… it looks like they both fainted simultaneously. Match five is a draw, meaning there is no winner and neither advance to next round."

Kiba, who had recovered enough since his fight with Lee, leapt down to retrieve his teammate, while Shikamaru did the same for Ino.

*cough cough*

"Now, let's move on…"

.

 ***Uchiha Kyōto v.s. Aburame Shino***

 **.**

The young Uchiha gave his teammates a confident smile.

"I'll bring back a win even more easy than yours, Lee." He then gave a two-finger waving salute to Gai-sensei and moved on to the arena. Kiba, having been beat soundly by Lee, felt unease for his teammate.

"Those guys are strong. Be careful."

"I know."

"So, this round six match-up is Kyōto v.s. Shino. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Shino replied tersely.

"Yeah."

"Begin."

Kyōto started with a classic Uchiha opening move -throwing shuriken. Shino dodged and blocked with his own, then started throwing shuriken back while traversing the arena.

"Already on the defensive?" Sensing all was not right, Kyōto stood still. "Sharingan!" It became immediately obvious that whatever Shino was doing was leaving traces of his chakra in the air throughout the entire arena. "Gas attack? No, they're clumping together…" Suddenly, it became clear what was happening. Once they came out of hiding, Shino revealed his insects as they surrounded the now petrified Uchiha.

"It's bugs! Why did it have to be bugs?!" He wailed fearfully. The self-proclaimed genius then broke his usual calm and confident demeanor to frantically beat back the black swarm. "Kill it! Kill it with fire! Aargh!" He cast multiple great fireballs, incinerating the swarm. In response, Shino pulled back his insects, not wanting to risk losing too many of his colonies to the flamethrowing enemy. Taking this as his chance, Kyōto charged in, forcing Shino into hand-to-hand combat. With his Sharingan, paired with the fact that Shino was a medium-range specialist with sub-par taijutsu, Shino was easily beat back. However, he still had many bugs within his body and he let them swarm around his form, warding off the Uchiha who glared at him in disgust.

"Ugh, those things live _inside_ you? I'll be doing you a favor by cleansing your body with fire. So just stand still and _take it dammit!_ " Kyōto then threw a volley of shuriken that boomeranged around Shino, trapping him in a network of ninja wire.

"And now, just like how the spider catches bugs to feast on, you are trapped in my web!"

He prepared a fire jutsu while Shino struggled fruitlessly. Just when Kyōto's lungs had been filled with chakra, ready to spew immolation, Shino stopped him with his words.

"I surrender!"

To his credit, with great self control Kyōto let the flames slowly trickle out of his mouth off to the side, much like a lackluster dragon giving a tired sigh as he relieved the pressure he had built up for the jutsu release.

"I could not escape your bonds fast enough. There would be no point in letting my insect colonies take more damage than necessary."

Hayate stepped in.

"Very well, round six goes to Uchiha Kyōto."

Kyōto untied Shino and helped him stand up.

"You have my thanks for holding yourself back at the end. You didn't have to."

"Well, as much as I hate bugs, I prefer to avoid hurting fellows from Konoha if I can help it."

Both humbled by the encounter, they retreated up the stairs to their team's balconies.

.

 ***Gaara v.s. Tsurugi Misumi***

.

The sand genin all smiled as Gaara immediately made his way to the arena.

"Go get 'em." The Sand girl encouraged him.

"The seventh round is Gaara v.s. Misumi. Are you ready?"

Gaara crossed his arms in impatience.

"Hurry up and let's get to the killing." He said tonelessly.

"Well then… Begin."

.

Gaara stood perfectly still as the cork of the giant gourd he carried on his back uncapped itself. Out of it flowed sand, which pooled on the floor at Gaara's feet. Thinking the short child wouldn't be much of a challenge, Misumi launched himself to grapple his opponent.

"Sand coffin."

Before he even got close, the sand reached up as if it had hands and quickly enveloped the Leaf nin, trapping him.

"Sand burial." Gaara clenched his fist, making the sand contract, instantly turning the former Leaf ninja into a blood and guts smoothie.

"Winner of round seven: Gaara."

Without another word, Gaara made his way back to his smirking team as most everyone else in the room was left gaping.

.

 ***Uchiha Sasuke v.s. Tenten***

.

"The eighth round is between Sasuke and Tenten. Are you ready?"

Both contestants gave curt nods of assent.

"Begin." Sasuke charged forwards, kunai in hand. However Tenten had already leapt straight up into the air. She then took out a summoning scroll. Not liking what he was seeing, Sasuke activated his Sharingan just in time to deflect and dodge the rain of steel Tenten sent his way. It was like a do-over of stopping Haku's senbon, only instead of coming from all directions, the artillery only came from in front. And his Sharingan had improved since. This level of bombardment he could handle. However he felt his stamina draining much more quickly than usual. He would have to finish things as soon as Tenten got within range. After Tenten had gone through one scroll, her floating began to lose energy and she descended. Before she could whip out another scroll, Sasuke jumped up and began kicking her, using the Lion Combo he had accidentally copied from Lee during his fight with Hinata at the start of the First Test. Unable to deal with the heavy blows of close range combat, Tenten fell in a heap. Sasuke, deciding to be a gentleman, caught her before her head struck the hard floor, and gently woke her up before handing her over to the care of her teammates.

"Winner of round eight: Uchiha Sasuke."

.

 ***Kinuta Dosu v.s. Kankuro***

.

"The ninth round is between Dosu and Kankuro. Are you ready?"

The sound nin lolled his head to the side, always using his creepy mannerisms to gain a psychological advantage. It wouldn't work against the likes of Kankuro, who had to deal with the psychotic behavior of the residents of Hidden Sand on a daily basis.

"Begin."

Kankuro unstrapped his large tool from his back, and started to unwrap it. Dosu wasn't about to wait and see what kind of weapon it was. He went straight for the slow Sand ninja's head with a condensed, well-aimed high frequency attack to destroy the other boy's inner ear. His punch met Kankuro on the side of the face. The force of the punch made Kankuro's head snap to the side and twist with the momentum of the punch. But then it didn't stop twisting. Kankuro's head made a full 360 spin, returning to its original position. It had happened so fast, no one else had even seen. Kankuro's arms wrapped around Dosu, trapping him in a death hug. Kankuro then whispered a candid piece of advice into Dosu's ear as he held him in the crushing embrace.

"Your sound attack was nice, but useless against a puppet that has no internal organs, such as ears."  
"Wha- Impossi-" Dosu's confusion was cut short as multiple blades pierced his chest, deflating his lungs and thus ending his ability to breathe, much less form words. The blades then retracted back into their hidden cavities in Kankuro's chest, and Kankuro let go of Dosu, allowing him to collapse, frothing at the mouth as he choked to death on his own blood. Kankuro calmly picked up his large wrapped tool and placed it back on himself without ever changing his facial expression.

"Winner of the ninth round: Kankuro."

.

 ***Akimichi Choji v.s. Uzumaki Naruto***

.

"And now for the tenth and final round, Choji against Naruto. Are you ready?"

"Watch out Choji, I won't go easy on you! Give me all you've got!"

"As always, you've got a big mouth. You'll regret saying that once I beat you!"  
"Begin."

"Expansion!" In a puff of smoke, Choji, who was already well rounded in his figure, positively inflated, resulting in a torso that was more spherical than cylindrical. He was not finished. "Human Meat Ball!" Choji's arms and legs retracted, and he began to spin incredibly quickly, becoming a rolling wrecking ball.

Naruto was able to dodge the direct and obvious attacks while he thought about how to deal with the overweight juggernaut. After a few dodges, Naruto planted himself firmly on one end of the arena and prepared a smoke bomb. When Choji charged at him, he released the smoke bomb. Once Choji had gotten close enough, Naruto dodged out of the smoke bomb. However, Choji was expecting this and deftly altered course, heading straight towards Naruto. He Crashed into Naruto head-on only for Naruto to go *pop* and disappear. Moreover, having not actually hit anything, he still had his full attack momentum. The earlier smoke bomb had distracted him from realizing how close he was to the wall, such was his single-minded intent to just run straight into his target, and he faceplanted into the wall ungracefully. The real Naruto, still hidden in the smoke, then came out and delivered a coup de grace punch at a dazed Choji, who toppled over and released his jutsu.

"Using clones and smoke to distract and trick one's opponent is a simple but invaluable technique." Kakashi nodded in approval. "Konoha's #1 prankster indeed."

"Winner of the tenth round: Uzumaki Naruto."

"I did it! I've gotten stronger!"

*cough cough*

"Whew… At last we've finished. Well, with this the preliminary rounds for the Third Test has been completed," Hayate announced in a voice all could hear. "To all of you who won the right to compete in the Third Test of the Chuunin Exam.." Hayate's eyes scanned the group of assembled genin, noting Hinata's temporary absence. "Well one of you is missing but… Congratulations to you all." *cough cough*

* * *

 **During the Matches, Underground Room ####### ####### #######**

Finished with the penning in of the blood runes on Hinata's bare back, Kakashi injected some chakra into the seal, finishing the enclosure that now trapped the cursed seal.

"The next time that curse seal tries to become active, this new seal will contain its power. However, Hinata, this new seal relies on the strength of your will. If you lose faith in yourself, the curse will become wild again." After finishing those words, Kakashi watched as Hinata fainted from enduring the sealing process. "Well, I guess she's totally drained right now. Time for her to get some good rest." _I can only hope the seal I placed isn't meaningless. So long as Hinata does not seek out Orochimaru's power, she will be safe._ But he couldn't help but think of words Orochimaru had once spoken before leaving the village. 'In order to achieve a goal, the heart will accept even the most evil power…' _Should Hinata choose the path of vengeance…_ Kakashi shook his head, dismissing the thought.

* * *

 **After the Matches, Tower Arena ####### ####### #######**

Coughing silently to himself, Hayate vacated the center of the stage, so that the Hokage could speak.

"I will now speak on the details of the Third Test. It will be a public tournament, with a single elimination bracket. Representatives from various countries will be in attendance. You will be displaying your strengths without reserve. That is why, in order to allow time for you to rest your bodies and develop your techniques, the finals will be held in one month's time. This also allows enough time for all foreign envoys to reach the village in order to witness the event. And last but not least, we will be determining the brackets right now. Please choose a piece of paper at random from this box. Each has a unique number, this will determine who your opponents will be."

All contestants did as they were told. The last number remaining was assigned to absent Hinata. The bracket resulted as thus:

{1. Sasuke, 2. Kyōto}

{3. Lee, 4. Gaara}

{5. Shikamaru, 6. Naruto}

{7. Temari, {8. Hinata, 9. Kankuro} }

"I'm glad I didn't draw an 8 or 9!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "It would have been a real pain to have an extra fight lined up."

"Are there any questions before you are dismissed?" Shikamaru raised his hand. The Hokage silently turned to face him, acknowledging the requested.

"Ah, since this is a regular tournament format, that means there can only be one winner. Does that mean only one person will be getting the Chuunin promotion?"

"No. There will be a panel of judges, including myself, the Kazekage, and various feudal lords who will judge your abilities during the matches and base promotions on such. It is possible that you will be judged worthy of the qualities of Chuunin despite losing your first match."

"So there is a possibility that we could all become Chuunin."

"Yes. And conversely, there is a chance that none of you become Chuunin. However, advancing in the tournament means having more opportunities to impress the judges. Thank you for your efforts in the trials up until now, you are dismissed until one month from now."

* * *

 **Akatsuki Headquarters ####### ####### #######**

The dull beeps of medical monitoring systems filled the small room. Apart from said medical equipment, which included an intravenous nourishment system and heart-rate monitor as well as a breathing aid, the room was quite bare. The bed, a simple hospital bed of white sheets, all too large for the petite body lying in it. The child had a soft feminine features. The heart monitor sped up its beeps, and the long eyelashes fluttered as Haku began to wake up. At first, Haku was dazed. _The heavens are much more dull than I'd imagined._ Then the pain set in. Haku lifted the bed sheets to see the mass of bandages covering most of the body's midsection. _Not dead then, just injured. I was sure I was finished._ After a moment the confusion and disorientation set it. _So if I'm not dead and this room is not the afterlife, where am I? Where is Zabuza-san? He wouldn't leave me, would he? Is he not here because I was captured?_ Haku decidedly felt very unsafe, being alone and vulnerable like this. _Have to get out of here._ Haku tried lifting his head, but reclined back when he couldn't muster the strength. Then the sound of footfalls came from beyond the door. Someone was approaching the room at speedy pace. In a real hurry too, judging by how heavy the steps were. Haku's eyes shifted to the heart monitor and noted the displayed rate of heartbeats. _It must have been rigged to trigger when my heart-rate rose because I woke._ Deciding to accept his fate, since he had no strength left and didn't even know if Zabuza was still alive, Haku waited patiently. The door slammed open and Zabuza burst into the room, concern writ large over his uncovered face.

"Haku!"

The child smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

"Me? Thank the gods _you're_ alright. You… really scared me back there."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks. Two major surgeries. That Leaf bastard really did a number on you."

Haku bowed his head in shame.

"I failed you. I was defeated. Now… I'm… just useless."

Zabuza did not let the lack of expressed emotion trick him. In their world of shinobi, there weren't any tears. But shinobi were still human.

"Haku… I want you to stop thinking that way. This might be hypocritical of me, but I've been thinking that it would be best if you weren't a tool anymore."

Haku reeled at the words. If he couldn't be a tool, the he couldn't be Zabuza's tool. This was a rejection, not just of his presence, but of his existence.

"If I'm not going to be your tool anymore, then why didn't you let me die?"

Zabuza shifted uncomfortably.

"You've misunderstood my words. I've been rethinking the way we've been leading our lives. I think we can become something else… something other than just tools. I'll still want to keep you as my retainer, but… I also think I might do well to let you live as a human rather than as a machine."

Haku pondered this.

"I don't really know how to… live as a person."

"Then I guess we'll have to figure that out together."

Heart set at ease, Haku turned his head.

"Is that a window?"

"Yes. Do you want me to pull back the blinds?"

"Please do." As an afterthought, Haku added another question. "Where are we, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza pulled up the blinds, letting in dull natural light. It was midday, but extremely overcast and gray, so it wasn't very bright out. In the distance there were other large city buildings. Judging by the horizon and surrounding cityscape, Haku realized they were in a very tall building.

"The Hidden Rain. We are no longer mercenary vagrants. From now on, we will be working with a group called the Akatsuki."

"... We are going to fight for them?"

"If need be."

"No longer mercenaries… what do you mean?"

"I've already sworn my oath of allegiance." Zabuza raised his hand, showing a ring on his right pinkie bearing a inset green stone engraved with the word 'boar'. "You will have to do the same when you are recovered enough. From now on we will live by much more stable means."

"Allegiance to this Akatsuki… But what about your ambitions with the Hidden Mist? The freedom of movement you so cherished?"

"Don't worry about that anymore, kid." Zabuza put his hand on Haku's head, ruffling the soft brown hair, though it fell back into place easily, being long and having gravity on its side. "You just focus on getting healed." Zabuza turned to the doorway, revealing a blue-haired woman wearing the same black overcoat Zabuza had on. "This is Konan. She is one of the best ninja healers in Hidden Rain, and a member of Akatsuki. She'll take good care of you."

"Good day, Konan-sensei"

"I may know medical ninjutsu, but I am not a doctor. You can drop the 'sensei', Haku-chan." The woman said in a gentle voice.

"Very well, Konan-san."

"I'm here for a _full_ medical evaluation of Haku-chan…" Konan stared at Zabuza expectantly.

"Oh, right. I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you later, Haku." Zabuza took his leave while grumbling something under his breath about how it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before.

The woman named Konan approached the bed once Zabuza was gone. "So, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

 **End of Chapter Six ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I swear on my mother's life those brackets were completely random, which I did using an online random number generator. Convenient pairings are pure coincidence. I only used the random list generator once and it was the first list that came up. I did not get to pick and choose one I liked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital, Morning ####### ####### #######**

The reception desk at a hospital was usually busy at all times. Sure, the hospital was well-funded and had all its needs met, but there was also a large flow of work to be done, filing paperwork, registering visitors and patients, and the like. The people who worked in administrative or clerical functions rarely enjoyed their work, even if they took pride in it. However, it was at rare times like these that bureaucrats enjoyed what little power they had when enforcing rules and regulations on people undeserving of pity or leeway. The reception desk girl who managed guest flow lifted her eyes from the desk, spying the orange menace walking in the main door. The demon brat. He was asking for permission to visit a young genin who had been hospitalized earlier that day whose condition was an A-rank secret. Inwardly, she smirked while doing her best to keep her professional impassive face.

"Hinata-sama is not allowed any visitors."

"What the hell?!"

 _Ha. Serves him right._ Even if it was well within the rules to deny the brat entrance, she took a small amount of vindictive pleasure in seeing the brat frustrated. The monster that had killed her cousin shouldn't be allowed to have his way so easily.

"Naruto, don't be so loud in the hospital." Kakashi's reprimand would have been stern, if it hadn't been delivered tonelessly.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke!"

"Hey, when are you going to give me some training?"

"Not now, Naruto. I'm busy taking care of the rest of the team. I'm here right now to have Sasuke checked."

"Huh? You're still feeling sick?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "My fever is mostly gone, but I've just been so tired. Kakashi thinks that Orochimaru guy might have poisoned me."

"Snakes are known for their venom, after all…" Added Kakashi.

"Oh." Naruto's exuberance deflated. Seeing his friends being hurt really put a damper on his spirits.

"Well, you can always train with Ebisu-sensei while I'm not available."

"I guess…" Ebisu was a fine teacher in Naruto's opinion, but he wanted more attention from his jounin-sensei.

"Well, we'll be off."

"Don't be sad Naruto," Sasuke said reassuringly. "I'll get better soon. Whatever it is, the medics will take care of it in a pinch, so cheer up."

"Right." Naruto smiled a little as Sasuke was led away by their jounin-sensei to see a doctor.

"Oya? Naruto-kun, fancy seeing you here!" Turning to the new voice, Naruto immediately recognized his newest friend.

"Kabuto! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I come by here often to train. I specialize in medical ninjutsu, so I work here as a medical intern. That way, I can improve myself while also helping the hospital."

"Woow! That's so cool!"

"Haha. To be honest, I might have focused too much on my support abilities. If I'd been a better fighter, I wouldn't have had to drop out of the exam like that." Kabuto explained, his body language leaking embarrassment.

"Well, I think helping people is great, even if it takes you a while to get to Chuunin. I'm sure you'll make it someday! You're just too awesome not to get promoted."

"You praise me too much, Naruto-kun."

"Hey… um…"  
"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you think, maybe you could teach me some?"

"Teach you medical ninjutsu?"

"Yeah! I hate seeing my teammates getting hurt, and I wanted to do something about it. Learning some healing would definitely be cool."

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind sparing some time to run you by the basics."

"Really? You're the best! Thank you! So when can you train me?"

"Actually, I'm not very busy tomorrow. I just have to check in with some business at the hospital briefly. We'll at the town center in the morning. We can have some breakfast together and then I'll see where you stand on chakra control. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! Thank a bunch Kabuto-nii." For a fraction of a second Kabuto's face froze, but recovered before Naruto could notice.  
"See you later then, Naruto-kun."

Naruto dashed off to find Ebisu so he could learn as much chakra control as possible before meeting up with Kabuto. With Naruto gone, Kabuto relaxed his smile and stared emptily at the boy's back as he sped off. _Kabuto-nii…_ Kabuto shook his head. Naruto was indeed an interesting character.

* * *

 **Hot Spring Baths, Noon ####### ####### #######**

The air was heavy with warm mists and gentle giggles as the women gossiped while they bathed. Every once in a while, a splash of water could be heard as a lady dumped a bucket of water over herself, its cold contents hugging her figure smoothly.

Naruto shuddered in pleasure as individual drips of water accumulated and fell from the full and succulent shape of her-

"Naruto!" Ebisu cried indignantly. "That's the women's bathing area. I won't allow shameless acts. Come here now!" He dragged his charge away from the beautiful sight.

No longer led astray by feminine distractions, Naruto asked the question that had been on his mind ever since they entered the neighborhood.

"Ebisu-sensei, why did we come here to train? Are we gonna take a bath before training?"

Ebisu smirked as he adjusted his glasses with one hand.

"No, we will be training here at the hot springs. You will walk… atop the hot spring water."

"Huh?"  
"I've heard from Kakashi-sensei that you've already done the tree-walking lesson. This is a variation of that. Instead of just expelling chakra from the feet to make them stick to a surface, you will have to expel enough chakra to match your weight and make yourself float, and then do this continuously to stay on top of the water, but without expelling too much or else the water will be made unstable." Ebisu then demonstrated, moulding chakra around his feet, and then effortlessly walking upon the water as if it were solid. Naruto whistled.

"It looks like Jesus'll have to up his game before impressing any Shinobi." (A/N: Dammit Naruto, Jesus doesn't exist in your universe.)

"Alright, so all I have to do is express a set amount of chakra! Easy!" Naruto took one step and promptly fell into the water in one big splash. "Ouch! HOT!"

Ebisu smirked.  
"I forgot to tell you that the hot spring waters are at a temperature of 60 degrees. If you continue to fail like that, you'll be turned into a boiled egg."

Naruto hurriedly swam to the edge of the pool and clambered out to try again.

"Damn it! I'm definitely going to succeed at this!"

After just a few minutes, Naruto could make himself float on his two legs while ankle-deep in the water. By the end of the hour, Naruto could walk on the water, though about as well as one could on quicksand. After another hour of alternating between Ebisu lecturing and explaining and Naruto refining his practice, he could perform a convincing water walk just fine.

"Naruto, this looks good enough for now. We haven't had lunch yet, right? How about I treat you to celebrate your new skill?"

"ALRIGHT! Can we have ramen?!"

"... If you'd like, I'm fine with that." _Well, at least paying for his meal will stay cheap that way…_ Ebisu thought to himself wryly.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Naruto stomped off ahead energetically, despite the hours of normally exhaustive chakra training. In his excitement, Naruto was too busy thinking about what kind of ramen he would order to notice the other pedestrians in his way.

"Hey! Watch it kid!"

Noting the great mane of white hair, Naruto decided to play nice with the senior.

"AH, sorry old man!" He apologized cheerfully.

Nonplussed, the old-timer returned to plunging his face in his little book, giggling in a most unbecoming high-pitched and perverted manner.

"Gihihihi…" Naruto couldn't help be notice that he was headed in the same direction they came from, namely the women's bathhouses.

Following behind Naruto, Ebisu let his disapproval be heard.

"Tsk. Tsk."

"Don't pretend you're any better, closet-pervert."

"Don't call out the one who's paying for your meal." Ebisu retorted.  
"Teehee…"

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital, Earlier ####### ####### #######**

"Well?"

Sasuke, dressed in simple white hospital kimono, sat up on his bed. The small group of doctors that had been assembled filed out of the room to whisper among each other before one told Kakashi their verdict. Kakashi, standing arms crossed in the corner of the room, sighed.

"Does that mean… it's bad?" Sasuke's grip on the bedsheets tightened.

"Not exactly. The biggest problem is that we don't know what's wrong to begin with. It doesn't look like any trace of normal disease could be found, so my best guess is poison. Luckily, a resident expert on Orochimaru was in town, so I called him in to take a look at you."

The door to Sasuke's room flung open, revealing a man in a great green robe with a red over-jacket, shinobi headband reading "oil", palm outstretched having just blasted open the door, striking a pose with a wide stance.

"I am Mount Myoboku-Gama's Holy Master Sennin, also known as Toad Sennin! Remember it!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Well, I guess we should tell a nurse that one of the patients from the psych ward is loose."

"What are you calling me?! I'll have you know I am not a senile old fool! I am Jiraiya the Gallant! And who might you be, you disrespectful brat?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you." Sasuke ground his teeth but did his best to prove the geezer that he could indeed address people properly. The old man seemed content with this and nodded in satisfaction.

"So, Kakashi, why summon me on this fine day better spent outdoors enjoying the beauty of nature?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. _I'm sure by 'beauty of nature' you mean spying on the women's baths… but whatever._

"Ah… It's about Orochimaru. During the Chuunin Exam, this boy was attacked by the snake and has been ill ever since. I suspect poison, but the doctors here have found nothing as of yet."

Jiraiya's face hardened into a more professional expression now that he heard how serious his business was.

"That man is known for his poisons… however, recently my sources say he has been very interested in fuinjutsu."

"Indeed. At the same time, my other student, Hyūga Hinata, has been given the Cursed Seal."

"Hrmm. Then I think it's possible that the nature of his poisoning was not toxic or chemical but rather chakra-based. Let's examine the boy with that in mind."

"Very well."

"Sasuke, I want you to mould chakra."

"Okay." Sasuke did as he was told while Jiraiya stalked towards his bed and swept aside the sheets, sliding his hand under Sasuke's robes in one smooth motion, placing it on Sasuke's bare chest. He closed his eyes in concentration.

"It's faint, but I can tell there is a foreign presence. Are there any injuries that could be identified as points of entry?"

Sasuke raised his left arm, pulling back the robe sleeve to reveal a scar that indicated a closed wound. Jiraiya inspected it further.  
"As I thought. You were very unlucky. It seems Orochimaru's poison that placed the Cursed Seal in your teammate accidentally made it's way into your bloodstream via the artery in your left arm that goes directly to your heart. The dose was small, and it looks like most has already been flushed out of your system, however for the near future your body will continue to be affected by it. I could try to come up with a counter..."

"What about my training? I'm going to participate in the final stage of the Chuunin Exam..."

Kakashi stepped in, announcing a new situation.

"Since it looks like you'll be hanging around Jiraiya a lot for your recovery, then there'd be no point in having two jounins for just one genin at the same time, right? How about Jiraiya takes over your training until he is back to normal?"

Jiraiya didn't take to this too well.

"What? But what about-"

"I'll take care of the rest." Kakashi reassured.

Grumbling, Jiraiya made to leave the room. Before walking through the door he stopped to give one last parting shot.

"You'd better not disappoint me, kid."

"Good luck with your training, Sasuke." Kakashi said before leaving the room in Jiraiya's wake.

* * *

 **Hospital Roof ####### ####### #######**

"You knew I was supposed to be here to train Naruto. Why are you pushing the Uchiha kid on me?"

"You're the only one who can help him with his condition. There's no point in him having two instructors. Too many chefs ruins the soup, you know?"  
"So instead of passing on your precious sharingan techniques, you get to focus on the little girl?"

"Their situations are different. She needs the doujutsu training and no one else will do it. There is no lack of experienced Sharingan users who Sasuke could turn to. I'm sure Fugaku-san would be pleased to have some quality clan training time with his son."

"And what about Naruto?"

"He is in capable hands. Does the personal tutor of the former Lord Third's grandson sound good enough? Besides, he has also made a new friend. Trust me, things will work out even if you have to wait a bit longer before passing on your legacy to Naruto."

"I hope you are right. Just don't let me regret this."  
"I won't."

"In any case, I still want Naruto to begin learning to control the Kyuubi's chakra immediately. If Ebisu is all he's cracked up to be, then surely he could supervise the training in my stead."

An image flashed in Kakashi's mind, showing him the gore-painted bridge.

"Hmm. What about the danger of the Kyuubi's power going wild?"

"That's what the Sharingan is for, right?"

"I have my doubts. Only one man in history is recorded to have actually succeeded in reigning in the Kyuubi using a Sharingan."

"Beggars can't be choosers. The Sharingan is what we have, so that's what we'll use. That was the Hokage's idea."

"So, what are you going to do about this?"

"I'm going to have a chat with the Uchihas. If it's time to train Naruto, then it's also time to tell Sasuke about his role in this matter."

"Very well. His Sharingan is still new, but he's a fast adapter. Hopefully he'll live up to our expectations."

"I think you meant 'hopefully his eyes will live up to our expectations' ha! Well then… since Sasuke needs more rest tonight and can't train yet… I'm off to the baths! Seeya!" And with that, the famous perverted hermit sage disappeared into the crowd below. Kakashi sighed.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen ####### ####### #######**

While it was true that ramen as an individual dish was cheap, what it lacked in quality Naruto made up for in quantity. Ebisu feared for his wallet after watching Naruto pile up bowl after bowl. _Why did I promise such a foolish thing as paying for this bottomless pit's meal? I don't care if he has a heart of gold; he's a monster I tell you, a monster!_

"Pops, another!"

"Alright!"

"Ugh…" _Quick, I have to find something to distract him away from eating more food!_ "Say, Naruto, come to think of it, you probably haven't heard many stories from senior shinobi, right?"

Naruto halted in mid-slurp to turn to Ebisu.  
"Mnh.."

"So, how about I share some of my mission stories. Wouldn't you like to hear 'em?"

Nodding vigorously, Naruto swallowed his food before swiveling in his seat.

"Yes, Ebisu-sensei!"

"You know how your first C-rank mission went and became an A-rank halfway through? Well, that's actually not uncommon. There's rumors of a "C-rank curse" that most genin's first C-rank mission turns into a real mess of at least B-rank, usually higher! For my first C-rank mission, we were assigned a routine escort mission for a merchant vessel making its way to the Water Nation…"

Ebisu easily slipped into his role as the story-teller. It was one of the reasons for why he chose to become an educator, he always did like teaching the youngsters of Konoha, and this one was no different, on the edge of his seat for the whole experience, soaking up Ebisu's words. They sat for a long time.

"... and I swear to this day, that crocodile is still ticking away with that clock in its gut!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Oh, looks like it'll soon be sunset, better go back home, Naruto."

"Yeah. I had a really good day today, Ebisu-sensei!" Naruto ran off, trailing dust towards a practice area instead of his apartment. _That kid… I wonder how far he'll go._

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital, Morning ####### ####### #######**

Today was a special day. It was rare indeed for the ever-so-busy Hokage to take time out of his duties to visit the hospital. But this was no ordinary occasion, as the patient in question was none other than the Hokage's beloved younger brother. The Hospital staff whispered to each other excitedly, gossiping over the Hokage's surprise visit. The men beamed and the womens' cheeks flushed before his handsome glory as he passed through the halls. It was to this setting that Uchiha Fugaku found himself while trying to visit his youngest son. Bemused at the hubbub, he did not guess that everyone was in cahoots over a suprise appearance of their favorite celebrity - his first son. Fugaku, usually stoic and grave in all situations, with the exception of the private company of his wife, found himself uncharacteristically surprised to find the rest of his family already in Sasuke's room, with Itachi at Sasuke's bedside.

"Father!" Sasuke was excited to see more of Fugaku, and was very pleased when his distant father visited him at the hospital every day since his admittance.

"Father." More reserved, though probably out of fatigue, his eldest son greeted the ageing man. His smiling wife, who had been sitting on a chair on the far side of the room, rose to greet him as well.

"Hello dear."

"Ah… good morning." He gave his wife and eldest son a meaningful glance. "It's time."

Itachi rose and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, nii-san?"

"Tonight you will deemed healthy enough to no longer be confined to bed. When you are, you will be immediately summoned to the Hokage Tower."

Fugaku took his cue and brought to Sasuke a set of documents.

"What's this?"

"A non-disclosure agreement."

Sasuke's head swam at his brother's words.

"Non-disclosure…?"

"If you sign it, you will be trusted with knowledge vital to national security."

Sasuke's eyes flicked between his brother and his father. His father nodded his head.

"I highly recommend that you sign it."

"… Is it alright to trust me with this? Does this mean the clan is… recognizing me?"

"You have completed the right of passage and awoken your Sharingan. The time to understand what it means to be a true Uchiha draws near." As always, Fugaku spoke in terms of significance for the clan. Itachi couldn't help but add an amendment.

"This isn't just for the Clan, but for Konoha as a whole."

After taking a moment to consider, Sasuke steadied his voice.

"Whatever duties the village asks of me, I will accomplish."

Fugaku and Itachi shared a nod and both grunted their approval before turning to leave. Stopping in mid-step, Fugaku turned to drop once last announcement.

"Oh and, for the next few weeks I'll be taking time off work to teach you clan jutsu."

"Yes father!"

Fugaku sighed and fell back into step beside Itachi as they left the hospital, not paying any attention to the dreamy stares being directed towards the Hokage.

 _Though… I pray to the Gods that you'll never need them, Sasuke..._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Outside Konoha Hospital ####### ####### #######**

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Ready to start your training?"  
"You bet!"  
"That's good. Let's go."  
"Huh? We won't be working at the hospital?"

"We can't have an inexperienced kid like yourself getting their hands on human beings. That could end terribly. No, we'll be going to the market. Besides, I just finished my early morning duties here."

"Oh. I was hoping I could see Sasuke…"

"They should be allowing him visitors soon. You might see him when we get back."

"Alright, then…" They made off towards the town, stopping at a fish vendor who had a large aquarium for his specimens.

"Fish?"  
"We need a couple of live ones, so that they're fresh. Then, you'll accumulate your chakra and expend it in just the way I show you, and you'll revive the fish. Do this enough, and you'll learn how to heal an animal's living tissues. It's the classic starting point for apprentice med-nins."

Naruto took a fish and began applying his chakra to it. It died quickly and after a few hours was a hopelessly lost case.

"Oh well, everyone messes it up on their first few tries, just keep at it until you can sense out its organs."

It was a long day for Naruto, and although many fish were sacrificed, Naruto's progress quickening as learned to improve his chakra control.

"You made good progress, today Naruto. I've heard that you were abysmally bad at chakra control, but you're not that bad when you put your mind to it!"

"Though I didn't revive even one fish…"

"Don't worry, you'll get to that level eventually if you keep practicing."

"Thanks for all the help, Kabuto-nii."

"No problem."

"See ya later!" Naruto dashed off, eager to get in more training with Ebisu again.

* * *

 **Later That Day ####### ####### #######**

Far out beyond the outskirts of Konoha, Ebisu decided they'd come far enough away from the village. A thin stream warbled nearby as the water rushed, leading to a natural rock pool, where, unaware to the two boys, a half-dozen half-naked women were at play. A real shame too, they were such beauties.

"Naruto. You know that people have chakra within their bodies, right?"  
"Un."

"Well, you are special. You have two chakras in your body."

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, there were times when my chakra suddenly got really strong. I Don't remember it really well, but it felt different from the normal chakra I release. If I put in terms of color, I'd say mine is usually blue but the other felt red."

"That 'red chakra'... it belongs to something that isn't you, but lives inside you." Ebisu explained.

Naruto rubbed his stomach with one hand. "The Demon Fox's?"

"Exactly. What I want you to start learning is how to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

"But, I've only ever felt the red chakra when I got really angry or really scared."

"I know. We're going to try and see if you can call on it voluntarily, and make use of it."

Naruto scrunched his face.  
"I don't really understand, but if you say so…"

"Try releasing the red chakra."  
Naruto brought his hands together to mould chakra, but nothing happened.

"It's just my normal chakra coming out."

 _It looks like personal danger and heightened emotions are the key to releasing the Kyuubi's power…_ Ebisu noted to himself, formulating a plan.

"Naruto, I hear you've made friends with that Kabuto guy, right?"

"Yeah! He's really nice and is teaching me medical ninjutsu!"

Ebisu smirked to himself.

"Well Naruto, I'm going to teach you a technique that require much more than your normal amount of chakra, so we need you to be able to pull out and use the Kyuubi's chakra that's sleeping inside you. This special chakra can become your most powerful weapon. Not using it is a huge waste. Each person has things they are good and bad at. You will someday develop your own style. Up until now, you training was mostly focused on releasing a set amount of chakra. But, since you have so much stamina, you can afford to work on control instead of power. That way, you can activate and use advanced techniques more suited to your natural chakra levels. You have two types of chakra and don't tire out easily, so you should focus on being able realease the highest amount of power possible. When you can do that, there are tons of techniques and jutsu you can use."

"Such as?"

"Chakra infusion."

Naruto tilted his head, a confused look on his face.

"What's that?"

"It's a technique where the user pours chakra into their body, raising their abilities. To put it shortly, when you enhance your muscles with chakra, you can run and punch harder and faster, right?"

"Yeah."

"Now imagine augmenting your entire body, so not only do you move faster, but also respond faster. Combining speed, strength, and reflexes are the base to more advanced jutsu such as Body Flicker and Chakra Armour. But for now, I'm going to teach you a simple one: HM.06, also known as Rock Smash."

"What's Rock Smash?"

"You put your chakra through your body, and deliver one punch that can pulverize anything!"

"Wow! That sounds pretty awesome."

"With this, plus your huge chakra, you could easily become the strongest man in Konoha."

"Alright! I want to learn this and become the strongest! That'll make it easy for me to become Hokage after that! Hurry up and teach me!"

"First, I want you to exhaust all your normal chakra."

"What? Isn't that dangerous? I could die!"

"You won't because then you'll be forced to use the other chakra."

"Hrmm."

"Anyways, just make as many Shadow Clones as you can. It's a high-level technique that you already know, and getting in some practice when you can won't hurt."

"Okay."

Naruto brought his hands together again and concentrated hard.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" A hundred Naruto clones popped into existence. "Okay boys, spread out! I need more space!"

One hundred voices thundered in response.

"Roger!" The Narutos darted off into the forests. Some short ways away, the Bikini-clad women screamed in shock as dozens of identical boys suddenly swarmed their pool party.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Naruto roared again, resulting in a second wave of Naruto clones spreading out.

Ebisu's draw dropped.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" This time much fewer clones appeared -only about thirty more, but Ebisu couldn't help himself from reeling in shock. _He really can summon that many? Most jounin couldn't even do ten!_

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Ten clones. Naruto was sweating hard. He had already been scraping the bottom of the barrel.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Three clones.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Only one clone, and an unstable one at that. Naruto's knees wobbled. In the span of a few minutes, he'd created almost two hundred and fifty shadow clones.

"Well done, Naruto. I must say, that's one of the fastest I've ever seen someone completely exhaust themselves. Let's get to work."

Naruto nodded weakly.

"Now that your normal chakra is gone, when you try to mould chakra you'll have no choice but to draw out the other chakra."

Naruto tried, and punched the nearest boulder.

"Ouch!" Hissing, Naruto withdrew his fist. There wasn't even a mark on the rock.

"Again."

"Gah!"

"Again."

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later, Konoha Hospital, Afternoon ####### ####### #######**

The doctor smiled brightly as she gave one final check-over on her clipboard.

"Well, Uchiha-sama, it looks like you've recovered enough to be discharged. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to a changing area so you can get back into your normal clothes."

Nodding, Sasuke swept up the bedsheet in one motion, quickly jumping out of the damn bed that had trapped him for two days.

Following his orders, as soon as he was dressed and had retrieved his belongings from storage, he made his way to the Hokage Tower. Having signed the nondisclosure form, Sasuke couldn't help but become nervous at the prospect of having to keep a high-level secret. Then again, it excited him too. This was what being a ninja was really about, after all. _If I do well in this, father will have to recognize my skills as a shinobi_. A few roof jumps later, Sasuke leapt down onto the dirt road below, ready to walk through the main gate that separated the administrative center of Konoha from the rest of its buildings. The guards took one look at him and then let him pass without raising so much as a finger. He made his way through the halls, and up various staircases. Effortlessly blowing straight through security checks didn't help his nerves. Finally, he came to the final door separating himself from the private office of the Hokage. Taking a second to gulp and build his resolve, Sasuke knocked on the wooden door. From inside, he heard the muffled but unmistakable voice of his elder brother.

"Enter."

"Pardon the intrusion."

Itachi smiled.

"No need to be so polite, Sasuke."

"Well… We're in your workplace, so…"

"Don't worry about it. Between us, we're still brothers."

"Right." Sasuke allowed himself to smile.

"So. You are here reporting for your special assignment."

"Yes."

"This is a top-secret missive directly from the Hokage. As said in the nondisclosure form, you are to speak of this with no one except the ones I explicitly name as insiders.

"Yes. What are your orders, nii-san?"

"You are to go with father to the Nakano Shrine, where you will start a special training regimen to strengthen the power of your Sharingan, specifically to contain the power of the Nine Tails."

"I thought the Nine Tails died years ago?"

"While it is true that it was defeated, it was not killed -merely sealed. A human vessel was needed to contain it, but human vessels are fallible. We cannot allow the tragedy of 13 years ago to recur."

"How is the Sharingan supposed to help?"

"Father will explain at the Shrine." Itachi waved his hand, signaling Sasuke to depart.

"Understood." Before turning to leave, Sasuke asked one last question. "So, where should I find father?"

A deep voice answered from the unseen balcony.

"You don't have to find me. I'm already here, Sasuke."

"Father."

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Shortly Afterwards, Nakano Shrine ####### ####### #######**

"Isn't this place only used for important ceremonial clan gatherings and festivals?"

"Well, it's true that that's what we use it for these days… But in the old days the Uchiha would convene here regularly for meetings, both official and secret."

Together, the walked through the open front gate and into the compound. Once inside, Fugaku led Sasuke to a brightly lit prayer room.

"We're not here to meditate, are we?"

Fugaku smirked.

"Not quite."

Sliding his fingers under one of the tatami mats, Fugaku revealed a hidden trap door, which opening up leading to a staircase. It looked rather deep, and the light from outside did not penetrate very far. Sasuke shivered.

"This is the most sacred of the Uchiha clan's hidden shrines. Within it is contained our greatest treasure. Climb down the stairs."

"It's dark…"

"Fear not the darkness. The Uchiha must learn to walk amongst it."

Swallowing hard, Sasuke led the way down the dark passageway. After a minute of walking, the steps stopped and the ground became flat again. Two torches lit up, revealing a large engraved stone wall, with a large ovular stone block sitting in front of it.

"What is that?"

"The Uchiha stone tablet. It is a monument that details the greatest secrets of the Uchiha clan. Only someone possessing the visual prowess of the Uchiha may read it."

Sasuke, responding to his father's words, activated his Sharingan and stepped forwards into the dim firelight to read the tablet. He gasped as the floodgates were opened, and horror after horror entered his mind. _What does all this mean? Our ancestors would kill each other on purpose to awaken higher forms of Sharingan? I don't believe it…_ He went on the next passage.

"The Demon Fox… It says the cursed eyes can control it…"

"Only one man has ever controlled the Kyuubi with Sharingan. He was our ancestor Uchiha Madara."

"Only one man has ever done it? Then, how do we know any Uchiha alive right now can repeat it?"

"While he was an exceptional individual even among a clan of geniuses, we are not discouraged by his accomplishment for the reason that ever since his time, no one else has tried. You see, ever since the founding of the village, the Kyuubi was kept in a human container -a Jinchuuriki. Since the Jinchuuriki were under the control of the Senju Hokages, the Uchiha were kept clear from fear of interference."

"Why didn't they let the Uchiha help control the monster like how we're trying now?"

"It wasn't always this way between the Uchiha and the village… There used to be a lot of mistrust between us. Back then, after the Founding, the treason of Uchiha Madara was still fresh in popular memory. The Senju feared that the Uchiha would use their eyes to take control of the Jinchuuriki for themselves. That's why we were kept away, and that's why the tragedy of the Kyuubi attack occurred." Fugaku's eyes hardened. "It wasn't until only recently that the village began trusting the Uchiha…"

"Ehh? Was it thanks to nii-san?"

Fugaku's eyes pointed in Sasuke's direction, yet were looking somewhere far away.

"Indeed. If it weren't for Itachi… I don't know what would have become of us."

"I don't even remember all this."

"You were a bit too young for clan politics at the time. Perhaps I'll tell you the full story sometime when you're older."

After some silence, Fugaku changed the topic.

"So, after reading the table, do you think you understand?"

"Somewhat. Nii-san mentioned training? What are we going to do?"

Fugaku grinned.

"Foxhunting."

* * *

 **The Next Morning ####### ####### #######**

For some reason, the image Sasuke had in his mind of well-dressed horsemen following baying packs of hunting dogs was soon dashed as his father ordered him to gather normal shinobi gear as they prepared for an extended outing. That and the old man weirdo was with them, writing something in his small notebook, before looking Sasuke up and down with a critical eye.

"Say, you have a fairly pretty face, for a guy." The old man suddenly said.

"Thank you?"

"Heh heh. A pretty boy like you I could use as a lure… for my research materials!"

Not wanting to know, Sasuke turned back towards his father.

"So how is this foxhunting going to work?"

"We will travel to the Tea country, where foxes are widespread. You will learn the insides and outs of foxes, and once we are in a position to catch one, your job will be to create opportunities for eye contact. Once you ensnare their gaze, you will compel them into actions of your own design. Orders should be something like 'Sleep', 'Jump', or 'Bow'. They should be easily distinguishable from natural fox behavior so that we know it was you causing it, not just a chance coincidence." Fugaku instructed.

Looking at the map, Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"It'll take at least a day or two of walking. What will we do in the meantime on our way there?"

"I'll teach you some clan fire jutsu, and you'll practice your Sharingan on any animals we pass by. Having experience using your powers is important for when you use it in a real-life situation."

Though his smile was reserved, Sasuke preened on the inside. _Finally, I get one-on-one jutsu training from father!_

"Be careful not to tire yourself. You just got out of the hospital, after all…" The old hermit added, off to the side."

"Got it. Let's go."

* * *

 **One Week Later ####### ####### #######**

After a day of walking, Fugaku and Sasuke came upon a small farming town off the side of the dirt road.

"Let's see if they have an inn there."

"Yes father." Sasuke was relieved that they could find a place to stop. While he could manage the walking just fine, using the Sharingan was tiring, and his throat was parched from all the flame flowers he had spat out. A nice glass of water seemed very much in order.

"Ohoho! I do hope that they have mixed bathhouses!"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes but held his tongue before the honored Sannin. Sasuke grimaced. _On top of being a spaz, he's a pervert too?_

"Oh and, don't worry if I go on without you. I'll be doing some… ah… research, gehe!" _He probably means peeping on naked ladies…_ Sasuke thought dryly. "So dinner will be just you two!"

* * *

 **Later That Night ####### ####### #######**

The little room in the inn had space enough for three futons. Sasuke was already sound asleep, his soft breaths penetrating the silence as Fugaku changed out of his light nightrobes, putting his fatigues back on. Stepping out of the inn, Fugaku turned towards the part of the street illuminated by a lamp. Waiting in the nearby shadows was Jiraiya, hands crossed over his chest.

"It looks like I was able to get a hold of my informant." Jiraiya stated in his deep professional voice. Fugaku nodded.

"Well, come to the inn for now. You can continue our mission once you've had some sleep."

Ignoring this, Jiraiya continued speaking.

"Tomorrow will be big day. I have our first fox, out in the woods to the East."

"Good to hear."

"While you two are out, I'll break off to pursue the secondary goal."

"I still think the Fox Scroll is just a myth."

"At any rate the locals disagree, and Hokage-sama wants every lead pursued. Got to hand it to your boy -the kid is thorough." Jiraiya noted with smug smile.

"I will never be thankful enough for Itachi's wisdom." With those words, Fugaku ended the conversation, and they went back to the inn.

* * *

 **The Next Morning ####### ####### #######**

Head peeping from the bushes, Sasuke carefully stalked towards the small red animal. His father was not far behind, keeping an eye on the situation. One close enough, Sasuke imitated the mating call of a duck. This drew the attention of the wild fox and it its eyes drifted towards Sasuke's direction. _Now!_

"Sharingan!"

The fox froze. Sasuke stood and stepped out from the bushes. Still, the fox did not respond.

"Bark three times."

"Yip yip yip."

"Close enough… um… wag your tail and bob your head up and down."

Fugaku sweatdropped. "You know, you can give more intelligent orders than that."

Sasuke pondered for a moment before being struck by inspiration.

"Bring me to your burrow."

The fox turned around and pointed in a direction with its muzzle before stalking off. Sasuke followed. After covering a fairly long distance, the fox stopped and pointed at a thicket of roots, which were shaped into the form of a tunnel.

"Looks like I have to go down there. Father?"

"I think I'll stay here. That hole is too small for me."

"Wait for me, father." Sasuke said as he excitedly dashed into the burrow entrance. By making the fox bring him back to a burrow, it raised his chances of encountering more foxes. What he didn't count on were the hours he spent weaving through roots and dirt underground. _I hope I'm not making father wait too long. Just how far does this fox-hole go?_

His answer came soon afterwards, when the dirt passage gave way to a cave. He found it surprisingly light, and realized he'd come back up to the surface. The sight before him astounded him. There were wooden columns and torii everywhere, as if the place were an ancient shrine. Foxes lounged in every corner. Sasuke released his guide from the Sharingan as dozens of foxes turned their heads towards him in what he could only assume to be surprise. The surrealism of the scene increased a notch when he saw one of the foxes approach cautiously. It was wearing clothes. A jacket, in the style of those worn by nin animals, and a miniature turban, of all things, on its head.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Fox Den, Uchiha kit."

"You've heard of the Uchiha?"

"Indeed. Yours are a despicable kind… especially that Madara…" The fox spat with a tone of distaste. "I cannot even fathom how you found this place."

Sasuke pointed at his guide fox.

"This one showed me the way…"

"Hmm. That is interesting…"

"Um… Well I just wanted to say that Madara was from a long time ago. The Uchiha are really nice people now."

The fox wrinkled its nose.

"You stink of cat."

"What's wrong with cats?"

"They are felines. We foxes are canines. They are enemies."

Sasuke pouted at this.

"That doesn't sound like a real reason to dislike a whole group. Why can't everyone just… get along?"

The fox took a few steps forwards and gingerly sniffed Sasuke more deeply before bursting out into laughter.

"Bwahaha! You are indeed a pure child!"

"I'm not a child! I'm a ninja!"

"My name is Mamori. What is yours, child?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The fox looked him up and down and then nodded in satisfaction.

"You've done well to make your way here, Sasuke. This place resides in the dimension of the fox spirits. Few have ever succeeded in seeking out the foxes. As a reward, I will grant you the Fox Summoning Scroll." The fox produced hand seals with its paws, resulting a puff of smoke.

"Summoning Scroll?"

"You're heard of nin animals, right? This is no different. The one who has a blood contract with the foxes may depend on our strength in battle."

"I don't know if I'm ready to make a contract with foxes… but I will accept this. Thank you very much." Bowing, Sasuke extended his hand forward and received the scroll. "I have to go back now, goodbye Mamori-san."  
"Farewell, young Uchiha…"

After another hour of running through the fox-hole back the way he came. Thankfully, his father was still waiting on the other side.

'Father!"

'Sasuke! Took you a while. What happened?"

"I met the Fox clan, and they gave me their summoning scroll."

Fugaku did a spit-take.

"Wha- summoning scroll?! Wait here!" Pouncing off, Fugaku summoned an eagle and furiously scribbled a message which he attached to its leg. Not too long afterwards, the Toad Sennin came barreling through the forest.

"Jiraiya? What's the big fus?"  
"Hand over that scroll!" His old voice commanded. After a minute inspecting it, he turned an incredulous face towards Sasuke. "This is an incredibly rare animal summons scroll. How did you get a hold of it?"

"I was looking for foxes and followed one into its den."  
"I can't believe it. To think I've been searching in the wrong places this whole time..."

Sasuke snatched the scroll back from the Sennin hands.

"So, why do you want it?"

"For Naruto."  
"You were going to teach Naruto the Summoning no Jutsu?"  
"Indeed."  
After a moment of calculation, Sasuke suppressed a conniving smile and wore his best poker face.

"Teach me one as well."  
"What?"

"The foxes gave the scroll to _me_. Unless you offer me equivalent compensation, I'll just make a contract with the foxes myself. Teach me jutsu."

Jiraiya dithered.

"Um… well, you see… "

Fugaku gave Sasuke a confused frown but stepped back and did not interfere when Sasuke made eye contact with him.

"Don't you Uchiha have your own summons?"

"No. As a clan, we have a special relationship with the Bakeneko, but have no blood contract. Were you planning on teaching Naruto both Toad and Fox summoning?"

"... Yes."

"Aren't summon animals usually particular about their contract humans not having multiple contracts?"  
"Well, with some convincing…"  
"Look at it this way, if Naruto and I stick together, then it won't matter which one of us has which summons. So even if Naruto doesn't have the Toad contract himself, he might still make use of it, and things will go over more smoothly with the summoned animals if the contracts and split between him and me."

"Alright, alright… I get it. I'll teach you the Summoning no Jutsu." Jiraiya pulled a great scroll strapped to his back off and laid it down on the forest floor. Unwrapping it, Naruto could see columns filled by names written in blood, starting from the right side. Most of the names were ancient and unknown, but the last two caught his eye. Jiraiya himself, and then a Namikaze Minato.

"The Fourth used the Toad Summons?"

"Good eye. That's right. On the night of the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago, the toads were a great help in repelling the beast from the village."

Sasuke took a kunai and stabbed his own thumb, using the blood to write his name on the parchment. Jiraiya tapped Fugaku on the shoulder.

"Well, we should best be leaving now."

"What? But I'm about to use the Summoning Jutsu for the first time!"

Fugaku smiled.

"That's exactly why we want to take some distance, Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped.

"Just remember, put your everything into it."

"Yes father."

Letting the two walk away to stand very far back, Sasuke wondered with apprehension what kind of a jutsu required such a dramatic safe distance to observe it from. He would soon have his answer.

.

"Summoning no Jutsu!"

The ground shook, and smoke enveloped entire area. Sasuke stumbled, finding himself on uneven footing.

"Whoah, what?!"

"What the hell? What'cha doin on my head, squirt?!"

"A giant toad?"

"What is Jiraiya thinking, summoning me like this and putting some kid on top of me. Its been a while since I've gotten fresh air, too."

"Hey, I'm the one who summoned you."

"What? A brat like you? You shouldn't tell lies!"

"I'm not lying. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to you meet you."  
"Piss off, Uchiha!"

"Umm… no. I summoned you. Come on, tell me your name."

"I am Boss Toad Gamabunta, an' I sure as hell ain't recognizin' you as my summoner."

The giant toad bucked and flicked his head, trying to forcibly dislodge Sasuke, but using chakra on the bottoms of his feet, Sasuke did not yield.

"I'll stay right on your head until you recognize me."

"Damn you brat!"

The toad leapt a great distance, flattening an entire section of forest in the process.

"Get off me dammit!"

He swung back and forth, but no avail, for Sasuke's grip held steadfast in the monster-sized rodeo.

After several hours of fruitless forest carnage, the exhausted toad settled on a pile of wood pulp for a breather. A scroll came flying down, unraveling at the toad's feet. On the summoning scroll was the clearly written name of the boy.

"Well I'll be damned. This kid really did summon me… Has some good chakra too, for a kid. A determined one, I'll give him that."

"Heh… told you…" Sasuke fainted, and fell of the toad's head. However, Gamabunta caught Sasuke with his tongue. The giant toad deposited Sasuke on the ground in front of his father before dispelling himself.

"Well, I suppose that's mission success. Let's bring him back to the village." Jiraiya announced.

Picking up his son and carrying him on his back Fugaku nodded.

"Indeed."

* * *

 **One Week Later, Late Morning ####### ####### #######**

"Well, this time the boulder is cracked and a little piece of rock chipped off, so that's progress, right?" Naruto tried to reason with Ebisu.

"No matter how you look at it, even if there is progress it's too slow. This won't do…" _Almost three weeks have passed. It'll only be a couple of days now before the final part of the Chuunin Exam._

"So, then what?"

"Naruto. Are you ready for a new level of training? An exercise more radical than you have ever done before? One you are willing to risk you life on in order to master this jutsu?"

Naruto gulped, but nodded.

"I'm not going back on my word. I'll definitely be learning this!"

"Good. We'll do it tomorrow. I have preparations to make. In the meantime, Naruto..."

"Yes?"  
"I want you to live from the rest of today until tomorrow morning like it's the last day of your life."

Not really understanding, Naruto followed his sensei as Ebisu led the way back to the village.

"What kind of food would you want to want to eat before dying?"

"Ramen probably."

"Do you want me to treat you to some ramen?"

"OHH! Sure!"

* * *

 **Noon ####### ####### #######**

In between slurps and gulps, Naruto thanked Ebisu for the meal. However, Ebisu did not respond, keeping a serious face the whole time.

"Naruto."

"Yes, sensei?"  
"Do you have a girl you like?"  
"Wha-?" Naruto blushed at the unexpected question. "Um… well… not really."

"No one from the Academy?"

"No…" Naruto sighed.

"Oh well. So much for that."

"What now Ebisu-sensei?"

"We'll finish the training tomorrow, one way or another.

* * *

 **The Next Day ####### ####### #######**

After returning to the training ground, Ebisu waited for Naruto to expend himself.

"Be sure to create as many clones as possible to exhaust your chakra."

"Right."

Naruto got to work, and several dozens of clones later, Naruto gave one final yell.

"Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu! YAAAH!"

A final whisp of smoke was the final sign.

"Ugh…" Naruto collapsed.

"Finally…"

* * *

 **One Hour Later ####### ####### #######**

Naruto's eyes hurt as he suddenly sprang into consciousness. The sunlight momentarily blinded him, and his body felt sore. _What happened?_

"Naruto. The training ends here. If you don't want to die, then figure it out for yourself."

Naruto's eyesight adjusted in time to see Ebisu sensei flick him in the forehead, sending him tumbling back, where he careened over the edge of a large pit and fell in. Naruto bounced off the soft earthen walls on his way down, preventing him from orienting himself for an escape.

"Naruto… Show me that this power truly does belong to you."

"What the-?!"  
A shadow passed over him. Looking up in horror, Naruto realized that a giant stone boulder was hurtling down the well shaft. In fact, the shaft was perfectly sized for the boulder, leaving no space for escape, but no friction to slow it down as if fell straight towards Naruto.

 _There's no time to dig my way out, if they boulder reaches me… I'm going to die! Quick! I have to do something to stop that from squashing me! At this rate I'll seriously die! Die..._

Naruto opened his eyes in a start. Feeling very wet, he realized that he was laying down in water. Not just a puddle, but a flooded hallway in what could only be a concrete basement. Naruto stood and decided to find his way out. A large deep rumbling base trembled through the walls. It was very large and powerful, but too irregular to be a machine. It was organic, like breath. _This feeling… It's that chakra._ Making his way to investigate the noise, Naruto followed the pulses of air until he rounded a corner and found a giant bare concrete hall.

At the opposite end stood a massive gate, with a paper glued on the central crack between the main gate pieces, bearing the word 'seal'.

A mass of red flaming chakra made itself known on the other side of the gate, its form or distance indistinguishable. A booming deep voice rumbled forth.

" **Kid… Come closer.** "

Naruto obeyed mindlessly, slowly walking forwards. Suddenly, the gate crashed and Naruto stumbled back, barely avoiding a set of giant claws that slammed against the barrier, tips slipping through the bars.

" **I want to kill you and eat you… but this gate won't open… curse this infernal seal.** "

"You're… the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

" **For you to approach me… What business brings you here? Hm?** "

"Hey you stupid fox! Since you're staying in my body, as your rent, lend me your chakra!"

" **He-hahaha! After all, if you die, I die as well. That's some impressive courage for threatening me!** "

Red chakra filtered through the gate bars, swirling and grabbing Naruto's body.

" **Very well. As a reward for making it this far… I'll give it to you!** "

Naruto opening his eyes back to the real world with a clarity of mind surpassing any he had felt before. He faced the falling boulder head on and channelled his chakra. _This is the feeling!_

"CHAA! Rock Smash no Jutsu!"

Chakra exploded out and he jumped up, fist smashing into the boulder. It exploded with force, and Naruto burst through the smoke and debris, the momentum of his jump taking him well over the lip of the well hole. He landed ungracefully in a pile.

"Well done!" Ebisu cheered.

"I did it! Yay!" Naruto jumped up and down in unadulterated joy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile ####### ####### #######**

Haku's hand trembled. At first, it was just bemused curiosity as he felt an unexpected wetness in his bedsheets. Curiosity turned to alarm as he lifted the blanket and was instantly greeted with the scent of blood. A hand probed the wetness. It was warm. And red. _I'm bleeding. How?_ Frustration and powerlessness sent turmoil through Haku's heart. _I thought I was recovering. They didn't lie to me to give me peace of mind, did they? My injuries should have been too great, so perhaps I am dying after all. Maybe the surgery didn't go well?_ Haku shivered at his own mortality. Danger had never really felt so real until that last battle. Death had never seemed that horrible until after he'd seen his master wear such a stricken expression. _Zabuza, help me!_ Before Haku could call out, he could sense activity in the halls as someone made their way towards him. Oh right, the heart monitor. In his panic, his heart rate had flared, probably alerting Zabuza just like when he first woke up in the hospital bed.

"What's wrong, Haku?"

Haku turned his upraised palm, showing the blood.

"Zabuza-san…" Haku's eyes glistened. " I'm sorry." _Dammit, why I tearing up right now? I've never been this emotional._

Zabuza was instantly tearing up the sheets, looking for the problem. He stopped when he found where the stains of blood were originating from. Relaxing, Zabuza exhaled calmly. Haku's anger rose. _What are you doing? Why are you stopping?_

"Well… What is it?"

"Uh… I think I'd better call a woman... Konan should do."

"Huh?"

After a minute, Konan had joined them.  
"Ah! Haku-chan." She smiled demurely.

"What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry one bit Haku-chan, this is perfectly natural, though you are a bit later than usual."

"Late?"

"Considering your high-stress lifestyle and diet…" She cast a glare at Zabuza.

"I've been feeding him properly!"

"Well, Haku-chan could also just be a late bloomer."

Haku stared blankly at Konan.

"Congratulations, you're a woman now."

* * *

 **Soon Afterwards ####### ####### #######**

In the too-empty large barracks mess hall, a single table of people in black cloaks ate a curry dish together. Even for an organization of psychotic elite murderers, gossip was a staple of interaction.

"So I heard that fine kid Zabuza brought along was actually a girl this whole time! Un." Deidara exclaimed.

"Zabuza justifies himself saying that it was easier to travel unnoticed with a boy rather than a girl. He might have a point. Little boys receive less unwanted attention, especially in our line of work, right?." Kisame said.

"Indeed. There was no more hiding it now that her first menstruation created some fuss at the clinic." Kakuzu added in a low disinterested voice, paying more attention to his peas.

"Kukuku. Already of that age, huh? A bit too old for my tastes…" Orochimaru licked his lips.  
"You're a sick bastard, salivating over sodomy." Deidara countered.

"And your obsession isn't sick, right?" Kisame said with humor. "I feel bad for Hanabi-san when you're around..."

"Shut up! My love is pure-hearted! Hanabi is my angel, my muse. My femme fatale! Un." He held his arms out dramatically. "When she speaks to me, my heart feels like it will make a beautiful explosion! Un." He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself.

"Not that I care about stuff like sexual harassment in the workplace, but if you keep annoying me by pointlessly asking her on dates, I _will_ kill you, you know." Kisame jokingly threatened.

"For someone who gets off on teamkilling, you sure are protective of our Hyūga lady." Sasori grumbled.

"Enough jabbering." Pein tersely interjected, giving a glance towards the only woman at the table, who did not rise to any of the comments, but kept to her own food as if nothing had happened. "Your constant teasings of each other are not conducive for proper esprit de corps. If we are to be a front-tier organization in this world, cooperation and coordination is key. Do not make me discipline you."

"Yes, leader-sama." All grumbled sarcastically.

"Humpf." The God of the New World Order pouted at the insubordination of his members.

 **End of Chapter Seven ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Rock Smash: May be used to remove obstacles from the adventurer's path such as boulders and cracked walls.

Some academic basis for my pronoun game, if you're curious:

wiki/Gender-specific_and_gender-neutral_pronouns#Generic_he


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital, Morning ####### ####### #######**

Still feeling flushed with success at having discovered a new powerful way to use his chakra, Naruto preened as he entered the hospital lobby. He was at the hospital again because he'd heard Sasuke had been back in the village ever since the day before.

"That Sasuke, being so fragile all the time! Why does he spend so much time in bed instead of training more?"

"Naruto." Shikamaru caught Naruto's attention from nearby. "You should know that when Jiraiya brought back Sasuke from their mission, he'd been unconscious for about a week. Of course they'd put him in the hospital."

"Shikamaru, why are you here? Going to visit Sasuke too?"

"No need, that guy is the type to get visited by girls… I'm here to see Chouji."  
"What? Did I hurt him that badly?" Naruto asked, feeling guilty.

"No, no… He just ate so much meat that he hurt his own stomach."

"Hahaha! That does sound like Chouji!"

"Anyways, I'm going to see if I can deliver him this basket of fruit to him."

"Okay, say hi to Chouji for me!"

"Right. See ya."

.

"Oi! Look who's back in town!" Naruto slammed open the hospital door in exactly the way one was expected not to in a place like a hospital.

"Naruto…" Sasuke blinked. "Where am I?"  
"The hospital obviously! How are you so out of it?"

"Sorry…" Sasuke looked down, embarrassed. Though, after a moment he lifted his head. "Naruto, I have a present for you."

"What? You… got me a present?"

"Well, it was the pervert sage's idea…"

"Pervert sage? Who's that?"

"I'll explain later. Anyways, I should be cleared to get out of here soon. Let's meet up at the training area, I'll tell you my story then."

"Alright! I have some things to show you too! New jutsu!"

* * *

 **Training Field ####### ####### #######**

"Naruto. While normally we shouldn't show our techniques to possible enemies, I think this should count as an exception."

"Okay…" Naruto tilted his head, not really understand why he'd have to hide anything from teammates, even if they'd be competing in the tournament.

"Do you know the Summoning no Jutsu?"  
"Umm… That's one that makes animals come out, right?"

"Yeah. I've learned it, and so will you." Sasuke tossed a scroll, which Naruto caught.

"I already have a blood contract, but you can only have one at a time. This one's for you."

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"Really?! You've giving me a summoning scroll! Is it really alright for me to open it?!"

"Yeah, it's yours now."  
"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto squealed, not realizing he sounding like a fangirl.

Blushing with embarrassment, Sasuke looked away while Naruto carefully unfolded it with shaking hands.

"You just have to cut yourself, and sign your name in blood."

"Got it!"

Naruto did so, and then channeled chakra.

"Summoning no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke later, a small baby fox appeared.

"Meep!" It mewled. Then it dispelled back to whence it came.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Uh… You'll get the hang of it. Just keep practicing. But don't overdo it, you'll want to be well rested for the tournament. Anyways, now I'll show you my summons."  
A shape not much larger than the fox baby appeared, revealing a small toad about the size of a person's head.

"Yo! My name is Gamakichi. Do you have snacks for me?"  
"Uh, I'm sorry… I didn't realize…?"  
"How rude! Next time be sure to bring me snacks!"

The little thing vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto sniggered.

"Looks like you're having some trouble too!"

"Shut up! I summoned this huge toad before… I just need to figure out why it didn't work this time…"  
"Sure." Naruto replied, tone unconvinced.  
"Well at least mine could talk properly."

"What did you say?!"

Sasuke sighed.

"You said you had a jutsu to show me?"  
"Oh right! The smash!"

"Smash?"

"Just watch."  
Naruto walked into the forest, finding a sturdy old tree with a thick trunk. He gathered chakra, and expelled it through his fist, vaporizing the bottom half of the trunk into wood splinters.  
"How's that for a punch?" He said before the rest of tree slammed into the earth with a deafening thud.

Sasuke gaped on the inside but remained collected.

"That's pretty good. You might actually be useful in a fight now."

"Heh! Just you wait."  
"Good luck out there, Naruto."

* * *

 **Konoha Arena ####### ####### #######**

Another day typical of the weather in the Fire country, the sun shone bright in a blue sky, bathing the arena with light as it filled with with spectators of all walks of life. Standing in the center of it all were the contestant genin and the referee Hayate. However, of the genin there were only eight. Hinata had still yet to make her appearance, despite the opening ceremonies having already begun.

"Hey Sakura, it's free here!"  
"Thanks Kiba-kun." Sakura replied as Team Eight took their seats to observe their classmates. Shino was with them, but, as usual, had nothing to say as Sakura deliberately placed herself between Kiba and Ino. Ino teased Sakura that at least her team had one member still participating. Nearby, Tenten was seated with Might Guy to cheer on Kyōto and Lee. Up in the Hokage's observation box, Itachi grumbled to an accompanying test proctor as he prepared to greet the visiting Kazekage.

"What is that Kakashi thinking? Letting one of our own be late like this..." He turned, inclining his head in a half-bow.

"Greetings. Kazekage-dono."

"Peace be with you, Hokage-dono."

The Kazekage took his seat next to Itachi.

"You must be tired from the journey."

"Not all, though I'm not quite as young as you. To be Fifth at such a tender age... From one genius to another, you have my recognition"

"Thank you. Your own strength is legendary. Now, shall we proceed with the main event?" Itachi said while standing up and facing the crowd. "Everyone, thank you all for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chuunin Selection Exam. We will now start the main tournament matches between the Nine participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end."

"If it's nine, one seems to be missing." The Kazekage gave Itachi a questioning glance.

"Hatake Kakashi is infamous for his tardiness. Miss Hyūga Hinata is unfortunately very much his student… so it would seem."

Down below, Sasuke raised his hand.

"Excuse me."  
"What is it?" Hayate replied.

"Hinata isn't here yet. What are you going to do?"  
"If she doesn't appear by the time of her match, *cough cough* she will lose by default."

Sasuke frowned. This is strange. The way she is, she'd be here even if it meant dragging her body.

*Cough cough*

"Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as the prelims; there are none. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat. *Cough cough*. But, if I determine the fight to be over, then I'll step in and stop it, got it?"

Lee gave an enthusiastic assenting nod. The other genins just stared impassively.

"Now, the first fight is between Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Kyōto. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

The other genin filed away, leaving Sasuke and Kyōto to stand facing opposite each other with Hayate standing between them. A cheer rose from the audience.

"Now, the first fight! Begin!"

Both started by jumping back to take distance while throwing shuriken to throw the other off balance. Sharingans blazing, all shuriken intercepted each other perfectly. Both reading each other's body tensions, just as suddenly as the hail of shuriken started it stopped, as the Uchiha's wove handseals.

"Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu!"

The two waves of flame collided, each pressing on the other, vying for dominance. They cancelled each other out, the heat dissipating into the air, drying it out and making it more difficult to breathe. Pausing a moment,Kyōto spoke up.

"Just because your father is clan head doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!"

"As you wish!" Sasuke replied eagerly.

"Even though my Sharingan is more developed than yours?"

A blade pierced Sasuke's chest from behind. Sasuke gasped from the pain and coughed up blood before smirking, watching as the same happened to his cousin. One blink later and they were back to standing as they were without swords bisecting them.

"You copycat" Kyōto sneered.

"Just because you have more tomoe doesn't mean I can't do whatever you can."

"Bring it on."

They charged, settling down to fists. Kyōto, being older, had a slight advantage in strength and experience. However Sasuke lived up to his name as genius as managed to keep the fight even. Through their struggle, they slowly progressed to the trees near the wall of the stadium. Sasuke drew a Fuuma Shuriken, and let it fly like a boomerang, trailing ninja wires. Kyōto used regular shuriken in the same way and soon the trees were crisscrossed with a thick webbing of ninja wire. The cousins made tiger hand seals, preparing for more fire jutsu. The match devolved into a more patient chess match as the two navigated between the wires, careful not to trip any in case an trap would be triggered. Eventually, Kyōto's Sharingan grew tired first, and he relented, passing on to the defensive. Seizing the advantage, Sasuke channeled fire jutsu through the conductive ninja wire, cornering Kyōto and landing the final blow. Kyōto, sprawled on his behind wiping his aching jaw, raised his hand and surrendered. The audience sighed in relief, and then clapped profusely. The match had been long, but wrought with tension as two had danced through their web of wires. It certainly had been exciting.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate said in a strangled voice before he coughed more.

*Cough cough*

Peering below from his seat, the Kazekage smiled.

"Well, that was interesting… but now for the fight that the Sand has been waiting to see."

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand, come down!" Hayate announced.

Wordlessly, Gaara made his way to the stairs. Too excited to wait, Lee simply jumped from the seats down into the stadium.

"Gaara-kun, let us enjoy a most youthful contest of strength!"

"..."

Hayate coughed as the two boys took their positions facing each other.

"Second fight start!"

After a second of stillness, Lee was gone in a flash, quickly appearing right next to Gaara to deliver a strong kick, but it was blocked by the sand Gaara had been slowly letting out of his gourd. And so the first minute of the fight went on, Lee realized that he was too fast for Gaara's reflexes, but that the sand would cover for him despite that. So, Lee paused his assault to dramatically remove the weights he had been wearing to hold him down. They were for training purposes, but now that the fight was getting real, the gloves had to come off. With his boost in speed and strength, Lee overcame Gaara's active defenses, and managed to land blows on the eyebrowless boy, only to find that he'd been wearing an impervious armor of sand. Not discouraged, Lee unleashed his inner gates, intending on finishing the fight with his Primary Lotus. It didn't go as planned when Lee merely exhausted himself on a replacement sand clone. Then, Gaara's vengeful counter attack began. Though hadn't been hurt, taking those punches had driven him mad with anger, and he lashed out with waves of sand. Lee managed to keep away using his speed, but he had no openings to turn the battle around. Driven to desperation, Lee attempted to open yet another of the inner gates, but was pushed to his limit and collapsed in pain. Gaara grinned in ecstasy, hoping to taste blood, but Hayate intervened, standing of Lee's body.

"This match is over. Winner: Gaara."

Gaara scowled darkly over the loss of his prey. He wordlessly returned to his sibling's side as the crowds cheered.

"Your boy is quite something, to manipulate sand with such strength and finesse." Itachi noted to the kazekage.

 _It's a shame he's too unstable to be useful… but no outsider needs to know that._

The kazekage grunted in response.

"Hn. We of the Sand have paid special care to raise particularly strong individuals, ever since our number limits came into effect. With this Chuunin Exam, we'll prove to clients how far we've progressed."

"Indeed."

Hayate stepped out into the stadium.

"Now for the next match... Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he jumped down from the stands, much in the same way Lee had.

"Jeez, he's so energetic about this. Do I really have to go?"

"Of course you do! Don't let us down." Ino pouted.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru took his time to walk down the stairs properly.

"Come on Shikamaru! Don't you want to get promoted?" Naruto asked as his opponent emerged from the entrance into the sunlight.

"Not particularly. I'm just here because my teammates dragged me along. Though, I guess it would be embarrassing to lose to an idiot like you…"

"What's that?!"

"Third fight, start!"

"I'll show you my strength, and everyone will recognize me!"

"Good luck with that." Shikamaru didn't say it sarcastically or emphatically, he was just being polite. Naruto charged in.

"Shadow Possession no Jutsu!"

Naruto jumped and dodged in time, but his advance had been halted, giving time for Shikamaru to hide in the nearby trees where Kyōto and Sasuke's ninja wires were still webbed through the branches.

Naruto created a multitude of shadow clones, sending them to attack in waves. However, Naruto's number advantage was nullified by the restricted combat field of the wire-tangled trees. Shikamaru used this to direct the flow of battle, trapping and destroying Naruto's clones individually while they were helpless. However, leaping and dodging through the branches was tiring for Shikamaru, while Naruto kept spawning clones without sweating. Deciding to switch gears, Shikamaru took off his jacket and threw down smoke bombs, sending out a tendril of shadow, trying to catch Naruto off guard. It nearly worked, but a shadow clone noticed and pushed Naruto out of the way, saving him. Unfortunately, another shadow appeared on the ground, and connected to Shikamaru's tendril, giving the extra boost it needed to reach Naruto. It was Shikamaru's jacket tied to a kunai acting as a parachute, casting the extra shadow.

"Shadow possession, success."

"Damn it! Beat by such a trick!"

Shikamaru stood up and walked closer, Naruto mimicking his movements. Shikamaru drew a kunai.

"You'd better give up, Naruto. It's not like I want to hurt you or anything."

"To hell with that!" Naruto channeled his chakra, reaching to the depths of his core for every ounce of power. "Chaa!" The wind picked up and twisted around him, his ki drowning all else in the arena with the oppressive chakra of of the Kyuubi. It became tangible, creating an orange vortex that cut into the ground.  
"What the hell?! This much chakra is way too much for me…"

Naruto's chakra tore apart the jutsu clinging to his body, freeing him.

"Oh shit! The shadow possession is being… broken?"

Naruto surged forward but stopped himself short of punching Shikamaru in the face when he realized the other boy had his hands raised in surrender.

"Man, I give up."

"Eh?"

"Winner of the third fight: Naruto."

The crowd cheered at the wild display of power, though many of the spectators from the Leaf sat quietly with dread.

"Whaat?! But I didn't even get to use… God damn it!"

Off in the stands, Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry Naruto. That really was anticlimactic, wasn't it?"

Meanwhile, the kazekage perked up.

"Oho! That boy, he had such a power… By any chance… isn't that the Kyuubi?"

"Our Uzumaki Naruto is full of surprises." Itachi replied.  
"Indeed."

"As for the other boy… to keep a cool head at all times, to outwit the opponent. Those are traits that are very important for Chuunin... On another note, it looks like there is a problem."

"The fourth fight is between Hyūga Hinata and Kankuro."

"Oh no…" Sasuke muttered.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.  
"Hinata hasn't shown up yet. If she's too late…"

Kankuro stood by himself next to Hayate.

*Cough cough*

"It looks like Hinata isn't present… In that case-" He was cut off by an explosion of leaves in the center of the stadium. Inside the whirlwind were Hinata and Kakashi. Apparently, Hinata had a wardrobe change, letting go of her loose white traditional robes in favor of tighter combat pants and a short sleeved shirt, both still of white color.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh… So I know that we're a bit late… Has Hinata been… disqualified by any chance?"

"No, you're right on time. Not a second too early."

"Ahahaha! Thank goodness..." Kakashi gave a nervous laugh as he left the field.

"Let's get this started." Kankuro pulled the swaddled package off his back, standing the cylinder upright.

Facing him, Hinata settled into a Juuken stance.

"Begin!"

Kankuro pulled off the cloth, revealing a wooden doll. It cackled and came to life, floating in the air as it charged towards Hinata.

"Byakugan!" As soon as she had analyzed her opponent she smirked while blocking and dodging the blades and poisons that the doll hurled her way.

"I hear the Juuken is unparalleled in close combat. But my Karasu is designed to counter close-in types. Your defeat is sealed. The Gentle Fist destroys organs… it won't work on a machine."

"That's where you're wrong!" Hinata grinned in satisfaction as the doll fell apart at the seams.

"What!" Kankuro swung his hands, trying to manipulate his tool, finding that all connections had been severed.

"Dolls are controlled by chakra strings. The Gentle Fist is not a physical attack against organs, it's a chakra attack. I disabled your stupid toy… and now I'll disable you!"

Kankuro exhaled.

"I surrender."

"That was too easy."

"Winner of the fourth fight: Hinata."

The crowd's jaws dropped at the speed and ease with which the fight was ended.

"The Hyūga certainly live up to their name. Too bad the round was too short to judge properly." Kazekage noted. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Next, the fifth fight is between Temari and Hyūga Hinata."

Hinata didn't move from her position, letting the other girl float down on her giant fan.

"Don't get all conceited just because you beat my idiot brother so easily." Temari announced. Kankuro protested from the sidelines. "I won't let you get in close…"

"Begin!"

Temari hefted her giant fan, blasting cutting wind towards Hinata, who retreated to the cover of the trees to avoid the indirect slashing attacks. With her Byakugan, she was able to observe everything in the battle without having to poke her head out from cover. Temari kept up her barrage until the trees had been thoroughly trimmed. The trees, having already taken damage earlier in the day, were stripped down to their trunks, most of the smaller branches gone completely. Hinata sat quietly, analyzing the rate of attacks. Once she was confident she had figured it out, she dodged out of cover, right after an attack had passed and Temari was stuck in the middle of preparing the next.

"You finally come out!"

Hinata ran along the side of the stadium, covering distance quickly without charging directly at Temari. The Sand girl took aim and let a slice of air bisect the other girl. She poofed.

"A clone…" Temari turned around in time to intercept the real Hinata with a wind slash, but Hinata vanished and reappeared behind Temari.

"Such speed!" The audience gasped.

Temari used her fan to block Hinata's Gentle Fist attacks, but soon Hinata was able to use her speed advantage to sweep Temari's legs out from under her in a low kick.

Lee's mouth fell open.

"That's my Leaf Whirlwind Kick! So, she learned from our earlier fight…"

"That's right." Kakashi said. "For the past month, I've been training her body in speed. You told her yourself that no matter how good her eyes are, if the body can't keep up then it's wasted."

"Indeed. Her personal growth is staggering to behold. What a strong opponent she would make. Someday I shall challenge her to a most youthful duel!"

"Winner of the fifth fight: Hinata."

The audience applauded, and left their seats.

"We will now take an intermission of twenty minutes before the semi-finals." Itachi said.

"A pause so we can rest, huh?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi gathered his team.

"Congratulations on all of you passing your first fights. To see all three of my genin in the semi-finals… I'm very proud of you all."

"Though… it looks like we'll have to fight each other from now on."

"Don't worry about that Sasuke! After I wipe the floor with Hinata, I'll show you how strong I've gotten!"  
"Not so fast, dead-last. You may have won your fight, but that was against a weak boy who was too lazy to ever do anything right. In short, it was a just a fluke."

"Shut up Hinata!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Come on guys… let's not fight here."

"Sasuke is right. Save it for the matches." Kakashi scolded.

"Humpf. Whatever."

"Anyway, have some soldier pills. It'll revitalize your chakras."

The three accepted the offering, gave thanks, and then went back to the stage, awaiting their match.

.

"Thank you very much for your patience. The semi-finals will now begin." The Hokage announced to the crowd.

"First up is Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara." Hayate said while gesturing to Sasuke to approach. Gaara followed silently.

*Cough cough*

"Ahem. You remember the rules. So, let's get this started."

"Ahh, the fight we've all been waiting for… the famous progeny of the Uchiha against Gaara." The Kazekage said as he tilted his head to his counterpart. "Wouldn't you agree, Hokage-dono?"

"Sixth fight, Start."

Sasuke immediately aimed for Gaara, intending on overwhelming his defenses with speed as Lee had done… However the problem with Lee was that physically attacks couldn't finish Gaara. Unlike Lee, Sasuke had ninjutsu. After outmaneuvering Gaara, Sasuke let loose a powerful stream of fire directly onto Gaara's sand armour.

"Let's turn that sand into glass!"

It cracked and fell away. Gaara quickly replenished the sand that was blown off him by the fire attacks, but eventually realized that he was running out of sand. Confused, Gaara looked down on the battlefield. It was dotted with oval-shaped pieces of slag. Indeed, Sasuke had melted Gaara's sand into a hard dark crude glass that he had mistaken for rocks or pebbles.

"You dare lay a hand on Mother… I'll make you pay for that in blood!"

Gaara send most of his sand into the ground, churning it.

"I'll have you know that I can always make more sand from the landscape. Dry dirt from an arena like this… couldn't be more prefect. Now… let's see if you can melt sand faster than I can make more!"

Sasuke retreated, not having the chakra to waste on endless fireballs. At this rate, he would lose... Unless…

"I have no options left. Summoning no Jutsu!" Sasuke poured all his remaining chakra, making him wobble on his feet before opening his eyes. The results were shocking.

"Hey, I can't play with you if you don't give me snacks!" Said the little toad.

"What?!"

"Sasuke! What the hell have you dragged me into?"

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a pinch. Can't you help me out?"

"Jeez. There's no way I'm getting in a fight right now! I wanna go home and enjoy mama's baked worms!"

"Mama's baked worms?"

"Shut up and die already!" Gaara sneered.

"Watch out!"

Sasuke deftly plucked Gamakichi out of harm's way using his Sharingan's superior reflexes and coordination.

"This is no good… I need Gamabunta, or else I can't see how I can beat this guy…" Sasuke twitched from tiredness. He locked eyes with Gaara, trying to trap him in genjutsu. It worked momentarily, but while Gaara was frozen in place, Sasuke was rewarded with a coughing fit worse than what Hayate had been going through.

 _My body is feeling really bad… it hurts. Is this an aftereffect from my earlier poisoning?_

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" The little toad asked in concern.

"Never mind that. I just need to finish him off…" Sasuke drew a kunai and charged Gaara as quickly as he could, hoping that Gaara was weak to genjutsu. He cast a paralysis illusion, but failed to end the match when the sands intercepted the knife.

"Gaaahh!" Gaara yelled as pain wracked and consumed his body. The _other_ chakra was coming out. Sasuke's genjutsu won out over Gaara's will, and Gaara fell asleep where he stood, sands still flailing about.

 _The automatic defenses act even when he's unconscious? If only I had a way to penetrate… I'll just have to go with brute force._

"Summoning no Jutsu!" Sasuke poured all his remaining strength, his desperation, and will to win inside the summoning, and finally brought out the boss toad just as the sands gathered around Gaara again, burying the boy in a sphere.

"What's with… You again?! What'cha want?" The toad exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Gamabunta-sama! Fight with me please! I'm counting on you, boss."

The entire Uchiha clan's eyebrows twitched in indignation as their clan heir address an amphibian with greater reverence than he did his own father.

"Nope." The toad refused.

"What? You said you'd make me your underling, didn't you? A boss is someone who helps out an underling when he's in trouble, right? That's the way of the family, isn't it?" Sasuke let the edge of his strain and stress permeate his panicked voice.

"For sure, I said I'd make you an underling, but I ain't exchanged sakazuki with you yet…"

"I'm not twenty years old yet! I can't drink sake!"

The smaller toad jumped on Sasuke's head.

"Hey pops, don't be sayin' that an' listen to this fellow would ya? I was saved by him!"  
"Gamakichi, why are you here?"

"I was bored to I came out to play… But never mind that, that guy tried to bully me 'round."

"Say what?! Tell you what, kid. I'll recognize you as my underling and show you the way of the family. It's payback time, hoodlum! Hold on tight now!"

The Toad drew his sword and jumped on Gaara, who was crushed into the ground, but the reinforced sand ball protected him from harm. Sand limbs lashed out from the ball, however Sasuke was too far away to reach with the sand waves, and the summons animal was too large to hurt. The ball itself grew ever larger and more sand poured into it from the ground. At this rate, they'd excavate the arena grounds.

"This chakra… The Shukaku of the Sand!" Gamabunta said to himself.

Sasuke's Sharingan saw the chakra, and he sweated.

"That's not right. There's a huge chakra coming out... He's preparing something. It's sinister."

The shell burst, and a monster wearing Gaara's torn clothes emerged.

"Oh… no…" The kazekage groaned.

"DIE!" Its arms were long and clawed, made of sand, and they slashed at Gamabunta, who reacted by picking up the smaller monster and tossing it out of the arena into the nearby forest.

"Uh… Is that allowed?" Sasuke asked aloud to no one in particular.

"The rules say nothing about leaving the arena. Since your summons animal is so large, I think it will be reasonable to accept a change of location. You'll miss out on people seeing your fight though." Hayate helpfully commented.

"Well then… Gamabunta-sama! Let's pursue!"

"I already thought of that!" They bound into the air, leaving the arena deathly quiet as the audience choked on dust and surprise.

"Hahaha! I'm finally free! Just you wait, puny humans!" More and more sand poured onto Gaara's body, until it was nearly as large as Gamabunta.

"Uchiha kid, make way!" An unfamiliar voice boomed. Sasuke turned to see the kazekage himself bounding across the treetops of the forest towards the fight. His own wave of sand was following… only this one glittered brightly in the sunlight.

 _Gold?_

"The match is over; Gaara has gone berserk. I'll take care of him, so return to your place at the arena."  
"Um, yes sir." Sasuke replied.

"Well, looks like things are settled, then." Gamabunta relaxed as the monstrous mountain of sand screeched in frustration as it struggled under the gold sand that held it down.

"See you later, Sasuke. Next time, we'll share a drink!"

"Until next time, Gamabunta-sama. Thanks for your help."

 _That was exhausting. I wonder if this means I'm disqualified._

He clutched his ribs, now that the adrenaline was subsiding, he felt like he was burning on the inside.

.

Sasuke returned to the arena, where Hayate was waiting.

"Ahem… Uh… due to the need for the fight to be stopped, Uchiha Sasuke wins by default."

The crowd grumbled, dissatisfied to have missed the conclusion of the single most anticipated matchup of the day. Sasuke would have been happy if he hadn't realized that continuing in the tournament meant having to fight in his drained state. Though he caught his breath and calmed down, the burning pain in his chest hadn't gone away.

"Anyways, the next fight is between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata."

"I'll show you that bloodline doesn't mean anything. I'll become hokage on hard work, so be prepared to lose, Hinata!"

"Compared to my ancestry, you're just another delusional peasant, Naruto!" Hinata sneered.

"Begin!"

Naruto charged, calling his Shadow Clones.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms!"

Using her Byakugan, Hinata picked out the real Naruto and mercilessly barraged him with Gentle Fist strikes, blowing him off his feet one direction, only to be bounced like a pinball back and forth as her lightning speed from Kakashi's taijutsu training allowed her to hit Naruto near-simultaneously from every direction. Spewing blood from his mouth, Naruto fell like a rag doll, the act having passed so quickly that his clones hadn't had time to so much as turn around and face her. She finished them with one clean palm strike each.

"Damn it!"

"Director, this match is over." Hinata confidently stated.

"Don't go and decide that on your own!" Naruto pulled his legs in towards his body, slowly getting up.

"Impossible, I just shut off all of your chakra points. You shouldn't be able to move…"

Hinata's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Do I just have to keep beating you down until you learn your lesson and behave? I'll even let you lick my boots as a reward if you give up now."

Some male spectators with particular interests blushed in excitement and jealousy over the cold pretty girl offering delicious abuse to the blond boy.

"Heh! Sorry to disappoint, but there's no way I'm going to lose here!"

Naruto's chakra surged overwhelmingly again. Hinata's Byakugan could perceive the red chakra violently forcing its way through the closed chakra points.

The crowd held its breath, a deathly silence permeating the arena before it was broken by a lone high-pitched voice that cried out from the crowd.

"Go for it, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto didn't recognize which young girl the voice belonged to, so he quickly forgot about it, thoughts staying on the opponent in front of him.  
"Alright! I can't let Sasuke show me up without responding! Summoning no Jutsu!" Naruto slapped his palm down, revealing a fox the size of a large horse. The crowd cried in panic until they realized the fox had only one tail, then they froze in confusion. The fox sped forth, Naruto astride his mount yelling charge. Hinata sidestepped the initial burst of speed, narrowly escaping the salivating jaws that could swallow her whole.

"Shadow Clone no jutsu!" The Fox, along with Naruto, was copied, filling the field with Naruto-fox mounts. A cavalry charge followed.

 _No choice left… I have to use it!_

Concentrating, Hinata held her ground, and placed her foot to the side. Then she placed the other foot, spinning in place. Chakra poured out from all her chakra points at once, enveloping her. Just as the wave of fur and fangs crashed into her, she spun furiously, chakra blasting outward, creating a shield.

"Kaiten!"

In groups the clones shattered into smoke as they hurled themselves against Hinata's defense and were broken by it. Eventually they stopped, and Hinata's spinning slowed.

"A new move?" Naruto asked.

"I've never been able to do it before now, until I got a nice hint from Kakashi-sensei's training. I see you obtained some new trick as well."

"That's not the half of it! Rock Smash!" Naruto punched the ground, causing it to fracture in a line towards Hinata's position. She jumped to dodge, but couldn't perform the Kaiten anymore once the ground was too unstable to stand on properly, much less spin on.

"Don't think a master prankster like me would only have a couple new tricks up his sleeve! Here comes another!"

Sasuke sputtered in his seat.

"What! I thought he told me about his new jutsu. He hid something from me?!"

"Ninja art!" Naruto posed dramatically. "Reverse Sexy Jutsu!" A puff of smoke later, an absolutely ravishing naked young man appeared, his black hair framing his handsome face, intelligent-looking spectacles adorned his eyes, emphasizing his slender nose and cheekbones. The transformed Naruto gave a sultry wink, before eating a facefull of fist to his full, pouting lips.

"You bastard! Why do I only have damned perverts on my team?!" Hinata growled through grinding teeth. Somewhere in the audience, too far to hear in the area, Sasuke yelled something like 'I'm not a pervert!'.

"Naruto…" Hinata's killing intent permeated the air, making it crackle. "Prepare for your punishment!" She formed handseals, initiating a jutsu.

Kakashi sighed.

"She wasn't supposed to use that against teammates… A woman's anger is a scary thing."

"I though the Hyūga didn't use regular jutsu." Sasuke asked.

"They usually don't. However, their pickiness was their downfall. If they had practiced a greater variety of jutsu other than the Gentle Fist… they might not have been wiped out. It turns out, Hinata has the same chakra affinity as me… lightning."

Electricity sparkled from Hinata's palm as chakra gathered in density.

"No way! Kakashi's technique?!"

"You are so dead! CHIDORI!"

Hinata charged against Naruto. With no cover to shield himself with, Naruto created a mass of human bodies between him and Hinata using shadow clones, but Hinata simply cut right through them in an instant, not just like a hot knife, but like a laser sword through butter. Her hand slashed across Naruto's chest, not aiming to kill, rather simply aiming to main. Naruto fell back, blood soaking his clothes.

 _ **Naruto…**_

A grumbling voice goaded from beyond his consciousness

 _ **Use my power!**_

Steam rose from the blond's body, and Hinata noted with shock that Naruto's wide wound was knitting itself back together with inhuman speed.

"Just what the hell are you?" Hinata whispered.

"I'm the Leaf's… Uzumaki Naruto!"

When Naruto stood up again, Hinata prepared herself to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms again. However, her endurance was running thin. She needed more... The marks on her neck burned bright fire red, and began spreading across the right side of her body. Her chakra turned dark and menacing. The two foul chakras, one red, the other purple, oozed from the two fighters, but Naruto was still recovering from his injury, and Hinata struck first, shutting down the blond again. His red chakra abated.

"Looks like that was a one-off trick." Hinata let herself fall to her knees as Naruto crumpled, K.O'd. "To force me to use such high-level jutsu in succession… I recognize your strength."

"Winner of the fight: Hinata."

The crowd cheered in elation, though much of it from relief at being released from exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra and its associated memories.

Sasuke knew he should have felt something for the fight between his teammates, yet didn't. At least he was self-aware enough to know that he was probably still exhausted from his fight with Gaara. His chakra was slow to come back, and his senses had become sluggish. In a daze, his gaze held steady on the perfect form that was Hinata's stance. He couldn't fight that. Not now… The crowds cheered, demanding the resolution. He would have to try, or else disappoint everyone. Well, he would probably still be a disappointment, Sasuke thought bitterly, but at least it would less of a disappointment to lose than to refuse to try. She was strong, so there wouldn't be that much shame in losing, right? Sasuke hoped his father wasn't expecting too much of him now that he'd made it this far. Anxiety ate at him.

 _Is this really my limit? I can't make father proud like this… I'm just so tired… Maybe I really am no good._

Resigned, he trudged forwards to the arena before even being called up.

"The final fight of this tournament: Hyūga Hinata versus Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto had been woken up so that he could watch his teammates. Sasuke noticed and turned away before Naruto could take a good look at his face before he composed himself.

Hinata, Byakugan still active from her fight with Naruto, strode to the center of the stage, facing Sasuke.

"Looks like we'll finally settle which doujutsu is truly superior." She grinned hungrily, basking in Sasuke's despair, soaking it up in every detail through her ice-cold lavender eyes.

Surprisingly, it felt liberating to Sasuke, knowing that he couldn't win. The pressure, the uncertainty… it was all gone. He'd put on a good show and then do his best to smile for his team.

"Begin!"

Sasuke immediately threw shuriken, but Hinata intercepted each one with her bare hands. He kept close enough to threaten her with his kunai's range should he try to attack suddenly, but not close enough to be within her Gentle Fist range. They weaved back and forth in a dance, Sasuke dodging and running, expending all his shuriken, and eventually every other bladed weapon he had on his person. It would come down to fists and jutsu, but his vision was already becoming hazy. Pain permeated his chest and it became hard to breathe. He had chakra enough for one last Fire Ball. Knowing she would counter it anyways, Sasuke moulded his chakra. Hinata did not interrupt, allowing him to carefully regiment the last of his energy.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Fighting you, obviously."

"This…" The Fireball came, so she deflected it with a Kaiten. "Is not a fight. Just give it up already."

"Sorry, but I'll put on a good show for you." He smiled bravely. Hinata reset her stance.

"You're going to regret that." She intoned as she charged in, using the speed she hadn't yet called on to suddenly attack, blocking off Sasuke's chakra points. Losing his balance, Sasuke fell flat on his back. When he coughed, blood and phlegm came up. His Sharingan deactivated.

"Not enough for even the Sharingan?" Sasuke mused as he spat blood from his mouth. "That's too bad."

He came at her head on, Gentle Fist be damned. Acting reflexively, Hinata struck at him several times, but he blocked the blows with his arms, making them absorb the majority of the damage. Within seconds, his forearms were covered in telltale marks over his chakra points. Sasuke opening his eyes, revealing the Sharingan was back, explaining how he'd blocked the Gentle Fist. Hinata merely struck harder and faster after than before, savaging her opponent's arms, who could do nothing but defend by using them as meat shields. Sasuke strained further under the Sharingan, and the pain in his chest spread to the bones in his entire body. More blood welled in his lungs, and he coughed and spluttered as he gasped for breath. Hinata backed off.

"Stop this, you're clearly hurt."

"I can't give up, not when Naruto stood up until the end. I won't be outdone by him."

"But your lungs, they're…" Hinata groaned in frustration. "I really don't like persistent guys, you know." She abandoned her combat stance and raised her hand.

"Wha-?!"

"This match is over." Her light voice carried through the arena.

The exam proctor approached carefully.

"Um… is this a surrender?"

Sasuke fell to his knees.  
"You got me, I give." He quickly interjected.

"Uh…*cough cough* so Sasuke, you're the one surrendering?" Hayate's eyes darted questioningly between the two, who both had their hands up.

A moment passed as Sasuke locked eyes with Hinata, daring her to disagree.

"... Yeah." He said firmly.

Blinking, Hayate stepped forward, then turned around to face the confused crowd.

"Winner of the tournament: Hyūga Hinata."

"Hinata…" Sasuke wheezed. _You were going to surrender? To stop the fight?_ "You… to protect me?"

"Don't misunderstand." She huffed. "I'd already won. You were just being stupid and wouldn't stop when you should have."

Sasuke keeled over, losing consciousness.

.

"Oho, looks like your kid brother is in a bit of a pinch. Shame about that, hokage-dono." The kazekage commented.

Composed as ever, and showing no outward reaction, the hokage responded.

"Ah. It seems like it couldn't be helped." He glared down impassively as medic nin came to cart Sasuke off in a stretcher, while Hinata was led up the stairs to be personally congratulated by the hokage. Her usual aloof expression was back with a vengeance, not at all pleased with her 'victory'. Shikamaru wasn't too happy either, preferring the lazy lifestyle of minimal responsibility over being a leader.

.

Hinata and Shikamaru both received their certificates, probably also earning the record for the group with the most sullen reaction to being promoted in living memory.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital ####### ####### #######**

Uchiha Kyōto wrung his hands in worry as he was unceremoniously dumped into the waiting room by the doctors. They didn't want him around to interfere.

"He's going to go into cardiac arrest soon. Quick, bring the-" The doors slammed shut, blocking the voices out.

"Goddam Hyūgas." He cursed. "Damn them and their white eyes to hell."

"What's that?"

Kyōto turned to to face Naruto, who had caught up to check on his teammate.

"I know Hinata hurt him, but she couldn't have do it on purpose… Isn't a bit much to curse the Hyūga name for this?"

"It's not just my cousin, Naruto! Those Hyūgas were all bastards who always did terrible things to the Uchiha. Hinata went and hurt him because that's the way she was raised. She's cold… just like her sister... " His Sharingan brimmed with emotion, and Naruto could not tear away his gaze. Luckily, Kyōto's teammates had arrived to retrieve him.

"That's enough Kyōto." Tenten grabbed him by the shoulder. "I know you're upset about your cousin, but you can't shout in a hospital. Come."

"I offer you my most youthful and sincere comfort in your time of distress." Lee added as he walked away with Kyōto in tow.

"Sorry about him." Tenten apologized to Naruto. "Kyōto has lots of bad memories associated with the Hyūga clan."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's a bit personal so I can't go into detail, but… His father was murdered by a Hyūga."

"So, what, he has a grudge that carried over against Hinata?"

"Er, to some degree…"

.

After Sasuke was stabilized, he was brought once again to his own room in the hospital, where Jiraiya, Fugaku, and Itachi joined him. Jiraiya groaned deeply, while Itachi sat on a chair by Sasuke's bedside.

"Well… You should be grateful the match ended when it did. Any further, and you'd have been in intensive surgery at best, possibly even dead. It looks like Orochimaru's chakra poison never left your system entirely as we had thought, and damaged your lungs during your chakra exhaustion."

Sasuke hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault Sasuke." Itachi reassured.

"But I'm…"

"Sasuke." Jiraiya interrupted. "Orochimaru's chakra is too deeply set in your body. At this rate, we might never get it out. It seems that whenever your chakra drops too low, it will attack your body, damaging your internal organs and chakra network." He paused to let that sink in. "It might be too dangerous for you to continue on as a shinobi. Every time you use your chakra, you put yourself at risk of bringing out the poison. I think… You should take some time off with your family to reconsider your career options."

Jiraiya left the room.

"Father, Nii-san… please go."

Nodding slowly, Itachi knew better than to argue. For now, Sasuke needed to be alone.

After leaving the lobby, for once Itachi wasn't mobbed by young women. It seemed they had enough tact to give him space after his little brother had been so badly injured. However, there was one young girl that Itachi noticed in the corner of his vision. Taking a slight detour out of the Hospital's main exit, he ran into Sasuke's female teammate.

"Hyūga Hinata. Thank you for always taking care of Sasuke."

Hinata glared disbelievingly at her hokage.

"Shouldn't you be upset with me for letting him get hospitalized because of our fight?"

"As the hokage, I was saddened by the lackadaisical ending to the final match. Customers want exciting showcase battles, not intra-team drama. But as Sasuke's brother, I know you hold his best interests in mind. I'm grateful you forced the match to end when you did. He was stubborn, wasn't he?"

Hinata's expression remained deliberately passive.

"It's not like I'm visiting that idiot."

She bounded off. Itachi smiled awkwardly as he was left in the dust.

.

As she brought herself to safe isolated rooftop, Hinata contemplated the unease growing in her gut. She had won her own matches… But she'd still been too weak. With her Byakugan, she didn't have to actually enter the hospital to learn more about Sasuke's condition. And showing her face at his bedside like some stupid 'caring girl' would just give him weird ideas. Her mind turned to the earlier fight.

.

She had noted his deep panting, and glanced at his chest, scowling as she saw it through her X-ray vision. _His chakra… it became darker right there. His heart and lungs… They were struggling. Even before that last fireball… he must have tasted blood already._ Thinking about the detail in which she saw the torn and rotting patches inside his body… She shuddered. _How could he stay standing like that… He must have… been in a lot of pain._ _He's not Naruto, and he doesn't have a monster healing ability like Naruto does. Why did he do this to himself? He already proved his strength by surviving against Gaara, I couldn't just let that idiot get himself pointlessly killed after that. So I had to raise my hand to end it quickly… Everyone already saw how well I did anyways, so forfeiting wouldn't have mattered._ A memory flashed in her mind. The haunting yellow eyes, the fangs in the dark reaching out to her, then Sasuke in the way, a shield. _Because I was weak… someone got hurt… again._ She slammed a clenched fist down on the cement. _Idiot._

* * *

 **Konoha Village Outskirts ####### ####### #######**

Orochimaru smirked as he gazed into the pink clouds that hovered over the setting sun. Today had been a good day. A man approached, but Orochimaru did not stir, for it was his most trusted subordinate.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto. What do you have to report before I leave back for Sound?"

"Through my work in the Konoha hospital, I have come across some interesting information regarding your Cursed Seal of Heaven."

"Oh? Is our little Hyūga having trouble acclimating to it?"  
"No, Orochimaru-sama. It's actually about her teammate, the Uchiha."

"I don't remember giving him the Cursed Seal…?"  
"Apparently, back in the Forest of Death, when you gave it to Hinata-san, Sasuke was injured in the process, and some of your seal-forming venom was transferred to the boy."  
"Come to think of it, I do remember him trying to get in my way, the annoying little brat. So he caught a whiff of it?"

"It would seem so. Since he didn't receive the full injection, the seal never formed. Although… enough of it was present to imprint on his chakra. Without the structure and control of the seal, it will eat away at him constantly, slowly. Paradoxically, the more it feeds on his chakra the more powerful his chakra becomes, yet at the same time the stronger it gets, the faster it deteriorates his body, possibly even reducing his total chakra reserves. If he were one of ours, I would suggest further research, but in any case he seems to be a lost cause."

"And he was such a promising young genius too, what a shame." Orochimaru chuckled. "You know how much I hate wasting valuable goods. You didn't try to treat him at the hospital, did you?"

"No, sir. Showing too much knowledge in your seal and chakra would arouse suspicion."

"Very well. Remain in Konoha until further notice. Good work."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The snake sannin then turned to the low mass of shadow in the nearby underbrush.

"Come, Sasori. Let's head back, shall we?"

"Yeah… I'm tired of sneaking around. Though, is it okay to leave the Kyuubi like that?"  
"He isn't our responsibility. It would be greedy to poach on someone else's target."

"Fair enough." Sasori peered at the shallow grave to the side. "Is it really alright to leave them like this…? They'll find out."

Orochimaru flicked his tongue teasingly.

"Now, now. It wouldn't be fun if no one enjoyed the results of my work."

"Troublesome as always…"

* * *

 **The Day After the End of the Chuunin Exam ####### ####### #######**

 _Clink._

It is well known that major events which attract foreign visitors often mean increased security measures. Especially if the host village is a ninja village and the visitors are foreign shinobi. So, during the chuunin exam hosted at Konoha, vigilance was high. However, once the event had ended and the shinobi were leaving the village to return home, security quickly relaxed. It was this opening that the Akatsuki exploited. The mountain path off to the east was devoid of travellers, and was only guarded by two Chuunin standing by the small gate entrance.

 _Clink._

The morning mist shifted slowly through the air. The footfalls of the approaching two figures grew less muffled as they neared the eastern entrance of the village. The figures, dressed in dark cloaks, masked their faces behind large straw hats adorned with bells that chimed softly as they walked.

 _Clink._

One of the guards perked up from his morning grogginess.

"Hey..." The guard started, stopping the two figures. The shorter of the two stepped forwards once, and raised a hand to tip the edge of their hat up a bit. Both of the guards bonelessly fell to the ground, unconscious. The cloaked figures resumed their walk, passing through the gates.

 _Clink clink._

* * *

 **Konoha Rooftops ####### ####### #######**

"Nuhohoho! Here it comes! Here it comes! Good, good… Truly, the Hidden Leaf's average score is pretty high!" The lecherous old man drooled as his eye blinked through the telescope pointed at one of the bathhouses. He jumped in surprise, gulping deeply as he was approached from behind.

"You're still doing such a ridiculous thing?"  
Jiraiya straightened out, blushing wildly.

"Haha, my apologies, Hokage-sama! So, what is it?"

"Sasuke's illness."

"Ah, worried about your little bro, are you? Such a sweet sibling relationship you have! Personally, I'm not much into boy-on-"

"Isn't there a way to cure him?" Itachi cut in.

"Ahem. No one in the village is medically skilled enough to deal with this kind of thing…"

"Then outside of the village…"

Jiraiya took a long breath.

"The other sannin, Tsunade. If it was her, then maybe there'd be a chance…"

"My thoughts exactly. I want you to retrieve her, and have her treat Sasuke."

"I guess there's no helping it… Though I have one condition."

"Let me guess, you want to take Naruto with you?"

"Also, could you throw in an endorsement for my latest Icha-"

"No."  
"Jeez, since he's so popular with the ladies I thought I should at least ask…" Jiraiya grumbled to himself before making his way to find Naruto.

"Now… I finally get to make that little egg my student. But where is he… Hmm."

* * *

 **Meanwhile ####### ####### #######**

"It's been a while since your homecoming, right? How about we take a little break before our search?" Said one muffled male voice.

"Sounds fine to me." Came an equally dry but less deep female reply. They took their seats at a cafe, savoring the sweet taste of dango and green tea. They did not tense when a Leaf jounin strode directly towards them.

"Yo, Asuma, Kurenai, are you two on a date or something?" Kakashi was looking past them, at another two further down the road.

"Idiot, we were just… shopping for sweets. Anko asked me to pick up some for her." Kurenai blushed, looking askance.

"Do you want some too, Kakashi?" Asuma friendlily added in his usual easy-going manner.

"I think I'll pass… I'm waiting for Hinata." The small finger on the hand of the shorter cloaked figure at the nearby cafe twitched. Kakashi turned to face another arrival.

"Kakashi, this is rare. You're actually on time for once." Hinata spat in an annoyed voice.

"Well… For some occasions…" He replied sheepishly.

Hinata turned her head to the cafe, seeing the nearest table empty of people despite the two unfinished cups of tea still steaming gently in the breezeless air.

Asuma and Kurenai shared a nod, then vanished after a vague comment about not needing sweets anymore.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen ####### ####### #######**

Slurping up his ramen in gastronomical bliss, Naruto didn't notice the old man take a seat next to him at the Ramen stand.

"I heard this is where you go to all the time, it really is true. You always come here to eat ramen." The voice said.

Naruto paused, realizing he was being spoken to, then slowly turned his head to take in the sight of the large old man sporting a wide gentle smile.

"Who are you, old man?"

"Whaat?! You mean you don't recognize the one, the only, womanizing toad sage of mount Myouboku?!" He struck his hands out in a dramatic pose.  
"You're a mountain hermit? Kinda not what I'd imagined."

"Bah! What is wrong with kids these days? I'll have you know that I am the legendary author of the Icha-Icha series, as well as the famous sennin shinobi of the Leaf."

"You're a shinobi?"

"Of course!"

"You know lots of jutsu?"

"You bet I do! I even have some passed down from the Fourth Hokage himself!"

"Woah! Awesome!" Naruto's skepticism turned to awe as his grin grew. "Could you, like, teach me some?"  
"I plan on it, Naruto."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

The older man took a deep pause.

 _Well… I have to get this kid's trust very quickly somehow..._

"Hm… Your mother was dear friend of mine, before she passed away."

Naruto was floored. Finally, finally, he met someone who knew about his family.

"Tell me!"

"Huh?"

"Tell me about my family!" He pleaded desperately, all thought of new jutsu shoved to the side.

"I… Uh…"

"Old man Third Hokage… He wouldn't tell me anything about my parents when I was growing up. It's like they never existed."

"Uzumaki Kushina." The old man sighed. "That was her name."

"Uzumaki Kushina…" Naruto repeated. It blew his mind. His name was Uzumaki, and he shared that family name with other people. Family. "What about my dad?"

"Sorry, kid." Jiraiya shook his head slowly, offering no excuses. Naruto looked down, disappointed in his exclusion from information. But still, even just a little was better than nothing.

"Then, tell me all about my mom! Please! I'll… I'll even buy you ramen!"

Teuchi, manning the pots, overheard the outburst and did a double-take in shock. Naruto offering to pay for someone else's ramen? Had hell frozen over without him noticing?

"Hey, alright, alright. I'll tell you about her, but only if you come with me on my work trip."

"Whaat? Why a work trip?"

"I'm looking for a certain woman. She's super hot."

"Uh-huh…"

"I'll teach a lot more than what Kakashi-sensei taught you along the way, both in jutsu and about your mom. We leave today. Sound good?"

"Okay! Let me go and pack my things!" Naruto bounded off.

"Meet me at the front gate, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted after the boy. _Kuku, he really is such a cute brat._

* * *

 **Konoha Main Gate ####### ####### #######**

Keeping his hands clenched on the straps of his backpack, Naruto watched with curiosity as the border guards systematically processed the line of people coming in and out of the village. Back when he had departed for the Wave mission all those months ago, it had a quiet day, and the guards had simply waved them on with a nod. This Chuunin Exam was a bigger deal than he realized, and he hung his head in shame at the memory of his inglorious loss against the so-called genius.

"Hey, are you Naruto?" A female voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

 _Where did I hear that voice before?_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The girl before him was about his size, and probably about his age, with shoulder-length red hair tied behind a Grass headband.

"My name is Uzumaki Karin."

"Heh? Like me?"

"Like you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Say, does this mean, we're, like, family?"

"Distantly, maybe."

"Nice to meet you!" He extended a hand exuberantly. She stared at it.

"You don't remember me?"

Naruto stared back at her blankly.

"Come on, at the Forest of Death, that giant bear was after me before you took it down."

"Uhh… Oh yeah, I guess I remember something like that. You didn't have the scroll I needed so I guess I quickly forgot about it."

"Well, thanks for saving my life." She smiled a bit and finally took his hand, shaking it.

 _What's with this warmth? It's… comforting._ A blush colored her cheeks until Naruto brought her back to reality.

"Hey, you were the one cheering me back in the third stage." He realized.

The girl turned her head away, looking annoyed.

"So now you remember. Great job on your fight, at least you lost with style." She teased.

Naruto felt the jab pierce his ego. Naruto's face fell into a sad forlorn look. Backtracking, Karin spoke with a lighter tone.

"I enjoyed watching you fight. It was a good show… And I still think you're strong."

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you know anything about my family?" Naruto blurted out.

"I'm sorry. The only Uzumakis I knew were my parents. They died a long time ago."

"Oh. I never knew my parents, though I just learned my mom's name..."

"From what I know, the Uzumaki clan used to be great, but was destroyed and scattered about three generations ago. My parents never knew Uzushio."

"Uzushio?"

"You really don't know anything about the clan, do you?."

"I can't help it if no one would ever tell me!"

"It was a hidden village, lead by the Uzumaki clan."

"Where is it?"

"Weren't you listening? It's gone. That's why you were born here to some obscure parents, while I was born in Grass. Because our people lost their homeland and went their own ways, finding other countries to settle in."

"You're from Grass, right?"  
"Yeah."

"During the Chuunin Exam, I ran into this really creepy guy who pretended he was from Grass, who went by the name of Orochimaru. Be on the lookout, okay? He's pretty dangerous."

Karin's eyebrows twitched.

"Orochimaru? Okay. I'll be careful. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Don't mention it!" Naruto gave her a big wide smile. Karin took a step away, before gesturing with her hands nervously.

"Arg, my teammates are going to kill me if I'm late… I have to go back soon. It was good meeting you, Naruto."

"Yeah! We should meet up later and find more about our families when we can! I'll do anything for you if you teach me more about the Uzumakis."

"Okay. Thank you, Naruto."

She turned and left.

"Hoho, flirting with a such a pretty girl already?"

"Old man Jiraiya!" Naruto sputtered in surprise. "I- I wasn't flirting or anything!"

"Don't be shy. I think we'll get along juuust fine, you and me!" The old man patted him on the back as they exited the gates.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Edge of Konoha ####### ####### #######**

After a few hours of walking through the village in a seemingly random pattern, the two cloaked trespassers veered away from the residential areas towards the western gate. That was when the decision was made to intercept, as, having failed to determine their objective through observation, they would have to be confronted.

"Here goes nothing." Asuma gave a lopsided grin to his girlfriend as encouragement before they made their appearance.

They waited for for the opportune moment, just when the two intruders were passing by a water reservoir. With a manmade lake to one side and a dense forest on the other, they were trapped along a narrow path with no escape. They stopped, and the shorter one spoke in a cultured, polite voice.

"It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san…"

She tipped up her straw hat, revealing a single Byakugan eye.

"If you know us, then you're originally from this village, aren't you?" Asuma confirmed warily. Abandoning residence of a village meant that one was skilled enough to evade capture and execution by anbu and hunter-nin. The two Leaf jounin lowered their stances in precaution.

A hand reached up, unhinging the hat, making its little bells tinkle gentle as it fell.

"There's no doubt about it." Asuma said with a daring smirk as the person before him popped open the buttons of her black cloak, revealing her face. "Hyūga Hanabi."

The woman in question had fair skin, long straight black hair, and the refined aristocratic features of the Hyūga clan. However, she only bore one eye, the right eye being covered by an eyepatch. She glared with her all-seeing lavender orb.

Her partner had shiny grey skin, with gill-like formations under his eyes. He very much looked the part of a shark-man.

"So, you're already acquainted with Hanabi-san, right? Then, I also need to introduce myself. Hoshigaki Kisame. Now then, all the pleasantries have been observed."

"I guess it was only a matter of time… Now I have the task of taking you down." Asuma announced in his best man-voice. Nothing less would do for his lady audience.

"Hanabi-san" Kisame bared his serrated teeth in amusement. "Your home village doesn't seem to like you very much, no?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist. A wanted daimyo killer. The Water country has been searching for him. These are S-class criminals in the Bingo Book." Kurenai filled in for Asuma.

"Hanabi… You are pretty brave to come back and set foot in this village after causing that incident."

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san. Please do not interfere in my affairs, you will only get killed." She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That's not a line for you, comrade-killer." Asuma's hands floated towards his pockets. "You wouldn't be here without a clear reason. What is your purpose for being here?"

Kisame drew the oversized sword off his back. It was wrapped in cloth, but shattered the cement under their feet all the same.

"This person sure is annoying, no? Should I kill him?"

"It looks like we won't be able to leave very smoothly. Just don't overdo it, your techniques tend to stand out and we still have a job to do."

"It's decided, then." The grey man snarled. Asuma and Kisame brought up their blades simultaneously, with Asuma's smaller hand daggers coming up to protect Kurenai as she prepared her jutsu. However he didn't have much time to think as Kisame's sword was heavy, and when pulled away, tore at him, thanks to its shark skin, which ripped off the exterior cloth layer sheathing it along with some of Asuma's upper arm. Blood poured to the ground, and Asuma clung to the torn remains of his jacket's sleeve.

"You're late." He bit out, as Kurenai's form ghosted into existence behind Hanabi. She trapped the other woman in an illusion, but soon found her illusion reversed on herself. Reacting quickly, she bit her lip, using the pain and taste of blood to come back to reality… just in time to take a heavy blow from a kunai to her body. The blade slid across the ribcage upwards and then jolted against her collarbone, opening a wide gash, but the dodge spared her internal organs as she careened over the edge of the the pathway, plunging into the clear waters of the reservoir.

"Kurenai!" Asuma shouted, only to silence himself as he dodged Kisame's sword while Kisame admonished him for being inattentive. However, Asuma gathered himself and managed to land a cut on Kisame, who responded with a water missle jutsu.

Kurenai emerged from the water just in time to see Kakashi both block Kisame's water missile with his own copied one, along with a clone holding a kunai against Hanabi, who had gone after Kurenai.

"Let's put an end to this." Kakashi said. "I wouldn't have thought that those two suspicious figures back at the tea shop would be the infamous missing-nins Hyūga Hanabi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Oh, so you knew my name? I'm honored." Kisame grinned toothily.

"One of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen, and that large sword is Samehada, right?"  
"Kukuku, are you asking for a fight?" He raised his sword playfully.

"Stop, Kisame." Hanabi intervened. "If it were only one obstacle it would be a different matter, but this will take too long, and more shinobi will appear. Remember the reason why we came here in the first place."

"Let's hear what that reason is." Kakashi demanded before his clone dispelled.

Hanabi snorted in amused disbelief.

"Hatake Kakashi… you are an impudent one. I don't have the time to explain and then kill you for knowing."

Kakashi saw the glint of sunlight on a knife blade and jumped back. In mid-air, Kakashi was assaulted by water it with a water wall, his didn't see the shadow clone burst through the water to stab him in the back. Kakashi dissolved into water.

"A water clone? Looks like the Copy Ninja has come a long way with Mist's jutsus" Kisame lamented.

Kakashi sprung out of the water behind Hanabi, tackling Kurenai to bring her away from Hanabi. Hanabi promptly exploded, sending water raining down on the field of battle. Shocked by the use of an exploding shadow clone, Asuma jumped in to save his comrades, and Kisame took advantage of the confusion to return to Hanabi's side.

She paused as the water vapor cleared. Her Byakugan settled on Kakashi's eye, concentrating on it… noting its chakra.

 _What's this? I feel like I've seen this chakra before… But the one he got this eye from should be long dead._

"I didn't expect someone who was not an Uchiha to master the Sharingan to such an extent…" Her hand dramatically lifted the eyepatch from her right eye, revealing a single copy wheel eye. "Did you enjoy it?"

"What?" Kakashi rasped through his heavy breathing.

"Did you take satisfaction in murdering a comrade for greater power? I've heard rumors that your Sharingan was lifted off your former three-man cell teammate." She said conversationally

"This was a gift, willingly given… unlike yours, you bastard." Kakashi countered.

"No matter... " She brushed off his comment. "Your body isn't an Uchiha body that goes with that eye. I'll show you… a Sharingan wielded by a more suitable body."

 _Is she saying that her Hyūga body is better acclimated to another doujutsu like her Byakugan?_

"I will now demonstrate the true power of the Sharingan."

"It can't be! Everyone, don't look at her eyes! Whatever you do, don't open your eyes. If your eyes meet… it's all over." Kakashi held his ground, facing Hanabi. "Only people wielding a Sharingan stand a chance against that technique."

"Indeed, with a Sharingan one can resist the Mangekyou Sharingan to certain extent. However…"

Kakashi's body froze.

"Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu." Kakashi gasped as his vision blurred due to losing control over his eye's focus. He felt a sudden weight on his body, barely maintaining his ability to stay above the surface of the water.

"What's going on Kakashi? Do we keep our eyes closed?"

"That false eye of yours… I'll relieve you of it. I could use a spare…" Hanabi charged forwards. _What's this? I can't move! Her Genjutsu ability couldn't be countered by the normal Sharingan… Such is the power difference between having a Mangekyou and not… Dammit!_ Kakashi, every fiber of his body trembling in shock and pain, could only stare, transfixed as her hand reached closer and closer.  
"Leaf Hurricane!"

She was blasted back, but retained her balance. The green spandex-wearing ninja struck a pose and introduced himself.

"Leaf's noble, fierce, blu- eh?" Unfortunately for Guy, his theatrics were merely an opportunity for his opponents to gather themselves and vanish, now that Kakashi couldn't stop them anymore. "Whaaat?! How rude of them to disappear in the middle of my self-introduction! Such un-youthful behavior!"

"Gai…"

The exercise freak bent over to steady his friend, taking the incapacitated man's weight on his shoulders.

"Just who are those guys…"

Kakashi spoke as his breathing slowly evened out.

"Jiraiya found something during his latest investigation of Orochimaru… It seems that guy joined an organization called Akatsuki. They have maybe about ten members, and up until now have been doing small mercenary, cloak-and-dagger kind of work. Also, most of their members are S-class missing-nin in the Bingo Book. Recently, they started gathering money, jutsus, and the like. Jiraiya's guess is… they are after the Nine-Tails."

"Both Orochimaru and Hanabi are with them? We must inform the Hokage of this immediately." Asuma said.

* * *

 **Kurenai's Apartment, Soon Afterwards ####### ####### #######**

Kurenai ley on the bed, clothes torn open, revealing the bandages that criss-crossed her chest. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma stood in uncharacteristic silence after administering first aid. They'd have to take her to the hospital later to get proper stitching. Hinata Burst in through the door having followed Kakashi's trail to get more training.

"What's going on here?"

"No-nothing!" Gai gave Hinata an incredibly transparent poker face. She frowned until a chuunin burst in right behind her.

"Is it true that Kurenai-san is injured because Hanabi returned to the village and is after Naruto?"

Hinata trembled in shock and her eyes went wide.

 _What did he say?_

"Hinata, wait!" Kakashi called, but Hinata was already out the door.

 _Hanabi is here! But the one she's after is Naruto? What's going on? Anyways, if that woman catches him, it'll be over for Naruto._

She bound through the village, stopping at Ichiraku's.

"Hey old man! Naruto usually comes here for lunch. Where did he go after that?"

"Ah, Naruto… Let's see…" The old man's recollection was infuriatingly slow for Hinata. "I'm sure… Jiraiya-san came and ate ramen with him. He said he was going… let's see. He said he was going to leave town for a little bit, take a road down to the hotel town or something… Jiraiya-san took him along when he left."

 _Jiraiya? What the hell is that old man doing with Naruto? Why now of all times!_

She took off at a sprint as soon as she had all the information she needed without even a goodbye.

"Hey! Damn. Usually it's only polite stay and have a bite to eat…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Outside the Village ####### ####### #######**

The two black cloaks observed the dirt path in the distance from their perches on the tops of trees.

"I never would have thought that it would be Jiraiya of the Sannin himself acting as Naruto's escort, right?." Kisame noted.

"Indeed. If we attack head on, we might very well be killed."

"Even you? So he's that powerful…"

"However, it is well known that for each strong person… there is a weakness. We need only find that weakness and separate the two to get our hands on the Kyuubi."

.

After a short pursuit, they arrived at the town.

"As a woman, I find this kind of thing despicable, but… the mission is absolute." She readjusted the eyepatch covering her Sharingan as the poor innocent bait walked off to find her victim.

"Ho? And I thought you were thoroughly ruthless…"

"I may act without mercy, but I can still have morals. That's why I'm with the Akatsuki and not any other group."

"You actually believe in our dear leader?"  
"Is it wrong to hope for a better future?" She turned to him, smiling.

Kisame sighed.

"I'm not really good with this idealism stuff."

"Yet here you are, fighting with us."

"Whatever, let's just go get our catch of the day." Kisame said evasively.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later, Tourist Town ####### ####### #######**

Naruto's head swiveled from side to side, taking in the sights and scents of the lively town. They had walked right through the market square, taking in sights of various booths serving food and games for tourists.  
"What a strange town."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya's voice carried from the lobby of one of the inns. "We're staying here." But then, Jiraiya's gaze caught on something beyond Naruto. There, passing by a languid pace was a beautiful young woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, with a bust that stood out in size but remained tastefully in proportion with the rest of her body. In a word, perfect. She flicked her hair and winked.

"UWOO! My pulse has sped up!" Jiraiya left the check-in counter, pausing before passing by Naruto. "Here is the room key, go and practice your chakra control or whatever by yourself while I'm out, okay?"

Despite Naruto's loud protests of being neglected, Jiraiya went off to have a rose-colored date through the tourist town.

Huffing, Naruto didn't want to actually disobey the man's words, so he stomped on the steps in frustration as he made his way to the room. Once on one of the beds, he put his hands together in a seal, creating shadow clones to help him with his chakra control training.

.

Soon, not too far away, after some careful observation of Jiraiya's escapade, the two lurkers in the darkness would deem the coast to be clear.

.

Sliding to a stop on the concrete, Hinata's feet stood poised, ready to spring into the unfamiliar town. Unfortunately, the main avenue was large and filled with people. Finding Naruto before that woman got to him would be difficult, even with her Byakugan, there were just too many heads to sift through. Nevertheless, Hinata still had to try. She ran to the first hotel. Narrowing things down should help.

"Excuse me, did you see a blond kid about my age with a big old man with white hair?"

"This is a women's-only inn…"

Hinata turned on her heel and was gone before the woman at the desk could even finish her sentence. On to the next one.

"Excuse me, did you see a blond kid about my age with a big old man with white hair?"

"This inn only has elderly people staying in-"

"Dammit!"

On it went.

"Did you see a blond kid about my age with a big old man with white hair?"

"Hmm… A blond child and an old man?"  
"Are they here?"

"Yes… Let me see." The receptionist flipped through the registry book. "They're on the second floor, in the room at the end of the hall."

Without even a word of acknowledgement, Hinata was up and away. Her veins bulging around her eyes, looking directly through plaster and wood, wall and door.

 _Is Naruto here?_

.

Naruto, sitting on the bed, almost lost his balance as his concentration broke.

"Huh?"

There were knocks on the door.

"Is the old man back already?"

The knocks came again, more insistent.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez…" Naruto made his way to the door, and then opened it.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Please step outside with us." The gentle voice coaxed like sweet poison behind her menacing black jacket. Naruto's eyes drifted up the taller figure, until he met her singular pupil-less eye. _Hinata?_ The thought crossed his mind, but then he noticed the Konoha headband with a deep horizontal scar running through it. A missing-nin.

"Who are you?"

"Heh. Could this child really be the Nine-Tails?" The growling voice of the second black cloak asked aloud.

 _How do they know about the Nine-Tails?_

 **End of Chapter Eight ======= ======= =======**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Complex ####### ####### #######**

Hinata and Neji were, as usual, practicing together in the courtyard. Although Neji had shot ahead in ability and strength recently due to their slight age difference, Hinata had done her best to keep up, and her cousin had happily offered to tutor her. Hanabi let a smile ghost her lips as she watched her cute little sister flow gracefully through the motions that Neji gently guided her through.  
"Like this, Hinata-chan."

"Hai, Neji-nii."

It would soon be time for their break, and they would head inside to study. Each trying to get the top grades of their respective years. Hinata was in her first year at the academy, and Neji his second.

Footsteps approached Hanabi from behind the shade where she stood, leaned against a wooden pillar.

"Hanabi-sama…" Her uncle greeted her.

"You seem nervous, Hizashi."

He turned, meaning for her to follow. She did.

.

Hinata kicked her feet as she lay on her stomach, humming a tune to herself as her pencil moved. In front of her Neji lay in the same position.

"Hey." Neji suddenly said. "I heard your father talking to my father about Hanabi-nee."

"Mhm, what about?"

"After her birthday, I heard they were talking about how she was going to be old enough to get married in a few years."

"Oh! I wonder if she'll want to be with that Uchiha boy. She always goes to train with him instead of me." Hinata huffed. "What's so great about him anyways? He's not funny or nice like you, Neji-nii."

Neji blushed lightly, before shaking his head.

"I just hope the clan heads don't decide to make her marry a Hyuuga."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Are you worried they'll pick you for being the most elite boy in the Hyuuga."

"... Maybe."

"You don't like nee-san?"

"It's not that I don't like her! I just… Ahem." He coughed into his fist, blushing again. "She's older than me. Someone closer in age would be…" He trailed off.

Hinata giggled.

"I knew it! There's someone you like, isn't there?" She teased. "Why won't you tell me?" Hinata pressed her lips together in a pout while giving him puppy eyes.

"Hinata-chan…" Neji grumbled before pouncing on her, pinning her under him. They often wrestled playfully, so she giggled. "Don't tease me like that or I'll punish you!"

"Nooo~~" She squealed. Neji's fingers began working on the sides of her waist and she buckled underneath him. "Eeek! It tickles! Nejiii~"

* * *

 **Late Afternoon ####### ####### #######**

Rather than her usual combat fatigues, Hanabi left the compound in a light dress. She had paid special attention to how she tied up her long silky black hair. Not long after clearing the gates, her escort arrived.

"As always, perfect timing, Itachi."

He smiled nervously in return.

"Interesting choice of wardrobe."  
"This is for later." She leaned forwards to trap his arm between her elbow and chest, leading him deeper through the village streets. "We're going to celebrate your curing, right?"

"We're not even sure that I'm cured…" Itachi said.

"Well, just you wait until the Doctor says so himself."

.

Once they'd arrived at the Konoha hospital, they were led into the doctor's office.

"Uchiha-san, Hanabi-san, good to see you again. Ahem." He picked up the medical charts based on the latest scan. "It looks like we can say with confidence that you're in the clear. You're a lucky man, to have brought this to our attention while it was still in an early stage."

"Indeed…" Itachi cast a glance at Hanabi, who positively radiated with relief and smugness.

"Come back in a few months, just standard procedure to make sure there's no remission." The Doctor nodded, satisfied. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Doctor." They replied, bowing.

.

"See, I told you! Even though you went and tried to be all pessimistic about it…"

"I'm sorry."

"Hm. Now, are you ready to accept your punishment for doubting me?"

"Another punishment game?" Itachi sighed wearily as his pace started lagging. She dragged him in response.

"Your sentence: You can't let me go home until I've had my fun tonight."

"Of course…" Itachi smiled obediently as he was led off.

.

After she entered through Itachi's window with his body slung over her shoulders, Hanabi shuffled around for a few minutes before reappearing out the window. As soon as she jumped out onto the street, she saw a man appear in front of her, blocking her way. Itachi's father.

"I presume your date with my son went well."  
"Oops, caught." She giggled to herself while sticking out her tongue.

"I'd noticed for a while now. I am not oblivious to Itachi's… medical issues."

"He still never told you about it?"

"My son was never very open with his personal problems."

"After all those times I bugged him to share more with his family..."

The Uchiha patriarch chuckled a little.  
"Thank you for taking care of him." He said gently, meaning it in more ways than one. "If it weren't for your eyes noticing… I don't want to imagine what might have happened."

"Hoho, is an Uchiha going to admit someone else's eyes are superior to their own?" She teased.

"Even a lion would quickly drown if placed in the domain of the most harmless of sardines. I admit we may have overlooked the potential medical application of the Byakugan's attention to physiological detail."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Most girls only ever get to see their man's outsides, but I get to enjoy the complete sight of him." Her eyebrows undulated suggestively as she spoke.

Fugaku remained still, but felt an itch to squirm, which Hanabi noticed and revelled in. How she loved teasing those closet perverts called Uchiha. She wondered idly where still-innocent little Sasuke would take his development.

"Ahem. Well… then… have a good night." He bowed tightly, which she returned.

"Oh and Itachi might have a little bit of a hangover, so be careful with him in the morning. Goodnight!"

* * *

 **Hyūga Compound ####### ####### #######**

While making her way back to her room, Hanabi passed by her father's conference room. She heard heated voices whispering to each other intensely. Approaching, she noted that, once again, her father and uncle were having an important conversation.

"You can't be serious, brother! Our aunt has lived her life dutifully. You mean to repay that loyalty with this punishment?"

"It isn't a punishment. It's an opportunity. If she loves the Hyūga so much, she'll gladly make this one last sacrifice. At the very least we will make some use out of her death."

Father's aunt, one of the revered clan elders, was an aging dinosaur ready to ascend from her mortal body any day now, and funeral preparations had already been thought of in the unfortunate event of the passing of their oldest clan member.

"It's not like we'll be doing anything untoward to cause her unnecessary suffering. It's quite simple. When her time in this world ends… She will have no use for them."

"And the seal?"

"I'll remove it."

"You can do it?"

"If it's me… then yes."

Uncle sighed in defeat.

"There is just no stopping you, is there, brother?"

"I didn't expect you to be the one more entrenched in tradition than me." Hiashi haughtily replied. He then turned aside, speaking to the doorway. "Normally, I'd punish you for impudence, but this is convenient anyways, so I'll let it slide…" Hizashi tensed, but then realized he was not the one Hiashi was speaking to.

"Hanabi. Come join us properly instead of lurking."

"Yes father."

"You uncle has already shared the secrets of my plans?"

"Yes father, though some details are still unknown to me." Came the instant reply.

"I'd prefer you'd heard it from me first… But I guess there's no helping it. It's time to show you the Hishoki scroll."

"Hishoki?"

"The Chronicles of the Sun. Written not on paper, but on ancient papyrus. Said to be nearly a thousand years old… detailing the history and origin of the oldest clan of the Land of Fire."

"It would be an honor." She bowed her head before following her father's footsteps. Their footfalls were silent, but the wood underneath creaked faintly in the dead of night under each step's weight.

.

Carefully handling the pages using metal tongs, so as not to damage the parchment with oils and impurities from their hands, Hanabi listened to her father's words, eyes wide in wonder. The text itself was incomprehensible gibberish, using the ancient style of characters that the modern reader could not decypher. But, Hiashi had learned passages from his father, just as his father had learned it from his own, and so forth through the ages.

"These passages are mere paraphrasings of the original, but it is reads as 'the people bearing the internal light emerged from the rock of the Earth, instead of travelling to the center of the rock, where they would be trapped. Thus, turning away from the land, they faced the heavens and beheld the external light.' This is the origin of our family name, Hyūga. Facing towards the Sun." He continued. "The near light was fleeting, and the distant light steady. However, the luminous all-father wielded the water-bloods, and by rousing them suffered eternal restlessness together with… the demonic light." Hiashi finished.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It is my theory, using knowledge and reasoning passed down countless generations… that the ancestor of the Hyūga wielded a special chakra… one that lives on inside of us, dormant. If only we could awaken it... "

"What does this have to do with Great-Aunt?"

"The source of a Hyuuga's special abilities lies in the Byakugan. If we analyze the eyes, we might discover something."

* * *

 **Months Later ####### ####### #######**

Hinata carefully approached her sister in the hallway.

"Nee-san, how about helping me train today."

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Not today…" Her voice was subdued, none of her usual exuberance present.

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi's cousin, Uchiha Shisui is missing, probably dead. His closest friend was Itachi, so Itachi is the main suspect in the investigation."

"Oh. I'm sorry about Itachi."

"I know he's innocent, so it'll be alright in the end." Hanabi sighed.

"But Itachi must be really sad. It's his cousin who might be dead, right? One he was really close to…"

Hinata's mind wandered to her own cousin.

"Yeah."

"Nee-san… You like Itachi, right?" Hinata prodded, blushing slightly.

"..." Hanabi turned to face away, not showing her face.

"So, you should go comfort him." She affirmed.

"Thank you... Hinata." Hanabi said as she left the house.

* * *

 **The Next Day ####### ####### #######**

Hizashi's face dug into the ground, his face contorted into a silent mask of agony as he writhed and convulsed.

"Bro-ther!" Was all he managed to say, in between desperate gasps for air.

Hiashi, tears streaming down from his eyes that burned with apoplectic rage, did not answer, his hand forming the Caged Bird seal. When Hizashi's struggles ended and he went limp, Hiashi relented, turning his attention towards the one who had betrayed him.

"I see now that it was a mistake to trust you. You never cared about the clan. I bear the responsibility for not raising you properly."

Hanabi gave Hiashi a twisted grin.

"Isn't this what you wanted? For one of us to become stronger than the Uchiha? For the sake of the clan?" She giggled maniacally. "I have become more powerful than you can imagine, father!"

"It is not too late to end this madness." He said pleadingly as he watched the blood trickle down from her crimson eye.

Settling into a combat stance, he readied himself for her attack.

* * *

 **Later That Night ####### ####### #######**

Something was wrong. Hinata paused at the main gates of Hyuuga compound, noticing that the streetlights were off, despite it being almost dark out. _Why are the lights out?_ On guard, Hinata proceeded to the main house. She caught sight of the central courtyard, and her heart leapt up to her mouth. Inside it, was a literal mountain of bodies. A twisted mass of humanity, eyes wide, faces frozen in terror, with self-inflicted claw marks on most peoples' heads. _The branch family's been… Neji!_ Hinata darted forth, hoping against hope. She fell to her knees, shattered, as Neji's eyes stared emptily past her. _Mother! Father!_ Hinata tore herself away, willing her shivering legs to move so she could find someone, anyone, who might still be alive. She was too numb to feel her heart racing, and didn't hear anything but static as she made her way through the main house, eventually finding the master bedroom.

"Mother! Father!" She cried, bursting in. Indeed, her parents were there, lying face-down in a pool of their mixed blood.

"How?! Why?! Who could have done this…?"

The air shifted. The wood creaked. In the darkness of the night she hadn't noticed it at first… But she was not alone in the room. A ray of moonlight revealed her elder sister.

"Hanabi!" Hinata felt a wave of relief overcome her, now that her older sister was near. "Everyone's been killed!" She didn't know what to expect, but her dear sister had always offered comfort when necessary. An empty chasm within her flooded with unease when her sister stood still, not offering any kind of reaction.

"Hanabi…? What happened?"

"My dear little sister… Do you want to know?" She finally said tonelessly, before stepping into the light, revealing her form covered in blood, even on her face.

"What? You…"

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

Hinata found herself in a genjutsu filled with Hanabi's memories.

It started with the sneaking. The unsuspecting Main Branch were slaughtered like sheep in their sleep as the blade went from room to room, bed to bed. Then the fight against father, his defeat, and death. Then the rounding up of all the Branch Family into the courtyard followed by their mass execution using the mind-destroying seal. Little Neji, at the front of the crowd, trembling in fear until the trembling changed to epileptic spasms of pain before his ignoble final moments as he frothed at the mouth and tried to tear out his own forehead with his nails.

"Nooo! Stop! Why are you showing me this, Nee-san?" Hinata collapsed. "Why did you kill everyone?"

"To reach enlightenment."

"Just for that?!"

"If only you could feel... this understanding of the world I now have." Hanabi whispered in amazement.

"What's there to understand when everyone's dead?!" Hinata tried to charge against Hanabi, but a single kick sent her careening out the bedroom door into the sitting room. Retching from the blow to her diaphragm, Hinata rose, overwhelmed with fear as her elder sister slowly approached.

"Please don't kill me!" She cried as she escaped the house, running aimlessly past the dead bodies of the courtyard. She was quickly intercepted.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, my dear little sister. At this moment, killing you holds no value. However, you have the potential to awaken the same power I have. The true power of the Byakugan…"

"The true power of the Byakugan?"

"Only when you are strong enough to be worthy, will I teach you this power. So live, and when you have the same eyes as me, come and face me."

"Your eyes…?"

"That's right. A sharingan, and a Byakugan. The ultimate combination of doujutsu. I took this from an Uchiha I killed."

 _Uchiha Shisui?_

"I know you want this power. In order to obtain it, you will make me proud, I see it now. Farewell, my dear little sister."

Hinata's legs finally gave out, and darkness took her.

* * *

 **Two Days Later ####### ####### #######**

Hinata woke with a start, noticing that she had been lain in a hospital bed. A shinobi at her bedside noticed and immediately vanished, returning moments later with a male nurse.

"Finally awake? You've been out of it for two days, though you didn't have much in the way of injuries."

"What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" He said with concern.

Her head hurt thinking about what had put her in this situation. She just wanted to go home.

"I want to leave."

"I'll take it up with your doctor."

.

After waiting an hour, she was allowed to leave in the early afternoon. The weather was completely grey and blank, like the state of her mind.

.

She arrived at the Hyuuga complex to find it barred from civilian access with police tape sealing the main gate. She ducked under it. As she saw the streets, her house courtyard with the large patch of blood-soaked gravel, the memories returned to her. Gentle at first, the rain started to fall, soaking the ground and her hair.

"It wasn't just a dream… It was real."

For what seemed like an eternity, she lay numbly in the coldness, still not yet absorbing the finality of it all. She wanted to get up and go into her home, and see that her family was okay after all. She didn't move.

Eventually, a chuunin she didn't know came to retrieve her. She didn't ask where they were going. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that they were heading to the Hokage's tower. Immediately upon arrival to the main office, the short man in white robes behind his desk greeted her gravely.

"Good gods, you're soaking wet. You there, bring her a towel."

"Yessir."

"What is it, Lord Third?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your family's… incident, and about your future."

"Oh."

"Still in shock, huh?" He grumbled to himself. "Go back to the hospital. They'll give you a good bath and you can rest there until you're ready to talk."

"Fine." She said, turning to leave.

.

After spending the rest of the day of having nurses whisper and gossip about her family right in front of her, Hinata decided to sleep. True to his word, the next morning the Hokage was sitting at her bedside the moment she woke.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes."

"What do you remember from that night?"

"I was away from the compound doing some late-evening training at the academy. By the time I got home, it was already over."  
"And once you got there…?"

"I saw the bodies. The whole pile of them. Passing them, I went on inside the main house, looking for my parents. I found them in the bedroom with my sister. She had already killed them, too. Then… she did something to me." Hinata shuddered. "I saw it all. Hanabi's memories… she made me watch it… the whole clan getting executed like that."

"She used a Sharingan to make you see her memories?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything in particular that was out of the ordinary? Any reason or motive?"

"She was unusually downbeat a couple days before. And then all she could talk about after was this 'enlightenment' she felt."

"Hrmm." The old man stroked his chin board thoughtfully. "Thank you for your testimony."

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"You are now an orphan, a ward of the the village. We'll make sure you have a place to live, and some steady income. As a Hyuuga, you are very important to the village. Of course, I ask that you continue with your academy studies."

"I see. I guess I will.

"Thank you, Hinata. I'm sorry I won't be able to do much for you."

"Hm?"

"After this incident… I'm going to resign. If you have any troubles, you can still come to me privately, though I don't know how much help a retired old man will be." He said lightly, trying to get some humor into the conversation.

"I'll consider it."

"I'm serious. You know my address. Come visit sometime, I'll help you adjust. It's the least I could do for not having foreseen this and done something to prevent it… Even though I was the Hokage… I failed to protect my precious villagers. So please let me help you."

"Thank you for the offer. I'll come check in."

Days passed, then weeks. As the weight of her newfound solitude solidified in Hinata's mind, so did her resolve to seek vengeance for her family. Hanabi would pay for thinking that she could do whatever she wanted with people's lives. Hanabi would die. So, with newfound vigour, Hinata trained. She put her mind to nothing but becoming stronger, single-minded in her desire to make the sister she had looked up to so much suffer for her crimes. Solitude was a painful reminder of what she had to work towards. She didn't have the time or inclination to waste thought or effort on keeping friends.

.

She never once visited anyone.

* * *

 **Present ******* ****** *********

Over the four years between the massacre and her academy graduation, Hinata convinced herself that the only way forward for herself and her clan, was to seek vengeance. So there she was, panting hard, around the corner of the inn hallway, cold rage in her voice.

"Hyuuga Hanabi…"

Standing between a bewildered Naruto and herself was her target.

"It has been a while, Hinata." Hanabi answered softly.

"Hyuuga…? The same name as Hinata?"

"Well well well... Today is a special day, isn't it? This is the second time I've seen another Byakugan." Her partener chuckled, but he was ignored by everyone, even Naruto. All focus was on Hinata.

"I will… kill you!"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You could never beat me before." Hanabi smiled slightly. Hinata trembled all over, anger and pain boiling through her very core at her sister's nonchalant attitude.

"This one has a remarkable resemblance to you, Hanabi-san. Who is she?"  
"She's my little sister. Isn't she cute?"  
"Heh. I heard the entire Hyuuga clan was wiped out… by you."

.

"Hanabi… What you did was an unforgivable crime, for which I will be your executioner!"

"Of course, but not today."

"What?!"  
"I have business to do right now, so you'll have to bother me about it later, okay?"

"Don't think you can escape just by talking your way out!"

"Hinata, go home. You're just in the way here."

"To hell with that! You… Without a real explanation or reason... you do whatever you like, regardless of how it hurts others." Hinata gathered dense chakra in her hands, preparing to strike. "I'm going to end this."  
"I see you haven't followed my advice." Hanabi smirked. "Was my delivery off? I guess I'll have to repeat myself."

"Shut up!" Hinata surged forth, her hands in tiger fists, ready to deliver precise juuken strikes. At the end of the hall, Hanabi stood steadfast, not moving her body, simply reacher to her eye, to take off her eyepatch.

"Stop." With that one word, Hinata froze.

"Dammit… Genjutsu?!"

"You see, little sister. With this eye, one is closer to realizing their own true potential."

"I'm not going to be a murderer like you!" Hinata spat as her muscles trembled, trying to physically break free from the invisible bindings that held her frozen. Hanabi laughed lightly.

"Even if it means staying weak like this?"

"..." Hinata could do nothing but glare, the burn of the taunt penetrating to her core, dousing the flames of her righteous fury with profound shame. Hanabi slid up to her and whispered in her ear.

"You are weak, because you lack vision. Even with the all-seeing eyes, one needs a vision to power. The Sharingan grants this special insight." She then stepped away.

Naruto, seeing Hinata in distress, decided it was time he did something to fend off the creeps in black. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he started gathering chakra, it was gone, consumed by the tall man's giant sword. It quivered and undulated in waves under those cloth wrappings, making Naruto shudder.

"You're coming with us now." Hanabi stretched her hand in his direction, bidding him to come with her.

"Dammit!"

"Do it quietly or else we'll hurt Hinata."

Naruto gulped. Normally, he wouldn't believe someone would be capable of using their own blood relative as a hostage, much less threaten to hurt them. However this was the woman who had murdered her entire extended family. What was one more sibling in comparison? No, Hanabi's threat was not empty, and Naruto was out of chakra. He figured he would just have to come up with a plan for escape later.

He nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cut off a leg or two, in case he tries to run?" Kisame offered thoughtfully.  
Hanabi stared blankly at Naruto.

"Do as you please."

"Very well then." The man approached Naruto, sick amusement on his face as he heaved his sword. As it swung down, smoke exploded around Naruto, and the sword impacted heavily with a clack.

"It seems you don't know much about me…" Jiraiya's haughty voice came forth from the smoke as it slowly dissipated. When it cleared, there was a summoned toad protecting Naruto from the sword with its own armour, while Jiraiya stood behind, carrying a young lady over his shoulder. "I am more skilled in the art of seduction than most girls, even though it doesn't really look like it… it's my speciality!" Hanabi's eyes furrowed in disgust. Jiraiya continued with his dramatic entrance. "I, the famed Jiraiya, will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're someone like me, you only have to show a glimpse of that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"

"..."

"Come, Kisame." Hanabi turned tail and fled, with Kisame hot on her heels.

"It can't be helped, right? It is the Sannin after all…" Kisame agreed.

"Hey! You're not going to go after them?" Naruto asked.

"No, at this rate I wouldn't be able to catch them…"

"Say, Jiraiya-jisan, why did they attack us?"

"Who knows… They could be after the Nine Tails inside you… but we haven't been able to know for sure. Those guys are part of a group called Akatsuki, but there isn't much we know about them. Very secretive, those guys are."

Naruto nodded his head, not really understanding what was going on around him.

"Anyways, let's get little miss Hinata out of her daze and into a bed."

Though it was easy to bring her back to consciousness, she did not utter a single word, keeping silent as she smouldered grimly in the corner of the room. She was spared their attention and prying eyes when Gai arrived to check up on Jiraiya, informing him about his pursuers a bit too late to make any difference.

* * *

 **Road Back to Konoha ####### ####### #######**

Feeling the crunch of gravel under her feet, Hinata trudged along next to Gai as they made their way back to the village. After Gai had gifted one of his training spandex suits to Naruto to get stronger with, they had split up and gone their separate ways. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she found her tongue.

"Where is Naruto and that old man going?"

"Ah, they're going to find Tsunade and bring her to the village."

"They aren't immediately returning to the village even after being attacked?"

"No. Naruto is safe with Jiraiya, and it vitally important that we find her."

"Just who is that woman?"

"She's one of the famous sanin, like Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

"That old man is a sannin? Wouldn't have guessed just by looking at him…"  
"Hahaha! He may look that way, but in reality he's very powerful. After all, you saw those two Akatsuki goons turn tail as soon as he showed up, right?"

"Hm… But why Tsunade? She must have been away from the village for a while…"

"Well, she's a great healer. Hokage-sama believes that she'll do even better than Jiraiya in helping Sasuke recover from Orochimaru's poison."

"I see."

"Isn't it great?!"  
"What?"

"You'll have some good news for your teammate when you go visit him at the hospital."  
Hinata wanted to retort that she wasn't going to visit, but had trouble shooting down the man with such icy words when he bore her such an innocent smile. "Ah, young comrades supporting each other through thick and thin, how youthful indeed!" Gai cried joyously.

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Konoha Training Forest ####### ####### #######**

Standing before the slab of rock, Kakashi gathered chakra into his palm, flawlessly initiating the chidori. He dashed forwards, but moments before contact, he jumped back when the rock exploded in his face, sending shards flying in every direction. On the other side of the smoking wreckage was Hinata. Her own Chidori winding down after its use.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's something I want to talk to you about."  
"Ho? It looks like my students are progressing… that little stunt could have been dangerous… but whatever. What is it?"

"About the Sharingan. Tell me everything you know about it."  
"I see. You faced Hanabi, didn't you?"

"I'm not losing to her again. Teach me to resist genjutsu."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you like this, but her genjutsu got me too."

Another shinobi flashed into the forest clearing.

"Class-A emergency. Hatake Kakashi, report to the Hokage's office at once."

"I wonder what it is this time. Akatsuki again?"

"Probably, sir." The messenger replied before disappearing, probably to summon other jounin.

"Tch." Hinata turned on her heels.

"Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere in particular."

"..." Kakashi stayed motionless as the girl vanished. "Well, it's easier this way… Guess I should head out too."

* * *

 **One Week Later ####### ####### #######**

Naruto groaned as his fist pummeled the dirt next to him. The old fart had left him to train alone again. This hands-off method meant they spent the least amount of time necessary together, resulting in slow progress as Naruto attempted the first three formative steps of initiating the Rasengan. Not only that, but since they were apart during the day, and were only in the motel rooms long enough to sleep, he never got a word about his mother out of the man either. It was frustrating beyond words, to have jutsu and family dangled in front of him like a carrot, only for the old geezer to be "too busy" or "too tired" to share anything of value. At least his chakra control training was coming in very handy.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Fire Country ####### ####### #######**

Prodding the morning campfire, Hanabi did not react when Kisame reappeared from his turn at recon.

"Look what came in the mail." He said excitedy, holding a scroll strapped to the back of a small snake. Raising her eyebrow, she caught the item deftly when he tossed it to her. She unravelled it and read it. Her head tilted in amusement. She suppressed a smile from forming on her lips.

"This is surprising… though it'll make our little hunt a lot more interesting."

"I thought so, right?"

"Make sure you're well rested, Kisame. We make our move soon."  
"Excellent." He purred, and licked his lips.

* * *

 **Later That Day ####### ####### #######**

Walking through yet another gambling town, Naruto stared wide-eyed at all the attractions, booths, and bars. In a rare move, Jiraiya had pulled Naruto off his training so that they could go through the town together.

"Say, jisan, what are we gonna do today?"

Jiraiya looked down on his charge and responded with a great smile.

"Gambling!"

"Huh? But, I'm underage!"

"Hahaha! That doesn't matter. You'll just be accompanying me until we find Tsunade."

"Are you sure she's in this town?"

"Absolutely, yes."

"Alright then…"

They found their way into one of the gambling dens. After a few hours, Jiraiya had lost most of the money that had saved up for use that day.

"Well… it looks like today's budged it almost dry… say, tell you what Naruto, you can pick the last bet. It'll probably lose, but you might as well try just this once." At this point Jiraiya was pink in the face and quite drunk, so Naruto figured Jiraiya must have thought it would be fun to watch Naruto flounder.

"If you say so… Ummm… Black, number 42."

"Huh? You know, you can call just a color or row of-"  
"I know that! Just put it all on that one space. You said we're going to lose it anyway, right?"  
"Gehahaha! Going down in style, huh? I like it! Dealer! Everything on Black 42!"

"Right-o!"

After a tense moment, the pin fell, astounding everyone at the table.

"Black, 42."  
"Oooh! Jackpot!" Jiraiya cried excitedly. "We made some money back! Nice one, Naruto!"  
"Heh heh! Looks like I just got lucky."

"Then, tell me the next one!"

"Heh? Are you sure?"

"Oh but of course, it's the money you won, right? It goes wherever you want it to go."  
"Alright then… let's see… Red 5."

"Red 5 it is…"

The pin rolled, and fell into place once again.

"Jackpot again!" Jiraiya hugged Naruto. "Twice in a row! This is quite amazing…"

.

"Red 15."

"Jackpot again?!"

.

"Black 38"

"How is this happening?"

.

"Black 21."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya stared intently at Naruto, why at this point also had his face flushed red with pleasure. "Could it be… you are a God of Luck?!"

"What? No… that's not possible." Naruto waved his hand back and forth. "I'm nothing like that! I just… guessed it right."

"Just guessed it exactly right every single time, five times in a row, at odds of over one hundred to one? You are a lucky charm incarnate! A genius of chance- Wait! Hold on a minute here…" His fingers drummed against his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes… I can see it now…"

"See what?"

"I know how we're going to trap Tsunade into coming back to Konoha for sure!"

"Tell me, tell me!"

Jiraiya didn't answer, instead he turned in his seat, having anticipated the next move. Indeed, not a second later, the swinging doors burst open.

"Just what kind of a fuss is going on in here?" A female voice shouted. The lady was young, slim at the waist yet impossibly buxom at her chest. Her blond hair fell behind her head in twin ponytails. Behind her and slightly to her right, was a smaller, younger woman of unassuming appearance, both in clothing and in figure. "I hear there's a kid not even twelve years old making a fortune on endless luck. Who is it?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Um… I'm thirteen though-"

"Duel me!"

"What?"

"I want to see this legendary luck for myself." She approached the gambling table. "But my, you are a young one. Are you here with any- oh." The white-maned man waved. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Jiraiya, huh. You aren't the gambling type. Why are you here?"

"We're here to find you."  
"Let me say this straight out; I'm not going back."  
"Well, well, don't be like that! At least hear us out first."

"..."

"If you promise to listen, then I'll let you know the truth about this fearsome boy."

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

 _Alright, first set up the bait..._

"You see, young Uzumaki Naruto is under my care. He lost his parents at a young age, but I, a good friend of his mother, was reunited with him recently. I have taken upon it to train the boy in my secret ninja arts."

"So, he's like a godson to you."  
"Exactly! I intend on making him my disciple. Right, Naruto?"

"Right. He's even teaching me an A-rank jutsu only the Fourth Hokage could do!"

"Is that so?"  
"That's right!." _Okay, now let out the reel…_ "So we were traveling together, when I discovered today this kid has the luck of a demon! I'm going to use him to build up a small fortune that we can live off of easily, so I can take time off to train the boy." _It's all set. And now for the hook…_ "Naruto, go put a coin in one of those slot machines."

"Whaat? But it's my last coin after you spent all the rest!"

"Just do it!"

Sighing, Naruto obeyed. Not a minute later, he was back, his wallet filled to the brim with gold.

"I got another jackpot!"

Tsunade tried to nonchalantly pick up her jaw from the floor.  
"Okay… I see how serious this is… so what's your story?"

"You see, there's a poor kid back at Konoha who's been hurt terribly by one of Oro-bastard's nasty poisons. It's way beyond me or our doctors, so we figured we'd asked the greatest medic that ever lived."

"I've retired from that field."

"I know, but surely you can make an exception for the Hokage's own little brother?"

"No exceptions."

"How about a bet, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"We make a bet, if I win you have to return to Konoha permanently, and if you win… well… name your price."

There was little hesitation.

"That kid."

 _Hook, line and sinker._

"What? Whadda mean the kid? He's obviously with me!"

"Ha! There's no way I'd let midas-touched hands like that escape me so easily."

"But what about his ninja education? I owe him that much..."

"I'll teach him! I'll take care of him and everything!"

 _Caught you, Tsunade!_

"Hahh… I guess there's no helping it then." Jiraiya pretend lamented as he internally cheered at his success in tricking her. She licked her lips greedily.

"If I win… I'll finally be able to pay off my debts in a pinch. Having another servant to boot is just another plus."

"Now then, the game we're going to play… is Rock Paper Scissors."

"Unusual, but I accept."

"There are two extra rules that I'll apply on top of the normal rules. First, we'll only play one round. Just one, no more. Second, I'll play rock. If I play anything other than rock, you win your half of the round."

"Meaning if you beat me with something other than rock, you aren't completely out?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Let me think about this." _If I play rock, only a third of the possible plays results in a win. But if I play either paper or scissors, I have a two thirds chance of winning, but he can only win if I go scissors, so by process of elimination…_

"Alright! Rock, Paper-"

 _I'm not done thinking yet! Arg, just go with the best chances..._

"Scissors!"

Tsunade's palm was open. Jiraiya's palm was clenched in a fist, with two fingers extending out in a 'v'. Jiraiya's scissors beat Tsunade's paper.

"Uhh…" Naruto scratched his head. "So Jiraiya won, but since he didn't play rock, Tsunade also won."

"That's right!" Jiraiya beamed.

"So. What happens now?" Tsunade sighed.  
"That, my dear, is up to you. Either you count a win-win as a tie, and we both go home empty-handed, or…"

"Or?"

"You count a win-win as a win-win, where we both get our conditions. You get Naruto, and the village gets you. Normally, you wouldn't return to the village because of your debt problem, but since you have Naruto to help pay that off for you, it'll be alright. Naruto gets to train under a sannin, but since you both will stay in the village, I still get to keep a close eye on him, talk to him about his family and all. Everyone wins."

"The village would have me go back to healing… I swore that off years ago."

"So you'd rather continue scraping a pittance out of the dirt? Living in an unsightly way like this with no cares for the world? Or would you rather take back control over your life, even if it means facing your responsibilities?"

"Somehow, I have a feeling this result is a bit too convenient."

"Tsunade, as a specialist in the medical field, you are very smart, just not very clever. My aim was not to win, but to tie. That's why I rigged the game to make you want to pick paper, so that I could beat you with scissors, and then everyone's lives would have a chance to improve."

"..."

"I'll give you the rest of the evening to make your choice."

* * *

 **Forest Outside Konoha ####### ####### #######**

"This way!" A random chuunin gestured. Kakashi followed, until they came across a large pit dug into the soft topsoil. Flies buzzed, and the reek of decomposition filled the air.

"Impossible…" Kakashi's mask hid his incredulity.

At the bottom of the pit, the edges of a white robe poked out from under the dirt.

* * *

 **That Night, at a Tanzaku-gai Restaurant ####### ####### #######**

"Thanks for the meal!" The group of four spoke in unison. Naruto enthusiastically dug into the meal, while the two old-timers patiently sipped their sake. Shizue, seated to Tsunade's side facing Naruto, took great care in handling her food properly, unlike Naruto.

"Naruto." Tsunade took his attention off his plate.

"Ysh, mm'mm?" He said with a mouthful of shrimp sticking out from in between his lips.

"Tell me where you stand in terms of jutsu."

Ha swallowed loudly before beginning his tirade.

"I know a bunch of training exercises, plus I know Shadow Clones, and other clones and substitutions."

"Clones are nice, but what about combat jutsu?"

"I have a summoning contract with foxes and I've just learned the Rasengan!"

"Rasengan? Jiraiya, you taught him?"

"Yup! He learned it in just a week." Naruto nodded proudly along with Jiraiya.

"And I also kinda know the Fireball Jutsu."

"Fireball Jutsu?"

"Sasuke helped me out with training, and he let me read some of his clan scrolls. I'm not too good at it yet, though. So I've never used it in a fight…"

Tsunade hummed thoughtfully.

"Oh! I also started some basic medical ninjutsu exercises."

"Medical ninjutsu practice? Jiraiya, you didn't teach him that, did you?"  
"No… Naruto, where did you learn that?"

"At the Konoha hospital. My teammates kept getting hurt, and I made friends with a healer, Kabuto-nii taught me some basic tricks to revive fish."

"I see... Interesting."

"So? Will you take him on as a disciple?"

"I already have a disciple- Shizune."

"But you promised you'd train him and take care of him. Isn't that what a disciple is? Besides, even if you insist on not having more than one at a time, Shizune looks plenty grown up."

The girl in question studiously looked at her food, ignoring the prying eyes that were surely evaluating her. However, before long, a waiter arrived at the table, bearing a sealed scroll.

"What's this?"

"A courier dropped off a letter for a Jiraiya."

"Yes, that's me." He said, taking the item. The waiter bowed and left. Grimacing, Jiraiya broke the seal and slowly unravelled the paper. No news was good news. To be interrupted like this on such an important outing meant nothing but the worst. Indeed, his instincts were proven correct once more. Breaking out into a sweat, he stood up.

"Sensei…" He mumbled.

"What's happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Hiruzen-sensei… he's been killed." Just as Jiraiya uttered the words, the cup in Tsunade's hand fell to floor, where it shattered like the expression on her face.

"What! When?"  
"At least two weeks ago."  
"And you didn't know until now?"

"Apparently he'd gone missing as soon as the Chuunin Exam ended, but people didn't notice immediately, must have thought he was just staying home alone. He's body's just been found."

"That's terrible…"

"I have to go back."

"Am I going back too?" Naruto interjected.  
"No! If this is the work of the Akatsuki… then it isn't safe for you. Stay here with Tsunade."

"Hey, wait Jiraiya! You're going to leave the kid with me?"

"You'd have to take care of him eventually anyways. Might as well get to know him sooner rather than later." He vanished as he body flickered out of the restaurant, running headlong down the main road back towards Konoha. Tsunade slumped in her seat, still mostly disbelieving. She considered getting drunk… but then her eyes wandered to the innocent boy she had to take care of. It wouldn't do to go on a binge right now, even if it'd help her forget. As long as the kid was around, she'd have to maintain some level of sobriety. She could already feel a killer headache coming. She decided she needed to think about her sensei alone for a while.

"C'mon let's turn in for the night."

Naruto wordlessly followed, the understanding of what had happened having not yet materialized.

* * *

 **Wilderness of Fire Country####### ####### #######**

A high-pitched chuckle issued from in between Kisame's serrated toothline.

"It's almost scary how easily things go as you predicted, Hanabi-san."

"You give me too much credit." She dismissed his words easily. "I hadn't imagined that Orochimaru would create such a beautiful mess for us to exploit. Then again, he didn't do it for us."  
"No?"

"He's always held a grudge against the village and his sensei in particular for passing him up on the position of Hokage. That's probably why he killed the Third. But it really isn't his style to silently assassinate. Though, I'm sure of the reason."

"Let me guess, he's scared of the Fifth and other high-level jounin of the village, right?"

"Bingo. Orochimaru loves dramatics, but having a duel would just get him killed by Itachi. He may have his strange… preferences, but at the end of the day he's still a pragmatist who understands his limits."

"So… when do we begin our attack?"  
"When Jiraiya is too distant to come back to interfere. We'll also need to be sure that Tsunade of the Sannin won't get in the way either."

"Hmm... "

"What is it, Kisame?"

"I think a thank-you letter to Orochimaru is in order, no? He might even grant us a hint on Tsunade's weaknesses."

"Good thinking." Hanabi nodded in approval.

* * *

 **Tanzaku-gai Hotel ####### ####### #######**

The next morning, Naruto feasted on his well-earned breakfast. It was full of energizing juices, fluffy waffles and sizzling bacon strips. The two ladies shared a less extravagant meal. Tsunade lifted her head from her tea and eggs.

"Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Pack our things. We're leaving today."

"Didn't Jiraiya say to stay away from Konoha until we're sure it's safe?"

"Yes, but he didn't say anything about a different town near Konoha."  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have a bad feeling." She didn't offer explanation, and Shizune nodded, not asking for one.

"Alright then."

"Naruto, you pack your things too. We're going to change towns."

"Again? Oh well, I get to do more sightseeing! This trip did turn out to be fun after all, right granny?"

"Don't call me that."

"Anyways, let's get starting with the training!"

"Training?"  
"Yeah! You're gonna train me, right? Right?"

"Maybe later, brat."

"Whaaat? But you promised…"

"So?"

"So why wait? I've got to get stronger, you know!"

"What is a kid like you in such a hurry for?"

"To become Hokage, obviously!"

"Become Hokage? Ha. That's a stupid dream. You'd better give up on it."

"Bullshit! I'll definitely become Hokage no matter what!"

"And why is that?"

"To have the all the villagers recognize me! To protect everyone! And… uhh… lots of reasons!"

"I won't support a brat like you getting so full of himself and follow a fool's dream."

"You promised the old man you'd train me! Make me strong enough to be Hokage. You were a Sannin, right? You're supposed to be one of Konoha's strongest, right?"

Tsunade sighed. This was going to be troublesome. The kid resembled Nawaki too much.

"I feel a headache coming on."

"Cut the crap. You adults are always making up excuses and reasons. I'm not running away. Are you going to run? Or are you going to face your problems head-on?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that. I've seen real war. I've seen plenty of stupid kids like yourself get themselves killed because they thought they were invincible. You." She stuck in finger straight into his chest, making him stumble backwards. "Are going to fail. So don't bother with something like Hokage."

"How can you know that before you try? Sure, plenty of people want something and don't get it… but someone does become Hokage, right? If I don't try… I'll never know."

"Knowing could be worse than not knowing."

"It could be, but you can't decide that."

"... We'll see."

"I'm going to do my best to become Hokage. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

"You won't have any regrets?"

"None." His eyes shone with pure determination.

After a few intense minutes spent staring into each other's eyes, Tsunade sighed in frustration. A puff of smoke later, Naruto ungracefully caught a scroll that had been tossed at his face.  
"Heh?"  
"Read that. If it turns out you can't even do the basics, then I won't believe you can become Hokage. You have a week to learn how to revive a fish two hours after it died. If you can do this, I'll give you this necklace. It belonged to the First Hokage."

"If I can revive a fish with medical ninjutsu, you'll recognize me?"

"That jutsu should be impossible to learn in just seven days."  
"Just you watch me!"

.

It was fortunate that he'd had that practice with Kabuto. Naruto thanked his senpai silently as the green glow of medical jutsu appeared around his palms. If Naruto had more foresight, he might have realized it was not a good idea for all his clones to simultaneously practice using the fish from just one area. At the rate they were going, it would take a while for the river bass population to recover. However, their sacrifice did yield results. Using clones to multiply his experience gain within a limited time frame was his secret weapon, after all.

.

After three days, Naruto could manage making the fish blink once or twice before it slipped back into the sweet release of death. After five days, the fish would flop unhealthily. On the sixth day, Naruto managed to keep one alive in a bowl of water for a few hours before it began floating. Tsunade, hiding from the shadows, had watched his progress with bewilderment. Such chakra control was impossible. Upon inspection of the latest fish, she realized that it indeed was impossible. Naruto, as always, made up for his lack of precision with overwhelming amounts of chakra to throw at every problem. The healing jobs were crude, and though finished, could barely support a creature as delicate as a fish. A more sturdy animal such as a human, though… Back at the hotel, Tsunade decided to confront Naruto before his final day to attempt the jutsu.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Naruto."

"Yeah, old lady?"

"Your medical jutsu. Why isn't it working?"  
"Eh?"

"Do you know why?"

"Hmm. Sometimes, it feels like snowballs."

"Explain."

"I pack it hard together, but if the snow is too wet, then no matter how much I pack the snow together, it slips through my fingers. Healing feels similar. Like, I put it together, but parts come right back off after."  
"Hm. Living things are made of many very delicate parts. No matter how strong you can make bone or muscle or how well you can knit vein tubes and skin back together, if you can't manage enough control to repair fine structures like capillaries, then the blood won't reach the vital organs and the animal will die."

"What are capillaries?" Naruto said while tilting his head to the side like a curious dog.

Tsunade sighed.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do. It's a wonder you got this far without a solid academic background."

The proper use of a jutsu always became much more smooth when its user held a strong intent to apply it along with a robust understanding of its mechanics. Despite her bet, Tsunade's sense of fair-play pushed her to give Naruto every tool he would need to understand what he was doing with the healing jutsu. At least that's what she told herself. She wasn't going to lose her bet on purpose, after all. Even so, by the end of the day, Tsunade felt confident Naruto would succeed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning ####### ####### #######**

A week had passed since the day Jiraiya left. This morning, the group was on the move again. Try as they might, nothing escaped the observant eyes of the Akatsuki members. From town to town they stuck to their prey, waiting. Now the Kyuubi and his protectors were heading towards Konoha. It was now or never before they returned to safety within the city walls.

.

"Naruto, Shizune, step back!"

Two black cloaked people approached from ahead on the road. They removed their hats.

"Who are you?"

Without responding, they surged forward. Tsunade reacted by delivering a punch to the ground, shattering the road between the two groups and stopping the enemy's advance. Shizune shot poisonous darts from a wrist-mounted slingshot, but Hanabi's knife intercepted them thanks to her perfect vision and reaction. The fight devolved into two separate struggles as Kisame and Shizune launched medium-range attacks at each other while Hanabi and Tsunade went toe to toe. Tsunade was stronger, and a single hit could kill Hanabi, but Hanabi had the speed and precision to avoid or deflect every attack. Not only that, but her gentle fist slowly chipped away at Tsunade's ability to control her body. Once Hanabi found an opening, she darted in with a kunai, and slashed herself on the arm, spraying blood in an arc, dousing her opponent. Tsunade froze in her tracks, her punch hanging limply in the air, undelivered.

"So Orochimaru was correct. You are afraid of blood. What an inconvenient weakness for a shinobi." Hanabi looked into Tsunade's eyes with her Sharingan, casting a genjutsu to amplify her perception of the blood around her, putting familiar faces under those waves of red. Tsunade screamed in terror, and, body trembling violently, she scrambled backwards, trying to run away. She tripped on her her feet and fell face first into the dust.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried, but she couldn't take her eyes of Kisame, who swung at her with his oversized sword.

"Time to shut you down for good…" Hanabi said. She charged, but was intercepted by a furious Naruto.

"You take your hands off the old lady!"

"You fool. You should just come quietly, then your friends won't have to suffer."

"Get up old lady!" Tsunade stirred at Naruto's calls, but did not raise herself. "Damn it!"

"She is in a world of her own nightmares right now. Calling her is useless."

"Genjustu?" _Hey you stupid fox… Now would be a good time to earn your rent!_ Chakra exploded outward from Naruto, dispelling the illusion that had taken hold of Tsunade, while also uprooting several nearby trees in the shockwave. A dense ball of chakra formed in his palm, spinning violently.

"Rasengan!" Catching Hanabi by surprise, he managed to blow her back behind Kisame, who disengaged from Shizune.

"At this rate, it looks like we'll have to fight the Nine-tails, no?"

"Hold it, you two." A new voice spoke. It sounded light, like a particularly effeminate young man.

"What is this interruption, Zetsu?"

"Leader-sama has ordered everyone to pull back."

"We are close to completing our capture…"

"That can wait. This can't."

Hanabi cast a sideways glance to the blonde boy whose eyes had turned red with killing intent.

"I'll finish playing with you later."

The three vanished, leaving Shizune to tend to Tsunade. Naruto, after taking a few deep breaths, put his palms on Tsunade's body where Hanabi's blows had struck true.

Tsunade opened her eyes in surprise.

"Naruto… You're healing me?"

"I learned it, right?"

"It's still rough on the edges…"  
"I win the bet. I'm going to be Hokage one day, and you have to recognize that." He grinned/

Recovering quickly, Tsunade stood up.

 _Such determination… just like Nawaki and Dan..._

"Brat. Come here."

He did so, only to be taken by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him, letting the necklace hang low over his chest. She gave him a bright smile, daring to hope for the child before her.

"Whoever those attackers were, they were strong. We'd better leave quickly." Shizune counselled. Tsunade looked to the horizon before her.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

 **End of Chapter Nine ======= ======= =======**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Land of Rice ####### ####### #######**

The dark holograms flickered, lighting the walls of the cave in an eerie purple glow. The images of the Akatsuki members were assembled, waiting for their leader to make his unscheduled announcement.

"Orochimaru. Word of your transgression has travelled quickly throughout the lands. You murdered the retired Third Hokage of the Leaf."

"What of it?"

"This is bringing too much unwanted attention to the Akatsuki too soon. If were are caught killing such important figures, we will be investigated by the great counties. That cannot happen. Your little private affair is endangering the organization. You must pay for your mistake."

"What do you want me to do?" Orochimaru rasped.

"You will be expelled from the Akatsuki."

"Expelled?"

"The world must not associate your crime with the actions of the organization. From now on, you are a rogue. I will not have your actions reflect on us."

As the back and forth continued, Hanabi stopped paying attention, her thoughts turning inward. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, not too unlike her comrades, who also wore expressions of annoyance and exasperation.

 _Hinata, what are you thinking?_

.

Once the meeting was over, Hinata briskly made her way to the cave entrance, followed by Kisame.

"Hey, what's the rush? We are going back to base, right?"

"No… I need to…" Her voice trailed off.

"Does it have to do with Orochimaru?"

"... In a sense. I must go to the Hidden Sound. You do not have to accompany me."

"I don't think we need to separate the team for this. I might as well come along."

"Don't fall behind."

* * *

 **Hinata's Apartment ####### ####### #######**

Hinata looked down numbly at the green jacket in her hands as she stood in the center of her room, alone. What use was a promotion if she was still so weak? She didn't actually want to be responsible for others. She couldn't do it. She couldn't wear it and claim herself to be a Chuunin of Konoha. She would leave the plastic packaging unopened. But what then? Soon she would be ordered on missions and expected to wear the damn thing, to lead a team. Sitting down on her bed, she considered her alternatives. What did she really want? Hanabi. Staying in the village was merely keeping her back, and Hanabi wouldn't come back. She would have to leave, both to become stronger and find her target. But where would she go?

A dull ache of pain on her neck reminded her. Orochimaru's mark. He had promised her power beyond imagination. Perhaps she should see if this mark was worth it.

.

Standing up, she decided to go to the hospital.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital ####### ####### #######**

The sliding of the door tore Sasuke from his daydreaming, and he turned his head away from the window.

"Yo! Sasuke! Looks who's back." He heard a cheery voice shout.

"Naruto, good to see you." Sasuke smiled.

"Hey, wanna eat something?"

"Sure."

"Granny gave me this apple to give you." He handed over the bright red fruit. Sasuke slowly began taking small timid bites out of it.

"Who is Granny?"

Another person walked in, this one a very large woman.

"Greetings, Uchiha Sasuke. My name is Tsunade."

"Pleased to meet you."

"I'm going to try to cure you of Orochimaru's poison."

"Is it really possible?" Sasuke winced. He didn't expect much after weeks of little improvement despite his extended hospital stays.

"I'm not sure, but I'll do my best to figure out what's wrong."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, confident in his friend's recovery.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore, Sasuke. This old lady is super skilled. Believe it!"

"If you say so…"

.

"Hmm." Tsunade pulled her hands back after having thoroughly tested Sasuke's body. "It's as Jiraiya suspected. The poison is feeding on your chakra, altering it and then imbuing the body with it. Also, once your chakra is drained, it starts feeding on your very lifespan, draining your body to continue producing the dark, toxic chakra. Using chakra healing to replenish your chakra could be temporary stopgap measure, but even that is unsustainable if you were to mould large amounts of chakra in a short amount of time, such as in battle."

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto interjected.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I have lots and lots of chakra, right? So much that I don't know what to do with it all. I never get tired using ninjutsu."

Tsunade sighed, fearing what he was about to say next.

"So how about, I just always stick next to Sasuke, using healing to give him extra chakra every once in a while?"

"You can't always be right next to him. That's unrealistic."

"But we could keep going on missions together, so long as I'm healing him afterwards."

"We'll see. As a doctor, I think it could work for a while, but it could affect missions, so you'll have to take it up with the Hokage."

"Alright!"

The older woman left the room, shaking her head. _That kid, he's too generous._

.

Naruto proceeded to recount his battle with the Akatsuki, and they shared fond memories of the late Third Hokage, until the were interrupted by the door opening again. It wasn't a doctor or their sensei.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was also dumbfounded. She hadn't come to visit him, had she?

At first, she approached the bed tensely, fists balled. She paused, her eyes running up and down the length of Sasuke's prone form. The corner of her lips twitched in a snarl as she realized that Sasuke was in no fighting condition. Last time their fight had been interrupted and poorly timed. A satisfying challenge would have to wait. She whirled on Naruto, who had been staring at her mutedly.

"Fight me."

"What?!" The two boys blurted out.

"Naruto. You're strong. I recognize it. So come out and fight me."

At first, Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but settled back to smile.

"Fine."

"Oi." Sasuke voiced, alarmed. "What's going on?".

"Stay here, Sasuke. I'll be right back once I teach Hinata some manners." Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles.

"When are you going to learn your place, peasant?" Hinata replied to Naruto with acid in her voice.

They left the room, heading for the staircase to go to the hospital roof.

Bedsheets and laundry were slowly flapping in the light breeze as Naruto and Hinata faced off each other.

"Scared? I can see your trembling as clear as day."

"Ha! I'm trembling because I'm excited. This is a rematch for the last time."

"It'll end just like it did before."

"You don't know that. You never know until you try."

"No amount of trying will ever get you to my level."

"You know, I've never once thought you were better than me, Hinata."

"Shut up and fight!" Hinata shouted back.

They molded their chakras, and charged. Hinata held back the curse seal, wanting to establish a baseline before using the other power. What followed was a scene of chaos as Naruto clones and flooded the roof and then were torn apart by the gentle fist. The various pieces of white cloth were shredded by blades or trampled underfoot.

The fight had reached a crescendo, and Hinata noticed that Naruto had pulled back his main body in order to begin a new jutsu. Before that could happen, her Byakugan saw Kakashi hastily approaching the building, probably intent on intervening in their fight.

Thinking quickly, she jumped off the hospital roof.

The roof door swung open, revealing Sasuke in his hospital gown. He had dragged himself up the stairs to find them.

"Both of you stop!"

She ignored him and ran towards the northern forest. Naruto gave chase behind her.

"Are you running away now?! Hey!" He called.

She didn't turn her head, focused purely on getting out of range from Kakashi. It seemed his laziness won out, and he was content to not give chase, so long as his students weren't hurling lethal jutsu at each other. Once she had reached the forest training grounds, she set foot on the ground, and faced Naruto, who had stayed right behind her.

"Kakashi was about to get in the way. A change of location means no more interfering from the outside." She stood her combat stance.

"Show me your chakra." She intoned calmly as she shut down all of Naruto's chakra points one by one.

"Damn it!" Naruto realized what had been done too late.

"What you did back during the Chuunin Exam should have been impossible. Show me again how you overcame the Sixty-Four Palms."

Rage flaring, Naruto dove deeply into the well of red chakra within him. Like before, Hinata's eyes narrowed as she saw his chakra network forcefully reopening itself. She struck him down again. Naruto refused to stay down. Once more, his chakra returned, stronger than ever.

"What the hell kind of a monster are you?"

"I'm not a monster! I'm Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Controlling her shock, Hinata realized that the red chakra was changing Naruto's body, morphing it. His nails grew into claws and his into fangs. Hunched over, he held himself on all fours in a beast-mimicry. His feral growls became a roar.

She jumped to dodge the instant a blast of pure chakra exploded her way. The nearby branches were torn to splinters, and the great trees uprooted, tilting over dangerously, some even coming crashing down in a symphony of crunching leaves and snapping twigs.

 _Such power!_

Hinata licked her lips, deciding that perhaps Naruto was worthy as an opponent against whom to test her strength, after all. Even before the dust cleared, she perceived the intensity with which he glared at her. He was emotional. That was the key to the red chakra. At first it was stubborn refusal to loose, but now there was anger. But not enough.

"Naruto, you saw my sister, saw her strength. How do you think I should beat her?" She asked Naruto rhetorically as she smiled coldly.

"How should I know?"

"Maybe I should take a Sharingan off Sasuke, just like Hanabi, to match her eye for eye."

"You wouldn't dare hurt Sasuke! He's our comrade!"

"I don't believe in comrades. Strength is all that matters. If I have to hurt Sasuke to become strong, then that's what I'll do!" She could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth, but it just flowed automatically. It had the intended effect.

Naruto charged at her on all fours, claws swinging.

She dodged gracefully, dealing deadly body blows with her palms.

Unfazed by the attacks, Naruto continued to launch himself at her. He was already numb to the pain, and his chakra just kept growing beyond all that was reasonable.

Finally, she began to use ninjutsu, starting with the Chidori. She dodged and sliced her way through his endless waves of clones, stabbing him in the shoulder. Blood splattered over her extended arm as Naruto crumpled onto the hard dirt below.

Exhaling slowly, Hinata continued to search through his body, wondering if the fight had ended. Bubbles began oozing from his skin. Angry, orange, volcanic, they formed a frothing layer between Naruto and the earth. Hinata stepped back in shock. This wasn't jutsu. This was chakra incarnate. A physical manifestation of spiritual energy. To a shinobi, it was the equivalent of seeing a ghost take solid form.

The movement of Naruto's arm didn't even register until after she was spinning upwards in the air, a hard bruise forming on the bottom of her jaw. As soon as she landed in the trees, she saw Naruto bulldozing his way through the forest trees at an ungodly speed. Pain filled her body as she willed the seal to open on her neck. Immediately, fire began dancing over her skin, as the tattoo-like marks spread, covering her milky white skin in black teardrop blotches.

She reveled in the dark and thick chakra coursing through her. This was totally different. Nothing would be the same ever again. Her eyes locked on to Naruto, and she sallied forth to battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Konoha Hospital ####### ####### #######**

Sasuke scrunched his face in grim determination has he hastily pulled on his clothes and gear. Kakashi was nearby, giving him a look of mild curiosity under a single raised eyebrow.

"What's the hurry, Sasuke. You saw them stop fighting."

"You didn't see her eyes. They're not going to stop. They just going to continue somewhere else. We have to go to where they are."

"Ah, but then it might be troublesome to find them."

"You're the jounin here! What about teamwork?"

"... Huhhh." Kakashi sighed. "I guess you're right. But are you really okay, going out like this? I don't think you're supposed to leave the hospital so soon."  
Sasuke ground his teeth.

"My friends are out there. I can't just do nothing."

Kakashi smiled in response.  
"As expected of my student."

.

As soon as they leapt off the hospital roof, they felt the wind from explosions to the north. The sounds of ninjutsu battles were not unusual, coming from the training area. Yet, this time they filled Sasuke's chest with dread. No one would think to investigate the fight, as ninja rarely bothered to report their training schedules. Townspeople became used to intermittent clashes in the forests. Peace and security without wake-up calls in many long years had left the general population of the ninja village desensitized to warning signs, content to live life oblivious to the constant dangers present in the world of shinobi.

.

An enraged Uzumaki Naruto was one of those dangers.

* * *

 **Forest Near Konoha ####### ####### #######**

 _Faster! Higher! Stronger!_

Hinata grinned from ear to ear as she tasted the blood Naruto had spilled on her face from her latest punch. The gentle fist was useless against this monster, as it could absorb any chakra attack, even with her newly evolved chakra. So she took joy in beating him around like a ragdoll, watching as all he could do was flatten the landscape around them and yell like a frenzied animal.

Yet, She was beginning to tire, the curse seal was taking its toll. The fight would have to end eventually, but every time she put Naruto down he rose back up faster. The orange-red bubbles had overtaken his entire body, striking at her independently of Naruto's own volition.

Such was the ferocity of the fight that she ignored the approaching curious shinobi.

.

It was time to end things with a final jutsu. She let the electric nature chakra fill her body, and channelled it into her palm. The black marks on her glowed red briefly as her chakra spiked. Its dark power mixed with the pure blue of the electric charge, drowning it in a black color. An evolved chidori for her evolved chakra. She bared her teeth as she presented Naruto with the unstable blade of energy.  
"Chidori Lament!"

Diving her fist clean through Naruto's chest, she exhaled as Naruto's chakra melted away.

The strangers whispered to each other in the nearby trees.

"Holy shit! She just killed that kid!"

"Isn't that the Hyūga? Has she snapped?!"  
"No… wait… look."

Naruto's lip twitched. Hinata realized he was trying to say something.

"You… you're actually trying to kill me?"

"Only a weakling holds back. All that time we spent as a 'team' and you still don't know anything about me. You and Sasuke are complete jokes."

"You're wrong." Naruto declared. "I know exactly how you feel. That feeling of being alone... I understand you better than anyone else."

She released her grip, letting Naruto fall to his knees, panting.

"You understand nothing. You were always an orphan. Being alone is all you ever knew. I had a family, once. And then I lost _everything_. Don't put yourself on the same level as me."

"But… Sasuke…"

"I'm going to where Orochimaru is. I'm going to kill Sasuke and take his eyes. With the Sharingan and Orochimaru's power… I can finally kill Hanabi."

 _Kill Sasuke_. Naruto felt an anger boil in his guts at how carelessly Hinata had stated those words. After all they'd been through together, how could she- just who did she think she was. Sasuke was his best friend - his only friend. No one hurt his friends and got away with it.

Once again, the red chakra was back. The gaping hole in Naruto's chest twisted in a spiral, instantly filling in with scarred flesh.

The two men nearby shouted as a blast of wind and chakra blew them off their feet.

Instead of orange bubbles, the chakra that emerged was now a deep, velvet red. It formed a sphere around Naruto's body, burning his skin red, as if his entire body were scalded under boiling water.

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke, even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

"You will try." Hinata smirked coldly. She noticed the two men nearby staggering back even after they had gotten back up on their feet.

"This chakra! It… It can't be!"

"Kyuubi!"

Hinata's eyes widened. _Wasn't the fox killed thirteen years ago?_ Naruto's inhuman chakra, his transformations in strength and character in times of stress… Something clicked within Hinata as her unconscious came to the realization before her conscious mind fully understood. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Naru...to?"

The roar of a demon answered.

* * *

 **Konoha Village Center ####### ####### #######**

It was never the awful days. The weather was clear and unsurprising. Humans generally feel a need to patternize things, to make connections between cause and effect or correlation. Typically, one expects a foul day to be accompanied by foul weather. But reality does not always oblige. For the people of Konoha, good weather meant a good day. People were out on the streets, shopping, playing, working, smiling as always. But peace never lasts.

.

Sasuke and Kakashi had made it halfway across town before they realized something was wrong. Anbu were springing back and forth like fleas on the rooftops. It seemed someone else had seen Naruto's spade with Hinata earlier than expected. But this reaction, what could it mean?

.

It began as a low wail, then ramped up to a howling whine. A sound that froze all the adults in place as they realized they were hearing the one sound they hoped never to hear again. The sound of an alarm siren over the entire city. All eyes turned to the large column of smoke that began rising on one of the edges of the outer walls. The air vibrated with energy as the low thumps, like muffled thunder, of distant explosions could be heard. Konoha was under attack.

 **End of Chapter Ten ======= ======= =======**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven ======= ======= =======**

* * *

 **Konoha Outskirts ####### ####### #######**

The air smelt of burning wood.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Sasuke ran, catching his friend mid-fall. Naruto slumped limply. The red chakra quickly evaporated away. Naruto had second to third-degree burns covering him from head to toe, but was in one piece. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough." Kakashi grunted as he landed nearby. Sasuke looked up, seeing his surroundings. He almost felt sick from the disorientation. They were inside Konoha, at the park where they used to play as children. At first he almost didn't recognize the place, but the sand, the unforgettable riverside hill all convinced him. The trees they had dodged through were upturned and glowing red with embers. The grasses were black. Slowly, other sounds filtered in. Townspeople were shouting, organizing to put out the fires. There were screams of pain and the ringing of bells in the distance.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"You were inside his head?"

Sasuke tightened his fists at looked at the scene of destruction around them.  
"Don't worry. This place got the worst of it, the damage isn't actually that bad everywhere else."

Other shinobi approached cautiously, talking amongst themselves. Sasuke stood up, intending to bring Naruto back to the hospital. He paused in his step.

"Where's Hinata?"

Kakashi stared blankly back at him.

* * *

 **The Day Before, Grass Country Castle ####### ####### #######**

Just outside the castle walls, lay a large popular inn for important travellers who came to treat with the daimyo and his court. The Akatsuki had reserved several rooms the night before. Rumors spread quickly through the castle town that the daimyo was going to hire the elite mercenaries. The rise in number of kidnappings and disappearances throughout the land of Grass had become intolerable for the lord. A recent redress of grievance from the Sound village was the final straw. At first, the four black-cloaked men were silent as could be. Their deep guttural voices relaying simple orders when they needed to direct the inn staff. The would bathe and then see the lord on the morrow. That was what they announced. Having demanded privacy, no one saw what really happened in the bath-house that evening. What townspeople did see, was a terrible explosion, then the flayed and mutilated body of one of the Akatsuki sail through the air before skidding to a halt in the plaza before the castle. He rose quickly, swaying on his feet as blood dripped from his entire body. His ripped cloak parted, revealing white skin and yellow eyes.

"Revenge?... Revenge?!" Orochimaru yelled. "I'll show _you_ revenge!" He pounced on two of the other Akatsuki, quickly slitting their throats with his sword. They collapsed. The third and last one stood still, a large tail of steel blade darting out from his cloak, neatly impaling the screaming Orochimaru. The blade withdrew, throwing Orochimaru on the ground. Another explosion of smoke and sound later, a large piece of stone that had been part of one of the castle walls had made a crater in the plaza. Once the dust cleared, the stone was broken and lifted away, revealing a completely flattened body, an empty shell with all its innards squeezed out.

News spread quickly.

.

The next morning, Sasori lumbered on, caring three bodies that had used to be comrades, ostensibly to bury them. He dumped them down on the forest floor once he sure no one was around.

"Get up." He said impatiently.

"Ah~ already done?" Hidan rose, cracking his neck from side to side to get the kinks out.

"Man, playing possum really sucks."

"It really is beneath men of our caliber." Kakuzu for once agreed with his partner as he rose too. He made his way to Orochimaru's body. It was beginning to flake. He prodded at it with his foot.

"The people believed what they saw?"

"Looks like it." Sasori grumbled.

"Mission complete. Let's go back to Ame."

"Aw, what? I didn't even get to sacrifice anyone!"

"I told you already, Hidan. This isn't that type of mission. We get them occasionally." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. _Orochimaru, you owe us big time._

* * *

 **Present, Hidden Sound ####### ####### #######**

Steam gathered in clouds under the ceiling as Orochimaru wrapped a towel around his silky wet hair. A resurrection was always a gunky mess, and his hair could only feel clean and shiny again after a good shower. He stepped out of the bathroom, greeting his guest.

"So...?"

"It went well. Soon Konoha will be hearing about your falling out with the Akatsuki." The white half of Zetsu said.

"That should satisfy Pain. Any other news?"

"Yes… just now, the last pair of Byakugan eyes is leaving Konoha. Seems like they're also having some trouble with the Kyuubi."

"Hmm… Interesting. I think I'll send the Sound Four to direct her to the base here. Might as well pick up the promising child."

"But what about Hanabi?"  
"So long as nothing extreme or untoward happens to her dear little sister, I don't think she'll raise too much fuss. We'll just have to see."

"What about your next body?"

"This one is still healthy and young. I have some time to think over a replacement for Kimimaro."

* * *

 **Land of Fire, Deep Forests ####### ####### #######**

Hinata blinked hard at the pink clouds as dusk fell, as she numbly began setting up a small camp for the night. In the chaos of Naruto's rampage, Hinata had managed to extricate herself from the mess that was her village, and disappeared into the unknown beyond. Her nerves had wound down, once she could no longer feel the angry chakra that she had left behind.

 _I've betrayed the village._

Not only had she abandoned her team and responsibilities, but she'd provoked Naruto and unleashed a monster within their midst. She felt faint. It wasn't that she cared much about the strangers and so-called friends she was leaving behind, but rather just the two particular people who would most resist her departure. Those things she'd said about Sasuke, when she thought about it, it felt like it hadn't really been her saying it. She wanted to absolve herself of culpability, blaming her battle-excited and bloodthirsty state of mind for the horrifying turn her conversation with Naruto had gone. Sasuke was annoying, but she'd never considered killing anyone other than her sister… until her reunion with Hanabi.

 _What is she turning me into? I swore vengeance against her for murder. If I do what she did… then it makes everything pointless. Hanabi will die. No one else. Not Sasuke._

She laid herself down in her sleeping bag, a feeling of nausea settling in her abdomen.

 _Will Naruto remember what I said? Will he tell Sasuke?_

Rolling over, she decided that there was nothing more that she could do about it. She resolved to stop thinking about anyone from Konoha ever again. That was behind her. All that mattered was what came next. Despite her wishes, sleep did not come easily. Tossing and turning from side to side, the day played itself over and over in her mind until the embers of the fire pit glowed too faintly to be seen. Even as the darkness took her, her fist remained clenched around the smooth piece of metal that now sported a jagged slash across its face.

* * *

 **Hidden Sound ####### ####### #######**

Sitting on his throne, a hum of appreciation escaped Orochimaru's lips as his newest pet approached before him.

"Kneel." The small figure in white did as commanded.

"Your name?"

"Hyūga Hinata."

"You purpose in seeking me?"

"Give me power."

"Good." Orochimaru licked his lips. He turned to his right side, facing his trusted lieutenants. Normally he would have his right hand man there, but he had grown used to Kabuto's absence in his long-term assignment. "Prepare her for the stage two transformation."

"Yes, lord Orochimaru."

"Leave us."

Everyone cleared the room. A few minutes later, the main doors burst open. Two Akatsuki cloaks stepped in.

"Ah, Hanabi-san. So good to see you. Are you visiting on Akatsuki business? I was not informed... Or perhaps…?"

"Where is my sister?"

"Straight to the point, are we? Young ones these days have no patience."

Hanabi continued to glare.

"Not to worry, she will be given the utmost care and attention."

"Just know, that whatever happens to her, I will return to your tenfold."  
"Then we'd best be very careful nothing unfortunate happens during her new training and… enhancement."

Hanabi tensed, but then turned and left without another word.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital ####### ####### #######**

Naruto woke up with a yell in his throat. He glanced around the room and quickly realized the Jiraiya was already there, looking down at him.

"Sasuke! I have to warn Sasuke!"

"Huh? Warm him of what?"

"... ugh… I can't…" He clutched his forehead in pain.

"Naruto." Jiraiya's voice was deep and authoritative. Serious. "What do you remember?"

"I… I got challenged to a fight by Hinata."

"And?"

"I don't know. I got angry. Sasuke is in danger." Naruto fumbled his words, his blabber growing confused.

"Hm. You don't remember anything about the Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi?" Naruto parroted.

Jiraiya made a rude sound.

"Look, there's no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to put it out there."

Naruto leaned forwards slightly, listening intently.

"The Kyuubi killed some forty people yesterday."

"I thought it was sealed inside me!"

"You let it out. Temporarily."

Naruto blanched.

"The seal has been mostly reconstituted, but… you let your emotions get the better of you, and the village paid for it."

Shame washed over him, and he gripped his bedsheets. "What is my punishment."

"You are under house arrest."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can only be in certain buildings. We'll let you stay at the hospital and village headquarters, but you'll never wander the streets or leave the village anytime soon."

"Oh."

"I could have been worse. Luckily, the Hokage argued for your case, but just so you know, some of the older hardliners were calling for your execution, or permanent exile to our criminal prison."

Naruto gulped.

"Don't be too down on yourself. Truth is, this house arrest thing was arranged by us so that you could continue your training."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's packing his things right now. We're leaving the village together. Hinata has left the village, and joined the man who murdered the Third. I'm going to set up an intelligence network to track Orochimaru and bring him to justice. Sasuke wants to go after Hinata to bring her back to the village. He'll be training with me while we're away."

"Will I be able to say goodbye?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Naruto replied numbly.

"You just get some rest now."

.

After a few hours of laying on his bed in shock, a thousand questions bouncing in his head, Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"  
"Granny Tsunade?"  
"Don't call me that."

Vigour reentered his face, and Naruto smiled at the familiar and calming effect of the friendly banter.

"Hey! Hey!"

"What is it?"

"Both Hinata and Sasuke are going to be training, right?"

"Yes, and?"  
"So train me! I'll be your disciple and everything!"

She looked down on him.

"I'm just here to check up on your health."  
"Come on! You promised Jiraiya."

"..."

"I'll even call you Tsunade-sama!"  
Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, kid. But you'd better study hard. I don't want to have to explain things three times over because you're an idiot."

"Hey! Tsunade-sama! That's not nice. Didn't I learn your healing jutsu really fast?"

"I heard you had help from that young man Kabuto." She pointed out.  
"I never said I did it alone. Kakashi-sensei says that everyone's strength is the strength of the team. So really, it was teamwork!"

* * *

 **Konoha Main Gate ####### ####### #######**

The sun was high in the sky as the morning drew into midday. A small crowd of Uchiha had gathered to see of their clan prince. Further in front of the crowd, Jiraiya waited patiently for his charge to say his final goodbyes. Most said time was taken up by the single mop of yellow hair that stood out in the sea of black hair.

"Do you really want to go after Hinata? She could be dangerous." Naruto asked.

"I can't just let her be. The village needs her. I … She's a comrade who's making a mistake. It's my duty to stop her and bring her back."

"If you say so." Naruto replied coldly. "I think people who run away from the village aren't comrades anymore."

They both looked away from each other.

"Anyways, I never go to tell you." Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"Thanks. For stopping me."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Jiraiya says we could be gone for about three years."

Naruto looked up in surprise.

"I see. I'll have gotten a lot stronger by then, so be sure to come back and see!"

Sasuke smiled.

"Don't mind the villagers while I'm gone, my family will be looking out for you."

Naruto nodded his appreciation.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks. You too."

 **End of Chapter Eleven ======= ======= =======**


End file.
